


All Teeth and Smiles

by Storytins



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Branding, Claiming, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis, Gyste, Intersex, M/M, Original Character(s), Ownership, Vampires, imp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 100,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytins/pseuds/Storytins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russell and Judi Fabray have four children but they are craving more children to fill their lives so they turn to the next generation to provide Grandchildren for them. Samuel, Brittney, Sebastian and Quinn all have their demons and some might say they are demons themselves but they all will be called on to strengthen the Fabray clan and bring honour to the Family name.</p><p>In this first episode the children need to come to terms with the pressures of being High-Blooded and titled and Quinn has to make the next step to becoming a full adult in the Fabray family. She will take a Claim and fall into line with her older siblings but she won't go down without a fight and she won't just accept the small loud Diva her parents have chosen for her.</p><p>Rachel has to make the leap from the closeted human world she has been raised in to be the chosen Claim of a High-Blood-Gyste who has a temper and extreme control issues, if she survives the initial Claiming it is just the beginning of a long and rocky road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Glee. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction based on folklore and my imagination.

If there is an alternate universe somewhere Quinn is sure her life is easier, less drama filled and probably without the added pressure she feels as she approaches 20 years of age. She is convinced there are many versions of her somewhere and maybe one of them is currently indulging in the trivial rather the all consuming pomp and ceremony she is engaging in with her family tonight. Quinn wants to be anywhere but in this chair looking out on the faces of people who hate her and what her family represent. Quinn is also convinced she could be a completely different Quinn if only she was able to get away from it all, in this other universe she would not be expected to take a Claim in the next few months and she would not need to begin producing heirs to the family legend either. It is also possible that this other Quinn wasn’t born with a blessing between her legs which makes her special in so many ways. 

 

Samuel looks out on the crowd and sighs again, his Father Russell sits to his Right, to his left is his sister Brittney and to her left the youngest (by a few minutes) Sister to them Quinn. Quinn has the look she has perfected in recent years, she looks both bored and completely pissed off. Samuel can feel his Claim Santana standing behind him and knows that behind Brittney stands Mike, they are both dressed in traditional Claim attire and do not utter a word as the blessings and prayers continue. 

 

Brittney is bored, like so bored her ears may begin bleeding at any moment, this is the longest blessing ever! Maybe if she pokes Quinn she will get her to laugh a little, Father will be furious but it will be worth it for the crack. Brit can smell Santana she is wearing the perfume Brittney snuck to her over the summer festival and it is a real favourite. Mike will be zoned out behind her waiting for the moment they can get away and start working on a baby again, Brit cannot wait to be a mother but she would prefer the child was with Santana, she cannot have everything though, not every girl is lucky enough to have a dick and her sister Quinn always was the lucky one. 

 

Russell looks along the line of his children and smiles, he is a very lucky man, he has beautiful children who will all one day make him a very proud grandfather, his wife and Mate Judi stands quietly behind him and he knows she will be watching his every move today in readiness for the announcement. Russell is to take over the reigns of the clan's holdings this month and this will bring their family the final piece of the puzzle and allow them complete control over the eastern zone. 

 

Quinn counts back from a hundred again hoping for the end of this day to come, she is going to the party tonight and Mercedes will be there, sweet and perfect Mercedes. Quinn is hopelessly in love with Mercedes or so she understands, her clan are not known for their emotional states but Mercedes makes Quinn smile when she comes into a room and she makes Quinn hard so that must be love right. Quinn remembers asking her father how he knew her mother was the one for him and he told her when it happens you know, Quinn thinks this must be the same as her smiling at Mercedes as she sings. Possibly tonight Mercedes will allow Quinn to make a claim on her, that would be the perfect end to Quinn’s day.

 

Samuel is the first out of his seat when the ceremony ends, he needs the toilet and he cannot wait. Santana starts to follow as she should but he stops her and lets her stay with Brit, Sam knows she wants to be with his sister anyway so why bother making her unhappier than she already is in his company.  Down the hall to the bathroom Sam can hear all the gossiping of the chattels, that is the worst thing about chattels they have nothing to do all day but gossip and plot against each other. Once in the bathroom Sam takes a heavy breath and relaxes a little, relieving himself he allows his mind to wander a little more. 

‘Sam, hey Sam.’ Sam recognises the voice of Kurt anywhere.

‘In here babe!’ Sam finishes and washes his hands.

‘Dear Gods that was the longest blessing ever!’ Kurt says with a dramatic eye roll. 

‘Wasn’t it though?’ Sam agrees and smiles at his friend, ‘So you coming to the party later?’ 

‘Oh you know me too well Samuel, I plan on being the bell of the ball, that way no-one can say they missed me.’ Kurt has a certain flourish to all he does. 

‘Great, want to tag along with us, you can enter with Quinn she won’t mind, she will be off as soon as she get’s in anyway looking for Mercedes.’ Sam often uses his sister as false chaperone to Kurt, gets his friend into all the best parties.

‘Yep, hook me up with your sexy sister!’ Kurt laughs, Quinn is not known as the ice Quinn for nothing.

 

Brittney talks in her usual hyper fashion to Mike about cribs again, he looks confused and that is probably because he has no idea what he is meant to be doing in all this. Mike is happy to make babies with Brittney, which guy in their right mind would turn her down but he really doesn’t see him being a hands on dad. 

‘Santana says we need a car seat too, we need the one that can be a bed but I am not sure I really understand how that works, surely you shouldn’t be sleeping while you are driving?’ Brittney looks around absentmindedly for Santana, she can explain it all to Mike better.

 

Quinn takes another look about the room, she cannot make her getaway yet there are too many elders in the room and they will notice her leaving, this will lead to questions and she is desperately trying to stay under the radar. Quinn has a plan to keep from making the chosen claim, basically all she has to do is hide out and not draw attention to herself that way the elders will have no reason to make the match for her. Mercedes told her that is how it works and Mercy knows everything. 

 

Russell takes Judi to one side and speaks in a calm low voice with his Mate, ‘My darling are the arrangements made for tomorrow?’

Judi smiles at this amazing man, ‘Yes my love we will have a few hours to make the choice, they have lined up only the very best for us.’ 

‘Good, I know she will be happier in the long run, she has always been stubborn but she knows she has to do this, as we all did at her age.’ Russell has never needed to prompt his children the way he does with Quinn, she has always been the outsider in the family but in truth that has been of her own making.

‘We really need to keep the black vamp from her though, I have always liked that family but let’s be honest about things, the girl is not for our Quinn and never will be.’ Judi wants grandchildren and she knows full well a young vampire like Mercedes Jones will not be ready for settling down for many years to come.

‘Agreed, at the party tonight I will try to introduce Quinn to some other Gyste that way she has tasted her options so to speak.’ Russell encourages his children to experiment, Quinn is just too faithfull.

 

Sam and Kurt are ready before the rest of the group and are waiting down in the foyer for them to all gather. Santana went to get ready with Brittney ages ago and Sam cannot figure why it always takes them twice as long as all the rest.

‘Did you see that Imp staring at Quinn earlier? He is a clueless idiot if he thinks he has any chance with her, has she ever shown interest in the male species?’ Kurt adores Quinn, she is refined and beautiful and if he were ever to have a fling with a girl it would be with a female like her, the cock she has swinging between her legs is a bonus.

‘Oh God I know, David something or other, he was at the farm with us for a while but you know Imps they never stay long in one place.’ Samuel is a people person her remembers them, greets them accordingly in fact he is a real asset to have around.

‘She can do so much better than a Vampire though, don’t get me wrong I adore Mercy for her voice and she is a fun gal to have around but for a high-Blooded Blood Gyste like your sister, well it wouldn’t ever be a match I would make.’ Kurt knows all the gossip from the Chattels, he keeps up and his personal Chattel Artie is a real fountain of knowledge. 

Quinn descends the stairs is a slow and measured fashion, she is practiced in the art of making an entrance, she knows how to make all the eyes in a room fall on her as she comes into view. Tonight she is as ever in her tight black jeans and vest with a black jacket to finish off, her mother complains that there should be more colour in her wardrobe but Quinn likes to be pale and interesting in her choice of clothing. 

‘Quinnie, aren’t you a picture as ever.’ Kurt shares air kisses with Sam’s younger sister. 

‘Kurt, you make a delightful chaperone for the night.’ Quinn is polite to Kurt always and they are friends of a sort but she knows her cousin has a thing for gossip and she hates her business travelled around the estate.

‘Samuel, Quinn, where is your sister?’ Russell sweeps into the room as he always does, looking constantly around in a fidgety manner that makes his children nervous. 

‘Here Daddy,’ Brittney calls from the stairs, she has a better sense of their father than the others and rarely misses his calls.

‘Good, Kurt, how lovely to see you again, how is your father?’ Russell doesn’t care how his half brother is really.

‘Good Sir he sends his wishes to you and your wife.’ Kurt doesn’t care about Russell and his manners either, unlike his spineless father he knows what Russell did to Kurt’s mother and he will never forgive. 

 

The party is in full swing, the way these things work is simple, vampires come to feed on humans, Imps, Gyste and Thralls come to feed on the Vamps and if any are present, Incubi and Blood Gyste feed on everything. Now feed is a strange word, to a vampire it of course means teeth and blood, to an Imp, Gyste and Thrall it means absorbing the energy around them and to the Incubi and Blood Gyste it means feeding the primal part that makes them monsters and using anyone and anything for their pleasure. 

 

Dani, Marley and Hope enter the room like they own the place, they have a night of feasting ahead of them and rumour has it there are a family of Blood Gyste in this sector, it has been so very long since they had the pleasure. Dani leads her sisters through to the bar area and sniffs the air for a feed, in the corner a lone Incubus sits and watches some females dancing, he is alive with energy and if all else fails will offer a snack. 

‘Ladies, what is your poison.’ Mack at the bar asks, as Dani turns to her though a chill flows through the usually chatty Gyste. 

‘Just water, water.’ Dani watches the bar girl and is a little disappointed she is only a Gyste. 

‘Coming right over.’ Mack wants these things gone from her bar but she will need help. 

When the sisters leave to float around the room Mack hits the silent panic button and hopes someone is there to answer her. 

 

Puckerman is so over all the ceremonies this week, he just wants the party goers to keep filling his bar and his cash boxes, the silent alarm startles him a little, he was watching the Fabray family in the private suite and not the bar area. 

‘Mack, what’s wrong?’ Puck knows Mack is always on the ball so he takes her seriously.

‘We have Hornets in the bar!’ Mack keeps her voice to just the right level, some Gyste can hear through walls and some can read minds so she knows not to cause a panic with her tone. 

‘How many?’ Puckerman is already up and looking about.

‘Three I think, sister probably, are the Fabray family here?’ Mack knows the carnage they can cause if the two groups come together.

‘Yes in the private suite, I will go there now and lock it down, call for backup from the Domus.’ Puck makes a mental note to have the bar screened after tonight, a Hornet can leave a trail behind that will call others to them from miles away. 

 

In the private suite as the door opens all the Fabray children turn to look, the young woman who has just come in smells like, honey is the only comparison and they all look to each other. 

‘What the Fuck is that?’ Samuel is the first to verbally react though Russell and Quinn both upped their senses the moment the smell arrived.

Brittney is unusually calm and concise, ‘Hornets, Mike take Santana home.’ The order is followed without question, Santana may make all the noise she can on usual days but she knows the serious nature of what is happening and allows Mike to lead her out the back.

Kurt is already up and beside Quinn, ‘How many are there?’ 

‘No idea but she isn’t one of them.’ Quinn watches the young blonde carefully.

‘How do you know, if the smell is coming from her, how can you tell?’ Kurt knows he lacks many of his family’s special skills but he can smell the honey too.

‘We know, leave Kurt, take the boy with you.’ Russell will not risk Kurt being caught up in this, he knows the curly haired kid with too much gel is the reason Kurt came tonight.

Brittney completes the line of Fabrays and they wait for the inevitable. 

 

Dani sees so much that others do not, she sees the bargirl calling for help, she sees the door to another secret room open and close and she knows the smell of a Blood-Gyste claim, they are here.

 

The Jones Family arrive fashionably late, they are not high blood vamps but they are practically royalty in these parts so they demand a certain attention, when they walk into the bar they sense many things wrong at once. The music is subdued, the Domus are coming their way and the sweet sickly smell of blood is in the air, blood should never be wasted and the spillage is unforgivable.

 

Dani made the first cut to send a message, halflings cannot resist the smell, bloody stupid vampires and their bastard offspring. The frenzie was easy to start what she doesn’t understand is why the Blood-Gyste have not reacted. They are notoriously horny and the blood frenzy out here should have brought them running to join the orgy. The more excited the vamps get the more they give off the aura the Blood-Gyste love, the vamps out here are absolutely gorging on the humans and that must be turning them all on.

 

The rumble from the chest of Marcus Jones is low and heard by only the few to begin with, the roar he lets out is heard by all the bar however and the shout of ‘STOP’ freezes even the most rampant of those in a frenzy.

 

Dani is impressed, he shows skills she was unaware a vampire possessed still, she walks slowly back through the room followed closely by her sisters and stand before the large black vampire. 

'which clan?’ is Dani's only words, Marcus must declare himself, the laws state clearly he must declare his clan even to a stranger when asked. 

 

'Jones-Rey, who are you?’ Marcus is shocked that the small girl before him has called him out, she must be a stranger to the locale because all here would know the Jones family as they enter a room! 

 

'well Mr Jones, you will assist me!’ Dani is winding up her abilities, feeding on the aura of this powerful vamp. 'show me the Blood-Gyste family!’ 

 

Mercedes reacts, only subtly but for Marley that is enough.

'Her! The fat girl, she knows where they are!’ Marley smirks at the anger Mercedes displays at her comment. 

 

Dani smiles at her sister, pleased with her progress. 'where are they?!” 

 

Russell leaves the safe room, Quinn is vibrating with anger and this cannot be allowed to carry on. 

'What do you want?’ Russell cannot imagine the pain a hornet could inflict on the vampires and he would be remiss if he allowed them to suffer for his family. 

 

'A feed of course!’ Dani smirks at Russell, although a Hornet is no real threat to a Blood-Gyste the embarrassment of being fed on will not allow Russell to grant their request. 

 

'If you leave now child I will forget you were ever here, if you continue on in this fashion I promise you that you will regret it!’ Russell is clear in his words, he has given the Hornet's a way out of the bar, if they refuse he will be left with no choice. 

 

'oh old man, you do not tell me and my sisters what to do!’ Dani prepares herself, she has been absorbing the aura from the room, the door behind Dani almost comes off its hinges as it is flung open. 

 

'He said, leave!’ Samuel stands between his sister's, in full Blood-Gyste they are quite the sight, their tusk like teeth protrude from their mouths and their eyes are yellow/gold, the room clears. 

 

The three Fabray children begin to circle their prey, a habit all Blood-Gyste have, they stalk and tease when the Gyste is released. Usually all the Fabray children are calm and composed but not when they release their inner selves. 

  
Dani has to chose, she may be able to take down the old man but her sisters are yet to fully ascend and these siblings seem to mean business. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn helps to settle her friend's nerves with a story at bedtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Glee, this story is all make believe

Judi is furious, her children were put in danger, ok so not physical danger because they have no natural equal in a fight. Her husband allowed them to become Gyste, in a public domain, anything could have happened. 

Russell is smiling as his wife paces and rants at him, no other creature on this earth would be allowed to speak in such a manner to him but Judi, his precious beautiful mate fills him with pride when she behaves like this with him.

‘Darling, please calm down. The children were never in real danger you know that. They did what they had to and they controlled themselves impeccably.’ 

Judi calms at his words, there will be questions to answer at the Domus for sure but he is right they are safe and they are controlled.

 

Quinn lays in her bed, she cannot sleep and she cannot settle. Mercedes will not answer her phone and she will not even text Quinn back, she is so stubborn sometimes. The door opens to her room slightly and then closes again, Quinn knows who it will be so she calls out, ‘T come in!’ 

Tina walks cautiously into the room, she has been here for just a few months and she is still getting used to the idea that she may come and go as she pleases.

‘Sorry, I saw the light and I can’t sleep either.’ Tina sits on the couch by Quinn’s bed.

‘It’s fine, did you hear what happened?’ Quinn gets her pillows in a row and settles to talk with her friend. 

‘Mike came back with Santana and was in a state about Hornets, what are they?’ Tina knows little of the culture she has found herself in, she was a street child for many years, cast out by her mother who remarried after her biological father died. She was picked up by the Vampirie (the true name for the vamps) and put to task as a mule, the vamps get humans addicted to various drugs then feed on the blood as illicit drugs clear the system of a vamp or a Gyste so quickly the only way to get a high is through the blood of an addicted human. For over a year she had survived the torture of the daily doses until she was brought to a blood party and offered to the guest of honour as a gift. That night Quinn and her Brother Sam were the guests of honour and Quinn took the gift of Tina with a smile. 

‘Well the Hornets are a group of Gyste actually but it has been so long since the interacted with other types of Gyste that they have mutated even further, they are able to absorb aura, like my family and some of the Imps.’ Quinn loves the time she spends with Tina, her enthusiasm for life is intoxicating for Quinn and explaining the ways of the clans never gets old to her. ‘They set themselves apart from the other clans a couple of hundred years ago after the wars, they felt betrayed by the Blood-Gyste and set out to find their own districts.’ 

Tina listens intently, most of the Chattels, Claims or Eunuchs here on the estate were born onto this life, they were schooled from an early age and know all the histories and legend that go with the Blood-Gyste family she lives for. 

‘So they hate the Blood-Gyste? Is that why they came this evening to hurt you all?’ 

‘No, not at all, as with all Gyste they are related to us, the Blood-Gyste in some way, so they find us rather delicious to feed from, they came because they knew a clan was in the area and they wanted to feed from us.’ Quinn thinks back to the evening and the look of horror in the room as the true nature of her and her siblings was manifest. 

‘So they wanted your blood?’ Tina asks.

‘No, unlike us and the Vampirie they are aura feeders, but like the Incubi they have the ability to drain their feeds or as some would say victims.’ Quinn knew her father would never allow the shame of being fed on in a public domain.

‘Are they dangerous to you then? I thought you were all rather invincible.’ Tina asks and Quinn has a chuckle at her innocence.

‘In this form we are somewhat vulnerable to the Hornets, if they had come in large numbers there may have been a problem but they mainly are a threat to our Claims, the Claims hold our blood as you know and would make an easy snack for them, in our true form they are no match.’ Quinn hates that they needed to show the true Gyste to rid them of the threat and she is sure that is why Mercedes is avoiding her now. 

‘It is always so complicated, did you feed when you came home?’ Tina moves back to something she does understand.

‘No, no need I fed earlier in the week and Troy has been working out of late.’ They both laugh at this.

Quinn has three Chattels that act as feeds for her, as a Blood-Gyste she will feed on blood every week to ten days, they are not Vampires and do not require only the blood to survive. A Blood-Gyste has a second stomach, a small blood sack that sits behind the main stomach, as a baby the sack is the only source of nourishment for the first couple of weeks and then will lay dormant until puberty. The Blood-Gyste will eat and develop very much the same as a human would until adolescence pushes the true nature of them to the fore. 

When a Blood-Gyste hits this point in life the fun really begins, they have the most extreme teenage hormones of any creature, many will not survive this change. The hormones that change them to adults can become too much even for the strongest and they will perish in the battle of the mind. A Blood-Gyste must learn to master the true nature before being allowed back to their family, at the first signs of the change they are moved to a temple school where they are shown how to hold the tempers that make them a danger to all around them. They must also as it develops learn to control the hunger for blood they feel, the need to feed is overwhelmed by the desire to taste blood and many human parents to Blood-Gyste perish at the hands of their raging teenage children.

Quinn’s elder siblings flew through this process, Sam and Brittney had always favoured their mothers calm human temperament but Quinn and her Twin Sebastian had a much harder time adjusting to the changes, Seb still remains at the Temple, protected from the world but in truth the world is protected from him and his furious tempers. Quinn was lucky to be allowed back to her family last year, her father making a point of lobbying the council on her behalf, she would still probably be with Sebastian if not for his intervention. The rages they suffer have always been stronger for Quinn and Seb, they are both prone to violent outbursts and both made grave errors during their puberty, lives were lost and the thirst for blood remains strong.

Tina has fallen asleep on the couch and Quinn will cover her with a blanket and let her sleep, Quinn knows Tina is still prone to night terrors and that the time she spends alone in her chambers are the hardest for this kind hearted Asian girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russell and Judi and pleased with their gift for Quinn but Quinn is less than impressed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Glee

Judi waits patiently for her husband, he will be ready soon and she will waiting as always for him. They have been together many years, firstly Judi came into his life as a claim after his first wife left to raise their children alone. The custom of Perry’s clan is to raise the children with other clan members and no matter how hard they both tried Russell was unable to bond enough to provide the nourishment either his wife or children needed. So Judi was brought as a claim for him and the rest as they say is history, the pair easily bonded and when they decided to make the bond permanent they were lucky enough to mate, a rare occurrence for a Blood-Gyste who will mate for life once the blood bond takes hold. They now have four children together and are keen to have grandchildren to spoil but their children are very slow in giving them this blessing. 

‘Right, here I am, now is the car here?’ Russell begins his orders the moment he arrives in the foyer.

‘It will all be taken care of, please Russell darling today just take some notice of the surroundings before you say anything, this is important.’ Judi is the only person in his world who gives Russell any sort of order but he happily follows her guidance knowing everything his mate does is for the best.

‘OK, well I hope they all live up to expectations, does Quinn know where we are going today?’ Russell knows Quinn will fight them on this but the Vampire Mercedes will never be a claim for their wayward daughter and she needs to take some responsibility in her life.

‘Don’t worry so much about her, she will be in the meditation all day after last night!’ Judi makes a pointed remark about the children's behaviour again and Russell knows she will be mad at him for a while to come. 

The car journey is filled with chatter about the estate and upcoming events they are to host, the never ending round of blessings and festivals the estate hosts and pay for is the bane of Judi’s existence, she would love to spend a week like her friends do at the salon or at the club having a lesson from the sexy tennis coach they all lust after. For Judi though her duty as the mate to a high-blood council elder means she has no time for such trivialities. 

‘Did you find any blondes for her?’ Russell asks absently, ‘It would be so nice to have some little blonde children running about again.’ 

‘Quinn doesn’t really show any interest in them, I have gone mainly on their breeding and any special talents they have, Quinn loves the arts so a musician would help to keep her interested I thought.’ Judi puts a lot of thought into these matches, the problem is her children do not trust her enough to understand how good the matches really are.

 

At the estate of the council elder Aldred, Judi and Russell make themselves at home whilst the elders wife fusses around her Vampire husband. He is a pure-blood vamp as is his wife but she is completely at his command, vamps are like this even with their own. It isn’t a man and woman thing it is a caste thing, the higher caste of the couple takes the lead in everything. Elder Aldred is an entitled idiot who treats all those below him in society with contempt. 

‘Russell, your daughter has a penis?’ The question takes Russell back a little, it is a well known fact that Judi and Russell were blessed with an intersexed child, the Blood-Gyste has the trait running through many of the families and a child born this way is considered a blessing to the family. Russell himself has an intersexed sister who sits with him on the council of elders and is considered wise amongst her peers. 

‘Intersexed, yes Quinn is a blessing.’ Russell answers, he choses to ignore the inference and sips his sweet orange tea that vamps drink constantly. 

‘My wife helped you to find some of these humans for her, they are a strange species I always thought and your need to breed with them is quite beyond me.’ Elder Aldred is very open about his bigotry where humans are concerned and the Blood-Gyste and their human loving ways gives him the creeps.

Judi bites her tongue, Russell will thank her later but for now he will say all that needs to be said in her favour.

‘We all need them in some capacity though do we not? I have always found the company of a true honest human to be preferable to any of those who would see to do me harm.’ Russell was schooled long ago to hold back, his father was a truly great statesman and helped put the Fabray family where they are today, he taught all of his children to remain utterly calm and plot well behind the scenes for any battle no matter how small. Elder Aldred will go on the list, no-one will ever be allowed to insult his mate and Aldred will find he has lost an ally for the next phase of his building plans. 

‘The girls are ready, I will bring them in together and then you may speak with them individually if you chose.’ The elders wife makes a point of only talking to Russell, her husband would not like to see her defer to the human woman.

 

All the girls have been brought before the Fabray couple, Judi has quickly decided against all but three of them, Russell will go along with his mate, she is a much better judge of human character.

Judi stands and walks to the girls she will reject, thanking all of them for their time and wishing them well for the future, a small gesture her husband thinks shows just how perfect she is but to Elder Aldred is a weakness the humans show, these girls are merely vessels for the whims of their betters. The remaining three girls stand and ready themselves for the parade, Russell steps in at this point, ‘No, please remain seated we will speak with you individually.’ 

He is aware of how demeaning the parade would have been and in good conscience he will not allow any of his children’s potential claims to show themselves to him in this way. Russell remembers the horror Judi felt at having to sit with his father at breakfast every morning knowing he had examined her intimately before giving her to Russell.

Elder Aldred eyes the Fabray’s suspiciously, before he takes any feeds to his children he always has a taste himself, it is his right after all. 

The first girl is a blonde around Quinn’s age, Russell and Judi have decided on what to ask each of them and they are pleased with her replies. Judi makes some notes for later.

Number two bounces on edge nervously, she is small, petite and oddly pretty, her strong features and dark chocolate eyes make for a mesmerising balance, the answers she gives are long and rambling and Russell smiles knowing how the chatty nature would drive his quiet introspective daughter to despair.

Number three is disregarded the moment she speaks, the tone of her voice grates on the nerves and she is very much full of her own importance, to Judi and Russell the claim must compliment Quinn and not risk overpowering her as Santana has done with Samuel. 

 

Over lunch once they are alone they discuss the three and narrow it down to the two favourite.

‘Jessica, she is very pretty, a little unread for my prefered tastes but I am sure Quinn could introduce her to the classics.’ Russell begins, he would really like some blonde grandchildren.

‘Yes she is, do we have the medical reports for them both?’ Judi thinks Jessica would make a good choice too but needs to check the small print.

Russell has a houseboy bring some details from the office to them regarding the girls and starts to imagine his pretty blonde grandchildren running around the estate while he waits. 

When the boy returns they both take a file and begin to read, it takes Russell only a few seconds for his face to fall and his hopes be dashed, ‘She has no family, an only child.’ 

Judi looks up, the file she has is long, the girl comes from a long line of human breeders and her mother has carried multiple children over the years for many species, the girl herself is pure human and has no known illnesses.

‘Let me look, are you sure she has no family?’ The problem for an only child is obvious, Blood-Gyste are always multiple births, two being the norm but three is not uncommon, a Blood-Gyste will also make the human mother fight to survive in the first few hours of labour and a human not genetically disposed to strong birthing is less likely to survive. 

‘This one is amazing, her mother is Shelby Cocran!’ Shelby is renowned for her good breeding and has been a surrogate in the past for some high powered Gyste.

‘What?’ Judi snatches the file back, ‘Oh my Gods, look at that, I swear I missed that every time, well she would be the perfect choice.’ Judi makes up her mind in an instant, the girl is a must for Quinn.

‘I do hope the babies are light like Quinnie.’ Russell muses in his obsession with blonde children like his own. 

 

In the car ride home Rachel Barbra Berry sits in silence, the parents of her new clamier sit before her studying her deportment. This has to be the weirdest thing that has ever happened to her, even if she was schooled to expect it from birth being brought back to a stranger as a gift is beyond bizarre. 

Russell watches the nervous little girl, he wants to make her at ease but he knows that will be all but impossible, this is the hardest journey the girl will ever take and he cannot imagine how it must feel.

Judi is so very pleased with Rachel, she sits perfectly in the car and now Judi can see the good breeding she possesses. 

 

Quinn leaves meditation exhausted today, she has spent the whole day channelling her rage into something much more pleasant. The gurus have worked the Fabray siblings hard today to ensure the true nature is safely locked away and Quinn is grateful to be finally allowed to go back to her chambers.

Her rooms are as they always are, Mercedes told her that on the outside the way she lives is like being a guest at a top hotel, her rooms are magically cleaned and tidied for her everyday and her clothes appear cleaned and pressed in her closet without her giving it a second thought. 

As Quinn flops onto her sofa the door opens and Lucius her Eunuch we comes in with a drink and snack for her. 

‘Hard day miss Quinn?’ He is utterly polite at all times to her, she has tried and failed to get him to relax.

‘Very, is that a banana again?’ Quinn is sick of fruit.

‘Your mother insists Miss, please make our lives easier.’ Lucius has the hardest job on the estate many think, Quinn is often in a bad mood and regularly throws a tantrum over nothing.

Quinn hates fruit at this moment she wants Bacon but her mother will not allow that, she takes the plate and the drink and smiles her sweetest smile as Lucius goes about picking up the clothes she has discarded as she walked in the room. 

‘Are there any messages for me Luke?’ Maybe Mercedes sent a note to her.

‘No Miss, will you be dining with the family tonight?’ Lucius is aware of the vamp who Quinn lusts after but he also knows Quinn’s parents will shut it down soon. 

‘I guess so, is there bacon?’ Quinn is hopeful.

 

Santana sits in Brittney’s room filling her perfect nails, Brit has just got back from meditation and as ever is talking ten to the dozen about all her thoughts she has suppressed during the day.

‘Do you think there could be another place just like this but not the same where we all are but different.’ Brittney lets her thought spill out.

‘Alternate Universe.’ Santana translates.

‘So you do, perfectly amazing it would be to visit, if they built a machine I would buy us both a ticket so we could go and meet the other us in the other place.’ Brittney will babble on for a while to come so Santana zones out a little until the sweet lady kisses begin.

 

Kurt searches through Sam’s wardrobe, he has so many clothes that need to go now, maybe a shopping trip into town is in order. 

‘Stop throwing my clothes away.’ Sam steps from his bathroom in just a towel, he is aware Kurt is gay but that is no concern to Sam, they have been changing in front of each other since they were babies. 

‘Some of this is so old it has a fossil attached.’ Kurt laughs at his own joke.

‘I don’t care, take Brit shopping, even better take Quinn.’ Now Sam laughs.

‘Like I would be able to get her out of the black vampire-chic phase she was born to.’ Kurt has tried and failed on multiple occasions to get his sullen cousin to brighten up a little. 

‘Mercedes has binned her off you know?’ Sam says.

‘No way!’ Kurt has not heard this, he will be having words with the grapevine for leaving him out of the loop. ‘When?’

Sam pulls on some pants, ‘After last night, her family were all there when Quinn went all Gyste on the hornets and that was not taken well.’ 

‘So, she is just dumping her? I was sure she would be looking to bond with her!’ Kurt is shocked, he knows how attached to Mercy Quinn is,

‘Well that was a pipe dream I am telling you, firstly our parents would never had allowed Quinn to take a vampire in a bond, and Mercedes has always been promised to a cousin of hers you know this.’ Sam liked Mercedes, hell he would have really liked her given the chance but even he knew the bond thing was never happening because Quinn is high-blood and mercedes is a half-blood. 

Judi and Russell usher Rachel into the house on the estate, she barely has a chance to see the exterior before she is in a large room with many couches and opulent decorations.

As with all claims she travels light, actually apart from a few personal items from her childhood she has nothing, she comes to Quinn with nothing and it will be down to Quinn to provide and care for her as she sees fit. 

‘Now, we have the family meal and after we will bring Quinn to you, she can take things from there, please relax and ask for anything you wish for your meal the Eunuchs will provide anything you need.’ Judi is so pleased with their choice she would love to make the presentation now but Quinn will be happier to have eaten first.

‘Please child take a seat, you are home now and you need to learn to relax.’ Russell means well.

 

Dinner is boring and dull as ever and there is still no bacon for Quinn, her mothers healthy eating is going to kill her for sure. Her father is again talking about traditions and the festivals they all need to attend in the spring, Quinn still needs to get through the winter ones. 

‘Tomorrow Samuel and Brittney you need to come to the council with me to talk through the events of last night, don’t worry though it is just a formality.’ Russell will take them with him to show they have fully recovered their senses.

‘I can come in the afternoon Sir, I have an appointment with the Dr first thing for my blood tests but I am free all afternoon.’ Quinn doesn’t relish the thought of the council questioning her but she will go to make merry with them.

Judi and Russell share a look, Quinn will be busy all tomorrow with her new Claim, but Russell acknowledges the thought from his daughter. 

‘Will we need to dress for the occasion? I have the perfect new outfit for Mike.’ Brittney confuses the reason for the visit and thinks they are going for lunch.

‘Mike can stay home Brit.’ Sam says and Brittney happily goes back to her meal.

 

‘Quinn, may we have a moment please.’ Russell takes a breath and steels himself for the next part of the evening, Quinn has resisted the responsibility of a claim so far and he is aware she may not take this well.

‘Sure, can I just make a call quickly?’ Quinn thinks Mercedes must be home now from working.

‘Er no, later darling your father and I have a surprise for you and we want to talk you through it.’ Judi always has the last word with her children and none dare question her rule. 

Quinn follows her parents through to her Father’s study and takes a seat next to her mother.

From behind his desk Russell starts the process of handing Quinn her claim, ‘Quinn, the time has come for you to show the responsibility of a Gyste, you are 19 and close to passing out from under our family wing so you will take a claim.’ The words sound casual but everyone in the room knows the words are final in the matter of Quinn claiming. 

Quinn cannot believe this, Mercy has gone awol and tonight she needs her to make a claim and they can be together. 

‘After much thought and discussion your mother and I have chosen for you a claim that fits your needs perfectly, as you know this is the gifted tradition we follow.’ Russell’s words are lost on Quinn as she thinks of how to get hold of Mercedes now. 

‘Quinn, Quinn!’ Judi can see they have lost their daughter to her thoughts and snaps to bring her back.

‘What? I need to call Mercy, I need to…’ Russell stops her.

‘No you don’t need to call that vamp! You need to listen to us.’ As with all Blood-Gyste Russell is quick to anger and his daughter is not being attentive to either him or his mate.

‘I am, I hear you but I need Mercedes to come for the Claiming.’ Quinn really does think she can claim the vampire.

‘Not in this lifetime! You will take the claim your mother and I have arranged and you will do your duty to the letter, now get up and be ready to present yourself in two minutes!’ Russell stands and his wife knows to follow him, when he is in this frame of mind their usual give and take is no more and she is dutiful. 

Quinn is left in the room stunned, this is impossible, her mother knew she was to claim Mercedes how can she have allowed him to do this to her?

 

Rachel jumps from her seat the moment Russell and Judi come back through the door, from his body language she knows something is wrong but cannot imagine what will await her in the next room.

‘My daughter is waiting for you, understand this girl, she will claim you, do you understand me!’ Russell booms at the small human.

‘Darling please, Rachel, Quinn is stubborn but she will come round, now I will come get you in the morning ok, just don’t worry too much and don’t take their tempers to heart.’ Judi tries to allay the fears of the young girl who looks utterly terrified of her husband’s outburst.

‘Come through, she is awaiting you.’ Russell tries to temper his tone to a less threatening voice. 

Quinn stands and paces, this is just the worst day ever!

As the door opens and Russell steps through Quinn steels herself for the inevitable, Judi follows with someone behind her, she has her head down in submission as is the tradition and she will not be asked to speak to Quinn until Quinn asks her to. Quinn will barely see anything of the girl until they are alone and this is the worst part for both of them as Russell begins the handover. 

‘Lucy Quinn Fabray, on this day you are given the gift of responsibility, from today on you will make it your lifes work to have Rachel Barbra Berry happy, healthy and above all else safe from harm, do you understand the gift as given on this day?’ Russell reads from the text he has heard many times, he isn’t giving Quinn a choice and she knows this.

Quinns look can only be described as cold as she stares deep in her father’s eyes, ‘I understand sir, Thank you for this honour.’

Judi take Rachel’s hand and gives her to Quinn, Quinn sighs a heavy sigh but accepts the girl.

‘Go and begin, the claim may take place at any time.’ Russell finishes the offer and closes his papers.

 

Rachel hasn’t spoken but then neither has Quinn, Quinn at least knows where she is, Rachel is completely lost in this grand house and could be anywhere. 

As Quinn opens the door to her chambers she finally lets go of Rachel’s hand and ushers the girl through with a grunt.

‘You may sleep on that couch for now, the bathroom is through there and I will have someone bring you breakfast in the morning, Good night.’ Quinn walks through another door and leaves Rachel alone again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn deals badly with having Rachel forced on her...

Again Quinn cannot sleep, but unlike last night she knows Tina won’t come to offer up company, no-one will do that again for a while, the claim in the sitting room of Quinn’s chambers has ruined all that.

Rachel stares at the ceiling from the couch, she has to admit this isn’t how she expected to spend her first night as a claim, admittedly it is better than being raped but the loneliness she feels is hard. All her life she has been surrounded by people, those who loved her and those who taught her and cherished her and now she is in the home of her new claimer and feeling like she is unwanted. Actually unwanted isn’t a strong enough term for how she feels, hated, despised, resented those fit better she is sure.

Her mother raised her as a proud and proper young lady and when the time came she happily went to the finishing academy to learn the finer points of roles which may be hers, she may have been the stool to an Imp, to care for their children in their absence, she may have been given the role of governess to a Gyste and have their children look to her, she may have been really unlucky and be taken by a Thrall and used as food for the halfblood vampire they serve. But no Rachel Berry finds herself the claim to a High-Blood-Gyste, with all their power and privilege, now at the academy she heard many stories about many species but the clans people feared the most were those of the Blood-Gyste. The tales are of the cruel and violent nature of these families feared throughout the lands for their ruthlessness and wicked tempers. The head of this family showed her a glimpse of them when he came to take her to her claimer, the cruel eyes and sharp tone in his voice. The Blood-Gyste uses their rage to claim the unwitting humans and raping the women is the norm to make the claim stick.

Quinn reaches over the toilet and is sick again, this is not happening to her! How can her parents do this to her, she has done everything they ever asked of her, she even left her brother Seb to return to the estate knowing that it tore her heart to do it. 

Rachel hears the toilet flush again and now she is sure the person on the other side of the door was throwing up, well isn’t that the ultimate kick in the face, she has made a Blood-Gyste ill just at the thought of claiming her. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living with the Blood-Gyste is a minefield and Rachel is drowning in the rules...

Quinn is in meditation as soon as the sunrises, she needs to calm down and deep breaths are not helping her in the least.  

Brittney comes into the chamber not expecting to see her sister so early, she remembers when she was given Mike she has spent the night talking to him and the following day they spent looking around the estate, Brittney did not leave his side for at least a week while he settled in and she prepared him for the claiming. 

‘Hey, thought you would be showing Raquel around?’ Brittney ignores Quinn’s scowl, she is always grumpy and Brittney never lets it phase he in the least.

‘Why, I am not claiming her.’ Quinn has had time to think about things and after a week she will reject the girl.

‘You can’t do that to her, Daddy worked hard to find her for you, it is time you took on another person you need to have someone to look after we all do.’ Brittney would claim a dozen humans if she could afford to support them but she is aware she needs to ascend first.

‘Really, well I don’t want her!’ Quinn storms from the chamber and decides a run will better serve her needs this morning. 

 

Judi knocks lightly on the door to Quinn’s chamber and when she hears a shy acknowledgement she steps into the room.

‘Good morning sweetheart, how did you sleep?’ Judi and Russell have decided to not make too much of a fuss about last night and hopefully by continuing on with their plan Quinn will come around. 

‘Very well thank you Ma’am.’ Rachel is polite and respectful.

‘No, Judi, my name is Judi and you should call me this, we won’t stand on ceremony in this house, this will be your home and you need not defer in your home.’ Russell allows informality throughout the estate in general, everyone knows when to be formal though and Rachel will see a different side of the Blood-Gyste than she has been taught.

‘We will start this morning in the library, the boring formal things, at blessings and ceremonies, how those who would be thought of as your betters expect you to behave, is that ok?’ Rachel knew there would be more to learn but she thought she would get a little time to settle first.

‘Of course ma.. Judi’

‘Good, ok come with me, we will have a little tour but I will leave most of the exploring to you, Quinn can point out the parts of the house she likes the most.’

At the mention of Quinn Rachel remembers she hasn’t seen her claimer this morning, there must be another door which means she could leave without passing Rachel on the couch this morning. Maybe she is still in bed though, Gyste are notoriously lazy. 

In the library some books and manuscripts are laid out on a large table, Judi has done this before choosing to make the claims aware of their roles rather than leave it to her children. Judi can only imagine what would have happened with Santana and Mike left to her eldest twins. 

‘Would you like a drink Rachel, this is Lucius he will be at your call while you live here, he is the Eunuch to Quinn and as such is available to you just the same.’ Rachel is taken back by this, she expected to be waiting on her claimer not have staff for herself.

‘Miss Rachel’ Lucius lowers his eyes to his new mistress. 

‘Lucius, lovely to meet you.’ Rachel unsure how to act holds out her hand.

‘No dear, he cannot touch you, Quinn will allow no-one to touch you until the claim.’ Judi doesn’t want Lucius getting in trouble as his kind nature often does.

‘Sorry.’ Rachel is floundering already.

‘OK, Lucius, coffee please. Now let’s begin with the daily rituals we all take part in shall we.’ Judi begins in a jolly fashion.

 

Mercedes looks at her phone again, bloody Quinn won’t take a hint. She will have Marcus deal with her if she doesn’t leave well alone soon. 

‘Is that the monster again?’ Marcus has been watching his sister carefully, the family will stand by her against the Blood-Gyste who is harassing her.

‘Yes, she won’t let it go, I should never have spoken to her in the first place, you know me Marcus I was trying to be nice and I know how Mummy needed the Gyste business at the clinic, I was a fool they are all freaks.’ Mercedes plays her part well, if her brothers ever found out she had been seeing Quinn in secret there would be hell to pay.

‘Well just give me the word and I will deal with her, permanently if need be!’ Marcus is greatly overestimating his powers and skills if he thinks he can take on a Blood-Gyste even a female one. 

‘I will tell you if it comes to that.’ Mercedes sends a message to Kurt, 

MERCY: Tell Quinn it is over and leave me alone!

 

KURT: No fucking way! You tell her, I want to live!

 

Quinn runs until lunch round the estate until she is completely spent from the effort, she will need to speak with her mother about all this but for now she will stay away, her anger is no longer building but is still there. 

 

Quinn sits alone in the gardens, the weather is cold and so is her mood. 

'you know sulking won't help you!’ Santana creeps up on Quinn from behind.

'fuck off Satan!’ Quinn isn't interested in Santana's words of wisdom today. 

'ooh Quinnie aren't we in a mood today, what's the matter can't get it up?’ Santana will bait Quinn until either Quinn bites or Santana bores herself. 

'Santana, sweet girl, kindly fuck off!’ Quinn's smile is sickly. 

'OK but seriously, the girl has done nothing to you so remember to behave!’ Santana leaves Quinn with a warning.

 

'Thank you for today Judi, I have learnt so much already, I must say most of what we are told about the Blood-Gyste seems misguided.’ Rachel has had a great day with Judi, Judi is human just like her and she has laid many of Rachel's fear to rest. 

'Well I was in your position once, I remember my first few weeks here as being completely overwhelming! The rituals alone are a minefield to negotiate.’ Judi is pleased beyond belief at her newest family member, Rachel asks questions and is attentive Judi will tell Russell all this later. 

Rachel makes her way back to the chambers slowly looking around, she knows Lucius is following at a respectable distance to guide her and she finds his presence comforting. At the door she takes a breath and opens it to allow her to pass. The room is spotlessly tidy and there is a fresh glass of milk and a cookie on the table before her. 

'Lucius, is this for me?’ Rachel will need to talk about her dietary needs. 

'Yes miss Rachel, snacks in the afternoon.’ 

'So I have to eat exactly this?’ Rachel asks.

Lucius is confused by this question, Santana said milk and cookies for the new claim so that is what he provided, he will need to remedy any problem quickly before Quinn finds out he has insulted her claim. 

'Miss Rachel you may have anything you choose, I am sorry I have displeased you.’ Lucius bows his head. 

'No, look at me, Lucius it is just,’ Rachel reaches out to the troubled eunuch just as the door opens to the chambers.

'Lucius get out!’ Quinn bellows, he was about to touch the girl! 

Lucius runs from the room and Rachel freezes, Quinn makes eye contact with her for almost the first time.

'Did he touch you?’ Quinn knows Lucius is aware of the laws governing claims.

'No, no I didn't think I just well I just reached to him, to calm him, I didn't want the cookie or the milk, he didn't know and well I haven't had chance to discuss anything..’ Quinn has heard enough rambling. 

'Rachel, no touching, understand?’ Rachel nods, 'go wash up the call for a Chattel to discuss your needs.’ 

Rachel leaves the room for the bathroom and when she is tidied Quinn has left the chamber again. 

That night is the same as the last, Rachel sleeps on the couch, well she doesn't sleep she lays on the couch awake wondering how all this will end. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true nature of the Blood-Gyste is a thrill to Quinn but for Rachel it is hell on Earth...

The routine continues for three more nights, every morning Judi will come to spend the day showing Rachel the Fabray family traditions and the lore of the Blood-Gyste and Quinn will hide herself away somewhere, Russell is becoming impatient with his youngest child. 

'Have you spoken with her?’ he asks his wife twenty times a day about the situation with Quinn. 

'Quinn? No dear, she is hiding out, use your Gyste and find her yourself.’ Judi knows the risks Quinn is taking with Rachel's future, fighting with Quinn will get her nowhere, this has to come from Russell.

'Judi she cannot allow this to drag on, she will not be getting her own way so the sooner she gives in the better for us all!’ At the council today all he heard were whispers about the situation and he knows the vamps are itching to criticise him and his family publicly. 

 

Quinn comes to the chamber early, expecting Rachel to still be with her mother she finds her sitting reading from one of the family text.

'Oh are you finished with Mother for today?’ Quinn asks because she hoped for some peace before she leaves for a dinner later.

'She has a dinner later so I was asked to study alone, I came back here, I don't know where else to go.’ Rachel is yet to see anything other than the library and Quinn's chamber. 

'OK, I have to get ready for the meal later too so I will use the bathroom.’ As Quinn leaves Rachel realises that may have been their longest conversation yet.

 

The dinner at the high council is a lavish affair, all the dignitaries have their finest robes and their entourages are complete with ceremonial jewels which signify their station.

Brittney, Quinn and Sam are in their best robes, each wearing the colour of their fathers choice, their Claims and Chattels wear white to show their station within the household. 

'This will be the longest fucking meal ever, do you remember last year, seven courses of food, most of which the vampirie cannot eat!’ Samuel is in a bad mood, before the meal he had a fight with Santana again over children, he is never going to win. 

'Just try a little from each plate, even if you like it!’ Brit is actually right in her thinking for once. 

Quinn looks to the far end of the table where the Jones clan sits, behind a large black vamp is Mercedes though why she is behind him Quinn is unsure, only thralls and feeds usually sit behind a vampire at an official meal such as this. 

Russell is on edge, he has heard some news he is sure will upset his family and there is only so many times he can calm them before they will kick off. 

He calls Judi forward to him, in a room full of Gyste and Vamps he cannot afford to use the Mate bond, even as his mate she is only afforded a seat behind him at this ceremony. 

'Darling what is it, you have hardly touched the fish.’ Judi can see the tension in his shoulders. 

'I think we need to take Quinn out of here, there has been a development.’ Russell takes a sly look to his daughter and can see her gaze fixed firmly on the black vampire family. 

'What is it?’ Judi follows his look and sees Quinn rolling her eyes.

'The vampire girl, she has been made a thrall to her cousin, Quinn will be furious at this.’ Judi looks again as Russell speaks.

There is little holding Quinn and her temper at the best of times and the vampire gave Quinn an outlet for her hormones, this makes Quinn a dangerous prospect in amongst all these auras. 

'Russ, how do we get her out of here without a scene?’ Judi knows the whole room will see her leaving and Quinn hates to be watched. 

Russell turns to the Chattels behind him, he calls one forward. 

'Troy, we need Quinn out of this room, I don't care how you do it but do it quickly and quietly, take her back to the estate!’ Russell directs Quinn's Chattel as Quinn looks on, even her father is not trusted with the well-being of one of Quinn's Chattels. 

'Yes sir!’ Troy is in a whole heap of trouble if he cannot do as the household patriarch commands but Quinn may settle this problem herself without knowing the full story.

Mercedes is lead away from the table by her cousin Andrew, he has taken her as a thrall two days previously and as such she is his to do as he chooses. 

Quinn stands from the table, curious as to what Mercy is doing with Andrew. 

'Quinn, we need to leave!’ Troy tries for her attention, 'Quinn, we need to leave, now Miss please.’ the use of a formal title from Troy gets Quinn's attention for a second and this is all Andrew needs to speed Mercedes from the dining hall. 

'What is it?’ Quinn is concerned, of all her Chattels Troy can usually be relied on to behave at all times, 'what is wrong?’ 

'I need us to leave, now Miss please.’ Troy pleads a little with her. 

'Of course, bring the car around I will make our apologies.’ the small group belonging with Quinn stand to leave all together.

'Father, I am sorry I have to leave, it cannot be helped Sir.’ Quinn takes the ear of her father and he smiles politely to her. 

'If course, go I will deal with the meal.’ Russell must remember to treat Troy to something special. 

In the lobby of the hotel Troy waits with Lucius and Pepper, he sees Andrew bring Mercedes back in through the main door but has no time to stop the impending disaster.

'Mercedes, hey Mercy!’ Quinn calls out but the blank look on Mercedes face shows no recognition. 

'What do you want freak!’ Andrew has heard all about the Blood-Gyste and her family, he will not allow his Thrall to talk to her.

'I’m talking to my friend not you fatboy!’ Quinn's temper simmers.

'No, you talk only to me, she is no longer available .’ Andrew knows his rights and Quinn will need to back down.

Troy thinks fast, ‘Lucius get Sam go!’ 

Quinn cannot put everything together but in her mind now she sees the worst and acts on it. 

'Did you take her as a Thrall?’ she is in Andrews space. 

Andrew scoffs at the impertinence of this child, 'I did, as I was promised on her birth!’ 

Quinn looks to Mercedes then back to Andrew, 'Just so I know is all, you are welcome to her!’ 

Quinn snaps her fingers at her group and strides from the foyer. 

 

Back at the estate and the telephone calls have been coming thick and fast, the only person not on high alert is the one person who should be, Rachel is watching the TV and eating her fruit. 

Quinn slams the door to the town car as she storms from it, Troy is straight on the phone to Sam, 'What do I do?’ 

Sam is a few minutes behind the first car, he has rushed from the dinner knowing his sister has heard of Mercedes claim and that she will be pissed! 

‘Keep close but out of her way, I am almost there!’ Sam hurries his driver along.

Up through the house Quinn has been unable to calm herself but she doesn't care, the Gyste nature is taking her and the frenzy she is feeling as her blood starts to boil is a euphoric experience. 

Rachel has no time to react as the door to the suite is thrown open clattering almost if the hinges as it hits the wall behind.

'Quinn, you're…’ Rachel begins and freezes, that isn't Quinn. 

All the training she has had does not prepare her for the sight of a Blood-Gyste in full rage, she was always told the eyes would be golden but these shine in an other worldly fashion.

If you ask Quinn about the experience of rage she will tell you she feels alive, that the rest of the time her life is lived in black and white and that the rage shows colours to be vivid and bright. 

'Rachel, oh there you are my sweet one!’ Quinn's tone is dripping with sarcasm and a sickly sweet sound Rachel could never place. 

'Time I did as my father bids and took a claim.’ Quinn advances quickly and Rachel has no chance to escape her, Rachel knows what will come next all the talks and assurances from Judi mean nothing in this moment and Rachel was right all along. 

Quinn feels the pure joy that only being Gyste can bring her, the girl is hers for the taking and the taste will be sweet! 

Quinn's hold on Rachel is firm and there is no way to dislodge her, even if like Rachel she was only human she would still be taller and stronger than the diminutive brunette. 

Quinn takes a deep breath as she presses Rachel into the couch, she is excited and hard and wants her claim. Her eyes glow as she stares deeply at the girl beneath her and her elongated fangs pop from behind her upper lip, the first taste is always the sweetest for Quinn. 

Rachel is terrified, she always feared this outcome, her mother prayed she would never have to suffer this fate and worked tirelessly to achieve the high status needed for her daughter to prosper. All that is for nothing as Quinn descends on her neck and Rachel cannot get her breathing under control nor her heart to calm from the thunderous thumping it is putting out.

The smell of Rachel is all wrong, the girl is afraid, in the very back of Quinn's consciousness she feels the fear and freezes. 

Quinn jumps from Rachel and accuses her, 'You are afraid of me?!’ 

Rachel cannot speak, no words will come out and she can barely nod to her attacker.

In a blink the eyes change and the Gyste is gone leaving just Quinn standing before a quivering Rachel. 

'Sleep in the bedroom tonight! In the bed!’ Quinn demands and in an instant is gone from the room. 

 

Santana is the first from the town car that followed Quinn home, Sam close behind her.

'San wait, don't be a fool she will kill you!’ Sam knows that Santana is angry but he knows the fierry Imp is no match for his sister. 

'Then fucking do something Sam!’ Santana knows how lucky she was to be claimed by Sam, even if she is hard to deal with she adores him. She knows she could easily have been taken by a vamp or even a different Gyste clan who practice the older more violent ways that the Fabray family have suppressed so well but she knows the temper of Quinn hangs by a thin thread most of the time and that she is the most likely to revert to a more primal state.

'It’s locked, Quinn is gone!’ Sam can sense his sister is no longer in the building but he has no way to know how Rachel has fared with the Blood-Gyste. 

'I will go through the Eunuch quarters’ Santana runs off in another direction, Sam is not allowed in the chamber of his sister's claim but Santana can bend the rules.

 

Rachel lays in the bed waiting, unsure of what will happen next. Quinn told her to go to the bed and although she is terrified she complied without question, so far in her life she has only learnt that her place is to serve and she will do as her new mistress orders.

The door to the side clicks and begins to open slowly, this is it thinks Rachel, Quinn has come back to finish the claiming.

‘Hey, Rach, you there? Are you OK?’ The voice is vaguely familiar to Rachel but she is unsure who it is or if she should answer.

‘Hey you in there? Quinn has left the estate, are you ok, for fucks sake midget answer me!’ Santana daren’t creep past the door until she is invited in.

‘Hello,’ Rachel croaks out, ‘I am in here.’ 

‘You have to invite me in, just like a vampire, just let me in.’ Santana is getting frustrated beyond belief now.

‘Oh OK, come in please.’ Rachel sits up and waits for her guest, ‘Hello, I am ok, well I think I am.’ 

Santana closes the door behind her and flips the lock so they will have some privacy. ‘Hey, did she hurt you?’ Santana looks for marks or signs of blood on the small brunette. 

‘Well no, not, well, I think she was and well what happened, I did as she asked all the time I have been here, I was only…’ Rachel rambles and Santana loses her patience for it all.

‘Hey hobbit! Are. You. Injured?’ Santana talks in clear words.

‘No.’ Really this evening has been a nightmare already and everyone is so rude to her.

‘OK, good, now we are getting somewhere, as you are uninjured I assume she didn’t complete the claiming.’ Santana knows even her claiming was a little traumatic, the first bite from a Gyste in a claim is like fire in your blood and the pain is sudden and shocking.

‘No, well I assume not, she didn’t feed on me.’ Rachel is unclear all the claiming can be different but she knows those razor sharp teeth would have pierced her skin.

‘Believe me you would know is she had, even Sammy has a bite when he wants.’ Santana gingerly sits on the side of the bed.

‘What happened? I thought there was a ceremonial meal this evening, why did Quinn come home in such a state?’ Rachel tucks the cover a little tighter.

‘OK tiny, here’s the deets no-one else is telling you and I am only telling you because Quinn is a fucking bitch at the best of times.’ Santana settles in for her story just as the outer door bangs several times.

‘Gods, is that her?’ Rachel jumps.

‘No, hold on, don’t go anywhere.’ Santana gets up and goes through to the other room.

‘Sam, that you?’ Santana hears the knocking again.

‘Yes, is she ok, do we need a Doctor?’ Sam needs to report back to Russell.

‘She is physically fine but really shaken up, the claim has not been made.’ Santana gives her details and then goes back to the bed chamber to comfort Rachel as best he can.

‘Who is there?’ Rachel asks, she look even smaller in the big bed.

‘Just Sam, he will be telling Russell about tonight, they needed to know if you need a doctor.’ Santana sits at the top of the bed with Rachel.

‘Oh, no I am ok, has this happened before?’ Rachel wonders if the previous claims of Quinn had survived the ordeal.

‘With Quinn, no, you are the first claim she has been given but there is a story to her, settle in aunty Tana is going to read you a bedtime story.’ Santana proceeds to fill Rachel in on the ill-fated romance Quinn started with Mercedes and how the Vamp had actually used her because Quinn was too stupid to realise the vampire needed a safe bet to keep her from a Thrall with her cousin, this hadn’t worked out for Mercedes though when the vamps realised Quinn is full Blood-Gyste and that Mercedes is too low caste for a landed Gyste like Quinn.

‘But why force her, I can imagine having me brought here and being told to claim me is an awful thing to go through when you love another.’ Rachel is far too understanding for Santana’s liking, she is a fool who needs to toughen up quick smart to survive the Fabray estate with her mind in tact.

‘Look, I realise you must be a complete idiot but you need to get smarter quick!’ Santana slaps Rachel’s leg to get her full attention. ‘This is one of the most powerful families in the country, they have wealth and power and they own most of the lands between here and the western district.’ Santana survives by knowing everything that goes on, ears to the ground at all times is the best advice her mother ever gave her.

‘Look, Santana, I resent you calling me an idiot, I am here like you because I was brought here, I know I may seem innocent to you but from birth I have been raised to be a surrogate, I never thought I would find myself at the mercy of a Gyste.’ Rachel is indignant by the accusation Santana has laid at her feet of idiocy.

‘Well we all find ourselves in the same boat so listen up or sink to the bottom, Quinn is trouble, she barely made it to the graduation, her temper is vile and she hates everyone just for the fact they are alive but she is a Fabray and they are by far the most learned family in this district and with the families help Quinn will come round, believe me the last thing you want is for her to reject the claim.’ Santana really doesn’t know if Rachel will make it.

‘What happens if she rejects me? Don’t I just return to the finishing school?’ Rachel assumed that would happen although she has never met a rejected claim.

‘No, if she rejects you, well don’t let it happen and then you won’t need to find out. Get some sleep Tiny, I have a good idea where Quinnie has gone and she won’t be back tonight.’ 

Rachel settles in the over sized bed with the most comfy pillows and the cleanest white sheets ever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To reject a Claim is to ultimately sign their death warrant, Quinn asks Russell to inform the Council of her decision...

At breakfast the following morning Quinn is absent, Russell is seething about this and his daughters lack of good manners.

Judi sips her tea, she will need to smooth things with Rachel and she cannot image where to begin, Quinn is sure to reject her now and this has never happened in her lifetime so she cannot be sure what will happen to the young girl. 

Santana is brooding, she knows the family would never include her in anything such as this but Rachel needs an ally and Russell could do with a dose of reality.

Brittney is wondering where Quinn has ended up, she knows Quinn sometimes goes off on her own but she is always here for breakfast like they all are.

 

Quinn sits in the grounds of the estate, she is beaten by this situation, why did her parents have to do this to her. She will no doubt end up back with Sebastian at the temple after all this but she will go without question if it means getting away from all the stress of a Claim.

 

Russell sends out word to the whole estate that Quinn is to come to his study immediately. He will deal with this today.

Quinn hears the call and slowly makes her way to the grand office of her father, she knows what awaits her but she is resigned.

Russell is resigned too, he cannot fight his daughter any more on this matter, they have so much to do in this winter period on the estate and in the council that he cannot possibly handle another run in with the errant Quinn. 

Quinn knocks and enters as soon as the call from her Father comes, she holds her head down in submission hoping this will calm him somewhat.

‘Sit Lucy, I want an answer from you.’ Russell waits for the acknowledgement and the continues. ‘Will you take this claim we have given you?’ 

Quinn wasn’t expecting a choice in the matter and for a moment wonders if this is a trick.

‘No sir, I cannot claim her.’ Quinn jumps in.

‘OK, it will take a couple of days to arrange but you may let her go. Now get cleaned up.’ Russell is finished and Quinn leaves the room quickly. 

Instead of going straight back to the chamber where Rachel will surely still be she walks in the gardens, she has always enjoyed the plants no matter the time of the year.

Santana sees Quinn exactly where she knew she would hide out, ‘Hey, Hey Quinn.’

Quinn looks up but does not have time to react before the Imp throws herself at her, Quinn falls back and takes Santana with her. 

‘You are a fucking coward, you piece of shit!’ Santana may end up bloodied from this but it will be worth it. ‘How dare you just cast her aside after what you did to her, she isn’t a fucking stray dog you know.’ 

Quinn has the wind knocked from her and reacts slowly to Santana and her fury. ‘Get off San, Gods you are a crazy!’ 

‘I am cray cray! Fuck you are condemning her to a life of misery you know that right!’ Santana screams in Quinn’s face.

‘What do you mean, Santana I cannot bond with her, just let it go!’ Quinn easily throws Santana off her and gets up.

‘You can bond with her and if you don’t, well you know full well what T went through so do yourself and Rachel a favour and go learn some shit in the archive!’ Santana storms off leaving Quinn to think on her words.

 

In the library Judi and Rachel are quietly drinking coffee, neither wants to say anything about last night nor does Judi want to address the elephant in the room. 

‘Miss Judi, you are called.’ Lucius comes into the room and Judi knows it will be Quinn who has called for her.

‘Excuse me Rachel, I shall be back promptly.’ Judi leaves and goes in search of her daughter.

 

‘Mama, what will become of Rachel after I reject her?’ Quinn asks as her Mother comes into the archive room.

Judi eyes Quinn, she is scratched about the neck, Judi knows what this is from and her heart sinks a little more. 

‘She will be sent to…’ Judi sighs, ‘You know what Quinn, read the small print for yourself for a change, you never have had to be responsible for anything all your life, for once work it out.’ And Judi storms from the archive leaving Quinn even more desolate.

Quinn scrambles for the papers she has about Rachel and the claim, reading the first page takes an age and Quinn may never get to the end.

 

For the rest of the day Quinn does as her mother suggested and reads, she reads from the archives, from the texts and from the new behaviour contracts her parents signed. She is tired and very cold when she finishes, she need to find her Father, and she needs to find Rachel.

 

Russell is pacing again, Judi told him to hold off calling the council about the rejection but he knows the laws and once a claim is rejected he must inform the members of the claim committee, there is a chance Rachel will be looked on favourably as she hasn’t been here long.

‘Russell, has Quinn been here yet? She just left the archive.’ Judi has watched the archive like a hawk praying her daughter does the right thing.

‘No, I will let you know as soon as she does but Judes, seriously, just one more hour and I will have to inform the council of her decision.

‘OK, please just try again with her.’ Judi begs her mate one last time.

 

Quinn has decided, she cannot wait any longer and she knows her father needs to file the paperwork for the dismissal of a claim.

‘Daddy,’ Quinn comes into Russell's study.

‘Quinn, what can I do for you?’ Russell is holding his breath.

‘Please, I will claim Rachel, don’t file the papers for dismissal.’ Quinn may be too late but she has to try.

‘You have one week Quinn, seven days!’ Russell dismisses his daughter.

Once Quinn leaves Russell grabs the phone and calls his mate, ‘Judi, she changed her mind, what did you tell her?’ 

Judi can breathe again, Rachel would have been sent to be made a thrall if Quinn rejected her and no matter how Judi tries the thought of how the Vampirie behaves sickens her, she came so close in her younger days to becoming a thrall and the thought still haunts her.

 

Quinn rushes up the stairs to her chambers, in the sitting room she finds no Rachel, in the bed chamber, no Rachel. ‘Shit!’ Quinn curses.

‘Is there something wrong Miss?’ Quinn whips round to see Rachel in a towel obviously freshly bathed.

‘Quinn, my name is Quinn, please, I am sorry, just.. Just wait, no I mean just sit, give me a chance to explain a little.’ Quinn rambles and Rachel sits on the bed.

‘I am a.. A.. well I am a fool.’ Quinn begins. ‘I have been..’ Quinn falters again so Rachel steps in to help her out.

‘A bully, a spoilt child, rude, arrogant, aggressive, probably other things but I haven’t had a chance to get to know you yet so I am sure you have more delightful qualities.’ Rachel has a stroppy pose and holds her chin high. 

‘Yes all of those and probably more but Rachel I need to make things right, with you, for you I mean, I was behaving like a brat and then took my anger out on the one person who could never deserve it, please can we start again?’ Quinn moves a little closer to Rachel seeing as she holds herself so well.

‘Why? So you can reject me next week? I may as well just leave now, I am given to understand it may be better for me if this is over quickly.’ Rachel hopes the council will take some pity on her.

‘No, no we will go through with the Claim, just let’s have a few days to get to know each other and we will bond better and easier, please Rach.’ Quinn pleads this time with the small girl, she cannot bare to be responsible for her being made a thrall to a halfling or worse.

‘OK, well I have little choice anyway so I may as well say yes to you.’ Rachel has never felt more out of control than she has being in the Fabray estate.

'Good thank you, OK, right I'll just go change and we can go for dinner, is that OK with you?’ Quinn has really good puppy dog eyes when she needs them and her hopeful look melts Rachel's resolve a little. 

'OK, yes that will be nice Quinn.’ Rachel remembers Santana's words of advice and remains slightly aloof. 

 

Quinn is ready, Rachel is sitting in the sitting room wearing the same clothes she had on this morning, Quinn doesn't want to upset her about her attire so ignores it. 

'I thought as you cannot dine with the family yet we might take our meal in the boathouse?’ Quinn has had the boathouse readied and asked Lucius to have Rachel's preferred menu prepared for the both of them. 

'Thank you, do you have a coat I may borrow, the weather has turned colder and I take it we will walk to the boathouse.’ 

'Of course, Lucius can you bring something warm for Rachel, there is an open fire in the boathouse it is always very snug.’ Quinn smiles at Rachel because she is pleased with herself for thinking of the meal.

 

The first course is some mixed olives and nuts, Quinn would usually prefer carcuterie but it must be Rachel's preference for a light starter, Quinn thinks this is cute really. 

 

When the main arrives Quinn looks perplexed, no meat, how can you have a meal with no meat, she looks about maybe there is a grill somewhere. 

'Lucius, where is the rest?’ Quinn smiles to Rachel again, she hopes Rachel isn't upset with the poor serving tonight.

'Miss Quinn, no more’ Lucius knew he should have had the kitchen send some steak for Quinn. 

Quinn chuckles a little at Lucius, he is funny sometimes. 'No, the meat, bring the meat!’ Quinn makes an apologetic face to Rachel, this is not how she wanted tonight to go. 

'Erm, Quinn,’ Rachel speaks, 'I’m vegan, no meat.’ 

Quinn blinks, then blinks again, 'No meat?’ 

'No, you said my choice of food, I thought you knew?’ Rachel hopes this won't mean another tantrum from Quinn. 

Quinn thinks, then shrugs and smiles, 'No, your choice, I can deal.’ 

Lucius raises his eyes to the sky, that's a first for him, Quinn always has a tantrum.

 

The meal went well enough, the lack of meat was a surprise but Quinn and Rachel discussed this and Quinn will not be giving up meat any time soon but will respect Rachel's dietary restrictions. Quinn will wait to explain about Gyste and pregnancy, she doesn't want to upset Rachel more.

They walk back through the grounds, Quinn in a cotton shirt and Rachel wrapped in a coat and a blanket Quinn gave her from the boathouse. Quinn has a lot to learn from and explain to Rachel about Gyste. Quinn runs at a higher temperature to humans all the time, she burns calories and needs much different protein consumption than the little human but they will need to work it out. 

'Are you always this warm?’ Rachel asks absentmindedly she doesn't even see any sign of cold on Quinn's pale skin. 

'We are all hotter.’ Quinn must learn to speak with humans better, Tina always tells her she is a little terse so she will try harder. 

'Ok, erm well I feel the cold.’ Rachel cannot work Quinn out, she can see her new claimer is trying but she is still distant.

'Rachel I spent most of my teens in an institution, we were sent as soon as we reached puberty which for us is much more dramatic than I am led to believe humans experience. I know my conversation skills are lacking for a human but I will try harder, for now if I am terse with you please tell me.’ Quinn tries a smile again, Rachel calms when she smiles.

When Quinn smiles Rachel feels a shiver, she smiles but not from her eyes and the human is not sure how to take her at all. 

'Is the room warm enough for you? The bed chamber?’ Quinn hasn't thought to ask. 

'Oh yes, Lucius has been careful to make sure I have blankets’ Rachel smiles this time, she sees the lights flicking on one by one in Quinn's mind.

'Good, the bathroom is… clean?’ Quinn is getting the hang of this now. 

'Yes Quinn the bathroom is clean, the room is warm, the bed is soft and the food is plentiful.’ Rachel make it to the room first but Quinn opens the door and ushers her in.

'So you like films?’ Quinn thinks of another interesting question for Rachel.

'Yes, musical films are my favourite but a romantic comedy is also appreciated I would like to see some theatre at some point but I know that may be hard so I can always appreciate the shows in film instead.’ Rachel takes the coat and blanket off as she rambles.

Quinn is sure she has picked some points up from this sentence so she dives right it to further the conversation.

'So the theatre we can go, Shakespeare is a favourite of mine, I know he is a human writer but I enjoy the temper of his writing.’ nailed it! 

'Of course, that would be lovely.’ Rachel hates Shakespeare he is not a musical writer and Rachel loves musicals and not boring English plays! 

'Sleep in the bedchamber, I must go feed this evening so please be comfortable and sleep well.’ Quinn is hungry and not for the vegan trash she has been fed tonight.

'Is that good night sleep well in Quinn speak?’ Rachel tries to get Quinn to loosen up a little. 

'Yes, Rachel that is my attempt at, good night.’ Quinn smiles and turns to leave. 

'Quinn, thank you, for tonight, for trying.’ Rachel’s smile is quite dazzling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel needs to come to terms with the about turn in Quinn's behaviour, Santana is determined to help her out with the benefit of her extensive Gyste knowledge.

After the usual breakfast the following morning Quinn heads for the meditation chambers, she is feeling good, she has found many things about Rachel tolerable and she thinks she will be ok with claiming her. 

Santana stops Quinn dead with her arm across Quinn's chest, 'Quinnie, so you've taken the stick out of your ass, that's good.’ 

Quinn flinches, she isn't able to understand how Sam can deal with the fiery latina Imp. 'What do you want now Santana? I will claim her she will stay here and live a very pleasant life just like you do!’ 

'Really, so tell me Quinnie is there anything about her you think is a little samey?’ Santana is hinting but Quinn is oblivious. 

'Look just tell me what you want Santana, I don’t have time for your shit.’ Quinn really has lost her good mood now. 

'Ok I'll give you a clue because I know you were still in prison when Mike and I first came here, Claims are given without pride, without baggage, any of this ring a bell?’ Santana tries to get Quinn to understand. 

'Great, well good talk Santana thanks for pointing out the fucking obvious to me again.’ Quinn turns to leave Santana behind but Santana won’t let this go.

'Quinn, Rachel has no fucking clothes you arrogant prick!’ Santana gives up trying to get Quinn to see sense. 

'What do you mean?’ Quinn thinks about last night and Rachel wearing the same clothes and not having a coat. 

'Quinn we come to you without baggage, we have nothing, no clothes, you are to provide these for your Claim, Tina only has what you have given her.’ Santana takes some pity on Quinn when she thinks of how she took in Tina. 'Oh she has nothing, I thought she has a favourite dress or something. Shit. Shit. Shit!’

Quinns runs off in the other direction. 

'Thanks for the help Santana.’ Santana says to herself. 

 

'Lucius is making the chamber ready for Rachel's lunch, he likes the things she eats they challenge the kitchen and the other Eunuchs enjoy this. Quinn bursts in through the door and to the bed chamber, she throws the closet door open and sees Rachel's side is bare but for a small cloth bag, in the bag is photos and a furry toy dog. 

'Lucius! Lucius! Fuck, Lucius, why didn’t you tell me Rachel has nothing to wear, is it even clean? Where is she?’ Quinn rants and Lucius is actually pleased to see her getting involved. 

'With your mother, the library.’ Lucius accompanied her there this morning and there is nowhere else for her to be. 

Quinn storms from the room and heads down to the library. 

Without knocking or preamble Quinn storms through the door then freezes as she sees Rachel studying hard with her Mother looking on.

'Mother, hey, Rachel you need some shopping we will go tomorrow I will have Lucius find you something from Santana or Tina, so in the morning we can go to shop ok?’ nodding as she speaks Quinn mentally pats herself for thinking of all this on the way down the stairs. 

Rachel and Judi just stare at Quinn as she leaves, Judi is the first to react.

'Well she may be slow but she gets there eventually.’ she laughs.

'I thought I would have to wear this awful dress forever!’ Rachel laughs too. 

 

That evening Rachel changes into the clothes Santana loaned her and has night clothes new from Tina to sleep in. After a light meal together they sit and watch a film, Rachel chose a random romcom for them and Quinn chats some more with her about lore of the Gyste and her growing up in the Fabray clan. Rachel again takes the bed and Quinn tonight sleeps in the couch. 

 

At breakfast Quinn makes an attempt at a gracious apology to Santana and for Santana that is enough. 

'She could be really good for you you know, she is very pretty.’ Brit tries talking to her sister.

'Maybe Brit, I will try ok!’ Quinn loves Brittney dearly but her innocent view of the world can grate sometimes. 

'Good because we are all unicorns you know that right?’ Brittney talks in riddles. 

 

'Quinn, you are wanted at the council this morning with your father!’ Byron her father's personal secretary holds the same power as her father so she knows she needs to go with them this morning no questions asked. 

Quinn rushes to the office to find her mother, her father smiles as she enters.

'Hey, just a formality this morning honey, nothing to worry about, there is a check on the bloods and we need to give this time.’ Russell is unaware it is Judi his daughter was seeking out. 

'Ok, ten minutes please, I need to find Mama.’ Quinn leaves to find her mother.

In the library Judi drinks her coffee and looks through this week's events at the estate. 

'Quinn, darling where is Rachel?’ Judi though they were shopping today. 

'I have to go to the council, can you take her shopping please, I can't go and I want her to still get things.’ Quinn may be all day.

'I can't do that Quinn, she is unclaimed.’ Judi knows the protocol for an unclaimed and she will not be able to purchase in most of the shops.

'I cannot take her to the council with me, shit!’ Quinn is against the wall.

'Quinn, language, sorry sweetie, work it out with your father OK.’ Judi's hands are tied until Rachel is claimed.

 

Rachel sits and waits for Quinn, she said she would take Rachel shopping and Rachel is vibrating about leaving the estate and looking around the area. 

 

Quinn barges through the door to Sam's chamber, 'Hey Sammy, you there?’ Quinn is rarely polite and Sam bristles at her tone. 

'I need you to take Rachel shopping, take Santana with you…’ Quinn talks, Sam listens but it is Santana who is first to react. 

'On your dime I take it?’ Santana is out of her chair she loves shopping. 

'If course, no wait, for Rachel, my money is for Rachel, Sam you got that!’ Quinn isn't stupid enough to let Santana shop with her cards.

'She needs shoes!’ Sam doesn't look up, if he is shopping with Santana he is getting a free pass on this one.

'OK one pair!’ Quinn attempts negotiation. 

'Three pairs and a purse.’ Santana waits for the explosion and is disappointed when Quinn remains calm-ish. 

'Two pairs no fucking purse and Rachel gets everything she needs and she doesn't come back looking like a hooker, got it!’ Sam smirks at his sister, he knows Santana would have gone for a single pair of shoes. 

'Fine!’ Santana concedes 

 

Rachel jumps as the door opens expecting Quinn but it is Santana who comes into the room, 'OK tiny we have a shopping trip to get to, Quinn has been a naughty girl and is confined to the council this morning so she asked aunty tana to hook you up, so let's roll!’ 

'What is Quinn not coming? Are you allowed to take me out?’ Rachel hasn't learnt to trust anyone here yet and Santana seems like trouble.

'Don’t sweat it hobbit, Sam is coming too so you can leave with him, he won't let me get either of us in trouble.’ Santana can shop alone but until Rachel is claimed she cannot leave the estate alone, she cannot go with just Sam either, the whole thing is complicated and fraught with danger to the uninitiated. 

'OK, did Quinn leave though maybe I should speak to her about what I need first?’ Rachel doesn't want to get her first trip out wrong and mess up.

'Seriously stop worrying, Sam has Quinn's cards and we can shop till we drop, only thing she said is buy something sexy!’ Santana winks at a shocked Rachel. 

 

The council is a daunting place, Quinn comes once a month but her father comes most days for work. Russell checks on his daughter again, he knows she is nervous being here there are so many types here that can sense Quinn, as a High-Blood she is sought after by many suitors and a Blood-Gyste is a real catch for many on the council. In Russell's time here he has seen many young girls fall for the charms of a purebred vampire or a High-Blood imp but Quinn is different and Russell will guard his daughter with his life if need be! 

'Honey, just relax, they can smell the tension you give off.’ Russell attempts to soothe Quinn.

'OK I'm good Dad, there are many here today is there something happening?’ Quinn takes a deep breath and attempts to relax.

'There is a visiting party from the western provinces, they have some trade negotiations to make, your aunt is dealing with it so we will come out of it well.’ Russell chuckles and Quinn joins him, Sue Sylvester may be the sister of Russell but she is a serious hard ass, even more so than the feared Russell Fabray. 

 

The blood tests are routine, the laws regarding feeding are strict and all High-Bloods are tested to ensure they only feed legally. The vamps somehow escape this when they are loading up on drug-blood. 

The risk when testing a Blood-Gyste is that they may have a reaction and turn, they have been known to kill a whole clinic full of staff before the rage subsides but Quinn has no fear of needles. 

 

'Your bloods are clean as usual Russell, no problems with Quinn either. We need to talk about Sebastian though.’ Arch-Duke L’oren is a good man, he adores Quinn and her siblings but Sebastian is trouble even at the monastery and Russell is often called to deal with him. In truth if Seb was from a lower family he would probably have been put to death now.

'What now? He has really struggled in the last few months, you know how hard it is for us to separated from our twins.’ Russell refers to the bond all Gyste twins feel, Quinn has been allowed home and Sebastian finds it very hard to understand how she passed out when he cannot. 

'Seriously Russell this is only a minor problem but he has been having trouble sleeping.’ L’oren doesn’t truly appreciate the struggles a Blood-Gyste goes through, he passed through puberty without a hitch while he knows Russell's youngest children have had issues. 

'For how long?’ Quinn asks, she understands how sleeplessness affects both her and her twin. 

L’oren wasn't expecting Quinn to speak, Russell's other children sit in silent submission whenever he has met them.

'A couple of weeks, maybe more but he hasn't shown signs before then.’ 

Quinn looks to Russell, he knows she will want to visit with Sebastian but this is out of the question at this time, He opens their bond to help calm his daughter.

'OK my wife and I will visit with him at the weekend, alone.’ the last part is to make Quinn aware she will not be permitted to visit her brother. 

 

In the chamber Rachel is fidgeting nervously, she shopped as Quinn asked her to but even with Sam there to OK everything she is unsure she should have spent so much. Looking again at the bags she realises she has never owned so much in her life. 

Quinn is back and pleased her day at the council ended quickly enough to allow her to have some lunch with her father and talk, she doesn't get to spend time with him often enough. 

'Hi, how was shopping, did Santana buy shoes?’ Quinn sees Rachel and is pleased she is here. 

'Yes, only one pair though, she said to tell you that.’ Rachel sits up straight glancing at her bags. 

'Good, so did you get everything you needed?’ Quinn sees the bags, she expected more.

'Yes thank you Quinn.’ Rachel thinks Quinn needs gratitude. 

'Please, you need clothes Rachel, did you get other things?’ Quinn means makeup or hair products but Rachel has spent the day with Santana.

'well I.. erm I did get some underwear.’ Rachel stutters. 

Quinn expected her to buy that, she needs all those things. 

'Good, we can always get more at another time as we go along.’ Quinn is pleased, Rachel seems happy.

Rachel worries, she wasn't really expecting things to progress like this, Santana has spent the day telling her just how sex crazed the Gyste are and how even the quiet Sam loves his dick sucked. 

'So can we eat at the boathouse again? I like it down there always have enjoyed it.’ Quinn will even suffer some more vegetables to make Rachel happy. 

'Of course Quinn, I have a coat now!’ they both chuckle a little at this. 

 

After dinner Rachel walks with Quinn through the house, Quinn is to show her some parts she hasn't seen yet. 

'Where is the kitchen?’ Rachel asks.

'erm, along the corridor to your right, you won't need to use it though.’ Quinn replies

Rachel just nods she wonders if Quinn has ever done anything for herself in her life.

In the chamber they share a shy sort of look, Quinn hates the couch but she hasn't really gotten round to discussing more personal things yet.

'I will see you in the morning Rach, would you like me to join you with my mother tomorrow?’ Quinn knows they are about to start discussing the finer points of being a claim and is quite keen to know how she is to proceed. Quinn up until a couple of weeks ago enjoyed a healthy sex life, now though her hand in the shower is all she has and she would like to know what she can expect from Rachel. 

'That would be very nice Quinn, I can sleep on the couch of you prefer the bed.’ the whole sleeping arrangements are confusing Rachel, Santana told her that Sam and she shared a bed from the first night and that he had claimed her after the first week, also from what Santana says Blood-Gyste like to have sex a lot, she hopes this will not be expected straight away. 

Quinn thinks she would probably like the bed, her limbs ache being on the couch but she cannot have Rachel on the couch again for the Eunuch to see. 'OK, I like the right hand side, hope that is ok.’ Quinn strides into the bed chamber, this can work, she will be fine in the bed with Rachel platonically.

 

Once in the bedroom Rachel is unsure what to do, Quinn looks perfectly comfortable and begins to undress, 'I’ll just use the bathroom then it is all yours, did you get all the toiletries you needed?’ Quinn thinks casual is the best way to play it, just act natural and Rachel will relax more.

Rachel is in a slight panic, she thought she would sleep on the couch but Quinn made it clear they would share the bed so she followed. What if now Quinn is in the bed with her she wants sex, it may be part of the getting to know you process. 

Quinn steps out of the bathroom in just her underpants, boxers actually silky black ones. 

'OH my!’ Rachel mutters, Quinn is amazingly firm and muscular all over and her body holds no fat what-so-ever, her breasts are small and pert and look firm to the touch. Rachel is going to have to share a bed with that body all night!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn continues to try with her new claim and makes the decision to take Rachel away to the sunshine...

In the morning Rachel wakes with a start, she has in the night migrated into Quinn's arms and finds herself nestled in the crook of Quinn's neck. Quinn is warm as always and her skin now Rachel is conscious is soft and smooth. The only part Rachel cannot fathom is the protrusion into her leg, she reaches down and freezes.

Quinn has been awake a little while, at first she just relaxed and let the feel of Rachel against her calm her, Rachel's aura is calming to Quinn she finds. Then though little Quinn made herself known and began her morning needy exercises, now Quinn has been willing her soft again for ten minutes to no avail. 

'Quinn, are you awake?’ Rachel kicks herself for speaking just as she touches Quinn's cock.

'Yes Rach, I didn't want to disturb you.’ act natural Quinn. 

'Ok I should get up!’ Rachel doesn't move though.

Quinn smirks a little, 'OK but Rach?’

'Yes Quinn?’ 

'Let go of my dick first ok!’ Quinn smiles more.

Rachel leaps from the bed falling back onto her ass in the process, ‘Shit Rach, are you ok?’ 

Quinn gets out of the bed and goes round to help the small brunette, ‘Rach, here let me help.’ Quinn lifts Rachel and places her back on her feet turning her around to check her behind.

‘I am so sorry Quinn, I was sleepy and not thinking and I just wondered what was poking me and I just, well, I am sorry.’ Rachel blurts all this out then looks at the ground.

Quinn is pretty sure someone would have mentioned her dick to Rachel by now, she hasn’t made a point of it to the girl but it isn’t a secret after all. ‘Rachel it’s ok, you did know I have a penis right? I mean I know for humans it is a little unusual but for Gyste it is quite often the case a girl will be born with both male and female organs.’ Quinn hasn’t had to explain any of this before to anyone. 

‘Oh of course, I knew, I was told by your parents at our first meeting.’ Quinn is slightly taken back by this idea of her appendages being discussed but she guesses choosing a claim is a process.

‘Good, erm we can go back to bed if you want?’ Quinn’s comment is innocent enough, she thinks maybe Rachel would like some breakfast in bed and they can talk more.

Rachel’s eyes hit the ceiling, she needs to look anywhere but at Quinn right now, she cannot go back to bed with her, she knows what happens to young girls who casually allow themselves to be taken advantage of, without a Claim she would be just a common whore to Quinn.

‘No, I have an early start to get to, thank you though, for the offer and all I mean I am flattered I just think we are getting to know each other and it is best to follow through on these things, take Ones time and be ready you know?’ 

Quinn nods but no she has no idea why they should take their time with breakfast, she will shower in the other bathroom along the hall and go down to join her family as usual.

 

Santana and Brittney are having a lazy morning, Brit never has many jobs to do unlike Quinn and Sam and as she is also atypically laid back for a Blood-Gyste she doesn’t need to meditate that much either, a knock on the door brings them from their daydreams.

‘Come in!’ It is Santana who answers.

‘Morning love birds, room for a little one?’ Tina comes through the door to the chamber, she knew she would find Brit and Santana here.

‘Sure Tina, would you like a drink?’ Brittney has zero ability to command and often gets drinks and snacks for guests herself despite Quinn and Sam telling her repeatedly that they have people for that.

‘I’ll get it Brit thanks, Santana can I get you anything?’ Santana shakes her head lazily at Tina.

‘So what brings you here?’ Santana is interested to find out, Tina has a relaxed schedule at the estate but she isn’t completely free to wander around.

‘I wondered if you had spoken with Quinn this morning? I need to go into town later in the week and cannot find her, do you know where she is?’ Tina wants to make a visit to a clinic but can only go with Quinn’s permission.

‘She was going with Russell to the offices downtown, I think she will be given the property portfolios once she makes Rachel a claim.’ Santana knows everything that happens on the estate, every member of the staff here knows to keep her informed, she speaks to all of them regularly and has her ears firmly to the ground.

‘OK, I can try and ask her later but I have been put off the list by Pepper and cannot get close to her, I cannot enter the chamber with Rachel there either.’ Tina eats her cookies, Brittney has an array of treats in her room. 

‘Do you want me to call her for you?’ Brittney asks, ‘I can ask her to stop by your rooms when she is done.’ 

Tina contemplates this but Pepper will really be pissed if she goes behind her back, she asked Pepper for some time with Quinn and was told no.

‘Why are you off the list T?’ Santana knows Pepper is very strict with Quinn’s Chattels, Pepper treats Quinn like her personal toy sometimes and Quinn doesn’t even notice. 

‘I failed a test.’ Tina still doesn’t understand how but Pepper said her iron was low and she wouldn’t be back on the list until it raised up.

‘I do that all the time, Daddy says it is because my dreams are too big.’ Brittney pipes up. Russell actually said she has a head full of daydreams and she needs to shake out of it and grow up but that made Brittney sad so she changed the sentence in her mind.

‘What test did you fail? You follow all the dietary requirements right? No drugs either?’ Santana is aware of Tina’s story and how she came to be a Chattel for Quinn but she thought Tina was clear of all that now.

‘No my iron is low, I cannot feed for Quinn with this because I would be at risk, Pepper has me on a diet of greens to help.’ Tina is annoyed with this but there is nothing she can do.

‘OK, well ask the Eunuchs for something, they have supplements and everything to help, Quinn wouldn’t want to feed if it puts you at risk.’ Santana will look into the this, she suspects that Pepper is keeping Tina away from Quinn again, Pepper resents anyone getting too close to her mistress.

 

In the archive Rachel wanders looking for some text on Gyste babies, there is nothing she has been able to find so far and she is curious about it all. They told her at the finishing academy that all clans have text about their reproduction and nursing and she is curious about the Blood-Gyste.

When Judi comes in with Lucius following carrying some refreshments she finds Rachel perched on a table trying to reach above her head.

‘Dear, wait, Lucius will get that for you.’ Judi doesn’t want Rachel to fall and hurt herself.

‘Thank you, I was looking for the birthing section.’ Rachel hops off the table careful not to fall or have Lucius touch her.

‘Oh, well you won’t find those in here.’ Judi titters at the thought.

‘Why not? I was curious is all.’ Rachel doesn’t know what is funny.

‘My dear the birthing for Blood-Gyste is difficult to explain and believe me reading about it would do you no favours, actually it would probably give you nightmares, please don’t worry when the time comes Quinn will take good care of you.’ Rachel knows from the tone in Judi’s voice that the subject is closed for the time being.

‘OK, coffee?’ Rachel moves on to things she can talk about.

 

Russell, Sam and Quinn sit in the palaicial offices of Fabray Inc. They have just finished their meal and are talking about nothing important any more.

‘I am going to the Vets next week, you coming Quinn?’ Vets is an exclusive club only the high blood clans have membership to, youngsters like Sam and Quinn usually go to let off steam and for a Blood-Gyste that means sex.

‘Probably will join you, is that Succubus still there with the really long hair?’ Quinn made her aquaintence a few months back and she really liked hanging out with her.

‘Julia you mean? I think so, maybe she has a sister.’ Sam makes his intentions obvious with the wiggle of his brows.

‘It’s all very good spending your time at these places but what about the grandchildren you owe me?’ Russell has spent enough time at these clubs to know what his children get up to and he is fine with that but they both need to get on with reproducing and the next generation won’t come from storks!

‘I thought Brittney was working on that for us?’ Quinn isn’t ready for children and anyway she only wants children when she mates.

‘You can’t just leave it up to your sister, we have a large estate to fill and your mother needs children!’ Actually Judi is obsessed with children, her and Russell would have happily carried on having little ones but it is too dangerous for a human female to carry Blood-Gyste and as they had four pureblood children already they had decided the risk was too great to Judi. 

‘We can buy some, there are always little humans being dumped, buy her a farm or something.’ Quinn and Sam laugh at his comment but Russell remains stoney faced.

‘Repeat that to your mother I dare you!’ The threat and the implication is enough to silence his chuckling children.

‘OK Dad, geez only kidding.’ Sam attempts to calm their father before he gets really pissed at them.

‘The weather is getting really cold of late, I was thinking of taking your mother down to the sunshine estate for a week or so, before the next round of festivals start?’ Blood-Gyste don’t mind the cold but the humans they have do and Quinn’s mother likes to spend some time in the sunshine during the winter period, Quinn isn’t so fussed though and will probably opt to stay in the cold North.

‘Sounds good, Santana likes to tan so maybe she will give me less of a hard time in the tropical weather.’ Sam laughs at himself but Russell cringes, his son should be more dominant with that girl, she has too much to say for herself.

Quinn buts in first though. ‘I don’t care for the sun, I’ll stick around up here.’ Both Russell and Sam frown at this but oddly enough it is Sam who sees the problem first.

‘But Quinn, it isn’t just you that you need to consider.’ 

‘Why, I never usually go and my Chattels won’t expect it.’ Quinn spends her holidays at the lake house but not in the heat of the summer.

Russell shakes his head, Quinn is by far the smartest of his children, she excels in anything requiring intellect but matters of the heart and mind, well she is a complete idiot.

‘Quinn, you need to think about Rachel’s needs too now, how is she in this cold weather?’ Russell points out.

Oh Quinn doesn’t know anything about that, Rachel hasn’t mentioned the weather since she bought some better clothes. ‘You know what, you are right, I will come too.’ Quinn decides maybe Rachel would like it and they can sit in the shade.

Finally thinks Russell the penny took a long time to hit the floor but finally something is sinking in with his daughter, Rachel has an interesting aura, Russell cannot place why but he thinks the girl has more to show Quinn than Quinn can realise.

 

Back on the estate later Quinn rushes into the Chambers, she has a surprise for Rachel and hopes she can bring a smile to her face.

‘Rachel, I have something for… oh hello.’ A stranger awaits Quinn and she looks about for Rachel.

Lucius is excited, he has a brother and a sister and to have a visitor is unusual. He chose to be a Eunuch at an early age and his family was incredibly proud of him but he hasn’t seen his sister in so long that when she arrived he actually jumped for joy.

Sunshine Corazon stands quickly as the mistress of Lucius enters, she was just looking about when the door open quickly and a tall blond entered carrying bags.

‘Ma’am, sorry.’ Sunshine drops to the floor and makes herself small expecting the worst.

Lucius did not realise Quinn would be home, Sam’s man servant Phillip had not contacted him to let him know she was on her way so he was taken by surprise when the bell informing him she was in the house went off, he dropped everything he was doing and rushed towards the chamber, Quinn was going to walk in and see his sister in the chamber.

‘Get up girl, who are you?’ The small round blob the girl has made herself doesn’t speak and doesn’t move.

Quinn puts the bags down she has for Rachel and tries again, ‘You can stand, hey, I won’t hurt you just get up!’ 

Lucius bursts through the door and his worst fears are realised, Sunshine is in a heap on the floor with Quinn standing over her, ‘No, No, get off her?’ 

‘What?’ Quinn whips round at the shout confused. ‘Lucius stop!’ 

Quinn is too slow and Lucius strikes her then freezes, this is so bad.

‘Quinn, what?’ Judi raced along the hall after Lucius and enters just as he strikes out at Quinn with Rachel close behind.

‘Quinn, wait, Lucius stop it!’ Rachel stands behind Judi as she speaks but she knows this is bad.

Rachel hears the growl, it is low and deep and she knows it is coming from Quinn, she also knows it will be aimed at Lucius, what the hell he was thinking Rachel cannot fathom because striking Quinn can only lead him into the worst kind of trouble.

‘Quinn, please, darling please!’ Judi really doesn’t want Rachel to see Quinn’s temper erupt, they are so close to the claiming now.

Quinn has been hit, by a fucking Eunuch, how dare he! The Gyste takes some control from Quinn and the feeling of euphoric rage begins to seep through her veins. 

Rachel knows that to strike at your mistress will be a mistake Quinn can repay in Lucius’ blood and the the Gyste will want revenge. She acts faster than anyone else in the room and is in Quinn’s face immediately, ‘No, Quinn, No!’ 

The eyes have changed, Quinn’s beautiful hazel orbs have changed to the cold and evil looking golden colour that fills Rachel with fear, she remembers how they looked those nights ago when in a rage Quinn attacked her.

‘Lucius, get down!’ Rachel means kneel and hopes Quinn will accept the submission but it sounds more like she is addressing a dog.

‘Quinn, stop this! Look at me.’ Rachel tries again to bring Quinn back from the rage, she reaches up and cups Quinn’s face.

Quinn’s teeth remain tucked away, she can hear Rachel and the sound of her voice brings some calm to the Gyste, the urge now is to Claim the girl for all to see but that she can probably handle.

‘Out! Now, leave me with my Claim!’ The room all take a breath but Judi fears Rachel has awoken a beast.

‘Quinnie,’ Judi tries to calm her daughter but it is Rachel who speaks, she is resigned to her fate.

‘No Judi, go, Quinn will take care of me.’ 

The room is cleared and the golden eyed Gyste stares at her Claim, ‘Stay.’ 

Rachel stands still as Quinn goes through to the bathroom and she hears the tap turn then on then off.

When Quinn returns Rachel closes her eyes and takes a breath. ‘Rachel, I went and did some shopping for you, look here can you guess where we’re going?’ Quinn’s voice is calm and quiet.

Rachel slowly opens her eyes, this may be a trick and she really isn’t sure about Quinn yet.

Quinn makes no move yet and holds the bags out to Rachel, in the bathroom she splashed her face with cold water and took some calming breaths.

‘Look, see, in the bags are clues.’ Quinn takes one step closer to Rachel who is still stock upright in the center of the chamber. 

Rachel looks at the bags in Quinn’s outstretched hands and then up to Quinn who has a calm smile on her face and gestures for Rachel to look in the bags again.

Taking the closest bag she opens it and peers in, there is tissue paper over the contents and she has to move it aside. In the bag are some brightly coloured items, Rachel is unsure what they are and Quinn encourages her to tip them onto the sofa.

‘Quinn, what are these?’ Rachel is seeing swim wear and some bright wraps and shorts and t-shirts and sandals none of which are suitable to the weather in the north. 

‘We are going to my Father’s beach house, down in the south we have a place where the sun is always warm throughout the year.’ Quinn shows Rachel her brightest smile again. 

‘I don’t understand?’ Rachel is unsure about this, she thought she would stay in this house forever now.

‘My mother hates the cold weather so a few times a year Daddy takes her to the sunshine to relax, they are going tomorrow as a surprise and we are going too, I hoped you would like the weather more, we can still continue to get to know each other but maybe some sun and relaxation will help us along.’ Quinn has been thinking about this all afternoon, maybe this will be a good idea after all, they can just relax together and then the claim will be special.

‘I have never been anywhere, can I travel?’ Rachel is still getting her head around it all, Quinn is going to take her somewhere and she is being told she can relax. 

‘Rach you can go anywhere, you aren’t ever going to be a prisoner, don’t you know you are free to go anywhere?’ Quinn is surprised Rachel seems so shocked at the idea of being given any freedom, Quinn has only ever known freedom.

Rachel smiles at her claimer, she is so innocent to the ways outside these walls, she may be the dominant in this relationship but she has a naive way of seeing how things are.

‘OK, thank you Quinn, these are beautiful.’ Rachel finally relaxes. 

 

On the plane the following day Rachel is a bag of nerves, she has never flown and this is completely new to her. The check-in the restaurant at the airport, looking through the shops with no-one staring at her, all these things she has never experienced. Now though she is experiencing terror, Quinn may be smiling at her from her seat but Rachel is panicking. 

‘Rach, you ok?’ Quinn asks the girl, she looks very pale.

‘I have never flown.’ Rachel is concise and this tells Quinn all she needs to know, Quinn slips her hand into Rachel’s and holds it tightly. 

‘It will be ok Rachel, don’t worry ok.’ Quinn smiles and pulls Rachel a little closer to comfort her.

From across the aisle Judi sees her daughter and the Claim sat together, her husband had mentioned there is a bond between Quinn and this girl but she cannot see it like Russell can, she doesn’t see Rachel’s aura glow brighter around Quinn. Judi cannot see Quinn shine when Rachel smiles at her.

‘They look happy, they look settled together.’ Judi says absently.

‘She is special, that girl, she is different somehow.’ Russell looks as they take off and sees Quinn absorbing Rachel’s fears and calming her.

 

The ocean at the summer house is the bluest Rachel has ever seen, even in photos Rachel has never experienced such vivid colours anywhere she has ever been before. 

‘Beautiful isn’t it,’ Quinn comes up behind Rachel and stands close without touching her, ‘We came here all the time when I was a child, my mother really hates the wet cold winters of the north, she always told my father that humans need sunlight.’ 

Rachel turns to the smiling face of Quinn, they have travelled for many hours and she is tired but being here with Quinn is still thrilling to her and gives her energy she doesn’t really understand.

‘I never went anywhere as a child, until I left for the finishing academy I had never been beyond the walls of our estate. My mother’s master treated us well but we had only basic things really.’ Rachel speaks and ponders her past.

‘We are different as a family Rachel, we have more, we know we are spoilt and priveleged but we are trying to turn things around for others too, you will see a different side of us here.’ Quinn really knows little of the other side and especially what it is like for the average human. 

 

At dinner Santana is loud and annoying to everyone but Rachel, she loves the free spirit of Santana and how she challenges everything and everyone. Russell and Judi are dining alone somewhere and Quinn brought Rachel down from their room to join in the group, before a Claim is made the interaction with the other members of a clan is severely limited and the Patriach of a family would never directly address a potential Claim before his child has tasted her. Rachel is unused to seeing the siblings so carefree. The estate here is completely private and there are only a few clan families in the area so they do not need to keep up appearances like they do at home.

‘Is the food ok?’ Quinn asks Rachel as she picks a little at her plate.

‘Yes, I had too many nuts on the plane I think, I am enjoying it all though.’ Rachel is happy, maybe she shouldn’t be she needs to come to terms with this feeling.

Quinn reaches for Rachel’s hand and places it on Quinn’s thigh, she holds it there and offers a placating smile to Rachel. 

Santana sees all the interaction and smiles too, she likes Rachel and Sam has told her how Quinn’s aura is changing with the time she spends in Rachel’s company.

 

After dinner they all split off, the time difference has confused some and they are wired while Rachel is exhausted. Quinn senses this and the walk towards their room. Unlike at the estate here they have a large room, big bed in the main area with a dressing area, bathroom and toilet off the main room. The bathroom has a huge whirlpool bath that Rachel thinks she could swim in, if she could swim that is. The bathroom has a large wet room inside with several shower heads all pointing to a main area, two clamshell sinks in a vanity area. Everything in the room feel luxurious and very expensive. 

‘There is a mini bar in here Rach, if you need anything just take it, there will be towels and everything fresh everyday so please just relax and enjoy yourself here.’ Quinn is still trying to relax Rachel but she knows it is a process that will not happen quickly.

Rachel wanders a little around the room, her things are in the closet and she searches for something suitable to wear in bed, she assumes Quinn will expect them to share the bed again.

‘Hey Rach, is it ok that I take the right side, that’s ok?’ Quinn pulls the covers back and jumps in the bed.

‘Yeah sure I am easy with the… oh my..’ Quinn is naked.

‘You ok?’ Quinn senses Rachel’s unease and quickly decides to grab something. ‘Sorry, habit.’ Quinn smiles a little shyly and pulls a pair of loose boxers on.

The top half is still naked but Rachel can cope with that, Quinn has nice breasts but Rachel isn’t drawn to those like she is her penis, that is like a magnet for Rachel’s eyes.

‘No, it’s fine, I am good on the left side.’ Rachel gets in the bed and pulls the sheet up.

_ I wish she wouldn’t look at me like that, like I am a freak.  _ Quinn ponders Rachel’s reactions to her.

They settle in and sleep soon takes both of them. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sunshine and the fresh air do Quinn and Rachel the world of good...

In the morning Quinn is up early and out on the balcony watching for the sun to come up. 

‘Morning,’ Rachel pops her head through the door to where Quinn sits clutching a coffee.

‘Hey, I made coffee, come sit down and wait for the sun.’ Quinn smiles and gestures to the tray with coffee on the small wooden table. 

‘OK, thank you, is there any water?’ Rachel look around the terrace.

‘Here, I can get it.’ Quinn jumps up and heads inside.

When she comes back she hands Rachel a cold bottled water from the fridge. ‘Here, so you slept ok?’ Quinn knows she did, Rachel didn’t move all night.

‘Yeah, great actually, coffee is good did you make it?’ Rachel makes conversation as she waits with Quinn for the sun to come over the horizon.

‘Not really, I had Phillip bring it up, I don’t think Eunuchs sleep you know.’ Quinn says the last part to herself mainly.

Rachel laughs at this, Quinn would think they don’t sleep as one is always available to serve Quinn or her family 24 hours a day.

Rachel wants to ask about Lucius but is afraid to try, she thinks it is very possible Quinn has banished him for what happened.

‘He is home, Lucius, he is back at the estate, his sister is going to spend a few days with him.’ Quinn knew Rachel was wanting to ask.

‘Oh, I didn’t know what…’ Rachel loses what she wants to say as the sun comes from over the ocean and lights the beach.

‘Beautiful isn’t it, I couldn’t imagine not being able to see this happen, like not being able to watch the sunrise or the sunset.’ Quinn can be so wise and sincere that Rachel wonders about her even more.

 

The beach is glorious, the sand between Rachel’s toes is sharp and soft at the same time, she marvels at the clear blue waters and dips her toes in to feel the cool water against the heat of her skin from the blazing sunshine. Santana is floating on a board in the water, she has paddled up and down the beach most of the morning and is enjoying the sway of the waters now.

‘Do you need anything miss?’ Phillip is there again, by her side asking to help her.

‘No thank you Phillip, I have all I need.’ Rachel isn’t as comfortable with him as she found herself with Lucius right from the start. 

Phillip eyes Rachel in her little bikini again, she is already a healthy colour naturally and the sun is just making her all the more beautiful in his eyes. 

‘Get me a coke with ice please Phillip.’ Quinn doesn’t want a drink she just wants Phillip away from Rachel.

Rachel sees what Quinn is doing, she sees how Quinn frowns whenever Phillip pays attention to her and she thinks it is kind of endearing. 

‘Can we take a walk later, maybe towards the town?’ Rachel asks, she is still separated from the family until the claiming and she is bored, even Judi isn’t around down here to talk to every day, she sees Santana and Mike playing about in the water and having fun and she feels jealous that until Quinn decides to claim her she is not allowed to interact alone with anyone. Even at the meals they do not speak directly to her, Quinn and her family seem not to notice but Rachel is very conscious of it all.

‘Would you like to eat in town tonight? I don’t know if they have vegan food but we can ask around or get some snacks?’ Quinn is still unsure what vegan food really is apart from no meat or cheese and she was shocked Rachel wouldn’t wear the lovely shoes she bought her at home because they were calf skin. 

‘That would be lovely Quinn thank you, maybe I can just have the vegetarian options.’ Rachel has learnt that being vegan with Gyste is going to be difficult, she is going to maybe compromise on a few of her convictions when she is claimed proper. 

 

At dinner Quinn looks amazing in white with a strappy pair of sandals on and her hair pulled back, she turns heads in the town but no-one dare approach her and Rachel wonders if the Gyste is feared here too.

‘How is the food Rach, did you have enough to eat?’ Quinn stares at the fruit platter Rachel has for dessert again and is thankful they also had her favourite sundae here.

‘I have had plenty Quinn, the lentils here are delicious thank you for asking about them.’ Rachel was impressed with Quinn’s knowledge of vegan food when they arrived, she had explained to the kitchen that no meat or dairy should be used to prepare Rachel’s meal and they suggested an Indian daal recipe their chef is renowned for. 

‘Quinn can I ask you some things about you?’ Rachel has list in her mind.

‘Of course Rach, please ask me anything.’ Quinn perks up, she loves listening to Rachel and talking is really easy with the brunette. 

‘OK, so I was wondering about children?’ Quinn chokes a little on her water. ‘Sorry Quinn did I say something wrong?’ 

‘No, No of course not but Rach we are only just getting to know each other do you really want to have kids now?’ Quinn was hoping Rachel would be anti-kids for a while longer.

‘Of course I just thought you know we needed to have children, your mother said it is very important and well I am kind of worrying that I may not be entirely ready and I know you may have….’ Rachel rambles but Quinn has to stop her.

‘Rachel stop, look if I say I don’t want kids for a few years, would you be upset?’ Quinn decides to plunge in and just lay it on the table.

‘What no, really Quinn, I would love us to wait, I have so much to learn about everything and I have been in a facility for a while and we could maybe do stuff first, make us better parents.’ Rachel is so happy she could cry, she had been dreading having children too soon and this sounds perfect.

It sounds good to Quinn too, if she had to have children with Rachel straight away it would ruin her chances of finding her mate, she is really keen to get on that as soon as she gets this claim stuff out of the way and is given some more freedoms by her parents. 

‘Great so we can agree to hold off on the kids for a while, good.’ Quinn is pleased.

‘Do you think it would be possible for me to have some lessons?’ Rachel has been meaning to get round to asking this.

‘Lessons? In what?’ Quinn cannot think what Rachel would like to learn, she doesn’t need to cook or anything when they are bonded so really she can not worry about things.

‘I have always wanted to learn a musical instrument.’ Rachel is hopeful.

‘An instrument? Like the piano or something?’ That’s doable, Quinn can help with that.

‘Yes, if that is possible, I know it is a lot to ask but, well it has always been a goal of mine and I have never had the chance before, I love to sing and music is a real pleasure to me to listen to.’ Rachel has struck gold with Quinn she is sure.

‘Gods Rachel yes, yes you can do that, I want to be able to give you things like this, opportunities others have never given you.’ This is perfect for Quinn, Rachel can be involved in her music and she might not notice Quinn looking for her mate so much.

 

On their way back to the summer house Quinn has a thought, they are getting along great, the main points she worried about are not a problem with Rachel and she is really cute so maybe it is time.

‘Rachel, I think it is time now.’ Quinn doesn’t need to ask, Rachel is a gift and she can claim her at any point she choses.

‘For what Quinn?’ Rachel thinks it is too late for them to go anywhere else now, she was ready for bed a little while ago.

‘The claim, tonight I should make the claim.’ Quinn smiles at Rachel as they face each other.

‘OK, here in the summer house?’ Rachel knows it must be time for them, she has been with Quinn for almost two weeks and she knows the claim usually has happened by now.

‘Yes, tonight.’ Quinn settles it and leads them back to the estate.

Rachel’s mind is racing, she thought she would have time to talk about this more although she also thought Quinn would have done a lot of things with her by now.

‘I will be up in a few ok, I need to talk with my Dad quickly, go shower and I will be up.’ Quinn sets off to the main house to find her parents.

 

Russell is enjoying his break so far, Judi is very relaxed and happy to be in the heat, it always makes her horny and that to Russell is the best side effect ever. 

‘Mom, Dad you there?’ Quinn enters their quarters and looks about for her parents. The best thing about being a Blood-Gyste and having a bond with her family is she has never walked in on anything, sometimes knowing your siblings are fucking is awful but at times like this it is a bonus. 

‘In here Quinnie, you ok?’ Judi calls through, her kids have fantastic timing, thirty minutes ago they were romping around like teenagers and now it is all pretty innocent as Russell lays back on the headboard of the bed with his book. 

‘Hey Quinn, how was dinner?’ Russell is pleased with his daughter trying so hard with Rachel and the dinner out was a nice thing to do.

‘I am going to claim her, the bonding tonight.’ Quinn is happy to finally be doing this.

‘That is great Quinnie, remember your manners though, she is just a girl still so please be gentle ok?’ Judi is over the moon to be finally be having Quinn bond with her claim.

‘Yes, be careful with her Quinn, remember your responsibilities, and remember we want grandkids soon ok!’ Russell reminds Quinn of her mother’s desire for small children at the estate yet again. 

‘OK, sure.’ Quinn goes to leave, this is getting awkward.

‘See you at breakfast honey.’ Judo calls as Quinn leaves.

 

Rachel has showered, this obsession Quinn seems to have with her bathing is a little weird, since they got here Quinn has reminded her to shower every day several times a day.

‘Hey Rach, you there?’ Quinn bursts through the door, ‘I told Dad so we can get to it yeah?’ 

Quinn starts to undress to shower as she call through the room to Rachel, Rachel is in the toilet again, she is so nervous, she really should have thought having the wine through as her head is spinning a little.

‘I am gonna grab a shower ok, I’ll be quick.’ Quinn hasn’t seen Rachel yet but she knows she has showered she can smell it, she smells everything and her senses are really heightened here with Rachel around.

 

‘Hi, so you want to do this on the bed?’ Quinn is in a towel and is shaking out her scruffy hair.

Rachel is a little shocked, where else would they do this? Rachel thinks it is only polite she should have to lose her virginity in a proper bed.

‘Of course.’ She gets onto the bed.

The thing about having these heightened senses is Quinn is being bombarded right now with so many things, Rachel is scared, excited, nervous all mixed in with something Quinn cannot quite put her finger on.

‘OK, well it won’t take long you should just relax and I will make it as quick as I can, I know it hurts but I will try to keep that to a minimum for you, Rach you ok?’ Quinn sees Rachel looks very pale and a little sick to be honest. She had expected Rachel to be a little nervous but her fear is only rising as Quinn talks her through it.

‘I’m a virgin!’ Rachel blurts out. 

Quinn is a little taken back by this, she had expected this, for Rachel to be a virgin most Claims are. She is not sure how this would affect their bonding though.

‘OK, that’s alright Rachel I don’t mind.’ Quinn makes it worse.

Rachel isn’t feeling any better about the situation with Quinn’s glib manner. 

‘I have never even really been kissed you know and this is a big step for me, I mean I know we have to do it but to be honest this isn’t how I expected to lose my virginity.’ Rachel hates that she has this nervous tick that makes her talk at the worst times ever. 

‘Virginity? What?’ Quinn is confused.

‘I have never had sex before so I am just a little nervous and I was hoping you would help me through this to make it easier.’ Rachel has tears in her eyes as she says this, she has never had sex and now this sex crazed Gyste is going to deflower her with little concern for her comfort in the matter. 

‘Rach, the bonding isn’t about sex, I just bite you, feed a little and share with you to mark you, we can do it with our clothes on.’ Quinn suddenly feels really weird about all this.

‘What? No sex? I thought that is how Gyste claimed?’ Rachel spews her thoughts again.

‘Who told you this?’ Quinn asks.

‘At the facility there was a girl and she told me all about things, how the different clans claim and bond and I know you usually rape your claims, I am just asking you please to not do that to me, we have been getting to know each other better and I really do like you Quinn but I just don’t want to be hurt like that please.’ Rachel is crying now, actually she is sobbing into the sheet on the bed, chest heaving to catch her breath. 

‘Rach, RACHEL!’ Quinn raises her voice more than she meant to but she needs Rachel to get it together. ‘Rachel, I am not having any kind of sex with you and I sure as hell am not going to rape you or anyone else for that matter, I have never had to force a girl to have sex with me and I can assure you I am a very generous lover.’ Rachel looks up into Quinn’s eyes and sees her sincerity.

‘No raping?’ Rachel whimpers.

‘No, Gods no never, I am only trying to bond with you, I can do it with you without us having to lay down or anything.’ Quinn moves slowly towards Rachel. ‘Look let me explain to you what happens ok, I really thought you knew what happens, I thought my mother explained it all to you?’ 

‘Well no, she assumed I knew, I had been at the facility and they are meant to prepare us for all this but well I was always expected to go to an Imp or an Incubus.’ Rachel feels foolish about all this now and she really should have asked more about the bonding.

'Right well, firstly there is no raping, I am pretty sure not ever. The history of the Blood-Gyste is a little confusing I know and I promise we will discuss all of this fully over time but we are not monsters.’ Quinn is aware of the reputation Blood-Gyste have for violence and cruelty but this is in battle and never with those who are innocent. 

Rachel nods and is calming down more as Quinn speaks.

'The claim for a Blood-Gyste is a bonding, it bonds me to you with a mark, the mark will never leave you so we choose the placement together. The bite is similar to a feed but I will not be looking for an artery to take blood from, I will take just a small amount’ Quinn makes a shape in the centre of her palm to indicate the small amount of blood she needs. 'Then I mix it with a little of my own and share it back with you.’ Quinn has actually done this with her chattels too, they are marked to keep them pure to her, no others may feed from them while they have Quinns mark.

'How do you give it back?’ Rachel isn't keen to drink any blood.

'You won't even realise it has happened Rach, it all takes place while I am in the bite.’ Quinn is soothing Rachel unconsciously now, her aura is taking over Rachel's and she is using her abilities to help Rachel through this, the vampirie call it glamouring or enthralling but a Blood-Gyste does it rarely unlike a vamp who uses the trick on humans almost every day.

Quinn can feel Rachel has calmed and is ready, explaining has helped the girl to relax a little and then Quinn gets a jolt of fear from the brunette.

'It will hurt won’t it?’ Rachel is aware of the pain a bond will cause but she has to check.

'Yes, I am sorry but I cannot help the pain, I will be as quick through this part as I can you need to just relax and not fight me, struggling will make it more uncomfortable for you I am afraid.’ Quinn floods the room with her aura in an attempt to help Rachel through this. 

 

Quinn knows there is no way to make the first bite less painful, to Quinn Rachel's soft skin is like tissue paper under her razor sharp fangs. The top set quickly descend and these are used as a warning as well as being used to cut the skin, if you asked someone they would tell you on sight that these were the teeth of a vampire but the differences are there even if subtle to the uninitiated. Rachel will probably never see the second set of teeth that Quinn possesses most are not even aware of them but it is these that set the Gyste apart from the vamps completely. From the lower jaw come canine like teeth used to grip the prey of the Blood-Gyste in times when feeding was more of an attack. Quinn will hold Rachel with these and it is these which hold the mixed blood that Quinn will inject into Rachel's skin and create the mark. 

The bite itself for Quinn is always thrilling, she gets to be the creature she usually suppresses whenever she bites. Rachel tastes amazing, sweet and without any nasty chemicals which ruin the flesh of humans for a Gyste. 

The bite for Rachel is like having molten fire forced through her veins and she desperately tries to remain as calm as she can, willing the pain away and for this to be over quickly. 

The first pull for Quinn was delicious she has never tasted blood like it, the mixing happens without Quinn thinking about it and she prepares for the final pull on her new claim, if the first was sweet the second is orgasmic! 

The pain stops for Rachel in an instant and she thinks it is all over but she can still feel the weight of Quinn pressing her into the bed and holding her gently in place. Quinn’s position changes just slightly and for Rachel this is all very new. Quinn is between her legs and Rachel can feel the body of the Gyste all over her as her skin begins to heat up. 

Without meaning to Quinn begins to grind into Rachel with her now hard cock, slowly but firmly allowing her some relief as she moved her sensitive member against Rachel's inner thigh. 

Rachel is very confused, Quinn said this isn’t about sex but right now she feels like she is having the most amazing sexual encounter ever, her wetness is seeping into the thin layer of panties she has on and her nipples are painfully swollen and begging for any touch. 

The second pull from Quinn sends Rachel into orbit, her every nerve ending electrified by the Gyste and her essence. Then something Rachel has only ever heard of and read about happens, Rachel has an orgasm, she thrashes and screams in pleasure at the second pull of her blood unable to hold back as the euphoria takes her. 

This is new to Quinn too, she always feels pleasure through feeding and she knows what a woman feels like as she writhes in a climax beneath her but Rachel should not be feeling like this from a bonding, Quinn though is unable to stop herself or release Rachel from her grip as the final stages of the bond are completed Quinn finds her release as she ruts into Rachel's clothed sex. 

 

After the claim Rachel is exhausted she cannot imagine how Tina and Troy cope with being fed on, a full feed would surely have killed the little diva. Quinn has held her close since the claim calming her with gentle touches and at times nuzzling her new mark on her neck. Every touch to the new scar is sensitive to Rachel and she wonders if everyone feels this connected after the claiming because she never wants to leave Quinn's side. 

'Do you remember what happens at breakfast tomorrow Rach?’ Quinn is excited to present her Claim to the family but the ritual must come first. 

Rachel must assert herself in the family, only Quinn's mate will ever be higher in the pecking order of Quinn's life and Rachel needs now to step up and assert her position to those who will ultimately be lower than the new claim. 

'I only speak with your father if he addresses me, your mother is the only other Chattel who will be given any deference by me all the other claims are my equals, I will not lower my eyes other than when you request it of me and I must be at all times submissive to your needs.’ Rachel repeats all she has learnt.

'Good, the submissive part we can work on, I don't need you to be that submissive to me Rach I want you to be your own person, but we need to find our own balance ok?’ Quinn is stroking Rachel's hair and holding her without thinking about it she is just letting her nature take over.

'OK, I just need to push Pepper down the line tomorrow, she has to give in though doesn't she?’ this part Rachel is unsure of, she has never been asked to be forceful before and being in charge is unnatural to her. 

'Yes, don't back down and stand your ground, she knows she has to move but she may push you to force her, if I step in you will lose all respect so just take the control from her ok!’ Quinn will fight her nature not to protect her Claim and Pepper will want to show Rachel how important her position in the household is. 'Quinn?’ Rachel is sleepy.

'Yes Rach?’ Quinn feels Rachel's breathing drop.

'Thank you’ Rachel falls into a deep sleep. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel proves herself worthy of her Gyste but Russell has some fears surrounding the bond between the new couple...

Breakfast is a thing for the Fabray family, they joke it is role call for them. Russell uses the breakfast table to test the waters for his family and their charges, is Brittney spending too much time in looney land, is Sam chasing too much tail, is Quinn about to erupt. Today though Russell is pleased, he has his family all together (almost) and they are now all complete with a Claim. 

Judi is nervous for breakfast, she clearly remembers her first meal after her claim and how she really struggled to deal with the ritual of dominance they practice with all new claims.

Pepper is early to breakfast she will try to hold her position in the family against Rachel, it is the first time she has had to go through this ritual, she has seen it many times though. 

 

Quinn is ready to go down for breakfast but Rachel is dithering, she is nervous about the way this morning has to go. 

‘Come on Rach, everyone will be there now, you can take your seat next to me. Remember stand tall.’ Quinn laughs at her own joke, ‘Be proud and make Pepper move aside for you, you are to sit next to me and no-one else.’ 

‘OK, I just don’t know how to do this Quinn, do I tell her to move?’ Rachel puts a different cardigan on, her last sweater she decided wasn’t authorative enough. 

‘As a last resort, just say Pepper! Be firm but do not ask for help babe please she will have won if you do.’ Quinn doesn’t notice the term of endearment she casually drops in but Rachel does.

 

The breakfast room is full of the family as Quinn walks through the door with Rachel following, the whole family are keen to meet their new member but none will speak until the ritual of dominance is completed.

Quinn sits at the seat to the left of her Father, Judi is opposite at his right hand and Brittney and Sam are on the same side as their mother, all waiting for Rachel to make her move. 

Sitting in the seat to the left of Quinn is Pepper she is the courtisan of Quinn, the woman given to Quinn at puberty to feed from, she was experienced in feeding with a good pedigree and she has taken the job seriously since the day she started. Pepper taught Quinn to feed safely as an adolescent and she has arranged all her feeding since, today she is in charge completely of the order in which Quinn feeds and who she feeds from. 

Rachel holds her head high 

As she approaches the table, she can feel her confidence growing, she is the claim of Quinn Fabray and as such she is afforded a certain respect. Rachel does exactly as Quinn told her and stands just to the side of Pepper behind the chair she wishes to sit in, Rachel expected to be nervous or even afraid at the task she is to undertake but she is actually incredibly calm and controlled. 

Russell looks at his wife, she cannot feel what he can, the bond with his children means he knows what Quinn is doing but he is taken aback. Russell has never known any of his children show the ability to project before, all of them to some degree are empathic but this is the first time he has experienced his daughter flooding anyone with calm as she is now with Rachel.

Rachel holds still just in Pepper’s eyeline, Pepper is feeling the pressure of the situation. Pepper wants to force Rachel into making the mistake of panicking and asking Quinn for help, she waits but Rachel is unrelenting.

In Quinn’s mind she wills Rachel to be strong and hold out, no-one is speaking and the room is on edge.

Rachel is getting impatient now, she wants to sit for her breakfast and Pepper is being a bitch, Rachel folds her arms across her chest and taps her foot. 

Pepper cannot take this any longer, Rachel is not going to budge and Pepper stands, she looks Rachel in her eyes and waits but Rachel does not flinch, Pepper moves silently down the table to another empty seat. 

 

Quinn is happy, she has bacon and eggs and bacon makes Quinn happy. Rachel has some oatmeal made with water and some fresh fruit, after her time with the family being excluded Rachel is enjoying the sound of the banter the family undertake. Russell is charismatic and funny at times, constantly supporting his Mate and often lightly touching her to show his presence.

Quinn is also attentive to Rachel and this does not go unnoticed by Russell, he is curious about the bond his daughter has formed to Rachel. Their auras are joining and this rarely happens outside of the mate pairings. 

 

‘Rach, you want to come into town this morning, Brit and I know there is this amazing little boutique that does the most adorable handmade jewelry.’ Santana talks to Rachel as if she has been with them all the time and they have been friends forever.

‘Erm, I don’t know what we are doing?’ Rachel looks to her claimer for guidance.

Quinn smiles, she is grateful to the latina Imp for this, encouraging Rachel to explore the area under her own steam. ‘Sam and I will probably play some tennis this morning babe so you go be with the girls.’ Quinn lightly strokes Rachel’s thigh.

Russell swallows his coffee carefully, he heard loud and clear Quinn’s comment and he knows his wife did too.

‘Yes then, thank you Santana I would like very much to join you.’ Rachel is buzzing with excitement, apart from the brief shopping trip the other week Rachel has rarely been able to shop in her lifetime.

 

Just before she leaves with Santana Quinn stops Rachel by the door, ‘Here, take this.’ Quinn hands Rachel some money.

‘I don’t need to shop Quinn I have so much already.’ Rachel smiles, shit she has never held so much cash in her hand.

‘Well in the least you need a purse for your money, anyway don’t let my sister push you into buying anything you don’t want she is a nightmare. You have money now though in case you want a drink or anything while you are out, please get something to remind you of the trip too.’ Quinn leans in and kisses the top of Rachel’s head, she cannot seem to stop touching her new Claim and the smell of her is intoxicating to Quinn, she is not used to this kind of pull from another person. 

‘Thank you Quinn, do you need anything?’ Rachel is calmed by Quinn again, she is fast becoming her rock.

‘Not unless you think there is something that suits me, I have more than enough of most things, go enjoy yourself.’ Quinn turns Rachel and pats her butt playfully. 

 

Judi watches Brittney get into the taxi with Santana and Rachel, she is smiling because they make such a cute group of friends and she knows they will always be good friends.

‘What you looking at honey?’ Russell sees the taxi pulling away.

‘Just the girls off shopping, I think Rachel will be a good addition to our family Russ, she is a compliment to Santana’s abrasive nature.’ Judi is always thinking of her family and how they get on so well together. Judi is aware how many Gyste families argue and bicker almost all the time, they are always backbiting and plotting.

‘Did you notice Quinn soothing Rachel at the breakfast table, I could see her comforting her under the table.’ Russell is unsure if he should mention the aura or the projecting. 

‘I saw, she can be so thoughtful at times, it is just unusual for us to see a more tender side of Quinnie.’ Judi would say she is smitten with the girl but she knows full well Blood-Gyste do not feel like a human does.

Russell too is aware of the difference between the two species, for him previous to meeting and then bonding with Judi he felt only really obligation towards his previous Claim. With Judi things were different from the start, he was comfortable with her, able to talk freely and feel calmed by her very presence. ‘Well you know how we Gyste are my love, we are wired differently and we bond with our claims to protect them, the protection is grounding for us and for us to feel complete.’ 

Judi smiles at her husband, he really is perfect for her and he always will be. 

 

Sam and Quinn are playing dice under the shade of a tree, they are close to the sand but sit on a large blanket and stay out of the strongest of the sun’s rays. Mike is leaning back relaxing against Tina who is holding them both up by resting against the tree, she is reading a book and Mike is napping lightly. Quinn has so far won almost every game and Sam is getting frustrated he knows it is impossible but he wonders if his sister is cheating somehow by manipulating the die.

The foursome hear Santana long before they see any of the shoppers return, Phillip has taken the bags up to the rooms and they have wandered out to the beach to find their Claims and Claimers. 

‘S’up Bitches!’ Santana is typically rude in her greetings. She leans down and kisses Sam’s head in greeting and sees his small pile of coins against the larger of Quinn’s, this means he will be in a mood if Quinn has taken all his dimes from him.

‘Mikey, I got you some goodies for later, you can try them on for Tina first if you want.’ Brit plonks herself down next to Sam and bumps his shoulder, ‘Oops, you gone broke again Sammy!’

‘Eat me!’ Sam is in a mood, he forgets Santana does not allow rudeness to Brittney and she pinches him.

Quinn looks up to Rachel standing by her and pulls her down and into her lap, nuzzling into her neck at the mark she left last night. 

Rachel feel the thrill of electricity as Quinn gently strokes her mark with her nose, she lets her breath hitch as the feeling washes over her. She wanted to talk about the claiming today with Santana but she felt uncomfortable talking about her experience with Brittney there. 

Brit and Sam notice the scent of Rachel as Quinn holds her close to her body. The both know what the smell is, humans are easy to read when they become aroused. Brittney noticed today as they shopped how Rachel would flush when they mentioned Quinn and she is pleased her sister has found someone to care for.

Sam too knows the smell, his smile comes from a different place, he loves that smell when he knows the female human is getting wet and he isn’t ashamed to say he is getting hard thinking about the juices of a female. 

Quinn too lets the smell wash over her, she felt the thrill from Rachel when she touched the mark and she is fighting the urge to lick the mark on Rachel’s neck and then devour her right here on the beach. 

‘Quinnie, keep it in your pants!’ Santana cannot smell the same as a Gyste but she knows that look from Quinn, Quinn is horny as hell lately. 

‘Fuck you Satan!’ Santana just laughs at Quinn and pokes out her tongue. 

Rachel squirms down a little into Quinn, she is warm and smells good, Rachel likes being held by her claimer.

 

Rachel has managed to get Quinn in the clear blue waters off the beach, they are knee high for her and she is a little nervous as she cannot swim. They are wandering and talking intermittently about things, Rachel has relayed her morning to Quinn and how she bought the drinks in the town with some of the cash Quinn gave her. Quinn has reassured Rachel again that the money is hers to do as she pleases with. 

Quinn is enjoying the cool waters and as she is covered in sun protection she makes a suggestion to her claim, ‘You want me to go get some goggles and we can swim out to the reef a little?’ 

‘Er no I like walking for now thank you.’ Rachel will surely drown.

‘Come on Rach, let’s swim it’s hot as hell out here!’ Quinn tickles at Rachel to get her to give in.

‘No Quinn!’ Rachel snaps, Quinn takes a moment and assesses Rachel.

‘Rach, you ok?’ Quinn feels the nerves on edge from Rachel.

‘Sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped at you.’ Rachel shows her submission by dropping her eyes.

‘No, hey Rach come on don’t do that, I just wanted to explore some more with you, I didn’t mean to upset you, now come on what is wrong with that?’ Quinn pulls Rachel to her.

‘I can’t swim.’ Rachel whispers and doesn’t raise her eyes.

‘You can’t swim?’ Quinn cannot believe that, surely everyone can swim. ‘Seriously?’ 

Rachel mistakes Quinn words and believes she is angry at her. 

Quinn isn’t angry, actually she is sad, Rachel has seen so little of what the world has to offer, Quinn wants to show her the world. 

‘Rach, we can teach you to swim together, maybe not here in the ocean but there is a pool on the estate and we can do it together ok?’ Quinn lifts her claims chin up to meet her eyes again.

‘OK, I would like that.’ Rachel smiles.

‘For now, how about you let me keep you safe and we explore some more, I promise I will not let you drown.’ Quinn holds Rachel close.

‘Thank you Quinn, I would really like that.’ Rachel allows Quinn to envelop her and feels herself calm. 

 

They are up to Rachel's chest and she clings a little more tightly to Quinn, ‘Here, let’s go further, hop on my back I will swim and you just hold on ok.’ Quinn is loving the water and the feel of Rachel so close.

Rachel allows Quinn to carry her further out and they bob around together happily.

Quinn moves Rachel's arms round her neck and without allowing Rachel to lose contact with her she stands and hold Rachel facing her. 

‘We can have dinner with the family tonight and then go to the town for drinks with Sam and Brit if you like?’ Quinn is keen to show Rachel off even though there are not real clans close by to impress.

‘OK, do I have to fight for my seat again tonight?’ Rachel holds Quinn round the neck and scrapes lightly at her hairline.

Quinn laughs, ‘No Rach, it is just the once and anyway it is just family tonight.’ Quinn can smell Rachel again and she fights the urge to allow her erection to grow. 

‘Good!’ Rachel doesn’t know why but she leans up and kisses Quinn’s cheek. 

Quinn is taken aback by the kiss, she felt a tingle as Rachel's lips made contact with her and she desires that tingle in other places.

They stand together for a moment just looking at each other, the tension in Rachel is building, she knows she should not be so forward with her claimer. 

'Rach, can I kiss you?’ Quinn asks.

Rachel nods but keeps looking deeply into those beautiful hazel eyes Quinn has, 'Yes’

Quinn lifts Rachel a little more in the water so that she is closer to the Gyste. She leans in and gently makes contact with the lips of her claim. 

Rachel feels the electricity as soon as Quinn makes contact with her lips, she wants more, she grips Quinn's neck tighter pulling her down to get more purchase on her soft lips. 

Quinn has been warned about the fragility of humans, she has only been with a couple of humans in the past and Rachel is precious to her so she must fight her nature and be gentle. Rachel is unaware of Quinn's concerns and just wants to feel more of her Gyste, Quinn is making her crazy with her soft skin and the taste of those lips.

Quinn deepens the kiss swiping her tongue across rachel’s lips to beg entry, Rachel is more than willing and as she takes a gasping breath Quinn plunges into her mouth.

Rachel is in heaven, the Gyste feel so good against her she just wants more, more kissing, tighter hold and more contact with her firm body. 

Quinn is starting to lose a little control she has quickly become painfully hard and she wants her cock to feel some contact with the small diva.

Rachel uses Quinn's neck as leverage and hoists herself upwards and wraps her legs around Quinn's middle, she feel Quinn's hardness and wantonly grinds down on the Gyste. 

Quinn stops trying to hold back, the kiss is deep and dirty and now Rachel is wrapped round her Quinn can get some friction on her dick, Quinn's aura is getting hotter too and in her mindless state let's her aura go just a little to envelope Rachel. 

Rachel feels so much all at once, Quinn is hard against her sex, her kisses are perfect and Rachel can feel something building in her.

Quinn can feel Rachel's desire and mounting sexual heat, she pulls back from her lips and takes the step she knows she shouldn't. 

As Quinn runs her tongue over Rachel's claim mark Rachel explodes in desire, she has never felt this before and she grinds herself on Quinn in an out of control manner totally overcome by the aura of the Gyste. 

Quinn keeps her teeth in but with her regular teeth nibbles at the mark, she can feel Rachel's impending climax and she cannot wait to feel the diva cum.

When the climax comes for Rachel Quinn covers her mouth with her hand to help from alerting the whole beach. Quinn manages to get just enough contact with Rachel's clothed sex to bring in her own orgasm and the both shake and quiver in the waters off the beach. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Quinn both have questions regarding their water games but neither receive answers...

After breakfast on the last day of their break Rachel sets off to look for Santana, at breakfast Sam, Quinn, Brittney and Russell arranged to play golf locally and they will probably be gone most of the day.

Santana and Tina are lounging by the pool, they have both taken up a comfortable position in the sunshine and are looking to tan for the last few hours they are in this tropical paradise.

‘Santana, may I speak with you please.’ Rachel is blocking Santana’s sun and her shadow is annoying.

‘You may tiny if you get the hell out of my light!’ Santana makes no move but raises an eyebrow at the little diva.

‘Sorry,’ Rachel sits on the bed next to Santana. ‘I wondered if you would help me solve a problem, well not a problem as such more a dilemma, well not even that a co…’ Santana stops her before she kills her.

‘Hobs spit it out, I am getting old listening to you.’ 

‘OK, Yesterday in the ocean Quinn and I kissed and then I had an orgasm.’ Rachel sits up straight.

Tina moves her sunglasses and pays attention to the others.

‘In that order, nothing in between?’ Santana feigns disinterest but she is all ears for this one.

‘That’s the point, all we did was kiss and then suddenly I was, well I was cumming.’ Rachel is not used to discussing such things and she is getting embarrassed and flushed by the conversation.

‘Wow, Quinn must have some kiss on her, what did you do?’ Santana smirks.

‘Do?’ Rachel asks.

‘Yes what did you do, what did you say afterwards, was Quinn surprised too?’ Santana lifts on to her elbows to see Rachel’s face better.

‘Nothing, we just carried on swimming about a little and then went and changed, we didn’t talk about it last night at all.’ This is the part Rachel is unsure of, Quinn seemed completely nonplussed by what happened and just carried on, she has been the same as before, attentive, considerate, very cuddly in the morning but nothing else.

‘Has she tried to kiss you again?’ Tina asks this time, she has been fed on by Quinn lots of times and occasionally she has an orgasm when it happens but Pepper told her this was usual with Gyste like Quinn.

‘No, she was like before this morning, she holds me as I wake up, I can feel her but she never tries to, you know take it forward.’ Rachel had made quite a big deal about being a virgin so maybe this is why Quinn isn’t trying anything on. 

‘It’s never happened to me, with Sam or Brittney.’ Santana answers next, she would quite like some spontaneous orgasms if she is being honest. 

‘Quinn has done it to me a few times, when she feeds sometimes she gets a little over excited and projects, Pepper said it is perfectly normal so maybe this is the same thing with you Rach?’ Tins shocks Santana at this, projecting orgasms is anything but normal and Pepper is full of bull shit at the best of times.

‘Wait, do you think she wants to feed on me?’ Rachel is shocked she thought the claim was a different thing to a Chattel but maybe not. 

‘I think we need someone who has a better idea about Quinn than all of us.’ Santana sits up and gets her stuff together.

 

Quinn and Sam are staring at the girls in the club, golf has never been this interesting before.

‘She is just so flexible, look at that.’ Quinn looks in the direction Sam gestures to and raises her eyebrows.

‘Amazing!’ Quinn may actually have drooled a little as the lithe blonde stretches out from her previous yoga pose.

‘What’s amazing?’ Brittney comes back to the table with drinks for them all, Russell has been side tracked by the manager of the course talking about the types of grass needed for a good putting surface.

‘Her… oh and her and yeah her!’ Sam shows Brittney what has their interest.

‘Do you think she is prettier than Santana?’ Brit asks her brother.

‘Maybe, she looks a little taller, maybe longer legs.’ Sam muses about the yoga class and the instructor who is very attractive. 

‘Really. I think Santana is the most beautiful girl ever, she has the cutest little dimples when she smiles.’ Brittney is lost in her Santana fantasies now and may be for a while.

‘Wouldn’t know she never smiles at me.’ Quinn chokes out a laugh at her brother’s statement. 

‘Have you ever felt like electricity from a feed, you know where you mark them?’ Quinn is going to try and work out the Rachel situation.

‘What do you mean?’ Sam hasn’t felt electricity from anyone let alone a feed.

‘Well the mark I left Rachel with, it sort of pulses when I touch it and it makes me tingle when I bite at it.’ Quinn explains as best she can.

‘You cannot feed from Rachie Quinn, Daddy will be very angry with you.’ Brittney is back from her dreams.

‘No, I don’t mean I feed on her, I mean if I…’ Quinn struggles for a word that won’t make her sound like a complete tool. ‘You know nuzzle.’ 

‘Nuzzle? Why do you do that?’ Sam is perplexed.

‘I don’t really know, I just like it, she always smells so good.’ Quinn replies.

Brit laughs at her sister, ‘Yeah we all smell her when you are playing with her Quinnie.’ 

‘OK, look forget I asked, I was just wondering is all but you know what forget I said anything.’ Sam and Brittney know the subject is now closed and Quinn will be in a bad mood for the rest of the day probably. 

‘Right, drink up we have another round booked!’ Russell has got to the bottom of the grass and will be ordering some new turf when they get back to the estate. 

 

Judi is having a relaxing massage, her mate and she have overdone it a little this week in the bedroom and she is feeling tight, this is one of her little treats and she tries to fit a massage in once or twice every week.

‘Ma’am, may we speak with you?’ Santana knows Judi needs a break from time to time but she also knows their mistress would never turn them away.

‘Come in, excuse me if I only have grunts to offer but please what is the problem?’ Judi is surprised to see the three girls there and is curious about the reason.

‘Rachel has some questions.’ Santana pushes Rachel forward and motions for her to ask.

‘Go on Rachel.’ Judi is just having her calves stretched and gasps a little. 

‘Well..’ Santana stops the little brunette.

‘Be brief titch we don’t have all day for your rambling.’ 

Judi chuckles at the Imp she really is a firecracker. 

‘OK, briefly, whenever Quinn touches my mark I have a mini-orgasm that I cannot control.’ Judi pays attention to this.

‘What sort of touch?’ Santana didn’t realise this was the case, she thought Quinn had a great kiss technique and this gave Rachel a thrill.

‘Well mostly she sort of sniffs it.’ Rachel looks intently at Quinn’s mother.

‘Sniffs? She sniffs you?’ Tina speaks now.

‘Well yes that is the only way I can describe what she is doing, she sort of sniffs at me then rubs her nose under my ear.’ Rachel is comforted by the action and finds it to be her new favourite thing and not just for the thrill she gets either. 

Santana shakes her head, ‘She is nuzzling, Brit does it it is weird for sure.’ 

Judi listens to this and has some questions of her own to ask the girl. ‘When you say orgasm do you mean thrill or full on climax?’ 

Rachel flushes red again, ‘Well the nuzzling is thrilling I would say, like my skin is tingling all over and then yesterday she seemed to take it further, like she was I don’t know, like she was trying to make me climax.’ 

‘Make you climax? Was she touching anything else?’ Judi has experienced a whole host of orgasms from her husband over the years and at times he almost demands them from her but she has always been more stimulated by him than a neck nuzzle. 

‘Rach just spit it all out, you said you were kissing.’ Tina wonders how much she should enter the conversation at this point. 

‘We were and we were holding each other close, I knew she was excited, if you know what I mean but apart from her nuzzling into my neck we were hardly moving.’ Rachel tries to paint a picture, yes she may have been attempting some relief by rubbing herself on Quinn’s hardness but only a little.

‘Interesting, did you see anything while this happened, any visions?’ Judi will need to relay all this to her husband this evening but she thinks she knows a little of what is happening between Quinn and Rachel.

‘Visions? No just little stars when it happened.’ Rachel smirks at the shocked look Santana gives her. 

‘OK, well I will need to discuss this with Russell later but you shouldn’t worry about it Rachel dear, some of this at the moment Quinn is probably unaware of, she is doing it subconsciously.’ Judi takes the warm towel from her eunuch and wipes the excess oils from her face. ‘Russell will know how best to advise Quinn on the matter, Rachel dear you really do need to learn to address things with my daughter though, by that I mean just talk to her about things don’t bottle them up.’ 

‘Thank you Ma’am, I will try harder at that.’ Rachel and the other two leave the room for Judi to dress.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn feels the Gyste rising and expects Rachel to satisfy her itch...

The final meal in the holiday house includes all the Chattels before they leave for the North in the morning, Quinn would have prefered a night flight but she cannot have everything.

Since they returned from the golf club Quinn has sensed a difference in Rachel she seems to be a little more relaxed and Quinn hopes this is the start of her settling into the family for good.

Russell watches Quinn closely throughout the meal, his wife spoke with him as soon as he returned from the golf club and her news was very interesting. It is possible that Quinn is able to project her feelings onto Rachel and this is the cause of the little diva being somewhat over excited when they kissed. Blood-Gyste are not known for their emotional depth but they do have strong passions and lusts so this would be the feeling Rachel is experiencing. What is the most interesting to Russell though is that Quinn is projecting on her claim, Quinn showed little real interest in the girl before this holiday and now she seems quite enthralled by her. Russell heard Quinn telling Samuel that Rachel gives off a scent that is driving Quinn nuts, Quinn told her brother she has taken to ordering Rachel to shower more times a day than would be the norm and she herself is spending a lot of time in the shower privately alleviating the tensions she feels.

Santana asked Sam about the kissing when he came home, Sam seems to think that Quinn’s problem is she isn’t getting enough sex, Sam uses this as an excuse for many of his outbursts and Santana just rolled her eyes.

Mike is nervous tonight, Brittney informed him that she has calculated she should be fertile today and they will try again later to get pregnant, Mike is unsure about kids and he is fully aware that Brittney will tire of them almost as soon as they are born so it will be down to him to care for them in infancy.

Rachel has her hand in Quinn’s under the table, as before when Quinn came home earlier she was very attentive, the nuzzling began almost immediately and Rachel has been taking repeated deep breaths to hold back her moans. The talk earlier with Judi has made up Rachel’s mind and she will be speaking to Quinn about a lot more things as soon as they are back in the North.

Quinn feels the spike in Rachel’s temperature again and looks to see she is flushed in the face, maybe she is coming down with something.

 

Quinn decides not to go out on the town with some of the other youngsters and Rachel stays too to have some time with her claimer. The pair are quietly watching a film that Quinn has seen a hundred times but is new to Rachel so this was the choice. Rachel is concentrating on the film and not thinking too much as Quinn begins to gently stroke her thigh.

Quinn isn’t meaning to do anything sexual, she just finds it hard to stop touching Rachel so she is drawing patterns on her leg as she stares blankly at the film.

The spike happens again and Quinn looks down at the girl, she is flushed, ‘Rach, are you feeling ok?’ Quinn asks with genuine concern for the pretty brunette.

‘Yes Quinn, why do you ask?’ Rachel was just hit with a wave again and she knows her face is flushed.

‘You seem warm, do you think you may be getting sick?’ Rachel becoming ill is no problem to Quinn, she will be unaffected by anything Rachel may have picked up, Gyste have a very high immune system and illness may come once or twice in their very long lifetime.

‘Quinn I think it is you, you make me flush.’ Quinn thinks this is a little nonsensical she has never heard of this problem before.

‘How do you mean?’ Quinn needs to know if there is a problem for them.

‘I mean, you make me, nervous.’ Quinn hones in on Rachel, no she isn’t nervous.

‘You aren’t nervous Rach I would be able to feel it, it is more like..’ Quinn stops speaking, Rachel is aroused, that is what she means and that is the cause of the flushing on her skin.

Damn these Gyste and their weird abilities, ‘I am not nervous like that Quinn, it is hard to explain.’

‘You are turned on, you are aren’t you?’ Quinn is suddenly hyper aware of everything in the room, her senses are on high alert for any change in Rachel’s demeanor.

‘I… yes I may well be.’ Rachel relents and tells Quinn the truth, she is hopelessly aroused sitting here with Quinn feeling her touch and being pressed close to her body.

‘Wanna have sex, I am pretty sure it will help.’ Quinn begins to move off the bed, she has gone forever without another person being involved in her release.

‘No! Gods no!’ Rachel almost falls of the bed as she scoots out of the way, unbelievably Quinn is starting to undress, ‘Quinn No! Stop taking your clothes off!’

Quinn thinks it is cute when Rachel has a tantrum and this one is just as cute to her but the reason behind the strop is a little bewildering. ‘Why not? It will be fun, I told you I am a generous lover Rach everyone says so.’

‘No Quinn, I won’t just have sex with you because it will be fun!’ The air quotes Rachel puts around fun Quinn finds somewhat annoying. ‘I am not your play thing Quinn!’ Rachel turns on her heels and leaves the room.

 

Quinn had sat on the bed trying to work out why Rachel was so upset for almost an hour, nothing constructive was coming to her. Santana said that when she bonded with Sam the fucked almost non-stop for a week. That certainly hasn’t been the case for Quinn and Rachel and Quinn is more than a little put out. She is looking back in her mind at the last week and the bonding between the two of them, Quinn was gentle and thoughtful during the bite. Since that evening she has been attentive and thoughtful, she has been generous and thoughtful, she has made Rachel feel needed and been very thoughtful. Now Quinn really thinks about it she has been very much the perfect claimer and no-one could have been more thoughtful.

Rachel lays back on the oversized couch in the tv room, she has an old film playing for light but is taking no real notice of its contents. She is running through how Quinn has behaved since the bonding, Rachel thought she had made herself clear that she was a virgin and takes the act of lovemaking very seriously. Quinn however thinks it is a sport and something to pass the time of an evening, how thoughtless. Rachel thinks about the day in the ocean, had Quinn just been looking to take things further, she was certainly excited as much as Rachel was, maybe she was just trying it on, how thoughtless of Quinn to try and manipulate her.

 

Judi is looking for a drink in the kitchen when she notices the lights from the tv room, someone is up late and that is usually Tina wandering unable to sleep.

‘Oh it’s you, I was expecting Tina is everything ok?’ Judi is surprised to see Rachel tucked up on the couch watching a really old film.

‘Yes thank you, just needed some space.’ Rachel sits up a little not wanting to be slouching in Judi’s company.

‘Really because you look like you have some things on your mind child.’ Judi has seen this look before and usually one of her children are responsible for the dejected look.

‘I’m OK, Quinn and I just had a disagreement, it will be ok.’ Rachel feels silly now for running off but she is not going back tonight.

‘Fair enough, the two of you will sort it out I am sure.’ Judi straightens herself up, ‘Good night Rachel.’ And with that she is gone.

 

Judi leaves Rachel to her thoughts but does not go back to her room with her Mate, that bloody daughter of hers has upset the poor girl and she may think it is ok but Judi does not. Quinn is a moody brat at the best of times and she likes her own way far too much.

The door to the room swings open and Quinn looks up to see her mother and not Rachel with an apology as she expected.

‘You have upset Rachel, so what did you do this time?’ Judi has little time for pleasantries.

‘Nothing, it was her she was being very touchy about a silly little thing, has she come to you complaining I am being mean to her, how dare she I have been nothing but patient with her and her little miss innocence act, I am Gyste and I have needs that should be met, just as I am striving to meet hers she should show me some respect!’ Quinn rants on and Judi knows exactly what the problem is between the pair.

‘She wouldn’t have sex with you would she?’ Judi raises her eyebrow just as Quinn often does.

‘I have a right to ask mother!’ Quinn is seething now, Rachel has belittled her, no doubt her mother has told her father all about this too.

'Quinnie are you really that thoughtless, the girl is a virgin, she hasn't even been kissed before and you want to have your way with her for fun! Do you not realise that maybe for a human like Rachel sex isn't just about scratching an itch that she places importance in these things, have you even considered that like the claiming she is afraid of what you will do to her? We raised you to be a better person than this Quinn, stop behaving like a vamp and think for once in your life about someone other than yourself and use the brain in your head not the little one in your pants!’ Judi is ranting now and waving her finger at her youngest daughter.

'But Sam and Santana didn't come out of the bedroom for a week and Brittney says Mike is more than happy to have sex everyday and he is human, I am suffering here mama!’ Quinn always whines when she is really is upset, she is frustrated and she has tried in her own way to be patient with Rachel but this subject is hard for Quinn to relate to the little human on.

'You need to approach this in a different manner Quinnie, your little trick in the water yesterday was quite possibly the first orgasm she has ever been given and she is confused about it all, look she has no idea what to expect from you and she will be thinking the worst. Quinn I haven't spoken about this to your father and I won't, just please go to her and work this out, I promise you she is scared of what might happen to her, if you want any chance of being with her like that you need to be smart about it and give her some time.’

Judi is sincerely trying to give Quinn valuable advice.

Quinn considers her mother’s words carefully, she really knows little of human behaviour, growing up she had always concentrated on the Gyste histories giving little consideration to any human text. Maybe she needs to research so more, Rachel is very cute and the fear she shows when Quinn is angry or forceful makes Quinn sad, she will try again with the little diva.

'I promise mama, I'll try.’ Judi kisses her daughter's head and leaves for her own room with Russell.

 

Rachel fell asleep shortly after Judi left and is quietly breathing into the throw blanket when Quinn comes into the room, for possibly the first time Quinn sees just how petite the human is. Quinn stands for a moment and watches her sleep, she is at peace like this and Quinn can sense she is dreaming.

Quinn turns off the TV and going to the couch gently lifts the young brunette in her arms.

'Quinn?’ Rachel mumbles.

'shh Rach, let's go to bed, we have a long day travelling tomorrow you need to be rested.’ Quinn soothes Rachel as she carries her back to their room.

'Mmm sorry Quinn.’ Rachel drifts back to a deep sleep.

'No little one, I'm sorry.’ Quinn gently gets back into their bad and holds the sleeping body close for safety.

 

'Fucking planes!’ Santana grumbles again as the plane jostles in the turbulence.

'You ok Rach?’ Quinn senses her nerves as the plane wobbles and rights itself again.

'This is a little bumpy, it's normal though right?’ Rachel asks as she clutches the seat she sits in.

'Yes, everything is ok’ Quinn hates flying too but she needs to calm Rachel before she cries.

They haven't talked about last night but Quinn vows she will when they get back. She reaches between the seats and lifts the armrest out of the way. 'Come here, squeeze me if you need to.’ Quinn winks and Rachel relaxes a little more.

Judi hopes Quinn has addressed last night with Rachel and is pleased to see her holding the girl as the plane dips again.

‘She is doing it again.’ Russell whispers to Judi.

‘Doing what?’ Judi asks.

‘Camling the girl, their auras are joining.’ Judi looks carefully at Quinn but unlike her husband she cannot see anything.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn has a plan to bring Rachel closer to her but it goes wrong in the worst possible way...

The house seems even bigger than before to Rachel when they arrive home in the evening, they have eaten on the plane and all she wants is a shower and her bed.

'Rach, I'll run you a bath, just throw your things on the bed Lucius will deal with them.’ Quinn goes through to the bathroom and starts the bath, a hot bath and a soak in some of the Eunuchs special salts will help her claim to relax.

Rachel wasn't expecting Quinn to stick around when they got back, she has gone a week without a feed and Rachel knows she needs to keep up the regular routine.

The bath is just right and Quinn is generous with the salts, she has an idea to help Rachel bond with her and a bath and a glass of wine should help.

'Rach, bath is ready, go get in and I'll fetch you a drink, don't worry there are plenty of bubbles, get in and I'll be back.’ Rachel knows she should be panicking but she isn't and she is wondering why, the water is hot but oh so good on her aching muscles.

Quinn checks Rachel is submerged before she comes back into the room with her wine, sitting on a stool by the bath she hands Rachel the glass and offers her a shy smile.

'We should talk, not just about last night but things in general and I also want to share something with you.’ Quinn begins what she hopes is a good way to clear the air.

Rachel takes a sip of her wine, it is crisp and smooth and perfectly cold for her tastes. 'Ok, shall I begin by apologising?’

'No, not unless something really bad happened I don't know about?’ Quinn takes a sip of her water and carries on. 'OK, so you are my first Claim, I know what you think a Claim is to us but I am going to tell you what you are to me, what I see a Claim as and how I imagined we would be together.’ Rachel takes in Quinn's words and nods for her to continue.

'Good, the claim system comes from the time before the great wars when Blood-Gyste struggled to conceive we were becoming quite rare and the elders made a decision which brought about the claiming ritual. Blood-Gyste females do not mate often with male Blood-Gyste the problem seems to be in the genes of the male, there is a quirk which meant the children produced were rarely Blood-Gyste, more often than not they were Gyste but often they were hybrids, this caused many problems, hybrid Gyste are infertile and this meant the blood lines were running out. From experience the elders knew human females were about as likely to produce a Blood-Gyste child as another Blood-Gyste would so the elders set about arranging pairings for breeding.’ Rachel winces at the term but she understands the concept.

'Well flash forward and we now no longer really need to breed Blood-Gyste to keep our numbers up, we aren't as likely to die in childhood as we were and many more survive the transition into adulthood. The ritual of the claim continues though but the reasoning behind it has changed, we are not made to take a Claim just for breeding, although admittedly my parents are desperate for grandchildren, the claim now is a show of responsibility we have become spoilt and wanton and we know this is true no matter how hard we try to believe we are evolved we are entitled and selfish by nature. So the claim forces us to take on the responsibility of another life, we must show we can care for you and provide for you. Many Blood-Gyste will have more than one claim, the only limit is how you can provide for them.’ Rachel needs to ask a question.

'Why does your father not have more Claims?’

Quinn smirks at Rachel, this is a brilliant question and it shows Quinn that Rachel is understanding.

'My father had a Claim before my mother, she was from an Imp clan that practice familiar sustenance, do you know what this is?’ Rachel does not and as she takes another draw on the wine and shakes her head.

'Well they use their auras to feed, they need this through a family bond though and without it they suffer. My father and his first Claim have two children together neither of which are Blood-Gyste so they need the familiar bond to be healthy, my father tried to bond with them and the Claim but he was unable to form a bond which could sustain his family so she left and returned to her town and surrounded herself with her family, the children and she thrived once they were back in the family bond.’ Rachel nods and is completely captivated by the story so far.

'My father then took another Claim, Judi Cross a human woman who had been acting as a wet nurse to another Gyste in our clan, father took her and after the binding ritual was completed they became strongly tied, my grandmother suspected a mating and tested their blood to show the match, after this they performed the mating ritual and they are as you know paired for life.’ Quinn wants this, to be paired and loved forever by her true mate, she suspects it will never happen though.

'Because my father has found his mate he decided no other claim was needed and has remained with only my mother, it has been explained to me that once you mate the desire for claims and children is greatly diminished because your soul is shared with one true love.’ Rachel thinks this is the most romantic thing she has ever heard of and she only wishes she was a Gyste to feel that complete.

Quinn takes a breath and holds the gaze of her Claim, she needs Rachel to listen to the next part carefully.

'You and I don't have to have a sexual relationship Rach, we can be friends, the choice to bare children will be yours of course and I will happily provide you with them if the time comes, my siblings have a different type of Claim to us I think and this threw me a little while we were at the beach, you soothe me in a way I have never felt before, I can sense you in the room and feel your fears so I was projecting my desire for you. I am sorry I became confused by our bond and behaved in a brattish manner, I will never do this again you have my word. Sam and Santana are different to us in many ways, Santana is an Imp but her father is an incubus and they feed through a kind of sex aura, anyway she is highly sexual and her libido matches Sam's so that is how they came to have this friends with benefits situation, when Santana isn't sleeping with my sister she is with Sam, Sam was still a virgin when he was presented with Santana and she has taught him a great deal about women. Brittney wants children and Mike is a guy and he is horny just like her so they fuck all the time, she wants to be pregnant desperately and this is a good excuse for why they are at it like rabbits.’ Quinn tests the water, 'The water is getting colder you should wash then come out to the sitting room.’ Quinn leaves Rachel to ready herself.

Pepper isn't pleased, she shouldn't have to share her time with Quinn not even with her Claim, this is a stupid idea showing Rachel how Quinn feeds. None of this is any business of Rachel's she isn't a feed and she has no right to intrude but Quinn has made a decision and pepper must abide by it.

Quinn waits patiently for Rachel to emerge from the bedroom, the idea of having Rachel see her feed came to her in the night. Her father once told her how he included their mother in everything when she came to the estate, how he had her shadow his every move to see he was harmless to a human. This helped Quinn's mother to accept the Claiming and for them to build trust, Quinn is going to try and show Rachel she is in control and that the many stories in the human world about the Gyste and their ways are mostly pure fantasy.

Rachel decides to wear her robe over the night wear, she is unsure about the next part of their evening but she trusts Quinn is trying to open up and goes with it.

When Rachel enters the room Quinn feels a jolt, Rachel makes something inside Quinn tingle and the sight of her freshly cleaned with her hair pulled back from her face makes Quinn glad she is a Gyste, the ability to scent a human is thrilling to her.

‘OK, a quick run down of the next part and if you have questions we can address them, I am going to take you with me to feed. Pepper is my Chattel this evening and she will take you and show you how the Chattels are prepared for the feed and explain to you the process from her point of view, obviously I can only tell you how I feel but she should be able to explain better what a feed gets out of the process emotionally.’

Rachel is shocked, Santana and Mike told her the Gyste are very secretive about feeding and the lists for the feeds are kept by the Eunuchs in the chambers hidden in the center of the house.

‘Should I see this? I have been told it is a very private thing.’ Rachel is very keen to see the ritual.

‘No, it will be fine that is why I am having Pepper as a feed this evening, she is the most experienced and will have the best knowledge to help you get to know another side of me.’ Quinn gives her best smile, she is pleased so far with herself.

 

Quinn has Lucius take Rachel through to the inner chambers of the Eunuch, this is a place the Blood-Gyste stay away from.

Pepper is waiting for the little diva in the chamber and when Lucius delivers her she slaps on a fake smile, she is aware Rachel has Quinn’s ear so she will do her best to keep the girl happy.

‘Welcome Rachel, OK I will explain as we go along what is happening if you have any questions just ask ok?’

‘OK, why is Quinn doing this?’ Rachel has a million questions.

‘Honestly, I have no idea, I have never heard of this before happening but Quinn has the right to ask anything of me and I shall do my best to show you the process.’ Pepper warms a little to Rachel, the girl is uncomfortable and Pepper knows it.

Rachel stays close to Pepper as she was told, observing everything in the chamber, the room is stark and spotlessly clean, the fixtures are plain but expensive and the room reminds Rachel of a really high end clinic.

‘This is Ramus, he is the lead Eunuch here on the estate, no doubt you have never met with him and this is because he deals strictly with the feeds and the other Eunuchs, don’t be upset if he ignores you he takes his job very seriously.’ Ramus nods to Pepper and Pepper holds out her arm to him, he takes a small black box and holds it over her veins in the arm, a blue light shines onto her skin and he reads the numbers on the box intently. Ramus pays little attention to Rachel just as Pepper said he would. Next Ramus takes a pen like device from his bag and holds Peppers hand as he presses the pen into her finger, a snap is heard and Rachel sees Pepper flinch, when Ramus pulls the pen back a small spot of blood has been drawn from the feed, Ramus takes another small device with a white stick poking from it and places Peppers blood on the stick, Rachel sees the blood absorb into the sick and a small beep is heard. Ramus again makes some notes and then nods to Pepper and leaves the room.

‘OK, well I am clear to be fed on, the machines and tests look for any poisons I may have in my blood which could harm Quinn, they test for drugs to ensure I am clean and they check my blood count to ensure I will come to no harm during the feeding.’ Pepper clarifies the reasons for Ramus testing her.

‘Why would you have eaten something that would poison Quinn?’ Rachel is appalled at the thought.

Pepper laughs at the innocence of Rachel, ‘I wouldn’t but the easiest way to hurt a Gyste is through their feeding, a human can hide many things in their blood and the Gyste has to trust their feed.’

Rachel takes this is a suitable answer but she will be watching closely in the future how the feeds behave.

‘Right, now we bathe, the bathing is a ritual to cleanse us and again it removes anything from our skin which may be harmful to the Mistress.’ Pepper has been doing this a long time and she has little shame when it comes to her body or nakedness, the Eunuchs pay no attention anyway and she is comfortable in their company.

Rachel wasn’t expecting to see that much of Pepper as she drops her robe and leaves herself naked for all to see, Rachel averts her eyes and Pepper smiles at the shyness the girl shows.

‘Don’t be shy Rachel, we all have to learn to be naked at some point in the presence of others.’ Pepper can see a way to get to Rachel now, her prudish nature may well be her downfall in the house.

Rachel watches as Pepper dips herself into a pool of cloudy water and explains the water has lavender milk in for the Gyste, a Eunuch comes when she is out of the water and rubs her with a sponge all over her body. Pepper seems to enjoy the attention but Rachel is embarrassed for her.

Pepper is given a white robe which she puts on and takes Rachel through the room to a door.

‘OK, Quinn is on the other side, do not be alarmed if she is more Gyste now, to feed is the closest she comes to her true nature and she is taught to embrace the power of the Gyste.’ Rachel stares at the door unsure she wants to go through with this.

‘Does it hurt? To be fed on, the bite hurt me intensely.’ Rachel is rambling and Pepper enjoys the panic she shows.

‘The pain is the best part my dear, to feel the teeth pierce your skin, well there is nothing quite like it.’ Pepper isn’t hurt by the bite but she plays up to Rachel’s obvious fear.

Pepper strides through the entry and is surprised to see Quinn calmly sat waiting for her and Rachel, Quinn is often impatient and will pull Pepper into the room immediately and begin to feed.

Ignoring Pepper Quinn heads straight for Rachel, ‘How is it, I have never been through that side of things, it is private to the Eunuchs so I leave them to it. Are you finding it interesting?’ Quinn smiles and holds Rachel’s hands as she speaks and Rachel feels the calming from Quinn again flow through her.

Quinn is just Quinn no change in her eyes or teeth so Rachel can relax further, this won’t be as bad as Pepper made out.

‘Here sit on the bed so you can see everything better,’ Quinn moves Rachel to the bed and Pepper is furious, she had hoped to use the bed for the feed, Quinn cannot resist having her cock stroked during the feed and she would surely have shown her more dominant side to the girl.

Quinn takes over the explanations now for Rachel, ‘OK, Pepper will sit with me on the couch, my eyes change as the Gyste feeds please do not be alarmed ok, the teeth will descend.’ Rachel stops Quinn.

‘May I see them?’ Rachel wants to see the teeth close up without having them in her skin.

‘Eyes or teeth?’ Quinn sits next to Rachel on the bed and holds her hand again.

‘Erm, both, yes both.’ Rachel smiles and nods this is much better than she ever expected, Quinn is so open to her not like the usually emotionally unavailable version Rachel is used to.

‘OK, right I will blink and the eyes change ok, talking is difficult with the teeth but I will try ok, ready babe?’ Rachel nods and in a blink the eyes change to a golden hue and the breath Rachel was holding falls from her in a gasp, she is still taken aback by the colour.

Quinn has Rachel’s hand in hers and she is willing the girl to be calm, she doesn’t realise this begins the projections and Rachel is being swept up in the feeling Quinn has.

Rachel stares in awe of Quinn, she lifts her free hand and strokes gently the face of the Gyste, Quinn lets out almost a purr at the touch and as she smiles the fangs become visible.

‘You are so beautiful Quinn, you are the prettiest girl I have even known.’ The kiss comes without either of them thinking about it and as they pull back both smile.

Pepper clears her throat and the pair both turn to her, unaware even that she was still in the room. Rachel is filled with confidence by the aura of Quinn and is no longer intimidated by the Chattel.

‘Sorry, please carry on, I can see from here.’ Rachel sees Pepper recoil at her words and knows she is pissed at her but doesn’t care she is the Claim to a powerful Blood-Gyste and Pepper is a chattel for them both ultimately.

Quinn pecks Rachel’s lips again and then goes to Pepper, the Chattel is cleaned and ready for her and Quinn wants Rachel to see everything, Pepper likes for Quinn to grind on her as she feeds and reclines on the couch but Quinn tonight has other ideas.

‘No sit up, here give me your wrist.’ The wrist is the least intimate place to feed from and Pepper is upset she will not be getting any release from Quinn tonight.

‘I can feed from any vein or artery and the marks on my Chattels are all on the wrist see here,’ Quinn holds the wrist of Pepper out to Rachel for inspection.

‘I see yes, why do they not have marks like mine on the neck?’ Rachel moves her hair to expose the mark and both women feel the jolt of excitement.

‘Your mark is special to me Rach, I want you to take pleasure from the sight of it and you have a beautiful neck.’ Quinn is flirting and Rachel can admit she is soaking through her panties at the action.

‘Now, the feed takes just a little time, I feed regularly to ensure my blood sack remains half full at all times and I am never too hungry, this causes us to be reckless and that we avoid at all costs, the more emotional I get the faster I burn through the blood, so I will just feed as I need to.’ Quinn smiles at Rachel and lifts the wrist of Pepper to her mouth.

Quinn has been projecting calm on Rachel but the flirty banter has confused her emotions a little, Quinn takes a bite of Peppers wrist and the euphoria she feels in a feed is thrown round the room to the two women with her. Pepper feels it first, a white heat that strikes her sex and won’t stop, as she begins to groan and squirm Quinn’s Gyste is excited a little more and the second wave hits the room, this time Rachel cannot hold back her gasping moan as her panties are ruined.

When Quinn feeds she reverts back to a more primal state and in unaware of much that goes on around her, she just revels in the pleasure of the feeds. Although she is feeding on Pepper the only thing she is aware of in the room is her claim and the desire for Rachel is overwhelming she begins to lose control.

Pepper has been fed on by Quinn hundreds of times but she has never been subjected to the bombardment of pleasure she is feeling now, as Quinn pulls from her wrist again Pepper loses her control and cums hard, she writhes and twitches unable to control her climax and she calls out to the Gods in pleasure.

The Eunuchs are always mindful that a Gyste is a dangerous being and keep watch during feeding, Quinn as a teen made several mistakes when feeding and there were unfortunate fatalities while she honed her skills.

Lucius is aware there is a problem as soon as he hears the first moan from Pepper, Quinn is feeding deeply but is also doing something quite strange to both women in the room, he gathers some help and they enter the room.

In full Gyste Quinn is a match for any being and the intrusion into her feeding is unacceptable. The Gyste will not tolerate her charges being threatened and she releases Pepper in a heap to defend what is hers.

Rachel sees the problem but she is too preoccupied by the glorious feeling of desire and pleasure that is pulsing through her to care what happens next, she knows her Gyste will protect her.

Ramus is taken slightly aback when the door is opened, he expected more blood, he was certain Quinn had gone into blood lust and was in the process of killing one if not both of the women. What he sees though is Pepper slouched on the couch in a heap and Rachel laid back on the bed writhing, unfortunately Quinn is advancing on the Eunuchs quickly.

It is possible that Quinn would kill all the Eunuchs that entered the feeding chamber without a thought but there is a small chance she has some control left and Ramus tries this first.

‘Stand down Gyste!’ He roars but to no avail, the sickly sweet smile on Quinn’s face tells him she is too far gone to reason with and he readies the tranquiliser.

‘Stay away from my mate! I will kill any who touches my mate!’ Quinn gets between Rachel and the Eunuchs and growls low and deep.

Lucius knows what he heard and knows it is impossible, Quinn has no mate and she is standing before Rachel, the little Claim is her sole focus in the room.

Ramus raises the dart and his aim is true, Quinn manages two stuttering steps then falls to the floor, she is out cold.

On the bed Rachel comes back to her senses in a flash as the connection between her and Quinn is severed. ‘Aahh Gods.’ She gasps then sees Quinn on the floor.

‘What have you done to her, Quinn, Quinn, please be ok, Quinn please!’ Rachel is hysterical as Quinn lays on the floor completely unconscious.

Lucius rushes forward to Rachel and hold her close to him, now she is claimed he can touch her and in this moment he needs to calm her before Ramus gives her a dart of sedative too.

‘Rachel, it is ok, she is OK, she just lost control but she will be fine, the sedative will wear off and by the morning she will be calm again.’ Lucius cradles Rachel and holds her head in his hands.

 

Russell rushes through the corridors of the house, he was up as soon as he heard the alarm from the Eunuchs, Phillip informed him it was Quinn and he headed straight for the feeding quarters of his daughter.

He crashes through the door to see Quinn flat on the floor and Rachel crying over her, ‘What the fuck happened here?’ Russell aims his anger at Lucius.

‘Miss lost control and we needed to sedate her, she was going to hurt Rachel we think.’ Lucius doesn’t think that at all but Ramus made the call and he will follow whatever the lead Eunuch says.

‘Why? Rachel what are you doing in the feeding chamber?’ Russell is confused, his mate said there were tensions with the pair so why would Quinn bring her in here.

‘No, she wasn’t going to hurt me, something happened when she fed from Pepper, she would never hurt me.’ Rachel is certain of this even more so now, she could feel the bond when the Eunuchs rushed the room she knows the only thing Quinn cared about was her and her safety alone.

‘Pepper, why is Rachel here for the feeding.’ Rachel will obviously defend Quinn, maybe Russell will get better information from Pepper.

‘I don’t know what happened, I have never experienced anything like that with Quinn before, it is Rachel she does something to her.’ Pepper is keen to blame Rachel for this mess while Quinn is unable to help her.

Russell senses the lie but ignores it for now, Quinn must deal with Pepper, ‘But why is Rachel here in the room while you feed? That is my question Pepper.’ Russell is firmer this time to let Pepper know he has little time for this foolishness.

‘Quinn wanted her to see a feed, she wanted the girl to know what happens in the chamber but this has never happened before,’ Pepper again tries to undermine Rachel.

‘OK, I will deal with my daughter tomorrow, Ramus deal with Pepper, Rachel were you bled in any way?’ Russell turns to the girl gently stroking his daughters hair.

‘No sir, not at all.’ Rachel looks down in submission to the head of the family.

‘OK, take Quinn back to her chamber and Rachel get some sleep we have all travelled long today I am sure you are tired too.’ Rachel leaves as instructed and Russell returns to his wife in their chamber with only more questions about the way Quinn and Rachel are interacting.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn has her prayers answered in a very unexpected way

Four days pass from the night of the incident and Quinn remains at the meditation rooms, isolated until Russell allows her back to the main house. Judi has explained to Rachel that this is not a punishment but allows Quinn to calm and center herself again. Rachel though feels punished after what happened and is sulking in her room again pining for her claimer.

‘Russell how much longer will you keep Quinn locked away?’ Judi is getting fed up of this now, no-one thinks Quinn meant to attack anyone and she was only trying to protect her claim from the Eunuchs when they burst in. 

‘Darling I told you, it is not a punishment, Quinn is doing well and is calmed nicely, she is just taking the time to focus on what happened to prevent  repeat, you must remember she is a very dangerous creature, she must show control.’ Russell has spoke with the gurus and monks who help with the Gyste nature and all say Quinn is focused more than she has ever been but she is fixated on Rachel and her well being.

‘So let her come back Russell, Rachel is wasting away in that room without her, she blames herself and she cries herself to sleep at night without Quinn.’ Judi is being dramatic but she wants the pair reunited, she really thinks this whole incident has brought the pair closer together and their might be a chance of a breeding from it.

‘Judi, my love Quinn can come back when she is ready, she is choosing to remain at the centre for now but I will welcome her back any time.’ Russell needs to speak with her first to clarify a few things but she is welcome back now.

The knock at the door stops the next round of winging from Judi and Russell is grateful for that.

When prompted Sam enters with Lucius in tow, ‘Dad, Mom, Lucius has something he wants to tell you.’ As Quinn’s personal Eunuch Lucius must speak to Russell usually through Quinn but as she is unavailable he went to Sam to request his help.

‘Go on Lucius, what is it boy?’ Russell has not forgiven the Eunuch yet for striking Quinn, he thinks Quinn’s decision to leave him behind was not enough of a punishment, in Russell’s day a eunuch would be flogged to send a message but Quinn is too soft on her favourites. 

‘The night Quinn lost control, when we entered she protected Rachel first.’ Russell knows this, what is so important about this that the fool has come to tell him the fucking obvious. 

‘I know that Lucius, Gods it makes no difference, Quinn will always protect her Claim she is a good Mistress, she protects you doesn’t she?’ Judi winces at Russell’s tone.

‘No sir, she wasn’t protecting her Claim, she was protecting her mate!’ Lucius knows what he heard Quinn say and she clearly said mate when she threatened the eunuchs.

‘What? Did you hear her say this, what were her exact fucking words boy!’ Russell is red and seething, why is he only hearing this now, Ramus should have come to him immediately.

‘Her exact words were, stay away from my mate, I will kill any who touches my mate!’ Lucius relays what he heard.

‘Lucius you are sure, she was talking about Rachel?’ Judi needs to step in, Russell’s temper is at boiling point and they still need to be sure of the wording Quinn used on that night.

Lucius bows, ‘Yes Ma’am, on my honour, she called Rachel her mate.’ Sam steps in next.

‘Lucius, are you sure she was full Gyste when this happened?’ If Quinn was just blood drunk she may have said something out of turn.

‘Yes sir, she was full Gyste, I have seen her many times and I swear she was full Gyste when she spoke and she was intent on protecting the little human.’ Lucius may well have just saved his own skin with this piece of information, he knows the mating of a Blood-Gyste is a mysterious and unusual thing.

‘You may go, stay Samuel.’ Russell takes a moment to think, ‘Sam go to the gurus and get a sample of Quinn’s blood, say it is for the Eunuchs, they want to be certain Quinn has nothing in her blood to explain the incident. Judi bring Rachel here.’ Russell waves them off them goes from his office down to the archive. 

 

Sam is shaking when he returns, Quinn is in a foul mood being kept in meditation all she asked about was Rachel and if she was ok, nothing else seems to matter to her right now and Sam is concerned for his sister. If she is having a regression she will be sent to the commune with Sebastian and it may be a long time before she is able to convince them to return her, what would happen to Rachel then.

Back at his father’s office he walks straight in and sees Rachel sitting in the chair in front of her father, she looks as miserable as Quinn. 

‘Did you get it?’ Russell asks his some straight away.

‘Yes sir, the Guru put it into the sterile tube.’ Russell gave Sam no instructions for the carriage of the blood and Sam couldn’t just carry it in his hand could he. 

‘Good, Rachel give me your hand, I need to test your blood.’ Rachel hesitates, Quinn is not here to protect her and she is scared what might happen.

Judi sees the humans fear and steps in, ‘Rachel Honey, we need to help Quinn get back to the house we need to be sure no-one gave either of you anything that caused her temper and we want you to be safe, so please let the master of the house test you.’ The last part is to ensure Rachel understands Russell has the authority to take her blood regardless. 

‘OK, will it hurt sir? Quinn makes my pain go away so I never hurt.’ She sounds so small and Russell is somewhat bothered by her words, she sounds almost brainwashed as she speaks of Quinn. 

‘I will only take a drop Rachel, here your finger please.’ Russell takes a pen like the one the Eunuchs used on Pepper and Rachel waits for the prick.

The drop is tiny from Rachel but it is all that is needed as the drop holds on her finger Russell lets a drop fall into a silver bowl from the vial Sam brought back with him. Then Russell tips Rachel’s finger and her blood mixes with Quinn’s in the bowl. 

Judi and Russell have seen this before but it is all new to Sam so as Rachel’s blood mixes with Quinn he is amazed as the blood changes colour and then dissolves to dust.

‘What the fuck just happened.’ Sam is a little scared by this, is Rachel a witch or something? 

Rachel recoils, is she in trouble, she looks to Judi who has tears in her eyes.

Russell speaks though, ‘Don’t worry Rachel, you haven’t done anything wrong, we had to test the blood of you both as Quinn is behaving strangely, it is all going to be ok though please don’t worry child.’ Russell could cry with joy too, his daughter has found her mate and soon she will feel the joy he does everyday with Judi by his side. 

‘They are mates aren’t they?’ Sam asks.

‘Yes sweetheart they are, it explains how Quinn can affect Rachel so without touching her and why Quinn lost control the other night.’ Rachel sits stunned as Judi speaks to Sam.

‘When Quinn fed in Rachel’s presence her aura was amplified by Rachel’s and the extra power was overwhelming to her, she didn’t lose her temper or over feed in a blood lust, it is just the way the two of them relate to each other, you will both need to learn to control it after you mate.’ Russell sounds so certain Rachel almost believes they have already mated. 

‘How do we mate?’ Rachel is curious to learn how this will happen, she hopes it doesn’t involve bloodletting like the vampires.

‘Oh you will enjoy that greatly dear don’t you worry, the ceremony is a little contrived but the ritual to mate is through sex, that’s how Judi and I stumbled on it, I am surprised it hasn’t already happened.’ Russell sounds chipper and he isn’t aware that Quinn hasn’t already had Rachel in her bed, Russell assumes his sexually aggressive daughter would have made Rachel hers already. 

Judi rolls her eyes at her mate, he has always been proud of his children’s reputation for sexual prowess, especially Brittney who has quite the reputation for being both adventurous and skilled.

‘Well, we must go and break the news to Quinn, no doubt you are keen to see her Rachel, go ready yourself I will make sure the Eunuchs are aware you are to have privacy.’ Russell dismisses Rachel from the room and Sam follows her.

‘I am sorry this must all seem rather strange to you.’ Sam looks at Rachel with puppy dog eyes she has seen Quinn give. 

‘It is a little overwhelming I agree, I was never expecting this when I was brought here.’ Rachel can admit she is a little excited by this all, Quinn has shown abilities she has never encountered and a Blood-Gyste as a mate is rare indeed. 

  
  


Quinn is deep in thought, her guru has been questioning her all day again about the incident but she is still unable to identify how she lost her way. She has been now for many years able to control her feeding, she hasn’t lost a Chattel since she returned from her transition and they are always healthy. 

‘You must be able to see the mistake to move on from it, the eunuchs say you were about to go into bloodlust and that you became more aggressive when they approached your claim, she wasn’t even your meal so she should have remained out of the room, you have made a grave error in judgement child.’ The guru’s tone is starting to annoy Quinn but she keeps her mask of calm on throughout his continued lecturing. 

Usually the meditation chambers are never to be entered when a Gyste is in them but Russell has no need to wait and opens the door to the room without knocking.

Quinn looks up and is shocked to see her parents, ‘What is it, is it Rachel?’ Quinn can smell her claim on her parents and she must have been close for this to be the case. 

‘Rachel is fine Quinn, leave us!’ Russell has no need for pleasantries with anyone on the estate he is the head of the household.

When the guru has left and the door is again closed Quinn looks to demand answers from her parents.

‘What is wrong? You wouldn’t be here if everything was ok’ Quinn stands from her sitting position. 

Judi speaks with the broadest smile plastered on her face, ‘Quinnie darling we only have the very best of news for you.’ 

Quinn waits but Judi is going to leave this part to her equally smilie husband. 

‘Quinn, you have found your mate…’ Russell holds out his arms to his confused daughter.

‘Wait, how? Where?’ Quinn stays still.

‘Darling she has been here all along, you must have known.’ Judi is amazed Quinn didn’t realise Rachel was her mate.

Quinn is still waiting for this information to make sense, she has never met anyone who is anything like her imaginary mate would be, there has never been anyone who has captivated and enthralled her to the point of madness and Quinn is certain this is how it would feel. 

‘I don’t understand, who is it?’ Quinn asks the question. 

‘Darling, Rachel, she is your mate.’ Judi bounces with excitement. 

Quinn laughs, ‘Funny, now what is this about, is she ok?’ Quinn still doesn’t know why her parents turned up while she was meditating.

‘Quinn, for Gods, Rachel is your mate, we tested the blood this afternoon, she is the one you have been waiting for.’ Russell thought Quinn would be a little more enthusiastic.

‘No, it can’t be her, she doesn’t even like me really.’ Quinn cannot believe her blood would lie but there must be some mistake.

‘Like you? What are you talking about Quinn, the two of you are perfect for each other, the way your auras light up and the sparkle in her eyes, surely you have sensed something.’ Russell attempts to push Quinn’s thoughts back to the girl in hopes she will remember something that makes her believe this is true.

‘Daddy, she won’t fuck me, how can we be mates!’ Quinn is getting annoyed now, the idea of spending the rest of her life in a sexless marriage is killing her soul.

‘Don’t be stupid Quinn, she is just a little conservative is all, she likes you plenty.’ Quinn keeps coming back to the sex and Judi needs her to realise it is not the most important thing in the world. 

‘Wait, you mean you haven’t mounted her yet?’ Russell asks, this is a shock to him he was sure Quinn would have managed this by now. 

‘Russell please, don’t be so common’ Judi says, the Gyste have a very relaxed attitude to sex and their vocabulary is often crass to human ears. 

‘But Dad, how can you be sure? I thought I would have been overwhelmed when I met her or something like that?’ Quinn thought she would see rainbows or some such romantic images. 

‘I think because you are very young to find your mate the usual signs passed you by, it will all come once you carry out the ritual, I can assure you it will be the most amazing thing that ever happens to you and once you have a mate you never want to let her go.’ Russell stares lovingly at his Judi. 

 

In their chamber Rachel waits for Quinn, Judi and Russell said they were to go get her and bring her to Rachel.

When the door opens she jumps up but is disappointed when Santana comes into the room, ‘S’up tinker bell?’ 

‘Santana whilst it is always a pleasure to see you I am waiting for Quinn.’ Rachel sits again and bounces her legs nervously.

‘Rach don’t sweat it, she will be back soon, she just needs to prove she is in control again, the spaz she had during feeding would have scared the shit out of them in the eunuch-ary.’ Santana often makes up her own words for things.

‘No, Russell and Judi went to get her, they are letting her come back to me.’ Rachel has tears in her eyes and Santana wonders if the girl has lost her mind.

‘OK Rach easy on the waterworks, so she has a get out of jail free card, good for her.’ Santana doesn’t need to be around for the reunion and goes to leave.

Just as she touches the door Russell swings it open from the other side, almost knocking Santana over, as Quinn follows him through the door Rachel rushes her and flings herself on the Gyste.

‘Oh Quinn I thought you would never return to me.’ Rachel sobs.

Santana is lost, why is Rachel so upset?

‘Rach, baby it’s ok, I was just centering myself, nothing happened to me it isn’t a punishment.’ Quinn feels Rachel’s emotional pain and she cannot bare her to suffer more. 

Rachel continues to sob, she is overcome by it all. ‘But I was away from you and I was so lonely without you Quinn.’ 

‘I am here now, please sweetness, stop crying I cannot bare to hear you cry.’ Quinn kisses the top of Rachel’s head and tries to calm her, not getting any joy she begins to project her calm to Rachel and the girl slowly comes out of her panic. 

Santana watches all this unfold, she has never seen Quinn behave like this, she usually tells Brit to man up when she cries.

‘I am sorry Quinn.’ Rachel buries her head in Quinn’s neck.

‘I think you should all leave, Rachel and I need some time alone.’ Quinn makes a gesture to clear the room.

Once outside Santana cannot hold her tongue, ‘What the fuck was that about?’ 

Judi scoffs, ‘Quinn is devoted to that girl, you should take note Sammy needs someone to care like that you know.’ 

Santana has heard all this before and walks away rolling her eyes.

 

‘Quinn I am so sorry, I should have done more to keep them from shooting you like that.’ Quinn has pulled Rachel into her lap as they sit together on the couch.

‘Nonsense Rach, please don’t worry about it all, it really isn’t to punish me, I just needed to center my thoughts.’ Since Quinn returned to Rachel she is no longer annoyed by the previous few days.

Rachel looks up to Quinn, she is drawn to her and they kiss lightly, slow and gently they reconnect together. 

‘Is this ok?’ Quinn quietly asks Rachel.

‘Yes, please don’t stop.’ They kiss again this time deeper and with more pressure from both of them. 

Quinn lifts Rachel and heads for the bedroom, she feels the apprehension in her claim and attempts to calm her. 

‘It’s ok Rach, I just want to lay with you, I am so tired I just want to hold you close.’ Quinn kisses her lightly again and sits her on the bed.

Rachel cannot work out what she wants but she knows she needs Quinn close to her, she watches as Quinn strips down to her underwear, she wears just white boxers and a tight white vest. 

‘Here take this off, I want to feel you against me.’ Quinn pulls Rachel’s pullover off of her and then encourages her to stand so she can take off her skirt.

They both get under the cover and Quinn pulls Rachel to her and encases her in her strong arms.

‘Stay with me Rachel, I will always be here for you.’ Quinn gently nuzzles Rachel’s mark and it calms them both to sleep. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn continues to settle into her life with Rachel and attempts to understand the needs of the little human more but her family give garbage advice and Rachel surprises Quinn...

Russell has books out all over his desk, he is researching and is deeply engrossed.

‘Dad, do you have a moment please?’ Quinn is at the open door.

‘Yes, sure come in, ignore all this please.’ Russell moves to his couch by the wall.

‘Something for the council?’ Quinn sees some of the text she has read recently from the Domus.

‘Yes and no, I was looking at some writing on mating actually for you and Rachel, it has been awhile since your mother and I performed the ritual and I was trying to hone my knowledge I guess, maybe you would need my advice.’ Russell smiles at Quinn.

‘I do have questions, I need some advice but not with the ritual or the ceremony for mating with Rachel.’ Quinn shifts in her seat.

‘OK, well I am all ears Quinnie so shoot!’ Russell senses Quinn has apprehensions.

‘I understand all about the ritual for mating, I have been reading about it since I was a child in preparation, in truth though I had never considered how I would get to the ritual, do you know what I mean?’ Quinn shifts again and reaches for a water bottle on the table.

‘No Quinn I don’t know what you mean? Are you wondering when to perform the ritual because that depends on you and Rachel really, I will put no pressure on you to make the bond with your Claim, it isn’t like the claiming the council are not aware until after you bond.’ Russell hopes Quinn and Rachel mate soon though, a mating would be a really good way to start the spring ceremonies off.

‘No, ok here goes.’ Quinn takes a drink and then a large gulping breath. ‘Rachel and I haven’t had sex yet, she is still a virgin and I have to admit I am a little intimidated by this, mother told me that the virginity of a human, especially a young woman is precious to them and she will have had a dream about losing it since she was old enough to fantasise and I am Gyste.’ Quinn raises her eyebrows.

‘OK and what you have performance anxiety all of a sudden, Quinn you have been with other girls and none of them have been a big deal.’ Russell cannot see the problem, Rachel is there for the taking surely.

‘I am not worried about me being able to please her, well maybe a little she won’t have anything to judge me on but she may not enjoy it. Santana told me some human females do not like sex and maybe Rachel won’t want to do it.’ Quinn has been awake most of the night worrying about this, she is just making her fears clear.

Russell ponders this, when he took Judi as a claim she had been claimed before he never expected her to be a virgin like most claims and they clicked straight away.

‘I do not have much experience with women who do not want to have sex, I mean we are Gyste this comes naturally to us, there are many species that find us irresistible so why would your mate not want to mount with you?’

‘Because she is a virgin, a human virgin and I am Gyste, I have certain needs physically that I am not sure Rachel can meet but once we mate I will be bound to her and then what do I do? Go blind jerking off five times a day like Sam does?’ Quinn cannot live like that.

Russell laughs, Quinn is hysterical over something that hasn’t happened yet and she is imagining the worst.

‘Quinn darling, look it is like with feeds and most claims, the only way to solve these things is to talk them through, your mother and I have always told you this about life from when you were little. If you have a problem work it out, if you have a question ask for an answer, Quinn Rachel has no experience of life, you have a fantastic opportunity to mold her to your exact needs.’ Russell sees it in simple terms, if he had some time with a virgin he would teach her to please him.

Quinn never thought about it that way, she and Rachel have a blank sheet of paper to write their own story.

 

Brittney is waiting for the rain, she is sure it is coming and she will be ready this time. Sam once told her that is you collect the first raindrop to fall you can make a wish, she wishes for a baby every time it rains but she is going to catch the rain drop this time.

‘Hi Brit, what are you doing?’ Quinn sees her sister staring at the ground outside.

‘Waiting for the rain, I need a wish to come true.’ Brittney says everything like it makes complete sense to everyone but she is often the only one who knows what is happening.

‘Great.’ Quinn ignores the blonde Gyste, she has no time for this crazy today. ‘Brit, was Mike a virgin when you claimed him?’

‘No silly we had had sex loads before I claimed him, how would I get to know him otherwise?’ Again this makes perfect sense to Brittney.

‘OK, so was losing his virginity a big deal for him? Was he nervous did you notice?’ Quinn doubts Brittney asks but she tries anyway.

‘He was but I was gentle with him, humans are funny they like sex but it is such a big deal, like they are scared to do it wrong all the time instead of just doing it and enjoying it, Mike was nervous so I took the top and he was ok then, he took a few months to get it really right but you know I was sleeping with some other people anyway so I was ok.’ Brittney sleeps with only Mike and Santana now, Quinn thinks Santana insists on this.

‘So I should just take the lead and show Rachel what to do?’ Maybe that would work, Quinn prefers to be in charge in the bedroom anyway.

‘No silly, Rachie is different, you need to teach her before you have sex with her, try the bases for baseball, oh shit is that rain?’ Brit rushes outside and leaves Quinn behind.

 

So far today Quinn is no closer to working out the Rachel issue, she needs to progress the relationship to mate but is scared to tie herself down to a sexless life.

Rachel comes into the chamber with bags from the local market, she went with Judi this morning and although she did not really need anything she bought some things she found just the same.

‘Hey, you’ve been shopping, did you have enough money?’ Quinn needs to know when Rachel needs things so she can provide for her like a good mate would.

‘Yes Quinn I still have money, I really don’t need to spend much, this is just some things from the market little smelly things and some oils.’ Rachel flushes, she has no idea why but she bought some body oils because she dreamt her and Quinn were getting to know each other and massage was involved so she bought it.

‘Oils? For burning?’ Quinn hates those oil burners it reminds her of the meditation at the academy, they would use all sorts of types to encourage Quinn’s relaxation.

‘No, for massage.’ Rachel smiles a little, the idea of having Quinn touch her body makes her warm all over.

‘The Eunuchs have those, you can try different ones.’ Quinn doesn’t realise Rachel hasn’t had the Eunuchs massage yet.

‘No Quinn, for us.’ Rachel will need to have these talks with Quinn sooner or later, Judi has given her advice today and for a while there she wasn’t so scared of the prospect of being intimate with the Gyste.

‘Oh, OH! Yes we can do that, now?’ Quinn is thrilled with this chance.

‘Maybe not right now but I thought we could talk a little and then this would be something we do you know?’ Rachel read somewhere that having a routine will help with the more intimate discussions a new couple need to have.

‘Right yes that sounds good, Rach we do need to talk about some things that may be a little awkward for us at first but we need to grow as a couple and we can only do this if we are open with each other.’ Quinn reaches for Rachel, she finds touching helps them both when things get a little weird for them.

Rachel allows Quinn’s touch, she likes the feel of Quinn and now is looking forward to the massaging even more.

‘I won’t try and rush things but to mate we need to have sex, I know you told me about being a virgin but I need to know some things, like are we having sex, what sort of sex, will there be more of it or are you just planning on mating with me?’

Rachel takes a moment, this has all gotten quite confused, Quinn seems to think she is frigid and that is not the case. ‘Quinn you seem to be confused about me being a virgin, I never said I didn’t want to have sex or that I wouldn’t like it.’ Rachel moves Quinn messy hair so she can see her eyes better. ‘Quinn I am just not as experienced as you are and well I have been led to believe certain untruths about Blood-Gyste that have caused me to have fear about the act of love making with you.’ Rachel has a small smile for Quinn, Quinn can feel the genuine nature of Rachel’s words and her aura is relaxed so Quinn makes a decision.

‘OK, Brittney told me something that I didn’t understand at the time.’ Quinn would be lying if she said she understood Brittney at any time, ‘She said I should move through the bases, with us, so how about we do that and carry on getting to know each other and when the time comes we can mate.’

Rachel thinks about this, she has a younger brother who would be obsessed about telling her how he got to second base, Rachel is thinking of it more as baby steps in her mind but bases is fine.

‘OK, well I am comfortable with second base right now.’ Rachel laughs at the shocked look on Quinn’s face.

‘Shit really, you mean I could have been touching your tits?’ Quinn cannot help the way things come out, she is Gyste and as Judi warned her even with all their manners they are still like horny fourteen year old boys most of the time.

‘Maybe, or maybe I wanted to touch you?’ Rachel winks and hops off with the bags to the closet leaving Quinn to ponder.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn gifts Rachel some more freedoms and Rachel comes up with the perfect way to show her gratitude, Kurt is unhappy with his lot but cannot see a way to his own freedoms...

‘But it’s been forever!’ Quinn in whining again and Judi has tried to help her daughter but there is little she can do, Rachel seems happy at their current pace but Quinn spends every day complaining of blue balls.

‘Quinnie, you said yourself that things are progressing, I see you and Rachel together and I can see you are building a relationship.’ Judi strokes through Quinn’s hair, Quinn has always been soothed by the action and Judi still enjoys the times Quinn is more childlike with her.

‘I know mama but I am getting really hard up if you know what I mean, can’t you just talk to her.’ Quinn uses puppy dog eyes which work so well up to a point on Rachel.

‘I will only ask her how things are going, I will not try and talk the girl into something she isn’t ready for and by my calculations Rachel has only been here just over a month and that does not count as forever Quinn!’ Judi pulls Quinn’s hair playfully and the Gyste pretends to pout.

 

Tina is looking for Quinn, Pepper has taken her off the list again and she is being made to eat fish, Tina hates fish! The door to Quinn’s chamber is closed and Tina hesitates, the rules say if it is open or ajar then Quinn is free but Tina needs to see her. Tina knocks, Quinn being pissed off is a small price to pay at this point, the call to come in is not from Quinn though and when Tina steps through the door she sees Rachel sweaty and in lycra.

‘Oh Hi, thought you were Quinn but come in anyway.’ Rachel steps off her elliptical and wipes her face.

‘Why would Quinn knock? And why do you have that in here there is a gym on the estate with everything you need’ Tina without being asked sits and Rachel is happy the girl is comfortable in her presence.

The door to the inner Eunuch chambers opens and Dalis comes bumbling through, he is a young Eunuch and Lucius has been instructed to guide him through the process.

‘Miss, you need your water now?’ Dalis was listening to the elliptical attempting to preempt Rachel’s needs.

‘Yes please, and some coffee too, Tina do you want anything else?’ Rachel is going to take this opportunity to get to know the Asian girl a little better.

‘Some of those little cakes, like Sam has for breakfast please Dalis.’ Tina is in a strange position in the house as a junior Chattel she has no power over anyone and even the Eunuchs are higher technically than she is so she remains extremely polite to everyone.

Dalis goes off to service his task and leaves the ladies to chatter, Rachel takes a crisp white towel and places it on the couch before sitting on it.

‘Quinn likes everything to remain clean and tidy despite being a slob herself so I always use a towel when I have been working out.’ Rachel and Quinn are settling into a kind of routine together minus the sex of course.

‘So why don’t you use the gym?’ Tina is a little perplexed by this, she uses the gym several times a week and also attends certain classes to improve her general fitness that Quinn arranged for her.

‘Oh, I like to use this first thing before breakfast, for thirty minutes I workout before Quinn gets up and then we go for breakfast, it sets me up for the day and helps with my cardio programme too.'  Rachel had fought with Quinn a little over this but Quinn gave in when Rachel pointed out how a workout makes her feel all tingly.

‘Oh I get it, yeah you have to be fit to keep up with a Gyste don’t you, how are you finding it I heard Quinn is very vigorous in the bedroom does she have good stamina?’ Tina just assumes things here are like with Santana and Mike.

Rachel spurts some of her water and cleans her mouth with a towel, ‘No Tina that is not the case!’

Rachel means she works out for her own benefit but Tina takes this wrong. ‘Oh she has a reputation for being you know firm in the bedroom, I just thought that would be the case with you, is it different with her mate?’

‘Tina yes it is different, what do you mean firm?’ Rachel picks out the word that worries her the most.

‘Well Gyste are quite kinky aren’t they, she likes bondage I thought?’ Tina really is saying all this completely innocently, she has been subjected to Santana explaining everything to her from the way Brittney can bend into amazing shapes to the size of Sam’s dick and how it bends to the right a little so she is used to an open policy with sex.

Rachel sits stunned, Dalis brings the coffee and cakes for Tina and pours their drinks, leaving the room as quietly as he can so as not to intrude.

‘Tina I don’t really know what to say, Quinn and I haven’t been intimate yet, I am still a virgin and the Gyste are pretty scary in that department.’ Tina is still the only female human of her age at the estate and she feels she can talk to the girl but Tina is obviously more mature than Rachel in matters of sex.

‘No fucking way, you haven’t had sex with Quinn yet? How is that possible? You share a bed with her, a bathroom, how have you been able to resist her this long?’ Tina when she first came to the estate would drool when Quinn came into the room, she would have given anything to have Quinn.

‘We cuddle and make out, actually we make out a lot, we are moving towards sex and she is very attractive I admit.’ Rachel has a dreamy look.

‘So what stops you?’ Tina is curious.

‘Well if I am honest, I am a little worried about the mating, Quinn says she will be considerate but once we mate I worry I will become like a thrall to her.’ Rachel has this dream where Quinn is leading her around the estate like a dog on a leash.

Tina laughs, ‘That is so funny,’ Rachel’s face falls at the insult, ‘OK let me tell you a story about the Blood-Gyste.’ Rachel nods and gets comfortable.

Tina sips her coffee then continues. ‘Before my mother kicked me out she was a scribe, her task was to take down the stories from the individual clans and houses and put them all into an order for the councils. Now the Blood-Gyste were the last of the great clans to join the Domus and it’s lore, you probably think they have been in all along but they haven’t, actually Russell’s father was instrumental in having the final houses of the Blood-Gyste join the Domus and bring them into line with the other clans. Blood-Gyste have a reputation, one which they do not encourage but they do not dispute either.’ Tina has a bite of cake and Rachel is fixated on the Asian girl and her story so far. ‘The rumour that they are violent is really over played but the real secret is hidden deep in the archives of each family, before the great wars when us humans were the main clan on this earth Blood-Gyste lived happily with the humans and were employed by many households for protection. The Blood-Gyste has no natural predators like humans and Imps do so they were good at keeping the humans safe. They feed only rarely in comparison with the vamps and the human masters were more than happy to have their women fed on by the Gyste, the lore states that the Gyste have the ability to bring a woman to orgasm just through feeding.’ Tina raises her eyebrows knowing what happened to Rachel and Pepper and what she has experienced.

‘Wait,’ Rachel catches up, ‘Quinn did that, to me and Pepper.’ Tina nods.

‘Good you recognised it, so what Quinn can do was highly sort after by the humans and a symbiotic relationship developed. The problem came during the wars when the ferocious nature of the Gyste was exploited by the humans for their own gain in battle, a Blood-Gyste in it's primal form is pure rage and so they fight without fear until the death, now the secret they all hide is how the humans forced the Gyste to fight for them, no-one will tell the story but the Gyste were slaves to some of the human women and that is how the Human clans survived the culls.’ Tina has read all the stories of the Gyste fighting to the death for the female humans but no-one says why they did it or why they were so intent on protecting these groups.

‘But why put all your clans at risk for the humans? Surely they would have been better to fight with the Vamps and have the humans brought down quicker?’ Rachel has only been told how the bloody conflicts almost ended the world with their never ending bloodshed, only when the humans were so few that the Vamps feared they would starve was a truce called and the agreement drawn up to end the wars and have the humans farmed for the Vamps to feed. As a farmed human she has been brainwashed into believing that her place is naturally to serve the master of the house in anyway needed, manly human females serve as surrogates to clans that have trouble breeding but the Blood-gyste and the Incubi regularly feed on their claimed humans whilst keeping them safe and cared for.

‘This is true and the Gyste were caught in the middle, many wanted to side with the Vamps but they had clan members somehow thralled by the humans and so were unable to chose, Blood-Gyste will always fight for their clans even if many of them almost destroy themselves with the infighting. Anyway the point of my story is this, there is something about the humans for the Blood-Gyste, they are bound by something that makes them need to care for us. The Chattels and the claims are the Gyste way of feeding their desire to care for us and this is why you should never fear Quinn, no matter what the rumours about Gyste the truth is Quinn just wants you to be happy and cared for. When you mate she will spend the rest of her life serving your needs no matter what they are, she is genetically driven to make you happy she cannot help it. So just tell her what you want, no matter what it is she will do it because her nature means she wants nothing more than to see you happy and content.’ Tina nods to clarify the terms she has tried to lay out, she is aware that Quinn's need to care for a human saved her life when the Vamps attempted to kill her.

‘So even if Quinn is a dominant and forceful lover with others if I want her to go slow and be gentle with me she will be?’ Rachel has much to digest about the Gyste she was lead to believe they were almost violently out of control with all their lovers and if what Tina says is true she is wasting time by not having Quinn bed her, fuck only knows how she holds back as it is, when Quinn is kissing her and touching her she is on fire and makes herself crazy chasing the release she needs so badly.

‘Yes Rachel, she only will think of your pleasure in bed, once you mate you will be her sole focus for this need to please, if you get what I mean?’ Tina tries to make it clear and offers some hand gestures to Rachel for clarity. 'Do not listen to anyone else in the house Rach, they have a vested interest in Quinn remaining un-paired.' Tina talks of Pepper and how she has been able to secure her position by sleeping with Quinn and feeding the Gyste's need for dominance with kinky sex games. 

 

Quinn has spent the day in the city at the Fabray Inc. offices, she is to take over the residential property portfolio and before she does she wants to know all she can about their holdings in this sector. She is amazed to realise the scope they have on the property market with some small towns being all but owned by the Fabray family and the residents paying a price to live in the houses Quinn’s family built and service. Sam will eventually take the lead with the construction but that is coming slowly as he struggles to understand how to make the deals work in the families favour.

Quinn will need to take on some personal staff when she moves to working here full time but that will be after the mating and the subsequent honeymoon period she will be given with Rachel. She lets her thoughts wander to her little mate again and smiles to herself at the silly conversation they were having last night. Rachel can be very playful and she tricked Quinn into thinking their children should be given names based on numbers so Quinn thought she would have children named one, two, three and four. Quinn was horrified but Rachel held her nerve and seemed determined! The whole thing ended in a tickle fight again which Rachel only ended when her hands touch Quinn’s dick, the fact Rachel is so determined to avoid all contact with little Quinn is causing Quinn much sadness.

Quinn calls her mother, ‘Hey Quinn what’s up?’

‘Just checking in, is Rachel with you?’

‘No Honey not today, she might be with Sam call him.’

‘No he is here with us, he is driving daddy nuts, I’ll try Santana maybe she is with her.’

‘OK, see you for dinner, please tell your father to be early tonight I have a surprise for him.’

OK, will do, Love you’

 

Quinn tries Santana’s number but it is unavailable, so she sulks a little then has an idea, she goes to find her father and Sam.

‘Come in, Sam please just read the last part, the deal is made on the final day.’ Russell is losing his mind trying to show Sam the finer parts of negotiation.

‘Dad, mama says be early she has a surprise for you, I am gonna make my own way home I have some errands to run first in town then I will leave for the estate OK?’ Quinn doesn’t want to be involved in helping Sam understand the texts again and she needs to grab something in town that she should have thought of ages ago.

‘That’s fine Quinn, we are finishing up for the day anyway, did you have a chance to read up about the Hive development in Little Road?’ Russell has a problem with this little town.

‘Yes, they have no real income in the town, they have a lake close by that is perfect for development, I thought if we keep the town small but develop the vacationing opportunities we could create a jobs platform for the locals and allow for the younger generations to build on the profits from holiday makers.’ Russell had overlooked this, he was looking for an industry solution, maybe a processing plant or logging from the forests but tourism would do just as well and would fit the locals better than heavy industry.

‘Good, yes that could work, look into the lake and the access to the area for tourists and we can draw something up for the board next month maybe?’ Russell is proud of Quinn, she has a natural aptitude for business.

 

Quinn rushes back through the house to her chamber, dinner is in twenty minutes and she is going to be late if she doesn’t get a move on.

Rachel is ready for dinner, Quinn being late is annoying, she doesn’t know where she is and Sam could only tell her Quinn had errands to run which was no real help to her.

The door opens and Quinn rushes in with several bags. ‘Sorry Sorry I just ran out of time, I will have a quick shower and be ready, please go down if you want I will be quick.’ Quinn pecks Rachel’s lips in greeting and runs for a shower.

 

Quinn is the last to sit down for dinner, Kurt has joined the main family tonight with his claim Sugar, a loud Imp with very highbrow tastes. Quinn feels bad for Kurt, he has no interest in girls but his stepmother Carol insists he have a heterosexual claim and this must be hell to the flamboyant male diva.

‘Quinn, now you are here we can begin.’ Russell speaks and all the family bow their heads ready to give thanks.

‘My family gather for the meal and we are all so very grateful for the meal we are blessed with this evening, we have hopes that for us all the future will be full of family and blessings such as these, in the name of the Gods we thank you for this blessing and vow to honour you with all our hearts.’ Russell finishes the blessing and all the family sit up straight and begin to talk about their days.

Rachel slips her hand into Quinn’s, ‘What errands did you have?’

‘I needed to get something for you, it is in the chamber you can have it after dinner.’ Quinn has a cheeky smile for Rachel and Rachel knows Quinn will tease her about the surprise if she lets her so she decides to play it cool.

‘OK, I had a morning with Tina, it was nice to speak with her she has many stories and hearing things from a human point of view is rare in this house.’ Rachel isn’t criticising and Quinn knows this.

‘Rachel, where do you shop? I don’t think I have seen those sweaters in couture monthly?’ Sugars tone is dismissive and rude.

‘Er, I went to the mall actually, I like to people watch and some of the clothes are reasonably priced.’ Rachel is a little dim when she is being insulted as a naturally kind person she expects the same courtesy but Quinn doubts this is the intention of Sugar.

Quinn gives Kurt a pointed look but he brushes it off, Sugar is a law unto herself and Kurt won’t get involved in a Claim spat.

‘Interesting only I thought Quinn would have a good budget for her chattels and yet you look very thrifty.’ Rachel spots that insult though.

‘Quinn provides for me her mate very well thank you!’ Rachel wants Sugar to be aware that she is no regular Claim and the confidence she is feeling is no doubt also coming from Quinn.

Russell spots the problem straight away, over the last couple of weeks he has worked with Quinn and the gurus on Quinn’s unusual abilities and he can see her projecting. ‘Quinn, stop now!’ Russell is calm and offers no explanation.

‘Sorry Father.’ Quinn smiles at Russell and both are aware of what Quinn was doing, Russell is fascinated by his daughter's ability and likes to see it in action but not at the dinner table where Rachel has a knife to hand.

Judi shakes her head at the pair, they will never tire of messing with Quinn’s abilities and Judi is getting a little fed up of the teasing that goes with it.

‘Rach do you want to come to the theatre next week, they have a revival going on.’ Judi likes nights out.

‘Very much so, is it a musical?’ Rachel hopes it is.

‘I believe so, it is just an amateur show but they are usually very good.’ Judi knows Rachel would love to be involved in a show herself and maybe when her and Quinn mate they can do these things together. Even the relaxed nature of her husband’s claimed children has it’s limits and the curfews in place mean chattels and claims are unable to visit many nightspots alone where as a mated human is untouchable to the Domus.

‘She does love singing.’ Quinn says as she pokes her vegan starter, she has compromised on her food with Rachel and only has meat for her main courses but the she is upping her protein with natural pulses and beans and this is a fake fish cake made from lentils.

 

Sugar is loud all the way through dinner and Sam takes the opportunity after the meal to speak to Kurt alone, ‘Dude what’s with that girl? Seriously you need to remind her of her place in the family.’

Kurt rounds on Sam, ‘Really Sammy, like you have so much control over Santana, she rules you and Brittney so do not come to me complaining about Sugar!’ Sam wasn’t expecting a venomous attack but he got one from Kurt.

‘Hold up, Santana is loud and has her own opinions but she never embarrasses me at a family gathering, nor does she put me in a position like Sugar did with you ans Quinn tonight, if my father had not stepped in Quinn would have had Rachel tear into Sugar and then what would you do?’ Sam knows what Quinn is capable of and the house rules would not protect Sugar or Kurt if Rachel was insulted.

‘I guess it is a good job they haven’t mated yet isn’t it.’ Kurt is annoyed, Sugar is uncontrollable and he hates having to share his space with her. Unlike the main Fabray children he is not afforded a large suite in the main house and his quarters with his father leave him with little space to escape from the obnoxious girl.

Sam leaves the room, Kurt can wallow all he wants but Sam cannot help if he won’t let him.

 

Rachel is itching to leave for their chamber and see her surprise but Quinn seems intent on teasing her to the point of no return, every person in the room is being spoken to and Quinn is not giving in.

Rachel just wants them to leave, Judi is sensing there is something happening with the pair as she spots Rachel again trying to tug Quinn away.

‘What is the girl doing?’ Russell has spotted it too.

‘I am not sure but by the way they are looking at each other there is a game going on.’ Judi rarely sees any of Quinn’s playful nature and she likes her daughter's silly side.

‘Well the girl is going to combust if Quinn doesn’t show her some attention soon.’ Russell is shaking his head he remembers when he was first with Judi and all Judi wanted was his attention, now she knows she has it and doesn’t need to try so hard, he thinks he misses those days a little.

 

‘Quinnie.’ Rachel whines a little and this has Quinn’s attention. Rachel pulls her down so that Rachel is closer to Quinn’s ear. ‘I may have a surprise for you when I see my surprise, I could be very grateful you know!’ Rachel tries flirting, Quinn has a soft spot for this.

This has Quinn’s attention, she would very much like a surprise from Rachel, her mind whirls with what it could be.

‘Burt it is always lovely to speak with you but I am afraid I need to attend to a personal matter now.’ Quinn fobs Burt off with manners, his wife was only trying to get her son into the family business anyway and Quinn has little time for scroungers, something about Carol is off for Quinn but the young Gyste is unable to focus enough to work it out.

 

Quinn almost carries Rachel to the chamber in her rush for the surprise, she bought Rachel a cell phone so she can speak with her during the day and not need to call her mother for updates, she thinks Rachel will love this gesture.

Once in the room Rachel quickly looks about for the shopping bags she saw earlier but they have been moved.

‘Here I put them in the bedchamber, come through, clothing is optional.’ Quinn teases Rachel a little more but Rachel is intent on her surprise before she gives Quinn anything.

The shopping bags are on Rachel’s side of the bed and Rachel rushes to see the contents.

In the bags are a new cell phone the latest Iphone model for Rachel and a Macbook for her to keep her music on, Quinn has her own library and doesn’t really want to have it filled with show tunes so she had the shop set Rachel up with all her own accounts.

‘A phone? And a laptop? Quinn how much were these?’ Rachel cannot help asking about the money, to Rachel the costs are huge but for Quinn it barely touches her trust and the allowances she takes each month from the Family.

‘Stop worrying about all that Rach, I’ve told you before the Family has many companies and we will never need to worry, please just look at them I got you a cell phone because I want to be able to talk with you during the day, I can never find you in this house and I want to know you are OK at all times. Santana and Mike have one and you should have one too as my mate.’ Quinn smiles she has thought of everything.

‘Really, I can have a phone? Who can I call though I don’t know anyone, is this a music phone I have seen them advertised, I can have music of my own though?’ Rachel doesn’t want to listen to Quinn’s music it is depressing.

‘Yes of course, I had the shop set it all up for you and your new number is on that card for you, I put my number and my mother's and the house and any others I could think of for you and I have your new number in my phone.’ Quinn is aware Rachel will not have had a cell of her own in the past.

‘I don't really know how to use any of this though, you will need to show me so I can call you to bother you all day.’ Rachel smirks at Quinn but Quinn knows she is excited by it all.

‘OK Rach, I will show you but also Mike is really good with computers and things and he is going to spend some time with you and teach you the basics at least OK?’ Quinn had gotten straight on to the the Asian boy about it when she first had the idea, he will be a good teacher for Rachel and much more patient than Quinn could be.

Rachel jumps into Quinn’s arms and squeezes her tightly. ‘Thank you thank you Quinn, you trust me and that is so important to me, thank you so much.’ Rachel means it, claims are often treated with contempt and Rachel never expected to have the freedoms she has been given By Quinn.

‘I want you to be happy Rach, you’re happiness is everything to me.’ Quinn nuzzles because she cannot help herself and her claim smells so good all the time.

Rachel loves this side of Quinn, she is attentive and very loving and Rachel feels in the future she is going to care for Rachel no matter what.

Rachel begins to kiss Quinn because she needs to feel the connection they have when they make out, Quinn has become something of an addiction to her, the way she kisses is so completely right that Rachel finds herself imagining the kisses when she is alone. In Quinn’s strong hold all she can do is let her lead them so Rachel holds on and kisses her claimer for all she is worth.

Quinn feels the spike in Rachel’s desire and she wonders if tonight they can move forward a little, the feel of Rachel wrapped round her like this only makes Quinn want more, she manoeuvres them to the bed and gently lays Rachel down and covers her with her own body. She doesn’t let all of her weight fall onto Rachel even though she knows Rachel would handle it, instead she keeps her hardening cock out of the reach of Rachel’s sex.

They kiss and the kiss progresses a little, Rachel knows Quinn wants to move on a little and she does too, after talking with Tina she is a lot more relaxed about things and maybe it is time Quinn helped her scratch the itch so to speak.

Quinn is trying desperately to hold back, Rachel is giving off all sorts of signals to the Gyste and she is currently being bombarded with arousal from the young girl. Quinn has been fighting her nature hard for the last few weeks and she decides to push things a little and open up the bond they share, just to see what happens.

Rachel feels slightly out of control and she quickly realises Quinn is affecting her, it feels good, she feels good but she doesn’t want it to happen like this, she wants to be completely involved and not under Quinn's thrall, ‘Quinn, wait, stop please!’ Rachel is insistent.

As Rachel asks Quinn stops what she is doing including the kissing, she looks down on her claim and she cannot hide her disappointment. ‘OK Rach, sorry I was getting carried away.’

Rachel didn’t mean stop completely and even a human can see how upset Quinn is to be stopping, ‘No, I just meant stop with the thrall, we can carry on but I don’t want it to be under your thrall.’

Quinn isn’t too sure what Rachel means, she has no thrall. Quinn wanted to open her feelings to Rachel but the only way a Gyste knows to do that is through the bond or with a display of anger and Quinn is sure that isn't a turn on.

‘Rach, what do you want? I don’t want to go too fast but your body sends all these signals and I am…’ Quinn doesn’t finish but Rachel knows what she means.

‘Frustrated, you are getting frustrated, I believe Santana calls it hard up.’ Rachel smiles to reassure Quinn.

‘Yeah well a little I guess, can we maybe move on a base?’ Quinn asks for what she hopes for, she would like to be balls deep in Rachel but baby steps and all that.

‘OK Quinn, but I need to freshen up first ok?’ Rachel isn’t nervous any more and she cannot be sure it isn’t Quinn acting on her so the distance will help her define how she feels.

‘Sure Rach, I won’t go anywhere I promise.’ Quinn is ecstatic with this development.

Rachel walks to the bathroom as calmly as she can, she wants to run but that would make her look too keen she guesses. In the bathroom she takes some calming breaths and tries to settle on what she wants, in the mirror she sees her own reflection staring back at her looking flushed and very aroused, _You want this Rachel, she is so beautiful and the way she looks at you just makes you melt, do it, let her show you how much she desires you._

 

In the bedroom Quinn quickly finds some wet wipes in the drawer to freshen up with, she isn’t taking any chances and the last thing she wants if for Rachel to find her junk all sweaty so she quickly wipes herself over and for added effect squirts with a little perfume. She looks in the bottom drawer and makes sure she has some other supplies, a little lube and some condoms. Just in case tonight's the night, Quinn has a birth control link she can wear to prevent pregnancy but she has not replaced the old one yet and so she will need to wear protection for them both.

 

Rachel comes out of the bathroom and Quinn jumps as she closes the drawer, Rachel is curious as to what is in there but she is even more curious about what Quinn is keeping in her pants tonight so she moves towards the bed quickly.

Quinn senses Rachel is unusually calm, normally when they are getting frisky she becomes nervous and apprehensive and Quinn can feel none of this, Rachel is turned on though and Quinn breathes this scent in greedily.

Rachel gets on to the bed the other side of Quinn and settles herself a little more comfortably, she doesn’t know what comes next so she is hoping Quinn can just lead her.

Quinn is having trouble thinking at this point, she doesn’t know what to do first, she wants to tear Rachel's clothes off and bury her cock deep inside the girl but that is maybe for another night.

‘Rach, just relax, how about we get to know each others bodies a little better, you know like show and tell.’ Quinn smiles she is trying to keep the mood light for them both.

‘OK, so can I see your dick?’ Rachel blurts out the first thing that comes into her head, she didn’t mean to but this part of Quinn is a mystery and a fascination to her.

‘Yeah sure.’ Quinn is pleased she likes to show off her dick, she has been keeping Little Quinn in the dark far too much and the idea that Rachel wants to see it is pleasing to her.

Quinn pulls her shirt off over her head, Gyste don’t have a problem with nakedness, they have almost zero body fat and they are naturally muscular so body issues rarely occur to them. Next she stands and undoes her pants, she has black jeans on as usual and they are pretty tight, Rachel is watching her intently as she strips down. Quinn is in her bra and boxers she reaches behind and releases the bra and bends to pull the boxers off, when she stands upright again she is naked as the day she was born and Rachel’s mouth hangs open.

‘Oh My, I am, well you are quite lovely Quinn.’ Rachel cannot say anything else, if she had to describe Quinn to a stranger she would say she had the top half of a very healthy female adult with smallish pert breasts with dark brown small nipples but the bottom half of a slim guy with a large dick, Rachel notes that Quinn isn’t erect yet and her dick looks very long and too thick for Rachel to grip around.

‘OK Rach, your turn.’ Quinn wiggles her eyebrows and does a cheeky jiggle with her dick to make it bounce, Rachel laughs out at this, it is silly and ridiculous and so very perfect.

‘OK but I am not much to look at Quinn so please don’t feel let down.’ When Rachel says this Quinn feels so very sad, this beautiful young lady has no idea just how amazing she is and Quinn cannot wait to show her how happy she makes the Gyste.

Rachel pulls her little flowered dress over her head, she took her sweater off in the bathroom and she has no bra tonight anyway, she is left in just her little white panties and Quinn is breathless looking at her, she is so very perfect and so very beautiful.

‘Wait,’ Rachel looks up to see why Quinn is stopping her, Quinn walks round the bed to stand before Rachel still naked and still battling to keep little Quinn under control. ‘Here let me, please.’ Quinn reaches for Rachel’s panties and Rachel lifts her hips to help the Gyste.

Quinn wanted to be this close when the white knickers came off for the smell, she wanted to have the very first smell of Rachel close to the source.

Rachel suddenly gets a little more nervous, Quinn’s light touch down her legs leaves tingling trails all the way to her ankles, ‘Quinn I don’t know what to do next, I am sorry.’

Quinn leans down and lightly kisses her Claim, she is so cute when she rambles but Quinn doesn’t care that she is inexperienced she will help her all the way tonight Quinn just wants her to accept them naked and for Rachel to allow Quinn to touch her.

‘Rach, lay back, I promise no sex tonight, well not all the way anyway but I want you to let me pleasure you, just you don’t worry about me.’ Quinn’s words make Rachel’s sex flush and her juices flow a little more, this is not missed by the Gyste who can smell her and sense her arousal by the words.

‘OK Quinn, I trust you.’ Trust is a funny word to a Gyste, they trust that their feeds are clean, they trust that their chattels are honest with them and they trust their families to protect them when needed but they never look for the trust of others.

Quinn has Rachel lay back in the middle of the bed and at first she lays next to her, gently stroking up and down her body, Quinn is able to feel the individual goose bumps she leaves on Rachel’s skin and she is able to sense the desire that is building from the girl.

Rachel is amazed that just the lightest of touches is driving her crazy, the Gyste must be magical. Quinn edges a little closer to Rachel’s side, she wants to feel more of her claims skin. For a Gyste sex is fun and very much like a release for their over bearing tensions but they also feel more than a human does and they are able to let go during these times because no-one ever expects a person to hold back during sex.

‘Rach, babe look at me, let me see those beautiful eyes.’ Quinn wants to be able to tap into the emotions of Rachel and the bond she feels will be easier to access looking deeply into Rachel’s eyes.

The touches are intensifying and Quinn is learning more about Rachel with every breath. Her fingers are running lower over Rachel’s body, she is resisting rushing because she desperately wants to share an orgasm with Rachel.

Rachel is fighting the urge to close her eyes, she wants to share everything she is feeling with Quinn, she knows the Gyste is joining their emotions and she can feel the waves of lust that Quinn is immersing her in, ‘Quinn please, I can’t take this teasing.’

Quinn is lightly circling Rachel’s pussy, Rachel has dropped her legs apart and she can feel the cooler air on her sex for the first time and the Gyste’s light touches are driving her insane with want.

Quinn knows it is time, Rachel is worked up beyond anything that is fair and Quinn can smell the juices as they drip from the girl. Quinn never takes her eyes from Rachel’s as she slides two fingers slowly into her aching sex.

‘Ooooh yesss!’ Rachel closes her eyes as the fingers enter her, she hasn’t ever had someone else do this and she rarely has done it in the past so the feeling is new and so very intense for her.

Quinn wants this to last all night but she also wants Rachel to find her release, Quinn takes a breath and focuses on her claim, Rachel is so close to a climax she is hanging on the edge.

Rachel is gasping in stuttering breaths, she has never experienced this before, the other couple of times Quinn has accidently brought her to a climax it happened differently to this, now she is being brought to the edge when before she accidently fell over it.

Quinn knows Rachel is ready she doesn’t need to be Gyste to tell this, she can feel the fluttering in Rachels pussy as her fingers massage on each stroke. Quinn takes her eyes from her claim and nudges her neck to expose the mark, before she had resisted the temptation to lick her claim and she will not bite the mark until they are ready to mate but this time she traces the tip of her tongue round the mark feeling the hitch in Rachel’s laboured breaths.

Quinn opens the bond a little more to feel what Rachel feels and her senses are overwhelmed by the sensations coursing through the little diva.

A nibble and a lick of the mark and Quinn allows her Gyste to flow from her to Rachel as she ups the tempo of her fingers plunging into her claim, ‘Come for me Rachel.’ The voice is that of the Gyste and Rachel tumbles over the edge screaming as she does so.

 

Quinn watches Rachel sleeping, the young girl fell into a deep sleep once she had cum and Quinn allowed her the rest, outside the room Quinn can feel the presence of her brother and she reluctantly leaves Rachel to her dreams.

Opening the door to the corridor sure enough there stands Sam, ‘What you doing? Spying on me?’

Sam hops nervously from one foot to the other, he looks pale and a little sweaty. ‘Kurt has killed Sugar!’

Quinn takes a moment to digest her brother’s words, ‘How?’ Quinn needs details.

‘He strangled her, they just came from the Domus for him.’ This is why Sam is so on edge, he has always been close to Kurt, they are just cousins in the eyes of many but Kurt was more of a brother to Sam than Sebastian could ever be.

‘Was anyone else present? Maybe a Eunuch was loitering?’ Quinn is trying to work out a way of justifying Kurt’s actions and the presence of a Eunuch might shed some light on the matter.

‘All I know is what Phillip told me, that Kurt killed her and that the Domus were called.’ Sam is angry the Domus were so quickly on the scene but there is nothing he can do about it now for Kurt.

‘OK, shall we go to the council? Maybe we can help.’ Quinn doesn’t want to leave Rachel but family is important too.

‘No! You will both stay here!’ Russell’s booming voice echoes along the corridor.

‘Father, you have heard then? Why were the Domus called so quickly, I thought it was your right to look into this first?’ Sam knows his father has many rights that are more powerful than the council in his own estate.

‘Carol called them, Burt left her to comfort Kurt and she went and called them without him knowing, this will be a mess.’ Russell is never happy to have his authority questioned and the woman has over stepped the line in his eyes.

To Quinn too this is an insult to the family, even Burt should have been afforded more respect by his claim. Carol is Burt’s second claim, his first, Kurt’s mother died when Kurt was just eight years old, Russell had encouraged Burt to push for more children and Sassy died in childbirth, by a fluke she was carrying Blood-Gyste children and Burt was unable to help his wife when she went into labour, Russell had been called but arrived too late to save Burt’s precious wife. Kurt never got over the death and in later years blamed Russell for not being there to save his mother. Carol came to Burt two years ago, she was the surrogate for another Imp couple and as such was expected to care for their infants, the child in question had died of an unusual influenza so rare in Imp children the Doctors had missed the symptoms and sent him home, this proved to be fatal and on the death of the child Carol was cast out and Burt came to her rescue. Carol has a son from a previous claimer, he is a tall and ungainly teen who is heavily spoilt by his birth mother. The boy does not like Kurt and the household has been strained since they all moved in together and Burt made Finn his son through law.

‘The two of you can stay here, I will go to the council and see what can be done for Kurt,’ Russell has a soft spot for the boy despite him not being in favour with Kurt and he will always do his very best for his nephew.

‘I can come sir, won’t it look better if we are together.’ Quinn worries about Kurt in the cells he has always been vulnerable.

‘No Quinn, you are not going anywhere with the scent of your little human all over you.’ Russell smiles at his daughter.

Quinn is quietly embarrassed she had forgotten about that in the drama and she hasn’t showered yet so her father and brother will be able to smell Rachel’s sex all over her hands.

Sam bursts out laughing at his sister but stops sharply when she glares at him, ‘Sorry sis but congrats and all that!’

‘Fuck off!’ Quinn turns and stalks off, ‘Call me when you have news of Kurt!’ She shouts over her shoulder at the giggling pair.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout from Kurt means Quinn has to take a step up in the family business and Rachel joins her for the ride f her life...

At breakfast Russell is absent and Judi is at the head of the table, last night the arrest of Kurt has kept Russell at the council without him returning for the usual family start to the day. 

‘Quinn you need to go into the city for your father today, he had a meeting with some of the board, he told me you know them all and it will be informal so you can step in and relay back to him this evening what is said.’ Judi has a list from Russell, he would usually do this but in his absence she is the head of the family and all the children are aware of this.

‘Will daddy be at the council all day?’ Brittney asks their mother for advice.

‘He expects so, you are to follow Sam to the Lake house and collect the other car that has been left there, your father says only you and Sam are to go.’ This is odd to the others in the family but to the children they know why. The car in question belongs to Kurt and Russell will want only family scents put in the car until it is checked by him. 

‘Should any of us go over to see Burt?’ Santana asks, she is aware of what happened and is keen to check out the house of Burt, Kurt should never have been in the position of taking a female claim and the whole thing bothers her. 

‘No, not until my Husband has been there, he wants you all to stay away.’ Santana doesn’t like this but she will follow as told.

Rachel sits and listens to this all, she has yet to see the Fabray family close ranks but this small taste makes her sure she never wants to be on the outside again. 

 

In the chamber Quinn is getting ready for the day in the office, she had hoped to have a relaxing day with Rachel, they have made progress together and she is keen to keep the momentum going.

‘I am sorry about this Rach, I wanted us to have more time together today but this is my life.’ Quinn sounds dejected about things but tries to smile through it. 

‘Quinn, can’t I just come with you? I would love to see where you are going to run the family business from one day.’ Rachel whines a little.

‘I’m not sure baby, there will be other Blood-Gyste there and some Vamps too, I would be happier if you would stay away until we mate.’ The scent of Rachel will set many of the high-bloods on edge and Quinn does not want to have to fight for her, there may be pure blood vamps and even though Rachel is claimed they will feel they have a right to challenge the younger Quinn for the little human. 

Rachel is disappointed she would have liked to see Quinn being all dominant at the offices, she would actually have been turned on by it but is not comfortable admitting this yet. ‘OK, I understand.’ 

‘I know, how about I attend this meeting and settle up the paperwork I need to then you come into the city and meet me for a late lunch, I will find the very best vegan establishment for us.’ Quinn pulls Rachel into her body and nuzzles lightly, she smells delightful as always and Quinn is reminded of how she shook and quivered at Quinn’s touch last night. 

‘Thank you, I have never dined in town so I will look forward to it.’ Rachel leans up and kisses her claimer.

Quinn deepens the kiss a little but cannot afford to take this where she would like so she settles for a nip at Rachel’s mark and a lick to her neck. 

Rachel squirms and wriggles from Quinn’s grasp, ‘Stop that or stay and finish it!’ Rachel’s tone is flirty and again Quinn curses her place in this family and the responsibilities it brings.

 

The meeting has dragged on, two ministers from the council are fighting about a strip of land to the west of the lake, they both lay claim to it but only one will be given the land rights by Fabray Inc. Quinn has not been asked to make the decision and she is glad for that, she is far from ready for that level of power. 

Her father and aunt were many years her senior before they were brought into the family business and like her were given the menial tasks of the property rather than dealing with pure bloods and Gyste politics. 

 

Rachel is seated in the restaurant, there was no question when she gave her name to the maître d, he just showed submission and seated her with a smile. In the future Rachel will be able to book the table and pay the bill alone but for now she is the guest of Quinn Fabray and that is to her benefit.

Water has been brought and Rachel sips politely, wine will not be offered until Quinn arrives as claims are often forbidden to consume alcohol by their masters. 

Quinn had cursed the traffic for delaying her she is only a few minutes later than Rachel but she had hoped to greet her Claim when she arrived. Quinn sees Dalis sitting in the Eunuchs waiting area and knows she has missed her chance to greet Rachel, she takes a moment to observe the young Eunuch, he shows great promise but lacks the confidence a Fabray Eunuch needs, she will speak with Lucius about him later. 

Rachel sees Quinn arrive and is instantly excited to see her again, it has only been a few hours and they have exchanged text messages but Rachel misses her scent and her touch.

Quinn rushed to Rachel as Rachel stands to greet her, some in the restaurant would mistake this for submission but Rachel just needed to see her mate. 

'Hey beautiful, how was the drive in?’ Quinn resists touching Rachel's mark, the smell of her claim is intoxicating and Quinn is well known in the city so openly nuzzling your claim, like a low blood would be frowned on. 

'Fun actually, Dalis is a very good driver, I expected the worst because Lucius knows I am not a good passenger but he must have primed Dalis on how to comfort me.’ Quinn has Rachel sat down again and she sits next to her, when the waiter returns she gestures for him to move the table settings around and he busies himself with the task.

'There really is so much to see, I bet you never even notice you take the journey so often, there is a little house we passed that I was absolutely….’ Rachel continues on and Quinn is happy to listen to her voice, the maître d brings wine and Quinn chooses a Chardonnay for Rachel and coke for herself. 

Rachel was in awe of the city, her mother brought her as a small child many times but she was too young to be impressed as she is now, the buildings are grand and Rachel imagines living in one of those historic buildings in a grand apartment. 

'Did you manage to find anything else out about Kurt?’ Rachel likes the Gyste he has freely given her advice on fashions and never tried to belittle her despite his higher status and stuck up reputation. 

'It isn't looking good Rach, Sugar comes from a very wealthy Claimed family and they are pushing for Kurt to be punished, my father has been able to speak with him and as you can imagine Kurt is a wreck!’ Quinn asked Russell if she could come and calm him, they have only messed with her projections so far but Russell thinks that if Kurt is not released Quinn will be able to calm him enough to keep him safe in the cells.

'Santana is worried he is in a communal cell, you know he would be vulnerable.’ Rachel promised Santana she would have Quinn do something about this. 

'He will not be left overnight in the main cells, father has seen to it that he is held in custody where a Gyste of his family stature will be cared for.’ Quinn and Russell were both concerned for Kurt's safety in a communal cell, Kurt would definitely be a target to lower caste Gyste who wished to prove their worth in the prison system. 

'Did he mean to kill her do you know? Maybe it was an accident?’ accidents happen with Gyste Rachel knows of the troubles Quinn had going through her transition and perhaps this happened with kurt. 

'Babe I wish that were the case but Kurt is a True Gyste he has been tested and there is no chance of him having a temper that is uncontrolled.’ Quinn knows anything that happened Kurt is responsible for and that the only chance they have of getting him home is evidence that Sugar was trying to harm Kurt or the Fabray clan. 

'Well I have told Santana that I have faith he will be vindicated so that is what I cling too.’ Rachel really isn't that naïve but she has tried all day to be the voice of optimism in the household. 

 

The food was lovely, even meat loving Quinn has to admit vegan food when prepared as well as that is incredibly flavoursome. The pair sit quietly in that back of the town car as Lucius weaves his way through the traffic, Quinn would not drive with Dalis so he has been sent back to the house in Quinn's range rover which Lucius usually drives, Rachel wanted to take the town car in a recreation of one of the many romantic films she adores. 

Rachel has her hand in Quinn's and is tucked into Quinn's side taking comfort from the Gyste she is always warm and Rachel has come to need this comfort whenever she is close. Absentmindedly she us running her fingers over Quinn's palm and the tickle has Quinn's senses firing, Rachel needs a lesson in Blood-Gyste because the things she does drive Quinn mad, the little touches and her scents are all conspiring against Little Quinn. 

Quinn closes the screen between them and Lucius, she doesn't want him to hear or see anything from the back for the rest of the journey. 

'Quinn, what did you shut Lucius out for?’ Rachel was looking through the front window and her views are now obscured. 

'Rach we need to have a talk and Lucius doesn't need to hear us.’ Rachel now is worried she has angered her claimer without realising, she has talked rather a lot at lunch maybe Quinn is fed up if hearing her speak. 

'You have a way with the touches you give me of making me rather aroused, I know you probably don't mean anything by this but I think it only right I make you aware of the effect you have on me.’ Quinn pants are getting tighter by the second and she has struggled all through lunch with her dick pressing into her clothes. 

'Oh, I didn't realise… sorry?’ Rachel is unsure if this is going to be a dressing down or not. 

'I wouldn't usually mind believe me but it is rather teasing given our current rules regarding the bases, I am afraid I must insist you either stop or follow through and help me out!’ Quinn's tone is flirty and Rachel spots this straight away, Quinn is frustrated again and Rachel is again amazed that the stories she has been told of the aggressive Gyste are not true, Quinn is in fact being incredibly courteous. 

Rachel thinks quickly about her options, stop what she is doing, although she was unaware stroking Quinn's hand was such a turn on. Or follow through, Rachel has been trying to read some text on sexual practices and she has found a few things that are very appealing to her, she makes up her mind to try her favourite so far out on Quinn and the idea of being in the moving town car has her flood her panties with arousal.

The jolt Quinn gets from Rachel's arousal is like a hit spike in her groin and she squirms down a little more, something has gotten Rachel all frisky but Quinn still cannot be sure she will have any payback for it.

Rachel isn't nervous, Santana told her how guys are always really grateful for having their dick played with and Quinn may be a girl but she has a dick so Santana assured her it would have the same effect.

Rachel looks up and then moves to kiss Quinn, the kiss of the Gyste is almost all Rachel needs to climax anyway so she figures she may as well get something from this little experiment. Rachel kisses and Quinn settles back for a makeout session, this is fine but she wants a little more, she will deal with her own erection as soon as they get in. 

Little Quinn is coming to life and the confines of Quinn's pants are making it a tight fit for her, she is getting a little uncomfortable as the blood fills her hardening cock.

Rachel is happy she is having the right effect on Quinn and moves on to the next phase of her plan, without stopping the kiss she reaches out and finds the opening of Quinn's pants, she is quick and has the zipper released and is pushing the pants off Quinn's hips.

Quinn helps Rachel by wiggling and her hips are free if the pants, this is a real surprise but Quinn fears if she stops the kiss or asks any question this will all come to an abrupt end. 

Rachel moves to the third phase of the list Santana gave her and is soaking through her panties as she goes, sliding her hand into the opening of Quinn's briefs for the first time she is consciously gripping Quinn skin to skin. She feels soft and warm and Rachel wants to explore her but this is about Quinn and she has a mission, maybe later when they are alone again Quinn will let Rachel look closer at the appendage, the first pump along Quinn's dick almost has Quinn bucking out of the seat. Rachel breaks the kiss thinking she has made an error but the golden eyes that meet her stare tell her otherwise. 

'Quinn, is it still you?’ Rachel has a moment of apprehension, the Gyste may not have the control Rachel thought and this can so quickly become a problem. 

'It’s just the eyes Rach, look no teeth, please carry on.’ Quinn's incisors remain in place as she allows some of the Gyste through, the heightened senses of the Gyste will allow her to make this quick and hopefully bring Rachel into the pleasure she feels.

Rachel settles with Quinn’s words and the eyes are very sexy so she continues her pumping and squeezing and stares into the golden orbs. 

Quinn is always pleased to have any kind of contact skin to skin with her dick, she is kind of a slut for it actually, she has in the past allowed women to explore her just so she has the relief of a hand job. Rachel’s efforts are very assured for a first timer and Quinn is pleased Rachel has a tendency to be a perfectionist in everything she tries, Quinn is benefitting greatly.

For the next phase Rachel must adjust her position and at first Quinn thinks she is moving away from her but Rachel just moves onto the seat with her knees and bends over Quinn’s lap.

OK this is getting real for Quinn now, she has rarely experienced having her junk sucked, too many of those who would try have teeth and Quinn could never trust teeth near her cock, Rachel though is human and not about to sprout fangs close to Little Quinn. 

Rachel takes a deep breath and then lets go of Quinn with her hand, in one quick movement she envelops the Gyste with her mouth and sucks the cock as Santana advised. The taste is actually ok and not at all yukky as Santana warned her it would be, Quinn is wriggling a little and Rachel pushes down on her thighs to hold her in place. Rachel takes Quinn a little further into her mouth and then starts to bob on the hard erection.

Quinn is in heaven, this was all very unexpected and the Gyste is revelling in the sensations Rachel creates with her mouth, the sucking and slurping is dirty and Quinn loves dirty. Then Quinn feels the tip of her dick hit something and comes out of her lust haze a little to look down at her claim.

Rachel has her lips tight against Quinn’s pelvis as she swallows repeatedly on the dick in her mouth, she must say that the sensation is doing wonders for her and she feel in control of Quinn in a way she could never experience usually.

Quinn is starting to see stars, she opens the bond for Rachel to share the experience and Rachel chokes a little as she gasps, pulling from Quinn’s dick she takes stuttering breaths to calm herself.

‘Shit Quinn, I can feel that you know, it’s not a good idea to do that when I have your dick in my mouth.’ Rachel almost bit down as the pleasure flowed from the Gyste into her.

‘Sorry, please Rach, I’m so close.’ Quinn wants so much, she wants Rachel to go back to deepthroating her, she wants to cum in her mouth, she wants to taste Rachel and she wants them both to cum really soon.

Rachel pumps at the Gyste with her hand again, the spit she has left allowing for more friction and movement, ‘Open the bond again, I know what you were doing Quinn please, make me cum too.’ Rachel is hopelessly turned on now and needs release like Quinn.

Quinn knows the usually polite and demure Rachel is losing her manners and decides to try something, ‘Rach, look at me, I will only open the bond for you if you talk dirty to me, please I need it.’ Quinn actually just wants to see what Rachel is capable of saying in her heightened state, Quinn likes dirty talk but has shied away from it not wanting to upset her innocent claim. 

Rachel is desperate and she admits to feeling so very dirty right now but she is also very very turned on and would probably shout it from the roof of the town car if it meant Quinn would open the fucking bond and let her cum.

‘Quinn, don’t be a bitch, open the fucking bond and let me cum, you are so big and hard in my hand you know you want to cum in my mouth, so open the bond and let us both have the release we want, fuck Quinn open the bond I’ll do anything you fucking want, fuck me!’ 

That will do it, Quinn opens the bound and as Rachel grips her hard she juts her dick into the little divas hand. Reaching round to her ass Quinn pushes Rachel’s panties aside and thrust two fingers into her wet hot sex.

‘Fuck Quinn yesss!’ Rachel pushes back onto Quinn’s hand and chases her release by fucking herself, she leans back in and as she pumps Quinn’s fingers into her pussy she sucks Quinn back into her mouth and down her throat.  

The bond amplifies everything and Quinn is about to have her first human female orgasm, Blood-Gyste imagine they have a good sex life but she is about to feel exactly what Rachel will and this is more than she bargained for.

They reach the top of their pleasure and then fall over the edge together, Rachel pants and sucks and gags and is momentarily out of her mind with pleasure, this is shared with Quinn who screams out Rachel’s name as she unloads into the girl’s mouth, ‘Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Rach, stop fuck Rachel Fuck!’ Quinn can’t take any more and flops back into the seat leaving Rachel’s pussy empty as her fingers slide limply to the seat.

‘No, Quinn, please, more please!’ Rachel is delirious and stops her assualt on Quinn’s dick, she uses her own fingers and bounces on them as she forces the final ounces of cum from her system. ‘Fuck, Quinn, Fuck look at me your little human whore! AAArrgghhh!!!!’ 

Rachel falls back and Quinn is only just quick enough to catch her from falling down between the front and back seats of the town car. 

 

By the time the reach the estate they are only just tidied, Quinn took an age to come back from the orgasm and Rachel is still a little floppy in her seat leaning against the Gyste. Both have saited grins on their faces as the car stops.

‘Rachel, we need to go straight to the chamber and shower, my family will smell us as soon as they see us but hopefully we can get to the room without bumping into any of them.’ Quinn doesn’t want a repeat of the banter she received from her Brother last night when he smelt Rachel’s arousal over Quinn’s fingers.

‘OK, I may be a little unsteady on my feet though Quinn.’ Rachel is actually still really shaky after the momentous eruption she felt just a few minutes ago.

‘I’ll support you just be as quick as you can Babe please.’ Quinn is still a little shaken herself, she will need to read up on human females at this rate, she is unsure she could repeat that for Rachel multiple times in a day.

 

Quinn and Rachel reach the landing to the chamber without meeting a soul and Quinn thinks the may just get away with it when she senses…

‘Oh shit!’ Quinn tries to pull Rachel a little more quickly to the room.

Quinn, darling!’ Judi calls out to her daughter as she spots her going towards her room.

Russell smells Rachel straight away and it is all he can do not to laugh out loud, Quinn was obviously hoping to get the girl to the room and cleansed before they bumped into anyone from the household.

‘Bollocks, just keep going to the room Baby, get straight into the shower I’ll be there in a moment.’ Quinn pats Rachel’s butt and sends her on her way.

‘What is wrong with Rachel dear?’ Judi cannot sense like the Gyste unless Russell opens his bond with her and Quinn silently wills him not to do this as he smirks at his daughter.

‘Nothing Mama, she just needs the bathroom is all, what did you want?’ Quinn looks back and pleads with her eyes to her father to remain quiet.

‘Oh I have tickets for the revival, Friday night, will this be ok?’ Quinn doesn’t really want to go but Rachel does and unless they mate in the next two days she will need to accompany her Claim to the theatre.

Russell spots his opportunity for a little teasing, ‘You could always mate if you want to get out of it sweetheart, you are getting closer after all.’ 

Quinn squirms, he is being an ass and he knows exactly what was happening twenty minutes ago in the town car.

‘Stop rushing them Russell they have all the time in the world, Rachel is still very innocent and I sure Quinn is being chivalrous to her.’ Judi knows her husband likes his games with his children but Rachel is just a girl.

‘I am sure she is Judi, I am sure she is.’ Judi takes a sly look to her husband he is being cryptic and Quinn is going red.

‘Come along, see you at dinner Quinnie.’ Russell is sickly sweet to his daughter and Quinn breathes a sigh of relief as her parents turn to leave her, then she feels it, the bond opening and she freezes.

‘Oh my gods, Quinnie!’ Quinn hears Judi’s shocked exclamation and curses her father!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn comes up with a plan to help Kurt, Santana is always up for trouble but she discovers Quinn has tricks of her own...

The following day and Russell has managed to get Kurt released under house arrest to the estate. Carol convinced Burt that his is a danger to her so Russell took him in at the main house, Kurt is happy though to have the space and facilities the Fabray Mansion affords him.

Quinn reluctantly leaves Rachel to shop with her mother, she convinced Rachel that she needs a dinner outfit for the theatre so they are out at the boutiques selecting something suitable. Quinn wanted to have a day with Rachel all to herself, she is willing them to move forward and after Quinn demonstrated the Gyste to her yesterday she felt sure her claim would be more likely to take their relationship forward. 

Judi was well aware of her daughter’s plans and she decided to nip it in the bud, she hasn’t had a chance to talk to Rachel about being a mate to a Blood-Gyste and she is keen to help Rachel wherever she can.

‘Did you enjoy the trip to the city Rachel, once you and Quinn are mates you will be able to undertake these trips alone.’ Judi relishes the freedoms she has and the other Gyste claims are always extremely jealous of her at the ceremonies. 

‘I had a lovely meal, I am amazed these places exist, I mean there cannot be many Vegan vampire in the world?’ Judi and Rachel laugh at the idea.

‘Well Quinn knows all the best restaurants I can assure you, she has always been an avid eater and sometimes even selects something other than bacon!’ Judi was very strict with her children not allowing them to eat too many sugary snacks when they were young, because Gyste have a higher metabolism many of their human parents allow them to feast on junk but not Judi.

‘Where does the love of bacon come from, she is rather obsessed?’ Rachel sees Quinn eat the meat twice a day at the least.

‘No idea actually, maybe because they were sent to the northern territories when they ascended.’ Judi never encouraged the eating of processed meats and her children had plenty of good fresh red meat to chose from every day.

‘How is that, for you as a mother I mean, when they are taken to ascend?’ Rachel will be heartbroken she is sure when the time comes and her children are taken to live far from home with no way of knowing when or if they will return.

‘Well at first it was just awful, Brittney cried and screamed for me to save her as they took her away but I learnt with Quinn that the children are manipulative at this time in their lives and the tears are rarely real. Sam went quietly, he was more concerned with his twin than himself and was always a caring child. Sebastian fought the ascension and was quite ill with it all, he would not be separated from Quinn and so they went together but Quinn tried everything to keep them from the monks at the academy.’ Quinn was always the most unruly of Judi’s children, she would fight with Sam and Brittney almost everyday to prove she was the strongest and the most dominant child so when Sam and Brit left to ascend she turned on the adults in the household, she caused many fights in the family with her ways.

‘Oh, is it usual to pass these traits on, do you think Quinn and I can expect problem children?’ Rachel has only really worried about the pregnancies so far so if she is to worry about their adolescence too she is going to be a bag of nerves as a parent.

‘You needn’t worry Rachel, Quinn will be able to see through all their games just as Russell was, he could spot a lie from Quinn from across the room and he was always on hand to discipline them when needed.’ Judi was admittedly kind of useless with her children during these times and she leaned on her husband constantly.

‘I was wondering something else, why are Blood-Gyste born in twins all the time?’ Rachel looks at herself again, she will surely grow to the size of a whale when she is pregnant.

‘No-one is sure but it seems to be a throwback to the times when infant mortality was a lot higher, if you have two or more children the chances of at least one surviving is increased greatly.’ That actually make sense to Rachel, wolves and wild dogs do the same. 

The pair continue their chatting all through the town as they shop.

 

Kurt is sullen to say the least so when Quinn comes into the library he can barely hold back his groaning, she is the last person he wants to see but it is her house after all. 

‘Kurt, I know you don’t want to talk and that is fine, I am only going to say this once, you can come to me, I know I can help you and when the time is right come to me and we will get you out of this I promise.’ Quinn kisses her cousin’s head but is true to her word and leaves him in peace.

Kurt can feel the kiss and he has tears in his eyes, he was always in this house as a child, playing with the others and part of something great but as they grew and ascended into this other Gyste he always felt abandoned. If he is honest he has no idea how he is getting away with killing Sugar, even being a member of the Fabray clan cannot help him with murder. 

 

Santana sits in the seats by the window in the great room, she loves the view here and can often be found pondering the universe, Quinn isn’t who she expects to join her but the Gyste sits in the other window chair and stares out along with her.

After a few minutes it is Quinn who breaks the peaceful silence, ‘I have a way to help Kurt, Russell doesn’t know yet but I have been reading and there is a precedent.’ Quinn knows this has bothered Santana more than she likes to admit, like Sugar she is a loud opinionated Imp and like Sugar she had had a rocky start to being a claim.

‘Just tell me something Quinn, would you have helped Sam get away with killing me?’ The question has plagued her despite her fondness of Kurt.

‘No, because he never would have, no matter how much you two bickered you were never in danger from my brother and you must know this, come on think of all the times you have humiliated him or what happened when you begun fucking our sister, Santana whether you realise this or not Sam adores you and from the first bite he would have laid down his own life to save yours so no, I would never have needed to help my brother hide your beautiful body.’ Quinn smirks and winks at the Imp and a smile makes it way to her eyes. 

‘You’re full of shit Fabray!’ Santana kicks out at Quinn’s foot and they know they are ok.

‘Come on then how are you gonna help the disco queen?’ Santana is quite original with her insults and Quinn knows they are for those she considers friends only.

‘I can thrall him, I can project, Father is keeping this under wraps until I am able to fully control it but I can do it, so how about if we say I forced Kurt to strangle her to punish her for insulting my mate! All we have to do is keep Kurt under house arrest until after I mate with Rachel and then we have the perfect alibi for him, insulting a Blood-Gyste mate is the ultimate crime and no-one would blame me for killing the bitch for it?’ Quinn thought this out loosely last night she knows it has holes in it but that is why she is talking to Santana, no-one is more devious that the Latina Imp.

‘It could work, problem is Carol, all this is because of her she wants to get rid of Kurt and that is how this mess started, Burt is a fool for letting her push his own son out of the nest!’ Santana took an instant dislike to Carol and her idiot of a son Finn and she always sticks with her first instinct for people.

‘How is she able to do it do you think? He was always so loyal to Kurt in the past.’ Quinn has seen a weakened man since Carol arrived and not the happy and fun loving guy that was always around before. 

‘Come on Quinnie, I know you have a dick but surely you aren’t stupid too, the same way women always manipulate men I guess!’ Quinn thinks about this for a second then realises what her friend means.

‘Sex? But that isn’t a weapon surely.’ For a really smart Gyste Quinn can be stupid sometimes.

‘Quinnie, the dumb stick between your legs is the greatest weapon a woman has.’ Santana raises her eyes to Quinn she still doesn’t get it, ‘Quinn as soon as you start thinking with your dick you are lost and a woman knows that, surely you aren’t that oblivious.’ Santana despairs of Quinn some days.

‘But how is that used against a man, surely they are in control if they are the man with the dick?’ Quinn is slightly lost, she is a dominant Gyste and thinks she holds all the power in the bedroom, she actually doesn’t realise just how much Rachel controls her in that department.

‘It is true if you are an asshole then you won’t give a shit about a woman in the bedroom but if like Burt you are a good guy you can easily have this kindness used against you, I know from the house Eunuchs that Carol has opened Burt’s eyes to all sorts of things in the bedroom.’ Santana uses her spies all over the estate and those in Burts home are keen to tattle on the unliked Carol. 

‘Oh, I get it now, so she gives it up to him and he is grateful, that is what you are saying isn’t it?’ Russell has explained a similar theory to his children, buy a woman a pretty thing and she is more likely to put out, Quinn spent a lot of money on Mercedes but was never treated to a blow job like Rachel did yesterday, the thought of that makes Quinn smile and Santana does not miss the look she has.

‘Quinn, you having a moment? Do you want me to leave you to jerk off?’ Santana laughs at Quinn shocked face.

‘Actually can we have a serious and private talk about Rachel for a moment?’ Quinn knows Rachel trusts the Imp and she is sure Rachel has asked her about sex.

‘OK, but if it is something Rachel has told me in confidence I will not betray her do you understand that Gyste!’ Santana is a very loyal friend. 

‘No I don’t want that, I guess I wanted to know if you have any advice, we have progressed.’ Quinn isn’t sure how to put it so Santana makes her thoughts clear.

‘Look Quinn-ocence just tell me like you would a guy friend, don’t be shy.’ Santana doesn’t think she can be bothered to decipher Quinn’s sex riddles.

‘OK but don’t repeat any of this ok, please Rachel is important to me.’ Quinn means what she says she has never cared before about a girl’s feelings when she brags but with Rachel it is different.

‘Sure, now spill it stud!’ Santana has to have the last word.

‘OK, so in the town car yesterday on the way back from the city she blew me, now that has only happened to me a couple of times before, vamps have teeth and I wasn’t keen on having my junk bit off.’  Quinn looks a little red explaining this, ‘So as I haven’t had this much before I was wondering, do girls/women usually enjoy it.’ Quinn is still a little amazed that Rachel got so worked up.

‘Sure they do, they wouldn’t do it otherwise would they, or do you think it is a dominance thing?’ Santana knows Quinn is pretty much brainwashed by Russell and his determination that his children show their dominance in all situations and she doesn’t doubt he has told Quinn and Sam they need to top at all times.

‘I don’t really know, like I said I have only had a couple in the past and both were from Chattels.’ Quinn is a little embarrassed to admit she was in awe of Rachel’s skill with her mouth she is after all meant to be the one with all the experience.

‘Hold on, go back a little, you fuck your Chattels? Have you done this with Tina?’ Santana is unsure about this, she has been lead to believe the Blood-Gyste feed isn’t about sex and that they do not feed when having sex either.

‘No, well not Tina anyway I mean sometimes when I feed she gets off on it but I am learning now that is out of my control, the Gyste is doing it in the bond so when I feed I become excited and that is transferred in my projection to the Chattel but I have never asked T for anything like that.’ This new information is going to take a little while to understand for Santana, Quinn is able to project an orgasm, both Rachel and Tina have told her this can happen.

‘Sorry I was a little weirded out then, so forget the past, Rachel gives good head?’ Santana doesn’t care if Quinn has has sex with Pepper, it isn’t a secret in the house that Pepper has tried to lure Quinn with sex and Pepper is open about her desire to trap the young Gyste. 

‘Yes, very much so but I was wondering if it was normal for her to get off on doing it, I mean she was really turned on even before I projected my lust on to her.’ Quinn hopes this is something Rachel likes because even if they never get to having full sex regularly she will be happy to have Rachel on her knees for her.

‘Well I like it, your brother is a willing recipient most of the time, I guess there is no reason Rachel wouldn’t like it as long as you are not being a dick about it and try and ram your cock down her throat!’ Santana hates that part, Sam often gets carried away and thrusts too hard but he always lets up when she gives the signal.

‘Oh no she swallowed and I didn’t even move I mean I was a little afraid if I am honest you know I don’t know how far it goes down there and I thought she was gonna puke at one point but no I kept my hands to myself.’ Santana’s jaw gapes open she really needs to talk to Rachel about this, she did suggest as Rachel was curious sucking Quinn off is a good way to please her claimer but deep throat is way more advanced than she had expected for the girl on the first time out. 

Quinn looks at the Imp she senses something but is not sure what, she looks shocked and Santana is hard to shock. ‘She did it on her own, I mean I didn’t ask for that I was happy with a hand job to be honest and it would have been a step forward for us.’ Quinn tries to explain some more.

‘So step by step tell me what you have done!’ Santana wants to know how close they are to mating.

‘Not much, some making out, I’ve given her a hand job, we’ve been naked together but we haven’t gone all the way and I don’t think she is ready so I don’t want to rush you know and ruin it for either of us.’ Santana feels like looking for the real Quinn as this one is so very out of character, usually Quinn will say she has fucked a girl on the first night and she wasn’t any good so she binned her off, Rachel however has managed to keep Quinn interested with little more than some snogging and groping.

‘How does the projecting thing work?’ Santana asks.

‘Er well I kind of open the bond and let the Gyste feel Rachel then the Gyste takes over a little and then bam! Orgasm.’ Quinn smirks it is kind of cool.

‘So this is just about the bond is it?’ Santana knows Quinn is different to Brit and Sam, she has been told how they were different right from birth, Quinn and Sebastian have always been more Blood-Gyste than the other two and their tempers and anger has always been more difficult to control. Sam and Brit have always favoured the human in them more than the Blood-Gyste. 

‘I guess, wanna try and see if I can do it without the bond?’ Quinn is joking but Santana is very curious.

‘OK, but no kissing and keep it in your pants, got it!’ Santana moves closer to Quinn and Quinn sees her mistake.

‘Are you sure? I have never done this before.’ Quinn is backing out a little but Santana is keen to test the theory.

‘Yeah, come on see if you can do it without a bond in place.’ Santana moves closer again.

Quinn sees nothing wrong in trying it, she isn’t going to have sex with her brothers claim just try a little projecting on her.

Quinn takes Santana’s hand, she needs a link to the girl and her hand seems safe, she thinks about Rachel and her amazing blow job skills and starts to feel the blood pool to her groin. 

Santana sits quietly, she doesn’t know what she needs to do yet and she is focused on Quinn’s face, Quinn’s eyes are closed and she is obviously concentrating on the task so Santana chooses not to interrupt her.

The Gyste is starting to stir, the memory of Quinn’s claim and her touch and the smell of her is making Quinn hard quickly, the bulge in her shorts grows quickly.

Santana can see Quinn is getting an erection and for a moment she wants to comment but as she looks back up she sees the smirking face of Gyste Quinn and her juices flow freely at the sight, Santana is always hopelessly turned on by those golden eyes and the sharp fangs as they protrude from the upper lips, Sam and Brittney make her wait for the sight knowing she is lost when they let her see them like this.

‘Hey, close your eyes for me Santana, I want you to feel all of this so concentrate.’ Santana closes her eyes and nods, ‘Just think about what I ask ok.’ She nods again. ‘Good, I can smell you flooding your panties for me, I bet your are soaked through, I would love a taste but I won’t be bad and defile you for my Brother or Sister.’ Quinn feels the spike in energy and taps into it, she is channelling the feeling and is getting ready to return it to the Imp. 

‘OK San here it comes, I want you to be as quiet as you can ok?’ Quinn asks but is actually opening the channel between them fully as Santana answers her.

‘OK QUINN FUCK!!’ Quinn throws Santana into her orgasm and holds the channel open, she is painfully hard but all she is doing is taking her lust and projecting it back to the Imp, when she lets the waves wash out of her she amplifies them and then focuses on Santana’s pleasure.

‘Fuck Quinn, NNNOOOOO! Shit, YYYYESSSS mother fuck!’ Santana falls limp and Quinn knows she has taken all she can of the Gyste’s abilities. 

Quinn gives her a little time to get her breathing under control and her own arousal to dissipate and then speaks, ‘So? How was it for you?’ Quinn smirks.

‘Fuck you!’ Santana cannot understand how that happened or what the hell she is going to say to Sam or Brit about it.

‘That is rude considering I just made you cum, I didn’t even have any returns!’ Quinn is teasing and Santana is still getting her bearings after her orgasm.

‘Shit Quinn, that is amazing. How long have you been able to do that?’ Santana has hear how some Gyste develop powers as they age, some are able to read minds and some can foresee events but that has to be the best superpower ever!

‘I am not sure actually, thinking back often when I feed there is a transference that I sort of dismissed as being the process, I should have maybe talked to the Eunuchs more about it than Pepper.’ Quinn can see Santana has calmed now. 

‘Yeah too right you should have, talking of Pepper, she is a bitch to Tina you know that right?’ Santana has been meaning to bring this up but it is a hard subject as the feeds are reliant on Pepper.

‘How so?’ Quinn wonders if there is a need for her to step in, it may be time for her to take another feed and she doesn’t want this happening if Tina is at risk.

‘She keeps having T put on these stupid diets, says she is failing blood tests and takes her off the list.’ Santana once asked Daly Brittneys courtesan about the process for feeding and was told in no uncertain terms to fuck off, Sam then got involved and there was a whole incident so she has never delved into this aspect of the Gyste since.

‘I will look into it, I was not aware but to be honest I am kind of in the dark where Pepper is concerned, she runs the feeds and the list and I just turn up to feed.’ Quinn is no worse than any of the other Blood-Gyste in this respect, the courtesan is given when a Gyste reaches puberty, many die in the process so they are afforded respect if they succeed in raising the Gyste to feed safely, Pepper was always promised to Russell and she has much experience with Blood-Gyste teenagers, it was Quinn’s choice to keep her after she ascended and many in the house think this was to do with the extras Pepper offered the girl.

‘I know I shouldn’t interfere, I don’t mean to tell you how to run your house Quinn.’ Santana offers the Gyste her submission, a sight Quinn is not used to seeing.

‘Yeah well enough of this mushy shit, I should go clean up before Rachel gets back with an armful of dresses, catch you later!’ Quinn leaves Santana to her thoughts and heads back to her Chambers, firstly though she needs to speak with Ramus about Pepper and how her feeds are treated.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn again picks up on the Aura of Carol and this time Russell spots the problem, Rachel has a shock regarding the mating and learns some truths about the Blood-Gyste...

Rachel is happy with her day, she has had a lovely time with Judi she has learnt so much about being the mate to a Gyste, things that Quinn even would never tell her or even know. She is looking forward to this evening, she has high hopes for her and Quinn and their continued move towards a full relationship.

The door to the chamber is closed but Rachel pays no attention to this she is the claim to Quinn and as far as she understands can come and go as she pleases. It isn’t until she steps fully into the room that she hears the raised voices and stops dead in her tracks, she can hear Quinn and two others whom she cannot quite make out but can hear all they say clearly.

‘You have no right!’ 

‘I have every right, I am the mistress of this house and as such will act as I see fit!’

‘But I decide the list, I have always decided the list!’ 

‘Well now Ramus will!’

‘It is not unusual for the Eunuch to take this on, you have shown yourself unfit of the position.’

‘Shut up, this is all because of that girl! Before she came interfering we were OK, she has said something.’

‘Pepper I will only warn you once, shut your mouth about Rachel, she will be my mate and Gods help me if you insult her you will find yourself sharing a grave with Sugar!’

 

Rachel is shocked, Quinn is obviously angry about something and the list she assumes is the feeding list, Quinn shouldn’t threaten though regardless of her reasons.

 

‘I will take this to the council!’

(A bellowing laugh)

‘Like fuck will you, I am the one who will decide your fate, remember that now get out of my sight!’

 

Pepper appears through the door to the Eunuch chambers and scowls at Rachel as she passes, ‘she will kill you, mark my words she cannot control herself and never has been able to without my help, good luck!’ Pepper slams the door on her way out.

 

‘Deal with her Ramus, how has this gotten so fucked up?’

‘Mistress the power that woman has had has made fools of us all’

 

Rachel still listening drops her bags as Quinn strides from the Eunuch quarters into the chamber.

‘Oh Rach, I didn’t realise you were back.’ Quinn was too annoyed with Pepper and her games to have focused on Rachel’s aura as she came home.

‘What was all that about? Pepper seemed upset.’ Rachel worries about the look on Quinn’s face she seems stressed.

‘Don’t worry it is sorted out, don’t think about it babe.’ Quinn moves in and kisses Rachel’s lips, she has missed her claim today.

Rachel isn’t happy about being fobbed off but later when Quinn calms she will ask again and give her mate another chance at the truth.

‘Show me the shopping, did you get everything you wanted?’ Quinn is relaxing more now Rachel is back with her, she is soothed by the girl and she is excited to be spending her time with her.

‘OK but no trying it all on, I had them pack everything carefully and I don’t want it all creased up.’ Rachel forgets about Pepper’s words, Quinn is her soulmate and they will soon be bound for life.

 

Dinner is the usual family meal, they have a standing meeting like this every week and the only missing space is Kurt, he prefered to dine alone and without Carol scrutinising his every move.

Quinn is watching Carol herself, she is looking for the signs that Santana talked about and Russell is watching Quinn with interest also. As of yet only the very inner circle of the family are aware there is anything about Quinn that is different and today Russell had a long talk with a Keeper in the archive about the abilities Quinn is displaying lately. The Keeper explained that although Quinn may have always had them finding her mate is amplifying her aura and she will soon ascend again. 

The second ascension of the Gyste is interesting because it comes at various stages in their lives and is triggered by different things in different Gyste, Russell went through this as a way of dealing with his mother’s death and being strong enough to take the family forward from his father and his ascension was closely linked to that of his twin Sue. She had undergone a similar sort of power increase to that which Quinn is going through currently. Sue can read people and project her emotions just as Quinn can but she has never shown the ability to effect a person the way Quinn is. Russell is aware that Quinn is showing strange sexual abilities firstly but the Keeper said this is probably because it is at the time the Gyste is allowed forward in Quinn’s mind and so has more influence over her aura. 

Tonight Quinn seems to be somewhat fixated on the Claim of Russell’s brother and this could be  problem depending on how in control Quinn is. Russell looks to Rachel and the girl seems troubled, he wonders how much of this she is aware of though he senses she is not yet completely bonded to his daughter and this will probably not happen until the mating ritual takes place.

‘Judi will you be opening the house in the spring for a youth party?’ Carol asks Judi.

‘I would think so, the children are not yet too old and they are still able to meet and greet even if they have all taken Claims now.’ Judi smiles to Quinn when she says this but sees Quinn’s focus is on Carol in a strange way.

Russell opens the mate bond, his ability includes communicating with Judi through telepathy and they use this to their advantage all the time,  _ Quinn is fixated on Carol, watch her closely my love. _

Judi is not able to speak back but Russell always offers his advice at just the right moment.

Quinn turns to Russell and a chill runs through him, surely she cannot have heard that through the mate bond.

Quinn knows her father is watching her, she also just felt a jolt from him through the family bond and looks to see what he wants, in return she receives a stare and interprets this as a back off.

Quinn grips Rachel’s hand under the table, the little diva has been odd since she returned from shopping and Quinn fears she heard the argument with Pepper and Pepper’s accusations. She will address this later and for now needs to feel her mate so holds her hand and projects her love to the young woman in hopes it gets through.

 

After the meal Russell asks for Quinn and Rachel to join him and Judi in the study, he wants to ask about the mating and also address the problem Quinn seems to have with Carol.

‘Thank you for coming, please take a seat.’ Russell pours a glass of wine for Rachel and his wife and water for him and Quinn.

‘Is there something wrong father?’ Quinn hopes to preempt any argument that might be brewing.

‘I don’t think so darling, really I needed to catch up with the two of you, I am not trying to rush anything as I said to you Quinn everything in your own time but I wanted to ask about the mating and how things were for the both of you?’ Russell knows the whole thing is a pressure and that both the youngsters might be feeling overwhelmed. 

Rachel speaks first and to Russell this is a good sign. ‘We are making steps and I am very happy being here Sir.’

‘Rach, my father doesn’t expect to be Sir, please show him you are comfortable here now.’ Quinn smiles at her Claim.

‘Quinn is quite right Rachel, I know you came to us unexpectedly, that you had been promised to an Imp but really you are a Fabray now and soon I might add to be the mate of a Fabray.’ Russell attempts a reassuring smile too.

Quinn is shocked she wasn’t aware Rachel had been promised and there would have been no chance of them meeting if this was the case. ‘Who were you promised to?’ Quinn asks Rachel.

‘Oh a man my mother had been a surrogate to when he took his first wife.’ Rachel has not thought about this is a long time, she was only ten when she was promised and he died last year in an accident so she was never taken.

‘But who is he?’ Quinn’s temper spikes and Rachel feels it through the bond.

‘He is dead and it was fate for us to be together and I would have found you!’ Rachel calms the Gyste with her touch and Quinn allows their bond in.

‘Amazing, that I have never seen, you can feel her can’t you.’ Russell says in awe.

‘Yes I know when she is angry and she was getting pissed when you mentioned the gifting.’ Rachel explains what just happened for Judi’s benefit mainly.

‘Of course I was pissed of, you are mine!’ The Gyste makes a brief appearance in the room.

‘Quinnie, just relax, it never happened.’ Judi tells her daughter.

Russell senses her mother’s comfort doesn’t have the same effect that Rachel’s do.

‘Anyway we are getting off track, now Sue will be back in two weeks and is expecting to stay for at least a few months so the ritual and ceremony can take place with her present which she will appreciate.’ Russell knows his sister has a stake in the lives of his children, she has four of her own and they are all Gyste but none are Blood-Gyste like she and Russell are. 

Rachel panics and Quinn squeezes her hand, ‘What is it?’ Quinn knows Rachel is worried about something Russell mentioned.

‘I, well why should she be here for the ritual, I thought that was between us?’ Rachel has a vision of Russell and Sue watching Quinn mate with her.

Judi laughs, she admits that is how Russell made it sound, ‘No sweetheart, she will just want to be in the area and yes it is completely personal to you and Quinn, I had the same fears when I joined the family and they were always in our pockets. The difference was Russell and I mated completely by accident and neither of us was expecting to mate when it happened we just got a little carried away.’ Russell and Judi share a look that tells Quinn they still partake in the practice. 

‘All I was saying is she will be around for a while and we can do the ceremony any time, she will want to be there for that and yes Rachel she should be present at the ceremony.’ Russell really likes this girl, he admits he was unsure in the beginning but she is completely suited to the family just as his mate was.

‘So we can go practice now?’ Rachel and Judi both look at Quinn with wide eyes.

Russell laughs, ‘Yes darling, off you go make babies!’ 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel feels the power of the Gyste firsthand and Kurt has his day...

Quinn and Rachel are in the pool on the estate, they have been swimming for an hour, Rachel is learning to swim well and her confidence is growing every time they have a lesson. Quinn was quite happy for a while with the swimming but she is bored now and the expanse of Rachel’s skin on offer to her is too tempting to keep her attention fixed on the swimming. Quinn has Rachel in her arms and is sweeping her through the water to her claims delight, Rachel giggles and laughs as Quinn makes silly airplane noises. Quinn pulls Rachel to her and nuzzles her mark taking a quick lick to tease her claim. 

‘Stop that missy!’ Rachel scolds Quinn for her action. 

‘Come on Rach, just a little taste!’ Quinn pretends to stalk her claim through the water as Rachel squeals and heads for the side.

‘No, No Quinn, No!’ She can barely breathe for laughing at her mate and is struggling to reach the safety of the side.

‘Here Babe let me help you up there, here.’ Quinn reaches for Rachel and lifts her easily onto the side of the pool, standing between Rachel’s legs she looks up in awe at her gorgeous claim.

‘You are a nightmare Quinn, I almost drowned!’ Rachel is being dramatic and was never in danger she is aware of that but being a drama queen is one of her favourite things. 

‘Ow baby you know I would never let you drown, I may need to check you out though make sure you are healthy.’ Quinn wiggles her eyebrows and blows cheeky kisses to Rachel. 

They are so caught up in each other that they miss Santana coming into the pool area, she swims for at least an hour a day every day and it is her main cardio workout.

‘Hey, I have to swim in that water, stop putting your Gyste juice in it!’ Santana spots the pair fooling around and though she would never admit it she is warmed by the sight.

‘What’s up Satan, you don’t usually mind Gyste juice!’ Quinn quips.

‘Quinn! Please.’ Rachel thinks it’s funny but has a reputation for being a prude to uphold.

‘Sorry Babe.’ Quinn pecks Rachel as she hops out of the water beside her. 

Santana makes a whip cracking noise and tells Quinn she is ‘Whipped Bitch!’ 

‘Santana, just because Quinn is attentive and considerate does not diminish her dominance I can assure you!’ Rachel is always quick to defend her Gyste. 

‘Whatever, get yo asses out of the pool while I swim!’ Santana is happy for them to stay but knows Quinn will be keen to get Rachel back to the chamber when she is in this kind of mood.

 

Rachel is singing in the shower she hopped in as soon as they returned in their robes while Quinn was talking to Lucius about tomorrow nights theatre plans.

She is in the middle of a high note when she feels a draft and then Quinn wraps her arms around her middle and finally nuzzles her mark.

‘Quinn, what are you trying?’ Rachel feels the jolt and then a quick wave as Quinn licks up her neck.

‘I’m innocent Rach, you always imagine the worst from me.’ Quinn jokes and then grinds herself against Rachel’s ass. 

Rachel allows the feeling of closeness and passion to carry her, Quinn always knows just how to touch her and Rachel wallows in the desire. 

Turning in Quinn’s arms for a kiss Rachel adores the taste of her Gyste’s lips, they both deepen the kisses and let the hands roam a little as the shower washes over them. 

Feeling Quinn twitch and harden Rachel cannot resist upping the ante a little and slowly begins to stroke Quinn’s cock.

‘Mmm Babe, feels good.’ Quinn gasps out. 

Rachel has been getting more bold in her touches of Quinn but she hasn’t taken the lead like this since the car ride home the other day.

Quinn is now fully erect and Rachel chances a glance down at the penis in her hand, she revels in the sight of her tanned hand grasping the pale shaft and pumping her with increasing speed and vigor. 

Quinn is enjoying the sensation but is not sure if she should open the bond and include Rachel, she enjoys this but wants to maybe have a chance of bringing Rachel some release in the traditional sense. 

Rachel increases the pace and tightly grips Quinn as Quinn begins to pant and lose control a little more.

‘Fuck Quinn you feel so good, I can’t wait to have this big cock all the way inside me, I will struggle to take it all baby!’ Rachel’s dirty talk does the trick and Quinn starts to thrust into Rachel’s hand to quicken her release. 

‘Rach, fuck Rach, please.’ Quinn begs for something to take her over the edge and she is not sure what she needs.

Rachel knows exactly what she needs and drops to her knees for Quinn and takes all of her cock into her mouth in one large gulp. The sensation has an immediate effect and Quinn shoots ropes of thick cum into Rachel’s greedy mouth for the diva to swallow every drop.

After Rachel feels Quinn start to soften and become over sensitive she releases her and stands for a kiss, Quinn happily thrusts her tongue into Rachel’s mouth to taste herself on the diva’s tongue. 

 

The pair laugh and joke as the dry off and Quinn offers to moisturise her claim on the bed.

‘Really Quinn, you think I would fall for that old line?’ Rachel laughs again as Quinn pouts.

‘OK so how about you lay back on the bed and I get to taste you?’ Quinn has been wanting to experience this with her new mate. 

‘Really, you can do that without teeth and that?’ Rachel flushes and has hope Quinn means what she says. 

‘I don’t know what all that is but I promise no teeth, come on Rach spread em and think of England!’ Quinn smiles her best smile and bumps her hip at Rachel. 

‘England?’ Rachel is perplexed.

‘It’s an old saying, seriously though, can I? I really want to eat you out!’ Quinn makes her desire clear to her claim.

‘OK!’ Rachel turns and  skips to the bed leaving Quinn agast and very happy.

 

At dinner Quinn can hardly wipe the shit eating grin from her face at the memory of the afternoon. She has never done that before, it was always considered a submissive act for a Gyste but with Rachel all those ideals are swept aside for the pleasure they can share together, Quinn had been unable to stop her own climax again as she brought Rachel pleasure repeatedly with her mouth.

Rachel is glowing she had experienced so much with Quinn already and although she has only hinted at it she knows she is ready to finally seal the deal as Santana so quaintly put it. 

Russell knows exactly what his daughter has been doing with her claim this afternoon, even if he couldn’t smell it on his daughter he is able to see in Rachel’s eyes. 

Judi has no idea why her husband is smirking and she has no idea why Quinn is happily taking the teasing from her brother and sister tonight instead of fighting back but she will get to the bottom of it all later.

Kurt is at the meal tonight, Carol and Burt are dining in their own home on the estate and this actually suits all the Fabray clan they would be more than happy to have Kurt with them every night and have Carol stay away. 

‘Do you think I might have some items brought from my Father’s tomorrow? Kurt asks in a small voice to Russell.

‘Of course Kurt, whatever you need but please feel free to have any of the Eunuchs shop for you while you are here, they are here to help.’ Russell hopes to have Kurt relax a little, he is safe here and Russell is working hard behind the scenes to keep him out of a cell permanently. 

‘Thank you sir but I have been cut off so I can make do with what I already have.’ Judi looks at her husband as Kurt drops this bombshell.

‘Oh no no no, I am the head of this household and I decide who gets what, how dare your father cut you out of the Fabray monies, you will find your accounts reinstalled in the morning Kurt, you are Fabray and work just as hard for this Family as anyone else who draws an income from us so you will not be cut off from anything!’ The Blood-Gyste feel their father’s rage and they all feel the reaction, Russell attempts to control it but this is an absolute disgrace, Kurt has been kicked in the balls by his father time and time again since that woman moved in with him and this is going too far, Kurt should never have been put in a position to make an error of this kind and Russell will be ending this farce with the Domus as soon as he can.  

‘What happened at dinner I felt you tense up?’ Rachel asks Quinn as Quinn settles into their bed.

‘Oh, it was about Kurt.’ Quinn is still annoyed about the whole thing and trusts her father will sort Carol and the hapless Burt tomorrow.

‘I know that part, I mean the transference, how does it work?’ Rachel thinks she should be asking more about the bonds of the family, she will after all be joined to them all soon through the mate bonds.

‘Do you mean the technical side or how it feels?’ Quinn is happy to explain this to her soon to be mate and settles on her side to face the brunette.

‘I guess how the bond can affect you all, your father was annoyed and then you all seemed to react.’ Rachel knows the Gyste do this more than any other clan, they need the bonds and they are able to focus in on a family member.

‘Well it is a feeling, we would not be as angry or sad or scared as the person experiencing it first hand but you feel a small jolt then the second hand emotion comes through.’ This is how Quinn feels all of it, she can also feel others not just family and this gives her an advantage in so many situations.

‘But can this be felt from a distance, would Sebastian have felt it for instance?’ Rachel wonders how far they can stretch the bond.

‘No, but perhaps some emotions or extreme feelings are able to travel, like death or injury, those can be felt although we need to train to be a real conduit, my father is an expert and can tap into his children and siblings whenever her chooses.’ Quinn will hold off on telling Rachel about the little mate bond trick him and her mother have and how he can project things to his mate which are at times embarrassing too.

‘So for instance then the death of a family member you could sense from a great distance?’ Rachel wonders how much of this is passed through the mate bond.

‘Yeah, it has only happened to me a couple of times and I was too young to know what was happening really, as I learn more and am able to focus I will be able to read people better.’ Quinn actually works hard on this side of her Gyste, she has a natural talent as all her siblings do and she feels she owes it to her father to be the very best. 

‘I am interested in all these things Quinn, when we have children I need to know all about their culture, they cannot just have an ignorant mother who knows nothing.’ Rachel also wants to know for her, she is still lacking in the knowledge she thinks she should have and the mating is a mystery.

‘Like what though? We are a way off having any children and you will have plenty of time to learn more about the lores from the archive.’ Quinn grew up immersed and she is actually pretty well schooled for a Gyste, many just take the privileges for granted but Quinn has read all about the reasons behind all the ceremonies. 

‘What about the mating ritual, tell me about that, does it always work?’ Rachel wonders why she and Quinn are matched when Santana seems so in love with Brit and the are not.

‘OK, well when we are ready and I have been thinking about this, I would like us to make love, that’s the right term yes?’ Quinn waits for Rachel to acknowledge her, Gyste just say mounting and be done with it but Quinn is trying to be a little more sympathetic to Rachel’s sensibilities on the matter. 

Rachel smiles and nods, Quinn is trying so hard. ‘Good, so I would like us to make love before the mating, so that our first time together isn’t just about the ritual, we should have some experience of each others needs I think.’ Quinn really has thought about this and not just because she is desperate to have sex with the little human but because the losing of the virginity for a human can be a nerve wracking thing, she read this is the archives, so Quinn wants them to be comfortable together in the bedroom before they mate and seal their fates together forever.

Rachel takes a moment and thinks about this, Quinn has actually considered her in this and she couldn’t be happier, Quinn is Gyste and they are kind of selfish in most things but her Gyste has put her needs first all the way through their time together.

‘I agree, Quinn do you think maybe we are ready, to make love I mean?’ Rachel would be lying if she was to say she hadn’t thought about her and Quinn together almost constantly in the last week or so, Quinn is pretty sexy and she has a way that makes Rachel just gag to be with her more intimately.

Quinn holds her breath and takes a moment to quiet the Gyste that pretty much screams all day to mount Rachel, in the shower, in the library, across the dinner table for all the family to see, she was starting to worry should would bite Rachel and drag her to the bed during the morning meditations. Quinn is also sure her father knows how hard up she has gotten as he keeps opening the bond at inopportune moments.

‘I think we are ready Rach, it will happen naturally though and that will be the best thing for us.’ Quinn gives Rachel a kiss to seal the deal. 

Quinn actually had a plan and now Rachel has verbalised her permissions Quinn will make arrangements, she is a little annoyed they must go to the theatre tomorrow now as she would be having her plan readied for tomorrow night.

Rachel herself is thinking similar, she had thought to celebrate her first trip to the theatre they might cap the night off with some love making.

 

Breakfast the following day is a strange affair, Russell has summoned Burt and his claim to the meal and they are shocked to see Kurt sat proudly beside Judi. Burt takes his seat next to his son and Carol begrudgingly sits beside her claimer.

The Fabray children are aware the bond is open even if many at the table are not, Rachel looks to Santana for guidance and Santana indicates Rachel should just stay quiet.

Judi chatters about the theatre and some of the upcoming events, Santana is to host an event for Sam in a few weeks and it will be her first so Judi is guiding her all the way. Rachel listens intently to this part as she will be asked to carry out the same task for Quinn one day soon. Quinn slides her hand under the table, fully aware the bond is open and runs her fingers up towards Rachel’s panties. Brit splutters and Sam smirks as they feel the spike Quinn creates. Russell would usually laugh at this but today he has plans for Burt and Carol and has little time for Quinn’s games.

‘Enough Quinn, behave yourself!’ Judi jumps as does Rachel at his tone but Quinn just lowers her eyes and removes her hand.

‘Sir.’ She bows slightly but knows he won’t stay mad at her for long, his love for his children is sent through the bond but they are all on edge a little as he also sends a vision for only them. 

Sam stands first from the table and Santana follows as is the custom when she thinks he is leaving the room. ‘Sit Santana,’ Russell’s voice again has all the non-Gyste on edge. When Brittney stands Mike looks to the head of the table and stays seated.

Judi is on edge now, her children only behave like this when their father is controlling the bond, she watches carefully for Quinn, as the strongest of her Gyste children she knows Quinn is also the most dangerous.

Quinn stays sat and as her father instructed focuses in on Kurt opposite her, she is sending waves of strength to the boy and he feels the flush come over him. As Kurt is not full Blood-Gyste he is not able to tap in like the others do and this has only happened to him a few times before, his Aunt Sue is able to drive him in things but she is not here and he wonders where it is coming from.

Sam and Brittney have made their way to stand behind their mother and to all in the room this is a sign of strength, Blood-Gyste will guard their human parent in times of battle and the practice remains to show unity. Quinn remains sat and all eyes are on her, only Russell and her siblings know exactly what she is doing.

Kurt feels another jolt and for a split second imagines he is the focus of this display but that thought leaves him as he finally feels the bond the siblings share with their father, Judi too has her bond with her husband opened and she waits for the next instructions from him.

Rachel was not expecting anything like this when she came down to breakfast, she was as surprised as the others to see Kurt and Burt in the same room and she has wondered what the family has planned. Then without understanding what is really going on Quinn opens their bond and she is on the inside of the family for the first time, the feeling is terrifying and thrilling at  the same time, she would never be able to explain the feeling but she can feel all the Blood-Gyste in the room at once in her head and knows she is to remain quiet without even a word spoken.

Inside the bond Russell speaks,  _ ‘Kurt, you are one of us my son, I know how you have suffered and today we put that right, be strong take from Quinn what you need and know that we all stand with you this morning.’ _

Rachel gasps, the feeling of Russell’s words vibrate in her and she looks to Judi who only nods and smiles gently at her, Quinn moves to hold her hand again and this time she grips hard to her claimer for comfort.

‘Father, I have something to say!’ Kurt stands and the room is focussed on him. 

Carol instantly tries to shut him down. ‘Sit down boy!’ 

No-one else speaks, they all wait for Russell but he has spoken through the bond and Kurt knows he has the floor.

‘No Carol, I will not sit down, I have something to say and I will be silenced no more!’ Carol shifts uncomfortably in her seat and Quinn begins to tap into her.

‘I did not kill Sugar.’ The room gasps as Kurt makes his declaration.

Everyone in the bond including Rachel feel the truth in his words, he didn’t kill the claim so why is he taking the blame.

‘Who killed her Kurt?’ Russell speaks to the room and watches Carol as his daughter does. 

‘Finn killed her I believe, I was in the Eunuch’s quarters and was not with my Claim.’ This again is read as truth by the clan and Burt begins to shake. 

Quinn feels it first, the spell, she is unsure what it is but she knows it is magic. Russell looks to Quinn, ‘Do you feel that child?’ If any of his children can sense magic she can.

‘Yes sir, magic!’ All in the room gasps and look about for the witch. 

Kurt speaks again, he is filled with the strength of the Gyste and in the future will tell just how intoxicating it is, ‘It is her! My father’s claim.’ 

Carol goes to flee but running from a Blood-Gyste is foolish, not only will they always be faster and stronger than an Imp but they also love the thrill of a hunt.

Brit and Sam allow the Gyste out and Rachel is pleased she is in the bond as this stops the scream which she would surely have made, the eyes are golden and the teeth protrude. Russell smirks at his eldest children and they know they are permitted to attack.

Judi and Santana close their eyes, they know what is going to happen and Santana wills Rachel to close hers too but Rachel cannot. She watches intently as Brittney traps Carol at the door and then Sam advances on her, from within the bond Russell’s words again are heard. 

_ ‘Take her from the room, Kurt it is your pleasure my boy, you have been wronged.’  _ To the amazement of Rachel Kurt has the broadest smile and nods his thanks to Russell as he follows the screaming Carol out of the room carried by Brittney. 

Judi looks up, ‘Close the bond Quinn, to Rachel close the fucking bond!’ She implores her daughter and although Russell understands his wife’s words he is a little disappointed she has spoken like this to Quinn in front of the room but that can be dealt with privately.

Rachel slumps back in the chair as Quinn does as her mother asked and drops her from the bond. 

‘You need to go to the guru’s Burt, you are under the influence of a witch, Ramus, fetch the boy of the witch to my study.’ Russell is quiet as he speaks, he is upset for his brother who has been tricked by a witch into forsaking his son.

The Domus and the council will deal with the boy and the killing of Kurt’s claim will be resolved quickly.

Russell stands and is followed by Judi from the room, Rachel still grips Quinn’s hand and the Gyste turns and kisses her lips, Rachel has never been so grateful for a kiss or the contact that Quinn gives her. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittney has some explaining to do to her mother and Russell feels more than he wanted to in the bond...

Santana follows Sam into their chambers and slams the door, ‘What the fuck was that?’ She shouts at him.

‘Santana, lower your voice!’ This is a warning from Sam.

Santana begrudgingly lowers the tone of her voice but will not be silenced, ‘How did Quinn do that? Can you do that, open the bond like that, Rachel was terrified!’ Santana is seething for her friend but also at the display Quinn put on, she was certain she was the first Claim to a dominant Blood-Gyste, as Sam was the eldest he would inherit all Russell’s titles but if Quinn is the Dominant child her future position would be challenged and her relationship with Brittney could be dissolved by Quinn. 

‘No I cannot do what she did, that is her gift and I have never seen her do that but Father must have known!’ Sam cannot affect people like Quinn or read them like Brittney and he knows he is far from the dominant child in the house.

Santana knew though, she has experienced Quinn’s abilities first hand although she hasn’t told Sam about that afternoon.

‘Is what Kurt said true, that he didn’t kill Sugar?’ Santana is calming.

‘Yes, when he was brought into the bond the spell was broken and yes his words were spoken from truth.’ Sam could feel it all from Kurt, the pain of the spell, the fear and all the frustration of not being able to tell the truth, this is why he had refused to talk about any of it to anyone. 

‘How did she manage to get past the Eunuch?’ Santana knows they are usually able to search out a witch.

‘No idea, dad will be looking into that but honestly, I don’t think Burt ever knew anything true about her.’ Sam knows heads will roll over this, Russell will not allow this sort of betrayal go unpunished.

 

Judi goes to the chamber of Brittney and Mike, she has a bone to pick with her eldest daughter.

Brittney is happily relaying the bond experience to Mike who is fascinated to hear how the Gyste take strength from each other in these times.

Judi knocks once but lets herself into the room, the bedchamber remains private but she has no problem letting herself into the sitting room of her children.

‘Mama, how is Kurt?’ Brittney is worried he will still be punished for allowing a witch into his father’s house. 

‘He will be fine, now you two have something to tell me!’ Judi folds her arms in a stern fashion.

‘Oh of course Mama, we can’t make the theatre tonight, I know we said we would but something came up.’ Brittney doesn’t see the big deal, it is just a musical and she only likes the dancing.

‘Something came up? It did did it and what would that be?’ Judi interrogates the couple further.

‘Well just stuff you know!’ Mike tries, he doesn’t understand the drama either it is just a stupid play.

‘What stuff though, I mean there are many types of ‘Stuff’,’ the air quotes are over kill.

Brittney takes a moment, she focuses in on her mother and looks for the answer she is seeking.

‘Stop that right now too!’ Judi isn’t stupid.

‘OK but really we just didn’t want to see the stupid musical, Rachel has been banging on about it all week but it isn’t our sort of thing and we just want to stay home!’ Brittney tries honesty.

‘Really, so nothing to do with your pregnancy then?’ Judi felt it when they bonded and she knew immediately who it was, as Santana wasn’t in the bond and Rachel is still a virgin that only leaves Brittney to be with child.

‘Oh that, I was going to tell you as soon as we saw the gurus on Monday, it is new and well Mike wasn’t even sure.’ Brittney’s innocent ways at times make Judi want to scream!

‘You know full well you are meant to inform us straight away, what if there was a problem?’ Judi has only experienced the fear of the first few weeks but Brittney seems very relaxed about it all.

‘Mama, it’s ok they are human, well they aren’t Blood-Gyste any way.’ Brittney is the most relaxed pregnant woman ever.

This news is something Judi was expecting if she is honest, Brittney is very much more like Judi than Russell and the human side is probably more dominant than the Gyste despite her showing as a Blood-Gyste.

‘Well you need to tell your father right away, now I am sure he will be soon too and he will be upset to think you have kept it from him.’ Judi cannot keep a secret from her mate and this will show in her eyes.

 

Rachel is laying on the bed, Quinn left straight from breakfast to see Kurt and promised to return and explain everything as soon as Kurt was safe.

Quinn returns to the chamber with a sense of dread, the first experience Rachel has of the bond was in anger and she didn’t have time to think, her Gyste just needed it’s mate close. Even if the bond isn’t fixed yet with the ritual Quinn’s Gyste knows Rachel is her mate and is already bonding to the human.

‘Hey, you ok?’ Quinn is quiet as she enters the room expecting the worst.

‘Yes Quinn, is that always what the bond feels like?’ She needs to know.

‘Rach, I am sorry the Gyste is dominant in the family bond and I pulled you in before I even realised, I am so sorry.’ Quinn goes to Rachel to offer comfort. 

Rachel leans into Quinn’s touch, she smells like she always does and she feels like she always does but it is different somehow.

Rachel needs to feel her Gyste close and does as she always does and starts a kiss, Quinn’s lips offer her a connection that she is soothed and excited by and she needs her so very much.

The kiss is deepening and Quinn pulls back afraid to push her claim too far this morning.

‘Quinn, make love to me.’ Rachel slides closer to Quinn to feel the heat she desires.

‘Rach, are you sure, I wanted to make it special for you.’ Quinn was expecting a fight not this when she returned to the bedroom.

‘Please Quinn, I have felt the bond and I just want more!’ Rachel is very much into this and she knows the Gyste must be able to smell her arousal. 

Quinn hesitates again, she really wants to get this right for Rachel, she will remember this always and he virginity should be given feely.

‘OK Rach, I want to with you Gods it is all I could think about from the first kiss and I so want to be joined with you always too.’ Rachel hears the doubt though.

‘But what Quinn?’ Rachel thinks about just jumping her Gyste.

‘But I really wanted this to be special for you, memorable you know?’ Quinn lifts Rachel over to straddle her. 

‘It is special because it is us Quinn, please make it special for us.’ Rachel leans in to kiss Quinn again. 

 

The kissing lasted for a little while before Quinn relaxed and Rachel became frustrated, they have progressed to clothes being removed and skin being explored. Quinn still allows Rachel to stay above her, a position she isn’t accustomed to but with Rachel every thing is different. 

Rachel has taken to grinding down on Quinn and the results are pleasing her, Quinn is getting harder by the second and Rachel squirms to get the friction she desires.

Quinn wants to do this as gently as she can, she has been thinking about this moment and she has in her mind practiced the way she wants it to go but the Gyste has other ideas, she is screaming to mate with the human, the primal nature of desire is growing and Quinn is battling her nature but losing.

Rachel decides to move things along quicker and reaches down for Quinn, Quinn’s dick is hard and hot in Rachel’s hand and the little diva pumps Quinn to make her twitch under her some more. 

‘Fuck Rach, Rach come on!’ Quinn knows Rachel isn’t aware of the battle that is raging and that the teasing is Rachel’s way of keeping them going and Quinn really wants this to be everything Rachel has dreamed of so she opens her mind to tap into the thoughts of the girl.

_ ‘Fuck me Quinn, fuck me, fuck me please!’  _ Quinn flips them over and goes about giving Rachel her heart’s desire. 

The change in position surprises Rachel but she is happy to be topped finally, the Gyste must be waking and this is the thing Rachel wanted, she knows she is waking a sleeping lion and this may bite her but she feels so on edge, so needy that she is willing to take the risk to feel Quinn finally inside her.

Quinn is quick and strong and Rachel is completely naked in seconds, what doesn’t come off easily is torn from her claim and the Gyste is thrilled. 

Quinn pushes the diva’s leg apart and slide down her body, Quinn knows the taste of Rachel now and she has craved another taste. As Rachel’s pussy comes closer the Gyste salivates in preparation for the juices she desires. 

Quinn’s tongue is magical, long broad strokes through her sex send Rachel flying with desire for more and she wonders if Quinn can feel her thrill. 

The tongue searches through Rachel’s folds, licking and teasing out the wetness from Rachel, she is trapped under the Gyste her legs held in place by Quinn to allow Quinn to set the pace. As she licks away and Rachel climbs higher Quinn begins to let the primal side of her Gyste open a little more, she knows she cannot let the Gyste completely out or they will surely mate but she will let enough out that they are both satisfied.

Rachel can only lay back now Quinn is in charge and leading this dance to the end, Quinn speeds up her ministrations and pushes Rachel towards the first climax, Rachel wriggles and squirms to get Quinn’s tongue where she wants it most and Quinn knows she is close, Quinn takes the swollen clit she has ignored between her lips and sucks, Rachel hollers out Quinn’s name and the name’s of the Gods.

‘Rachel, stay with me baby.’ Quinn speaks as she moves up Rachel’s sweaty body and nips her skin with her teeth as she goes. 

Quinn doesn’t need to because Rachel is hers but children are not in their immediate plans so she reaches to the drawer and grabs a messy handful of condoms. 

Rachel giggles as she sees the condoms fly onto the bed in Quinns haste, she is desperate to feel the diva now and fumbles for a rubber to get her closer to her goal.

‘Quinn, here let me, you will split it.’ Rachel takes the condom wrapper from Quinn’s teeth. 

Opening the wrapper Rachel reaches for Quinn, ‘up on your knees.’ Rachel makes a demand of the Gyste and the Gyste purrs.

Her dick has never been this hard she is sure, she can see Little Quinn bobbing with the pressure of her blood coursing through her, Rachel’s hand is gentle and soft on her and the condom feel oily against her sensitive skin.

Once suitably dressed Quinn eases Rachel back onto the pillows and manoeuvres them into position, Quinn is trying so hard to be slow in her actions and the Gyste is begging to be released but she remains true to her word and eases gently to the opening of Rachel’s pussy.

‘Rach, deep breaths for me baby, it will feel tight but just relax as much as you can for me I want you to feel good.’ Quinn soothes Rachel’s nerves and Rachel follows her instructions breathing deeply as Quinn nuzzles at her. The mark is throbbing and Rachel wonders if this is the bonding she felt earlier, she breathes once, twice and on the third breath feels the pinch as Quinn enters her, easing in but not stopping until she feels the tightness take hold.

Quinn nuzzles the mark more and can feel the jolts flow through Rachel, she pulls back as soon as she feels the human relax a little and firmly thrusts back in, she repeats this slowly for a few moments allowing Rachel’s body to fully accept her before setting a faster pace which is pleasing to both of them.

Rachel can feel so much of Quinn and she feels so much more than she ever thought she would, the idea of this always made her nervous but now she is starting to saw high again and she feels Quinn’s laboured breaths on her mark and thrills at the sensation. Rachel shifts her hips up to meet Quinn’s she needs to be a part of this experience and begins to play an active role for both their pleasure.

Rachel needs more and her moans grow as the words stick in her throat. ‘Quinn please, more Quinn, Quinn..’ Rachel makes no sense in her ramblings and Quinn gives in to the temptation to open the bond a little and feel what Rachel feels. The sensation makes Quinn stutter in her pace, Rachel is alive, throbbing all over and desperate for the release they are chasing together.

‘Fuch Rach, you’re desperate, you little minx you!’ Quinn speeds up and lifts the knees of her claim to go deeper, the reaction is instant and Rachel wails and moans so loud Quinn is sure the Eunuchs can hear.

‘That’s it Rach, come on babe, come on, take me Rach, take my cock come on Rach!’ Quinn begins to chant at the diva, willing them both to a climax and thrusting with abandon now.

Rachel is holding on just barely, her body is not her own because this has never happened to her before, the feelings and thrills flow freely through her and the heat that has been building is becoming an inferno from deep within her.

‘Quinn, oh Quinn, Quinn more baby please fuck your bitch, fuck me!’ Rachel wails out for the final time as she plummets towards her release, Quinn pistons into her to bring her release to a crescendo and wills Rachel over the edge, as Rachel spasms around her unable to hold on to Quinn anymore Quinn reaches her own release and without thinking bites down onto the mark.

Quinn’s fangs are safely tucked away but the feeling for Rachel is still exquisite and the second of her climaxes crashes through her as Quinn forces herself fully into the diva attempting to get her balls in if she only she could.

Rachel is limp and Quinn is panting on her still inside the diva relishing the feeling of heat round her dick as she feel the final twitches from Rachel’s release.

  
Russell stands outside the door to his daughter’s chamber, he had momentarily opened the bond to check she was there and been flooded by the emotions from the room. He smiles, his daughter is happy, this is the overwhelming feeling he senses and he could not ask for more for Quinn. The mating will come in time he knows that now and his daughter and her claim will have a long and happy life together. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn stands by Kurt in is hour of need and Rachel learns a little more about her family...

Russell paces in his den, the Domus are due any moment and he expects Kurt to be fully vindicated in the death of Sugar. Kurt had spent another restless night on the estate as his father languished in a cell along with his claim Carol, the crime of casting a spell is taken seriously, witchcraft was outlawed after the great wars and those caught practicing can be put to death in severe cases. Kurt is yet to hear if his father will be punished for harbouring a witch as the laws are difficult to interpret.

The Domus for the northern territories is a large black man with severe features, he is serious about his job and has investigated the crime for which Kurt was accused thoroughly, he was furious to discover the involvement of witchcraft right under his nose.

‘Russel, so very good to meet with you again, sad under these circumstances.’ Leroy Berry holds the biggest hand Russell has ever seen out for the Gyste to shake. Russell looks down at the hand and takes the offer handshake, Leroy is strong and honest.

 

Rachel hangs around Quinn’s neck swinging on the Gyste to keep her from leaving for her day. ‘Rach, come on, let go now.’

Rachel pouts and pulls the Gyste down for another kiss, she is unable to stop touching her claimer and is desperate to mate which she makes clear at every turn. ‘One more kiss, Quinn please.’ Rachel begs again.

‘Rachel, I have to go, I have to meet with the Domus, it is to help Kurt remember.’ Quinn pecks her lips again and resists the urge she too feels to carry this on. After the theatre last night they had returned to the house to make love again and then again into the night. Quinn has taken to making love instead of mounting she knows what Rachel likes her to do and the things she is desperate to have Rachel do to her.

‘OK but I am telling Kurt next time her stays in jail! We have things to do together that are far more important.’ Rachel wiggles her eyebrows.

‘OK, I will make sure to tell him, now Kiss your Gyste goodbye!’ The pair kiss and Quinn breaks away reluctantly.

 

When the knock to the door comes Russell stands to let his daughter in, ‘Quinn, come and sit.’

Leroy looks suspiciously at the blonde, she smells weird, like familiar but also different at the same time and it is unnerving.

‘Leroy, my daughter Quinn, I asked her to come for Kurt, she is a great support to him and I am sure you can understand how he needs a friendly face.’ Russell is offering a reasonable argument for Quinn being here and Leroy cannot work out why he not reassured.

Russell calls through to the other room for Kurt who has been waiting patiently.

‘Kurt, come in son, sit near Leroy, he is here from the Domus.’ As Kurt walks in Quinn opens the bond and gives Kurt a boost to his confidence.

‘Kurt, thank you, I know this has all been a trauma for you but we are here to bring this to an end.’ Leroy has made up his mind on Kurt after an extensive investigation he turned up nothing in Kurt's life that indicated he had the whereforall to strangle a claim. Kurt showed no anger in any of the tests the domus put him through and the boy is even more fragile than he imagined.

Quinn remains calm and stays quiet, she is here to support only and stop Kurt from breaking down and sobbing.

‘Kurt, please repeat the happenings as you remember them from that terrible night.’ Russell asks Kurt to tell his story and Kurt is happy to get this all out of the way quickly, he just prays his father will be returned to him.

When Kurt finishes his remembering from the night Sugar died Leroy nods in a sage manner. He has heard of the witchcraft Carol has used on the home of Burt and he is aware that a little is used over a long period to achieve the ultimate goals of the witch, this is how she eluded the Eunuchs for so long and how she was able to gain control in a Blood-Gyste family.

‘Thank you Kurt I know this couldn’t have been easy for you, I am aware of the rights and rituals we all live under and I like Russell here am keen to see them modernised, this will perhaps help to prevent such a heinous crime taking part in the future.’ Leroy is indeed a moderniser like Russell and he would like to see even the Blood-Gyste place less emphasis on the rite of passage they all go through.

‘Thank you Leroy, I take it the decision has been made to exonerate Kurt completely?’ Russell knows but he wants Kurt to hear it officially from the Domus.

‘Of course, Kurt you are free from your house arrest! There is no crime to answer.’ Leroy smiles openly at Kurt, he expects the boy to show more emotion and the lack of it causes him some concern.

‘Thank you sir, I hope you will look favourably on my father too.’ Kurt nods in submission.

‘Kurt, thank you, you may freely go about your day, I will catch up with you later and we will discuss the next step with your father.’ Russell dismisses Kurt and thanks his daughter through the bond.

When Kurt leaves the room he feels Quinn’s bond leave him and he breaks down into Santana’s arms, she has waited with him for this and waited while the Domus confirmed his innocence finally.

Back in the room Leroy again glances at Quinn and takes a breath to breathe in her scent, he smells the familiar again and is intrigued.

‘Will you stay for a tour of the estate Leroy?’ It is common place to tour the home of a council member and Leroy is keen to see how the Fabray family live, he has heard much of their wealth and power over the last days he would like to gauge them as people and see that his trust in them is not misplaced.

‘I wouldn’t think of leaving without visiting with you, is your mate home I have been told so much of her beauty and fair mind.’ The terms Leroy speaks of Judi is a usual show to the mate of a highblood but Quinn feels the flirty nature too and is too slow to stop the growl she lets loose.

‘Quinn, leave!’ Russell spotted the cheeky nature from Leroy but he is older and more in control than his daughter is so to head off any danger to the Domus he dismisses his daughter.

‘No Russell wait.’ Leroy has dealt with many clans and the Blood-Gyste are mysterious to him, ‘Quinn I apologise that came out wrong from me, I meant no disrespect, I am not used to the company of Blood-Gyste and I misjudged my tone.’ Quinn nods but stays back until her father clears her to move again.

Leroy watches the girl, she is still as stone and she does not react. ‘Quinn, you may continue, maybe Leroy would like to see the quarters first.’ Russell will trust his daughter and this will give him time to prepare his wife for the strange Domus and his ways.

‘Yes sir, please Leroy let me show you round, is there anything you would like to see first or should I just guide you?’ Quinn is polite, Leroy can feel something though and the smell is again bewildering to him.

‘I would love to see how you live Quinn, I know all clans have different lore for their Chattels and I find it interesting in the extreme.’ Leroy is quite the study when it comes to this and he would love to see what these Gyste subject their owned humans to, he has heard the Blood-Gyste are quite brutal.

Leroy has dealt with many clans and he is painfully aware how some happily flaunt their cruelty, the Vampirie often show Leroy the most depraved parts of their lives with gusto.

‘Please follow me then.’ Quinn says and walks through the door to the living chambers.

 

Rachel is singing, she is always singing but today she is particularly happy, Quinn was perfect last night, she is kind and gentle and has all the right touches at all the right times and was always just where Rachel needed her.

Quinn comes towards the chamber and pauses, she opens the bond to make sure her claim is decent but is swamped with lust from Rachel again.

‘Are you OK Quinn?’ Leroy sees the stutter in Quinn’s step and wonders what is happening. They have toured much of the living quarters and Leroy has been amazed at the luxury the Fabray afford their claims and Chattels so far, Leroy has asked to see Quinn’s personal quarters to see is she lives to a higher standard than the rest.

‘Nothing sir, just a sneeze.’ Quinn pulls herself together, Rachel is decent, she is happy and Quinn hears her singing.

Quinn opens the door and steps through, she doesn’t have chance to speak as Rachel is too close to the door and she launches herself into the arms of her Gyste as she does all the time now.

‘Rach, hold on!’ Quinn tries to extract herself from the clinging diva.

Rachel is happy to see her Gyste again, she was just thinking about her and this is fortunate because she is ready to feel Quinn inside her again, ‘Mmm Quinn, I have been thinking about your co’ Quinn holds Rachel’s mouth closed with her hand and turns embarrassed to Leroy.

‘I am sorry, we are newly claimed and mates so things are a little high emotionally at the moment.’ Quinn tries to explain Rachel and her neediness to a smiling Leroy.

‘It is fine Quinn, I remember when I was first given a claim, he and I were in the bedroom for a month I think.’ There is the flirty tone again, this time though Quinn judges it better and just laughs a little with Leroy.

Rachel is embarrassed she hadn’t seen the very large black man behind Quinn and now she is hiding behind her mate.

‘Leroy, this beautiful girl hiding behind me is Rachel Barbra Berry, My claim and soon to be my life mate.’ Quinn is so proud of Rachel and Leroy can feel that more than anything else, it takes him a moment to realise the smell and then the name he shares with the little human.

‘Wait, Berry? Your name is Berry, who is your mother child?’ Leroy is pushing the boundaries of his manners, he may only speak to Rachel through Quinn and he has directly addressed her.

Rachel looks to Quinn, she knows the rules and will not purposely break them for anyone.

‘Sir, you must address me!’ The Gyste is rising and Leroy stares her down.

He deals with many clans and he was not aware of this with a Fabray claim, he will make a note when he returns to the offices but for now he needs to work out how to make this right. He knows Quinn holds a really high position in the Fabray clan and he dares not risk a showdown as he is not sure of the outcome.

‘Quinn please accept my utmost apologies,’ Leroy makes a point to show his submission, he has possibly insulted the Gyste in front of his claim and this may be a problem to both him and the girl. ‘I will make sure it never happens again, I am embarrassed to admit this is my first meeting with a family such as yours and my knowledge has been lacking.’ Leroy does not lift his eyes.

Rachel feels Quinn’s tension, she puts her hands on to her Gyste’s hips and kisses her between the shoulder blades to calm her Gyste. After a moment Quinn is composed and able to reassess the situation. 

‘No, please Leroy, we all have so much to remember in the clans, I have made mistakes in the past and I have relied on the humility of those I may have inadvertently insulted so please forget about it, Rachel answer Leroy babe.’ Quinn steps aside to reveal the girl fully to Leroy for the first time and his breath hitches.

‘Shelby Coccran Sir.’ Rachel keeps her voice low.

‘Quinn, I know Rachel’s father, he is my Claim, Hiram.’ Leroy knew he knew the scent that was on Quinn, it is the faint smell of his claim and their blood bond.

Quinn looks down to her Claim, ‘Rach, you can speak all you want.’

‘How is he?’ Rachel cannot think of anything else to say, in reality her biological father was a sperm donor and her mother an incubator for her Imp clan owners to breed the perfect humans and she feels nothing for Hiram.

Quinn opens the bond and Leroy spots this, he takes a long look at Rachel and she has suddenly a similar look to Kurt in the den.

‘What did you just do? To her?’ Leroy tries to keep his tone curious and not aggressive in any way.

‘Sorry?’ Quinn looks at the giant Imp.

‘Just then, after she spoke you did something, what was it? Do you have a thrall?’ Leroy was not aware the Blood-Gyste were capable of this, the vampirie use this despicable practice to take the free will from their claims and the rest of the clans are disgusted by it, he thought the Gyste were too.

Rachel laughs, she really giggles and Leroy is taken aback by the sound, a vamp would never allow their thralls to behave in such a way.

‘No sir, as you see I have no thrall, I have a bond with Rachel, we will be mated soon and the Gyste is very attached to her, the question of her father bothered her so I opened the bond to soothe her, I promise you she has a mind of her own and apart from our rituals of manners we allow our Claims to speak freely.’ Quinn smiles and Rachel snuggles closer because she can.

‘Did you do the same with Kurt? I only ask because he was very composed and not at all the hysterical diva I met with at the council.’ Leroy is fascinated, he can physically see Rachel relax into her claimer.

‘Kurt is my cousin, like my father told you I was there to support him, I am sure you are aware that as Blood-Gyste we do not broadcast our abilities to those outside of the clan.’ Quinn makes it clear she will not confirm Leroy’s belief and he respects her for that.

‘Of course, Rachel I do hope I have your blessing to pass your good health to your father.’ Leroy really likes Quinn and he knows how much she loves his step daughter.

Rachel looks to Quinn for support and Quinn gives it though the bond, Rachel knows she can speak freely to Leroy and Quinn will have her back. ‘Yes sir, I would like that very much, I have no relationship with him but I would like the chance to meet him sometime, if you will allow that.’ Rachel knows her father may not have the same freedoms she will when she is the mate of a Blood-Gyste.

‘I will, I will contact Quinn in the future when I have a chance to discuss the matter with Hiram.’ This has been the most amazing visit for Leroy, he has learnt so much of the Blood-Gyste today and he can return to the council with a better understanding of this clan and their practices.

 

Quinn leaves Leroy with her father where they plan to have lunch in the boat house and discuss the Burt problem further. Quinn literally runs back up to her claim and rushes through the door to the chamber to be with her in private again.

‘Rach, hey babe you there?’ Quinn calls out but Rachel is not in the sitting room so Quinn goes through to the bedchamber to search her out.

Rachel is in the middle of the bed, kneeling and dressed in just a sheer black lace halter babydoll which Quinn has never seen before.

‘Rach?’ Quinn asks what is happening but Rachel just shows her a shy smile which implies she is anything but demure.

‘Gyste, will you do something for your claim?’ Rachel asks.

‘Yes Claim, anything.’ Quinn plays along.

‘Strip for me!’ Rachel points to Quinn’s clothes and smirks.

‘If that is what my Claim desires, who am I to refuse.’ Quinn likes this game.

Quinn pulls her shirt off over her head and flings it at Rachel who giggles then tosses it aside.

Quinn pops the buttons on her jeans one by one slowly and Rachel becomes impatient, ‘Faster Gyste!’

In one quick move Quinn is out of her jeans and then removes her bra, she tosses that to Rachel too.

Rachel drops the bra on the floor and gestures Quinn to spin round, ‘I wanna see that cute ass!’ Rachel does like Quinn’s butt.

Quinn obliges and takes her boxers down with her best stripper bend, stepping out of them she turns with her hands cupping her dick and balls.

‘Uh uh uh, show me the goodies!’ Rachel wants to see all of Quinn, so Quinn removes her hands and places them on her hips with her cock swinging freely.

Rachel smiles in approval and curls her finger to bring Quinn closer, stopping Quinn at the foot of the bed.

Rachel crawls forward on all fours towards her claimer and when she is is position she reaches out to grip Quinn’s dick and licks from the base to the tip, Quinn twitches and reacts immediately to the stimulation.

Rachel lifts up still gripping Quinn firmly, ‘Quinn I am going to suck your dick, you are going to be a good girl and stand completely still while I take my pleasure, then you are going to eat my pussy and drink in my cum!’ Rachel pumps Quinn to make her point and the Gyste whines a little, ‘Do I make myself clear Gyste?’ Quinn really likes this side of Rachel, she is throbbing at the thought of giving Rachel exactly what she is demanding.

Quinn nods her assent and stands straight for Rachel to begin.

Rachel resumes her position and takes Quinn’s dick back into her mouth, pumping with her hand at the base and licking the crown with the tip of her tongue, she continues this torture until Quinn moans then takes the tip into her mouth still pumping and sucks hard then soft and repeats the routine until Quinn again moans. Rachel moves down a little more and takes her time on this section of Quinn until Quinn realises how this works, Rachel is looking to make her moan and when she does she moves on to the next part of her dick to tease.

Eventually Quinn is a panting and sweating mess and Rachel has her dick in her throat again, her tongue is massaging the underside of Quinn’s dick and Quinn’s eyes have rolled right back into her head with pleasure.

Rachel takes Quinn’s soft balls in her hand and starts to roll them gently, the moan from Quinn is louder this time and Rachel continues as Quinn starts to shake, Rachel knows how to make Quinn lose it and goes for this next, deep in her throat she swallows, over and over and as she expected Quinn pops and dumps her load into Rachel’s mouth.

‘Fuck, Fuck, Rach, stop babe I am gonna fall over, oh fuck!’ Rachel releases Quinn and as she warned Quinn drops to her knees and lets her head drop to the bed.

‘Good?’ Rachel asks her claimer.

‘So fucking good baby!’ Quinn pops up from the bed with a smile, she recovers quickly and grabs Rachel.

‘Shit, Quinn!’ Rachel squeals.

‘Ha, not so brave now are we little human?’ Rachel squeals again and Quinn laughs as she jumps on to the bed with Rachel in her arms.

‘Quinn, no no no.’ Rachel giggles uncontrollably, ‘Quinnie!’

‘Rach, I have a pussy to eat so pull yourself together and open up!’ Quinn dumps Rachel onto her back and pulls her open legs back to the Gyste.

 

Kurt is bouncing around the estate, he is a free man and he knows his father will be home soon because Russell promised he would, he is just sliding on the stairs when the head of the Clan comes from the library, ‘Kurt?’ Russell asks.

‘Sorry Sir, I was, well I was celebrating.’ Kurt shows his submission but Russell only laughs at the silliness of his nephew.

‘Kurt my boy it is ok, silliness is allowed in this house you know!’ Russell smiles because Kurt is completely shocked that Russell is so easy going.

‘Thank you, I am sorry about all the hassle of all this you know that right sir.’ Kurt has to say this.

‘I know, look we all missed it and I promise when Burt gets home we will sort it all out, I was looking for you about something though.’ Russell guides Kurt back into the library.

In the library Judi is looking through some papers and looks surprised to see Kurt with her husband so soon. ‘Kurt, that was quick Russell even for you.’ She smile at her mate with only love and Kurt likes this show of family.

‘I know right!’ Russell jokes and imitates Santana.

‘Kurt, Russell and I have been looking at some of the old claim papers from a few years back and we wanted to talk to you about something.’ Judi had spotted something when she was searching for a claim for Quinn which is another reason she was so surprised when Sugar was claimed by Kurt.

‘OK.’ Kurt is intrigued.

Russell wants to tell Kurt this part so buts in as usual. ‘We found a possible Claim for you, one that Burt overlooked.’ Kurt is interested where this is going.

Judi hands Kurt a page from a claim file and Kurt looks to see who is on it, then looks up to Russell who smiles and the to Judi who nods and smiles.

‘Really?’ Kurt looks back to the page.

‘Yes son, I am ultimately the head of the family so the decision can always be made by me, I have always allowed freedom in the clan on this matter believing a parent should know their child best to decide but as you have been through such a terrible experience I decided to step in on this one, he is available still and Judi and I can go and meet with him if you want us too?’ Russell asks Kurt, Judi says the boy is perfect for Kurt and Judi is really good at choosing the claims so he is going with it.

‘Yes sir, yes yes, thank you!’ Kurt looks at the page again and then leaps at Russell to hug him in thanks.

‘OK Kurt, I guess that is a yes!’ Russell jokes as the page for Blaine drops to the floor.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn has to break some rules to protect Tina but she will struggle to deal with the guilt...

The Fabray household settles back into a routine, Burt will be at the Domus for a few more weeks for reassociation, which basically means forced learning of the old laws concerning Imp and Witches. He will spend forced time in meditation and with gurus that are trained to spot a witch, Burt knows full well the best Eunuch in the country missed the witch so gurus are not likely to teach him to spot one similar in a few weeks but he will play ball as the freedom of his son relies on it. When he was released from the binding spell Carol has placed on him he was horrified to learn of the neglect Kurt had suffered, all Gyste are usually very parent orientated and having a family means the world to them so for Burt to discover Kurt had been cast aside for Finn was a terrible shock and shame to Burt.

Russell visits everyday and has vowed to regain the bond he and Burt shared before the death of Kurt’s mother even if this means some dark truths will have to come out in the end.

Judi is revelling in her task of finding Kurt a new claim, Kurt is well passed the age when a claim should have been made and he is desperate to start the process and show his family he is ready to take on the responsibility. Blaine is still the favourite of all concerned and a suitable surrogate will be found when children are desired, Russell has no problem giving Kurt the male claim he desperately desired and he is more than happy for that claim to be Blaine. Behind the scene the negotiations for Blaine are dragging on somewhat, he is being used as a fluffer to his Imp owner at present and the Imp runs the largest brothel houses in the northern sectors. Count V’len is a hard bargainer and insists Blaine is one of his highest earners, he offered a replacement called David but Kurt has stuck to his guns and Russell is proud of him for this.

Today as a show of strength to the stubborn Imp, Russell has enlisted the help of his children and their claims, as a way of showing the strength of his family unit and how they only have the very best claims.

Rachel is nervous, this will be her first official outing as Quinn’s claim and the ceremonial garb she is wearing is uncomfortable to her. A plain white smock held together with the golden chain of Quinn’s claim and the buckle designed by the Fabray family many years previously, once at the Imp’s den she will be asked for the first time to show her subservience to Quinn and walk as an owned claim behind her owner and Gyste.

‘Stop worrying, let Quinn do her voodoo on you and get you all happy.’ Santana genuinely thinks she is helping the little diva but it is having the opposite effect.

‘What if he makes an offer for me, a swap for another claim, one more experienced than I am?’ Santana just laughs at the ridiculous girl.

Mike has heard enough, ‘Rachel, do you really think Quinn will swap you? Gods alive she is obsessed with you, she didn’t want to travel in the main car without you!’ He is on edge too, Brittney has been suffering morning sickness and only ginger biscuits help which he has with him.

‘Well these things happen.’ Rachel pouts, Mike rolls his eyes and Santana again laughs at the diva.

 

The house of Count V’len is opulent and over the top, actually it is tacky and Judi stares in horror at the almost pornographic artwork everywhere.

‘Count, your house really is a reflection of your soul, I can see your touches everywhere.’ All the claims have their games faces on as the stand in position behind their Gyste but all hear the sarcasm in Russell’s words. Usually only humans can master the art of sarcasm without it being picked up but Russell has learnt well from Judi over the years and his true intentions are always felt by his family.

In a little while he will open the bond for the children and Quinn will bring Kurt in to help him with the choosing. Kurt has his heart set on Blaine but V’len insists he meet some of his other offerings which he deems more suited to life at the grand Fabray estate. For a farmer like V’len it is an honour to have one of your humans taken by such a Highblood family and the Fabray’s are known for their good taste in claims, the last one taken by them was of high human breeding and promised from birth to a good family only to be taken by the Fabray clan on sight, this is the story told anyway.

‘Duke, it is an honour to have you and your beautiful family in my humble home.’ V’len will use all the old terms for Russell as a show to his family, the manners shown to a Blood-Gyste clan are needed to be at their very highest to show your respect.

‘Thank you, please call me Russell or Councillor, Duke is a paperwork term only these days.’ Russell thinks V’len is a prick and an ass-licker, he is a pimp and no more and putting Russell’s nephew through all this for a claim is ridiculous but Kurt was set on Blaine and nothing can talk him out of it so Russell is here and Blaine will be coming home with them.

‘Now let us see your offerings, my children are keen to choose their next family Claim.’ This is the sign to the children that Russell will open the bond and Rachel and Judi steel themselves for the jolt, Quinn will draw Rachel and Kurt in.

V’len is unaware the Fabray family practices this opening of the bond and sees nothing as Russell and Quinn bring them all together, as an experiment Quinn opens the bond to Mike and Santana too but Mike in unable to cope and she shuts him back out.

Russell guides his family through the halls after V’len and they all come to a stop in the gaudiest gold room any of them has ever seen! _‘Dear Gods, we have fallen into a film set for a gay porno!’_ The family silently titters as Russell quips through the bond.

‘Please take a seat, the Claims can kneel for you behind, do they need mats?’ V’len insists all his Claims kneel, it is an old custom and Russell has never asked his family to practice this in public.

‘I have my family stand thank you, they know what to do.’ All the claims stand patiently behind their claimers and Quinn soothes Rachel and Santana through the bond, Kurt too is soothed by her and he is grateful for the boost to his confidence.

 

What follows is a meat market, despite Russell insisting the boys remain clothed V’len carries out a thorough show for Kurt and Blaine is nowhere to be seen.

‘I still see nothing I want, where is the boy Blaine?’ Kurt plays his part of spoilt child well and turns to Russell with a pout.

 _‘You deserve an oscar boy!’_ ‘Yes bring Blaine to Kurt, he has his heart set.’ Russell makes his terms clear.

Through the bond Quinn senses something from Sam, David the large boy which V’len is pushing catches Sam’s eye on more than one occasion.

V’len looks disappointed but relents, ‘OK, bring Blaine to us, the rest of you down!’

Through the bond Judi complains for the claims to her husband and he placates her as best he can.

‘Here, Blaine show yourself!’ Quinn and Sam both feel the lust straight away from Kurt and smirk at each other. _‘I guess he is the one?’_ Russell says in the bond.

‘I want this one, uncle I insist I have him.’ Kurt again puts on his best spoilt brat act and Judi smiles, he has played his part perfectly just as Russell told him too.

‘You heard the boy, he wants Blaine, set up the paperwork for me to take but Kurt will take him now.’ Russell knows his rights in these matters and he hold the cards so V’len must give him Blaine today.

Sam steps forward, ‘Wait, you there, David, come to me.’ The bonded Gyste could feel Sam’s interest and let him do his thing.

Russell speaks to Sam quietly, ‘You can just about cope with Santana, do you really need another claim?’ Russell is a little shocked, Sam has shown only interest in females so far and Dave is very male.

‘But I can support another Sir, we both know Santana is mine in name only.’ Sam refers to the love his sister has for his claim.

‘We will take this one too, my son is ready for a second claim.’ Russell shocks the room with his decision but none more than V’len who will have bragging rights for years to come about the day the Fabray clan left with two of his owned humans.

 

Back in the car and Quinn has Rachel in her lap and is quietly nuzzling her mark, the pair are learning to control themselves better now they have had sex and they can happily nuzzle without sharing the lust around the car.

Santana cannot help comment though, ‘Quinn we all have to share this space, try not to mount the Hobbit before we even get to the highway!’

Rachel gives Santana a smirk and then shows her middle finger to the Imp, ‘Wow, such manners.’ Santana teases.

‘Will you two stop it, how long till we are home, this morning has taken forever!’ Sam is impatient to get home with his claim and begin getting to know him better.

‘Slow up there tonto, you have a long time to dip into the new claim!’ Quinn crudely teases her brother. Blaine and David are in the main car with Russell and Judi as is the tradition, Kurt,Mike and Brittney are in the third car together leaving Sam and his first claim Santana to share with the love birds.

‘Quinn, do fuck off!’ Sam snaps and Quinn and Santana both let out sarcastic ooohs at the young Gyste male.

 

At the house Judi and Russell take the new claims to the waiting room and direct them to wash up, the smell of V’len is all over them and Russell for one is keen to rid them of the scent.

‘What is Sam’s thinking?’ Judi asks her husband, she did not know Sam had the need for male company either.

‘I am not sure but he was adamant he needed the boy, he has the means to care for two clams and if he needs the boy then so be it, he will still produce heirs with Santana one day.’ Russell made it clear to Sam that the need for grandchildren is still there for him and his mate.

‘I know but he just made such a quick decision.’ Judi has no problem with her son having a male in his bed, she just needs to adjust to the idea.

‘Maybe with Brittney being pregnant he knows Santana will want to spend more time with her and feels he needs the company, maybe Santana is more comfortable with Sam having a male second.’ Russell reasons for his Wife.

 

Quinn is being a brat, she wants to mount with Rachel but they are waiting for the presentation of the new claims, Kurt asked for them to wait so he can introduce Blaine to them properly. Blaine and Kurt are already acquainted and Quinn sees little reason she should be missing out on Rachel for this but Rachel insisted on welcoming Blaine into the family. Sam is also waiting with Santana, as Sam’s first claim she will need to accept David too. She is confused but would never stop Sam from taking a new claim.

 

David is pacing around the waiting room, ‘What is he going to do with me? He is a Blood-Gyste I could end up dead!’ He only knows rumours about the Blood-Gyste and none of the are favourable.

‘Actually I don’t know, he has never shown an interest in men when they are out at the clubs.’ Blaine has met Sam at Puck’s bar several times, he has always had a young girl to feast on and Blaine can not recall him ever having a male for a mount.

‘Great, what if he wants me for his Claim, what am I meant to do with her, I won’t be able to get it up for a female Imp!’ David continues with his dramatic rant until the door opens and Judi strides in.

As David and Blaine are both human Russell has asked her to speak with them about the claim and some of their customs, the part she plays in their lives will be slightly different as she is not the mother of Kurt and she is not usually asked to step in on a True Gyste.

‘OK, welcome boys, firstly please leave all your misconceptions about our family in this room, you will soon find out the Blood-Gyste are not what the rumours would have you believe.’ Judi is kind and open to the boys and this David did not expect.

‘Will I be asked to service Sam’s other claim? I will not be able to ma’am and I do not want to disappoint Samuel.’ David panics and blurts out his thoughts to Judi.

‘David while I was surprised Samuel chose to take you as a claim, I can assure you Santana will have no desire to mount with you.’ Judi smiles again.

‘Will Kurt be long?’ Blaine is eager to meet with the Gyste again.

‘He is waiting for you now, my mate is just finalising some of the forms of transfer, he won’t keep you much longer.’ Judi says.

David is still nervous, Sam is undeniably handsome and he is very attracted to the Blood-Gyste but he is still unsure about his future.

Russell opens the inner door, ‘Blaine come through please.’ Russell calls the boy through to his office.

‘Just wait here, we will be back for you soon ok David?’ Judi tries again to calm the new arrival.

 

After the presentation Kurt bounces out of the room happily with Blaine beaming behind him. Rachel rushes to the pair to congratulate them but Quinn remains waiting sullenly.

‘Quinn stop being a baby and meet Blaine properly.’ Rachel scolds her mate and Blaine flinches expecting Rachel to feel Quinn wrath.

Quinn steps forward and offers the young man her hand, ‘Welcome to the family, or as it is commonly known, the madhouse!’ Quinn deadpans.

‘Thank you Ma’am.’ Quinn smirks at the term.

‘I am going to like you boy!’ She fakes a stern tone of authority but both Rachel and Kurt just roll their eyes.

‘I thought we would go out to the lake later?’ Kurt happily says.

‘Not until the claim though Kurt, Blaine won’t be able to interact like that until he has your mark!’ The mark of a Gyste is given differently and Quinn expects the preparations to take a few days.

‘It is all ready for us, we are going straight up no to perform the ritual, then we will do the dominance ritual at dinner and Blaine is good to go.’ Kurt has it all planned and both he and Blaine are keen to get their relationship underway.

‘Oh, wow that is quick Kurt.’ Rachel says, she took forever she thinks to be claimed and it is only in the last week she and Quinn are really acting as a couple.

‘Well time and tide my dear.’ Kurt says and gestures for Blaine to leave the room with him.

‘So I had to forgo my time with you for that!’ Quinn huffs and picks Rachel off the ground, popping her over her shoulder she stalks off towards their bedroom with Rachel hooping in laughter.

 

Dave sits in the sitting room of his claimer, there have been some raised voices from inside the bedchamber and he is getting more nervous by the second.

Santana strides back into the room and takes a seat with Dave, placing her hand on his thigh. ‘Stop panicking, we always bicker Dave, you are going to be fine, have you ever been with a Blood-Gyste?’ She asks the jittery boy.

‘No never, are the as violent as they say?’ He asks because he has been told how the Blood-Gyste rape their claims and bleed them almost dry in the claiming.

Santana snorts! ‘Dave you need to be more afraid of me than Sam, I might kick your ass for fun but Sam is going to treat you like a princess!’

Dave turns confused to the Imp, he goes to speak and Sam comes back into the room halting what he has to say.

‘David, or do you prefer Dave?’ Sam asks.

‘Dave is fine sir but whatever Sir chooses I will be happy with.’ Dave shows submission to the Gyste and Santana snorts again.

‘You do not need to refer to me as Sir Dave, my mother will help to prepare you for the ceremonial side of our life but in general here only my father is sir and then only when he is in a bad mood.’ Sam smiles at Dave to show his honesty and he begins to relax. Sam wishes he has Quinn’s ability to calm the boy to help things along.

‘We have a party coming up that I am arranging for the first time, as second you can help me and this should help you settle in better too, obviously until the claiming you are limited in your interactions but I am always available to you when Sam cannot be here.’ Sanatan likes Dave, he is going to be a fun addition once he takes the stick out of his ass.

‘I really know little about Blood-Gyste, I am sorry Sir, sorry Sam.’ Dave is honest with Sam about his knowledge.

‘Well my mother will help you tomorrow with much of it and we can talk about the claiming ritual or Santana can tell you about it, you have an advantage because she has been through it with me and will be able to tell you better what to expect.’ Sam is working his charms on Dave and they are working perfectly.

 

‘Quinn, can you bring me a bottle of water, oh and some ice please.’ Rachel calls from the bathroom to her Gyste, they came back to the room and Quinn pounced on Rachel straight away, the mounting is very good between them and both are thoroughly satisfied after their multiple climaxes.

‘You know you could get me a drink sometimes, I am after all the mistress in this relationship.’ Quinn jokes and happily brings Rachel her glass with ice and bottle of water.

‘I could but where is the fun in that, I love having a big scary Gyste at my command!’ Rachel and Quinn have settled into a comfortable banter about things, they both tease and taunt in private.

Quinn flops onto the bed still naked but cleaned off after their exertions. She takes in the sight of her Claim as Rachel comes from the bathroom in her robe, ‘Why aren’t you naked?’

‘Because I have just showered and I am not wandering around for you to ogle all day!’ Rachel knows Quinn would be happy to start their love making all over again and her being naked would only encourage Quinn.

‘Spoilsport, I let you ogle me!’ Quinn smirk as Rachel’s eyes fall on her dick subconsciously.

‘Well that is very good of you Gyste but I have more self control than you so I can deal with the nakedness better.’ Rachel hops over to straddle Quinn’s middle and leans in to kiss her, this is not about sex they just like to make out when they can.

 

The bell to the outer room sounds and Rachel reluctantly rolls off her Gyste lover, ‘who the fuck!’ Quinn complains, her siblings should know she is with her claim.

When Quinn opens the door, now wearing a vest and jogging pants, Tina stands waiting on the other side.

‘T, come in, is everything ok?’ Quinn wasn’t expecting Tina.

‘Yes but I have to tell you something.’ Tina starts.

Rachel comes through from the bedchamber, ‘Tina is everything is ok?’

‘I am sorry Quinn I have done something stupid.’ Tina looks down to the floor.

‘T, come on, what is wrong?’ Quinn sits the Chattel down.

‘I was in the town with the Eunuch and there was a bar, I don’t even know why I went in..’ Tina bursts into tears and Rachel looks on completely baffled.

‘Tina what did you take?’ Quinn needs to know.

‘Just a pill but I know it as wrong and I am weak but I just..’ Tina breaks down again.

‘Tina are you on the list for tonight?’ Quinn knows this could be a problem, Pepper is itching for a reason to punish Tina again and this is all she needs.

‘Yes and Troy is away at college for the week.’ Tina is the only feed available to Quinn and tonight she needs to feed, it is already overdue.

‘Shit, have you been tested yet?’ Quinn asks.

‘No Pepper isn’t back from the Domus.’ Tina has a short window of time to solve this problem.

Rachel doesn’t realise the severity of this and asks about the options, ‘Can’t you just wait until Troy comes home, that way Tina can hide out in the boathouse.’ Rachel thinks of a simple plan.

‘Not really Rach, he won’t be back until Sunday, I need to feed tomorrow at the latest and depending on what Tina took it will take a week to pass from her blood.’ Quinn knows the punishment Tina will face for this, it will be seen as an attempt to harm Quinn and she will face severe consequences because this is not her first stumble off the wagon.

‘OK T, go to the boathouse and hide out like Rachel says, let me think about it and I will try to sort things out.’ Tina nods and leaves before Quinn changes her mind.

‘Why would she do something so stupid?’ Rachel asks.

‘The vamps did a real number on her, she still has weak moments and if there is no-one around to support her falls off the wagon, Pepper will crucify her for this.’ Quinn racks her brain for an answer that will keep Tina from answering to the council on this.

‘What can you do? What will happen if you do not feed?’ Rachel cannot see any real problem but she hasn’t encountered a hungry Gyste yet so she won’t know how dangerous this can be.

‘I will start to revert to a more primal state, the Gyste will begin to look for a feed and eventually out of desperation will hunt.’ Quinn knows the pain that comes with the hunger too, her Gyste will feed on the nearest available human and may lose control, Quinn curses herself for being so wrapped up in Rachel that she has neglected her routine and possibly put her claim at risk too.

‘Can you feed on me?’ Rachel asks.

‘Technically yes but we have yet to mate and a feed will trigger the mating, if I attempt this while I am in a state of hunger I may over feed from you in lust and that I wouldn’t want to happen.’ Quinn fights the urge to mate with Rachel all the time and to feed on her would tempt the Gyste too much.

Quinn has an idea, she won’t tell Rachel but she sees a way out of this, Pepper is easy to trick and playing up to her vanity should do it.

‘I’ll work it out Rach, I am sure Pepper can see reason.’ Quinn hides her true intent and placates her mate with a kiss.

 

Later in the evening Quinn sends Rachel with Kurt and Blaine to have some fun down by the lake, Santana and Mike are joining them and they will spend the evening relaxing and dancing no doubt.

Quinn makes her way through the house to the quarters of her Chattel, she rarely visits this end of the house out of respect for their privacy but tonight she needs that privacy for herself.

Pepper’s door is ajar and Quinn goes through and closes it behind her. ‘I will be out in a second Lucius!’ Quinn isn’t expecting this answer but clears her throat to make Pepper aware of her presence.

‘Quinn, what are you doing here?’ Pepper is surprised to see Quinn to say the least.

‘Is Lucius expected soon?’ Quinn asks.

‘We were going to watch a movie.’ Pepper looks for the reason Quinn is here she thought she would have some time with Lucius alone as Quinn is due to feed.

‘OK, get rid of him, I want some privacy with you!’ Quinn hopes her intentions are clear.

‘Yes Quinn.’ Pepper says and leaves to head Lucius off.

 

Quinn waits for Pepper to return and doesn’t have to wait long for the Chattel, ‘He has gone back to his quarters, what is this about Quinn, I thought you were feeding tonight with Tina?’ Pepper hasn’t seen Quinn alone for a while and the days when Quinn came to her quarters have long since passed.

‘I came for you, like the old days Pepper, remember how we would feed together here in secret.’ Quinn moves closer to Pepper and then takes the woman in her arms.

Pepper breaks free for just a moment, 'Quinn, don't hold back please remember how the Gyste and I need each other!' as Quinn takes a deep breath the Gyste comes forth and Quinn drifts into the background of her own mind to hide from the monster within. 

The kiss is deep and dirty and Quinn lets the Gyste out straight away, the Gyste wants Rachel as much as Quinn does but will take Pepper in her place as she is hungry.

‘Quinn, lock the door.’ Pepper is breathless already and keen to have the Gyste in her bed.

Quinn locks the door then follows Pepper through to the bedchamber, she pushes the Chattel onto the bed and begins to rid herself of her jeans.

Pepper is lustful for Quinn, her golden eyes shine as she lewdly begins to stroke her cock for Pepper to see, ‘strip off for me Pepper, I want you naked.’ The voice of the Gyste comes through from Quinn.

Pepper reacts quickly, stripping and then laying back to present herself for the Gyste.

Quinn stalks round the bed the crawls up between Pepper’s legs, she isn’t the same gentle being she is with Rachel, only her claim will ever see that Quinn again, this is the primal animal that want’s to fuck and feed and will take it anyway it can.

 

Quinn leaves the room with Pepper unconscious on the bed, she has had her way with the Chattel and now she feels dirty, all she wants is to shower and cleanse herself of the smell of Pepper from her skin.

In the shower Quinn scrubs then weeps at the feel of Pepper on her, she scrubs some more in the hope of ridding herself of the guilt she feels.

It would not be unusual for a dominant Blood-Gyste of Quinn’s stature to take lovers even with a claim or a mate, she knows her father has sought out the company of whores throughout his courtship with her mother. This is a practice she will have agreed with his mate, the Blood-Gyste will worship the body of their mate but will still feel the need to rut with another from time to time and the Gyste will most likely be cruel and overtly dominant when they do this. With their mate they will show respect and a gentleness that the primal Gyste does not understand so they will seek out the company of a professional to sate their more base desires.

Quinn’s relationship with Rachel is new and they are yet to reach an understanding of this kind so Quinn feels she has betrayed her mate before they have even had the chance to bond.

Quinn did this to protect Tina and she hopes that when Rachel realises this she will be understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not mistake what has happened in this chapter with rape, this is NOT what Quinn has done so please do not hate her.
> 
> Quinn has revisited the relationship she had with Pepper previously and all aspects were consensual, Quinn has taken this action in an attempt to save Tina and will need to come to terms with this in her own time.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn needs to confess her actions to Rachel as she is the only one Quinn will answer to. Russell feels his house is running away from him and will take strict measures to bring the House of Fabray back in line...

Quinn is noticeably quiet at breakfast and Pepper is absent along with Tina who is still hiding out in the boathouse, Santana is reading the body language of the Gyste and does not like what she sees.

Russell can sense his daughters unease and wonders if she and Rachel have argued, Rachel seems herself though and is busy making plans with Kurt for shopping and stroking the leg of her claimer.

The noise outside the dining room is the first sign something is wrong, raised voices from the Eunuch are unusual and Russell gets up to investigate with his mate following.

‘What is going on?’ Russell demands to know as Lucius moves away from Remus.

‘Nothing Sir, Lucius is just leaving.’ Remus says but Lucius makes no move to leave.

‘He doesn’t look like he is leaving?’ Russell wants to know what the problem is, he will not have his Eunuch’s fighting in the main house, they should sort this in the privacy of their quarters.

Lucius stares the lead Eunuch down, ‘I am not leaving.’ He is defiant.

‘Lucius, you will return to the quarters and deal with your tasks.’ Remus tries again to get Lucius to leave.

‘What is this?’ Judi steps in, ‘Lucius do I need to get Quinn?’

‘Please do Ma’am. I am sure she will sort all this out.’ Russell spots the sarcastic tone in Lucius’ voice and is not happy.

‘Boy, you will watch your mouth, now what the fuck is going on, tell me right now!’ Russell booms.

The raising of Russell’s voice brings Quinn from breakfast to investigate, she left Rachel eating but on hearing Lucius knows something is wrong.

‘Here she is, the great Quinn Fabray,’ Lucius seems to have lost his mind, ‘How are you this morning Miss? Well fed I hope, do you need any more chattels today, I am afraid Pepper is a little under the weather, will Tina surffice?’

Russell is quick to act and slaps the Eunuch to the floor, ‘How dare you boy, you should know better.’

From the floor Lucius is unrepentant, ‘Should I, know better, how when I am the serf to a monster! You nearly killed her, you know that right, then you just left her, like a dog you left her to die!’

‘Quinnie, what is he talking about?’ Judi asks.

Quinn is in shock, when she left Pepper she was breathing fine, she checked, didn’t she?

‘Quinn what is going on?’ Rachel comes into the hall, Quinn didn’t return like she promised and Rachel was getting worried.

‘Go back to breakfast Rachel please, I need to deal with something.’ Quinn is firm but still has a smile for Rachel.

Rachel considers her options but goes back to the dining room without question.

‘Lucius, I strongly suggest you go and take a moment somewhere out of my sight.’ Quinn says to him still on the floor.

‘That’s it cover your sins up!’ Lucius screams and in an instant Quinn is on him and her fangs are bared.

‘Last chance Eunuch, don’t forget you are here at my service as is everyone of my Chattels and if I choose to fuck with any of you I will, now run along before I feast!’ Quinn’s anger is under control and Russell knows this but he is concerned Quinn is so cold to her favourite Eunuch and he knows Quinn has done some thing out of character.

With one more flash of her golden eyes and a display of the deadly Gyste teeth Lucius scrambles up and leaves the scene.

‘Miss, I am sorry, I will deal with him.’ Remus bows his head.

‘Remus, how is Pepper?’ Quinn asks and Russell realises what has happened.

‘She will be fine miss, he was exaggerating the problem I assure you.’ Remus has never liked Pepper and he is fully aware what she has been doing with the young Eunuch behind Quinn’s back, in the old days a young strong Gyste like Quinn would regularly carry on as Quinn did last night and he for one welcomes it, the Chattels need to learn that Quinn is the boss and they are hers to do as she chooses with even if it isn't the Fabray way.

Judi turns to her mate with questioning eyes, ‘I’ll deal with it Daddy, don’t worry.’ Quinn says in a very calm manner.

‘What are you dealing with though Quinn?’ Judi asks.

‘Mother you could never understand, I am Gyste and I have needs far beyond that of a human!’ Quinn doesn’t go far enough as to insult her mother but the words make it clear she will not be explaining herself.

‘Deal with it Quinn, I don’t want anymore displays like that from your house do you understand me?’ Russell knows what Quinn has done, he cannot condemn her even to her mother but in private later he will make his thoughts perfectly clear.

 

Rachel waits for Quinn to shower again she has already showered before breakfast but she is back under the waters cleaning away her sins.

Quinn comes out drying her hair and Rachel jogs her leg nervously, ‘Quinn I know something has happened, I don’t want you to be angry at me anymore though.’

Quinn takes a moment, this whole thing is a mess and she needs to make it right with her mate. ‘Rach, sit down in the other room, I will be through when I have dressed.’

Rachel waits again and when Quinn comes through Rachel is almost in tears with the worry.

‘Oh baby, please don’t cry, I am so very sorry, I have been a pig to you this morning and I have no excuse, I am sorry Rachel, I love you so much!’ Quinn pulls Rachel to her and holds her tightly rocking the troubled human.

‘What has happened Quinn please tell me, did I do something, are you rejecting me?’ Rachel’s fears bubble to the surface and she falls apart in Quinn’s strong arms.

‘Oh No, sweet Rachel No, never, I will never ever ever leave you, I love you, with my heart and soul I love you baby I do, please stop this.’ Quinn cannot bear this any more, the secrets and lies they will eat her up and she needs Rachel more than ever.

Rachel suddenly realises Quinn’s words, ‘you love me?’ She asks.

‘Of course I love you, you are my soul mate Rach, my everything, can you not feel it when we make love how much I adore you?’ Quinn has tried to show Rachel a human version of her feelings to reassure the girl she is truly in love with her.

‘I can feel it but I thought maybe it was just the bond?’ Rachel struggles to marry up the two Quinn’s she lives with, the Gyste is all about rules and traditions and the human Quinn is tender and caring.

‘Here, let me show you how I feel.’ Quinn opens the bond and floods Rachel with all her love.

Rachel gasps, Quinn is giving her a blast of emotion she struggles to cope with, she wants to laugh and cry and scream and sing all at once to let out the feelings.

Quinn closes the bond feeling Rachel become overwhelmed, ‘See, I love you, I feel like that ever minute of every day now how could I ever let someone go who can make me feel like that?’ Quinn seals it with a kiss and Rachel melts.

When they part Rachel looks into the eyes of her Gyste but this time she sees pain, ‘What happened Quinn?’ She asks again.

‘I messed up Rach, I tried to make things right for Tina but I messed it all up.’ Quinn looks crestfallen. ‘First though I need to tell you how Tina came to be with me, so you can better understand why she made the stupid mistake she did yesterday.’

Rachel nods and Quinn begins.

‘At a blood party the vamps share claims and thralls for feeding, it creates a kind of artificial blood lust and the thrill of it is quite exciting. Sam and I were invited to a party like this and as the guests of honour were invited to feed with the vamps, as you know we don’t feed like they do and we were there for the sex, vamps get horny when they feed and it was meant to be fun for me and Sam. So the party was in full swing and out of the blue a young Asian girl was brought to me, naked and obviously under a thrall she was dumped in my lap and I was told to kill her, for my pleasure by bleeding her, I can't imagine how they do this. Rach I can assure you neither Sam nor myself had any intention to kill for pleasure ever in our lives, Gyste are really not like that, we were there to fuck some vamps and that was it. But they gave me Tina and made it clear it was an insult to turn her down, now Sam and I were in a room full of Vamps who were high as kites so we did the only thing we could think of to get out of there, we bit her and left with our gift!’

Rachel gasps at the cruelty of this practice, ‘What happened then?’ She asks.

‘Well Sam and I brought her home, she was in bad shape, she had been made a mule and was full of morphine and other crap, how she was even alive was beyond me, I had the Eunuchs clean her up and the following day made her an offer, she could stay to get cleaned up here, then she could leave if she wanted and go her own way. Or she could stay and become my Chattel, the choice was all hers either way I would ensure she got clean but if she chose to leave I could not guarantee the vamps wouldn’t find her again and make her a mule or worse.’ Quinn finishes the first part of the story.

‘So she stayed, you helped her?’ Rachel asks.

‘Yes, I was true to my word and when she chose to I marked her as a Chattel and she became a feed, the addiction was hard to work through and she is on her last chance after messing up a few times, the last time my father warned she would be cast out if it happened again so yesterday would have been the end for her here.’ Quinn makes it clear that Tina would have been thrown out to fend for herself as an unclaimed human she would probably not have survived a week.

‘So last night I went to Pepper to feed, I couldn’t risk the Eunuchs looking for Tina to test or have them question my feeding on Pepper so I did something I shouldn’t have and I am ashamed of but it was my only option Rach.’ Quinn pleads with Rachel for her understanding.

‘You fuck fed on her didn’t you?’ Rachel has heard of this, the Blood-Gyste’s will allow themselves this pleasure as they feed, it is always much more brutal than a usual feed and often involves the primal Gyste becoming reckless. ‘Did you hurt her?’ Rachel has to know how bad it is.

‘A little yes, but she is going to be ok, the Eunuchs are looking after her and they have some of my blood to help her heal.’ Rachel knows Quinn wouldn’t have given her blood if she wasn’t feeling guilty.

‘What was wrong with Lucius though? He was acting crazy.’ Rachel assumed all the Eunuchs were like Remus and held the Gyste in high regard and never questioned when they behave to their primal nature.

‘He has been having relations with Pepper, I feel sorry for him though because for her it is just sex and he has feelings for her, she uses him to keep her status in the house and have him feed her information, the whole house works like that and all the Chattels bicker and fight for their place in the pack order.’ Quinn has never understood this because ultimately the Chattels are only as high as their owner, so what they do makes no difference.

‘He is very young.’ Rachel muses.

‘For a Eunuch of such standing yes and now her has ruined it all, my father will not allow this to go unpunished and the least I can hope to get for him is that he drops down the lower orders to garden or something, branding is not out of the question for this morning and Russell is keen to show he is still a strong leader.’ Russell has complained that the whole house has become lazy about the old ways, that discipline has fallen by the wayside as the Eunuchs and the Chattels become too cocky about their station.

‘Would he actually brand him?’ Rachel saw this with her mother’s owner, a woman who refused a breeding was branded with a cross to symbolise her dishonour.

‘I hope not, I will admit the balance is out in the house and we need to be strong but I would hate to see us return to the old ways and the barbaric practices that were popular.’ After the great wars the clans enforced their new power with violence and corporal punishment for the least infractions.

‘Quinn if these practices return how would I live here, I would be completely without rights.’ Rachel has heard how the Claims were treated before the new treaties were signed.

‘I won’t let it happen, there will be middle ground Rach, it is my place to find it as your mate and keep you safe.’ Quinn understands the fears Rachel has, Claims and mates are little but slaves to their masters in some clans.

 

Sam searches for his shoes again, he has many pairs but he wants the blue ones with the soft lining, he knows they should be here in the closet but nothing looks in the right place. ‘San? Santana, you there?’ He calls out when he hears someone in the outer room.

‘Er no Sam it’s me.’ Dave has spent the morning with Judi, being the Claim to a Gyste might not be as bad as he thought after all.

‘Oh ok.’ David cannot possibly know where his shoes are he hasn’t been here five minutes.

‘Do you want me to find her for you?’ Dave asks.

‘No she will be at the pool, disturb her and she will tear you a new asshole.’ The way Sam speaks about Santana is confusing, he talks as if Santana scares him but that is not possible.

‘Dave, do you want to go shopping?’ Sam asks as he looks for the shoes again, ‘I have some time today but need to go into the city tomorrow and the next day so won’t be able to come with you.’

Dave is taken back slightly, he thought he might earn some things from his new master but he hasn’t done anything yet to deserve a gift. ‘What is the normal Sam?’

‘Normal? Well it is normal that I provide for my Claim so unless you are planning on running away you are going to need things.’ Sam is much more slim than Dave and has little for the boy.

‘No Sam I know my place.’ Dave wonders why Sam would think he could run, this is the Fabray family and they are rich and powerful a Claim would be a fool to turn them down or run.

‘No I don’t mean, never mind we need clothes for you and to work on your confidence and sense of humour!’ Sam pick another pair of shoes.

 

In the pool Santana swims her lengths and listens to her music blasting through the ear buds, she heard Lucius earlier and the other Eunuchs are buzzing with the news of Pepper and Lucius having an affair. Santana knows the laws and how they can be used by the masters of a house, he knows how Russell was raised to believe humans are less than and that the claim you take is property so she realises this could all end badly. Pepper has always been a bitch, she works behind the scenes plotting and acting up to Russell and Quinn. Before last night Santana is more than aware Pepper had had Quinn in her bed, first as a young girl taking her virginity in the process and then when Quinn returned to the house after her exile. The news that Pepper was enough of an idiot to take a Eunuch lover is plain stupid from the human chattel, she could not have imagined she would get away with this in the long run. Dave is also on Santana’s mind, the boy is naive and has no real world experience, in many ways Sam claiming him will save him from a potential life of misery in the future.

‘Sanny!’ Brit calls to her in the water then sits on the side in a lounger.

Santana swims effortlessly to the side and climbs the steps out of the water, ‘Hey babe, you ok?’ Brittney is struggling with morning sickness.

‘I can’t keep anything but blood down and my feeds are getting tired.’ The problem is that if Brittney over feeds her Chattels cannot recover quickly enough.

Like Sam and Quinn Brittney has three feeds she rotates through to stop them from being hurt in anyway, if Brittney cannot get enough sustenance from these three then the family may need to call in outsiders. Quinn cannot spare anyone, Pepper is out of action, Tina is contaminated and Troy is at college all week. Sam may need to lend his twin some blood to keep her going.

‘What will you do? Will your father send for outsiders?’ Santana knows there are surrogate feeds who stay clean and travel staying with Blood-Gyste families to help in times of crisis and this may be the only answer.

‘Daddy says we will have too, I cannot feed on Mike although he offered and you are out of the question so Daddy will call the council to arrange for help.’ Brittney looks pale and tired.

‘Brit Brit we should take you up for a nap.’ Santana will lay with her to ease her worries.

 

Rachel is wrapped in Quinn’s arms on the couch as they watch a soccer match from Europe, Quinn likes soccer but Rachel is glad she doesn’t like sports like Sam who watches everything usually on the big screen in the family room with Mike.

The knock from the Eunuchs draws Quinn’s attention and Rachel feels her tense up, ‘Relax babe.’ She pulls Quinn’s hand to her and kisses her fingers.

‘Come in,’ Quinn calls out from the couch.

Dalis enters and bows his head when he speaks, ‘Miss, Lucius would like an audience with you, Remus has asked you be notified.’

‘Thanks Dalis, tell Remus I will decide in time, can you bring some drinks and snacks for us please.’ Quinn is happy to stay on the couch.

When Dalis leaves to get the order Rachel turns in Quinn’s arms, ‘Will you speak with him?’ She means Lucius.

‘I am not sure, what are your thoughts?’ Quinn asks for Rachel’s input.

‘Well before any punishment should be decided I think it only fair to hear him speak.’ Rachel is aware of the right to audience.

‘True, will you be there?’ Quinn knows Rachel can keep her calm.

‘If you need me of course I will.’ Rachel is a little thrilled to be asked, she knows in important matters Judi will sit in with Russell for support and this shows her Quinn is already thinking like a mate.

‘I would appreciate it baby, you are an anchor to me and your views I respect.’ Quinn is ready to mate and she hopes Rachel is too.

 

‘The killing of a claim, a witch in our family, my very own brother a victim and now this, my daughter attacking her Chattel and for what Quinn?’ Russell is finally getting his say on the matter of Pepper.

Quinn is unrepentant though, ‘She has mounted with me before happily and maybe last night I let more of the Gyste out but she survived, I believe it was you who told me that is the most important thing, that they survive.’ Russell bristles at Quinn’s tone but he did indeed tell her this and she has the right to fuck her feeds too so he is unable to condemn her for that.

‘Do not twist my words to you Quinn, I have never advised you to rape a chattel and you know it!’ Quinn’s temper rises at the term Russell employs to describe her actions.

‘I raped no-one sir! Pepper was a willing participant and she has had it just as rough from me in the past, she would have been fine had she not been fucking the help!’ Quinn is the most bothered by this, she is new age and believes in the liberal freedoms but the idea that Pepper her chattel whom she owns is fucking a Eunuch is just plain disrespectful.

‘Quinn I am well aware Pepper is yours and that only you can decide what is fair in your house but this is unacceptable to the Fabray Family, I will not have those under our charge fearing for their safety from my very own children.’ Russell needs to be careful, Quinn knows the laws and she is also aware of Russell’s need for her support in the council too.

‘So condemn me father.’ Quinn makes a challenge and Russell holds his tongue.

‘I will not, but I have been disappointed by this episode and so has your mother, I believe it is almost time for dinner you may want to wash up first.’ Russell leaves Quinn with an implied warning and a dismissal.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bond between Quinn and Rachel is causing Russell some problems but the pair are deeply in love so he can see the funny side...

Three days pass and the family settles, Burt is still attending his meetings and is doing well, Kurt and Blaine carried out the claiming ritual and Sam is getting to know David. There is little talk of Pepper and the incident and Quinn is making plans for a swap to have her removed from the house as soon as she mates with Rachel.

 

‘Quinn do we have a boat?’ Rachel asks as Quinn brushes her teeth.

‘I guess so, there was always one under the boathouse.’ Quinn cannot remember the last time she saw the Fabray boat, her mother hated the lake even in the summer months so the family stopped taking breaks in the lakehouse and it became a hangout for the younger Gyste on the estate.

‘What about skiing? Do you go skiing?’ Rachel pokes her head around the door again.

Quinn finishes her teeth and comes out into the bedroom, ‘Not really my thing but Sam and Brit are pretty good snowboarders.’ Quinn lifts her eyebrows questioning her claim.

‘Have you ever had a steam room?’ Rachel is staring at her phone as she speaks and Quinn moves closer to see what she is doing.

‘There was one in the gym but it went unused so the Eunuchs use the area for massage now.’ Quinn cannot make out what Rachel is doing. ‘Rach what are you doing?’

‘Here, there is a page that lists the most luxurious estates, I was looking to see where we would be.’ Rachel shows Quinn her phone and the page she is getting this from.

Quinn looks and sure enough the Vamps are listing their assets for all the world to see. ‘I can’t imagine Russell being asked about the estate.’ Quinn smiles and hands Rachel back her phone.

‘Is everything here a mystery?’ Rachel moves on the the rich list.

‘Mystery? No, it’s just privacy that’s all, look the Vamps love the attention but for us we like to manage things from behind the scenes and that will remain the way we will always be.’ Quinn kisses her claims head and dresses for breakfast.

 

The rain seems never ending and Brit feels her mood beginning to dip even further, she is hating being pregnant so far and she is starting to regret ever getting involved in the whole thing.

‘Brit Brit, what you doing in here?’ Quinn has come to the archive with Rachel to look at the laws surrounding the feeding lists, Rachel wants to take over the list when Pepper leaves the family but Quinn wants her to just enjoy being the mate of a Gyste and enjoy herself more.

‘Hiding.’ Brittney is less verbose than usual and Rachel is the first to pick up on this.

‘Brittney, who could you be hiding from?’ Rachel is aware Brittney is not enjoying being pregnant and she is very interested to see how it goes.

‘Daddy, he wants to take me to the gurus but I know they are not Blood-Gyste, he will hate me.’ Brittney is sure the babies she carries are True-Gyste like Kurt and not the full Blood-Gyste she feels her father would want.

‘Brit, Mom and Dad are only interested in grandchildren, he won’t care that they are Gyste babe he is going to spoil them rotten either way.’ Quinn is worried about Brit, she can feel her hunger and how down she is all the time, she has tried to talk to her mother about this but she is so caught up in the idea of babies she is missing the pain her daughter is going through.

‘Maybe, when you and Rachie have little blood suckers you will see the difference, this is because I am not as strong as you, because I am more human!’ Brittney is feeling bitter, Quinn is a monster to her Chattel and their parents let her get away with it, Brittney has morning sickness and her father accuses her of being weak.

Quinn won’t fight with her sister over this, she knows she is mad about Pepper and she will not be drawn into the argument about Gyste and Blood-Gyste so she has her say.

‘You know what Brit, maybe you should remember that those babies are part of all of us, if you don’t care about them I do and you need to feed more and get yourself together! Come on Rach leave her to wallow.’ Quinn takes Rachel’s hand and leads her back out of the room, she will look at the archive another time when Brittney isn’t sucking the life out of the room.

‘Quinn shouldn’t you be supporting Brittney a little more?’ Rachel is shocked Quinn was harsh to her sensitive sister.

‘Don’t fall for her act Rach, she always does this, poor poor Brittney, look how hard her life is as a High-Blood Gyste with everything in her lap handed to her, Rach she needs to step up because those kids will need both their parents involved and not just Mike because it is his duty, I swear there is a whole other side to my sister that you don’t see like I do and I won’t encourage her to have excuses about those children when they are born, I won’t care if our children are Gyste, Blood-Gyste or pure human they will be mine and I will cherish every moment I get with them.’ Quinn doesn’t want to be terse with Rachel but she gets so mad when Brittney is this moody about things, usually she is able to pass the problem off for Santana to deal with but this time she cannot and that is why she is so down on Brit.

‘Quinn, I know our children will be perfect, they will make us proud no matter what.’ Rachel only hears Quinn’s heartfelt words about her children and forgets her tone about Brittney.

 

Russell sends out the call to Quinn, she has spent enough time hiding from him and he has had time to calm and he needs to sort the bad blood between him and his dominant child.

‘Quinnie, thanks for coming, we have some projects coming up and I want you to be aware so you can step in when Sue arrives.’ Russell knows Quinn is the child who can take the estate forward the best but she is young and he and Sue are keen not to rush her.

‘Of course, is Auntie expected soon?’ Quinn gets on well with Sue and has a good bond with her Blood-Gyste aunt.

‘At the weekend, she has a new Chattel I hear.’ Russell stays in touch with his sister regularly and they have a strong bond one which Russell is sad Quinn cannot share with her twin Sebastian.

‘Really? Wow she is collecting them lately?’ Quinn admires her aunt, she often takes Chattels to care for who others have abandoned.

‘I know, you have enough trouble with three imagine a dozen of them!’ Russell forgets the problems in Quinn’s house and means nothing by it. ‘Oh Quinn, I really didn’t mean anything.’

‘I know, we have to clear the air though, I will be finding a swap for Pepper, I accept she has been an interference in my house that I was blind to.’ Tina has managed to avoid any punishment as the drama around Pepper kept attention from her.

‘Who will step up as your courtesan? I really don’t think Tina is up to the role but I accept it is your house to run.’ Russell knows Quinn shares his sister’s soft spot for a sob story and that Tina came to the estate in difficult times.

‘No she will never rise to such a position, I am looking for a swap but Rachel feels she should take on the list.’ Quinn watches her father’s response to this.

‘Well your mother copes just fine, she runs my house as you know, I would advise Rachel has many years to take this on and that in the first years of your mating she will want to live a little as she has never felt her freedoms in a farm.’ Russell refers to Rachel’s upbringing and how once Mated to a Blood-Gyste she will have more freedom to explore the world than any human usually experiences.

‘I want that too Sir, she has so much to give in the world and she has such amazing energy.’ Quinn is pleased her father will be there to support her when she has to insist Rachel allows Remus to continue handling the list.

‘So what sort of swap will you make?’ Russell wonders how far Quinn has got making this decision without him.

‘I thought another male chattel would fit better, Rachel will be more comfortable and for me this suits, there is a household in the south, the Connor clan, I believe you know them?’ Russell nods, ‘They have young twins getting close to ascending and Pepper would be able to teach them well to feed.’ Quinn needs a young male who is strong to feed from.

‘Yes that could work, when will you be ready?’ Russell will help when the time comes.

‘After the mating Sir, Rachel and I have discussed this and we will be able to have the visit make a part of our honeymoon plans, by the time we return it will have given the estate chance to settle at the news Pepper is leaving us.’ Quinn has thought it all through and she will have Lucius removed during this time too, Dalis is ready to move up and Rachel adores the funny little Eunuch.

‘Well thought out, this will all work very well, I hate to ask but do you feel the mating will be soon?’ Russell is excited for Quinn, the mating is an amazing time.

Quinn chuckles, she really has expected Russell to be more pushy in this matter but he cannot help asking. ‘Very soon sir, I have plans for tonight, Rachel and I are ready and we are both feeling the pull of the bond.’ Quinn has a special night planned, she wasn’t able to give Rachel this for the deflowering so she has worked hard for the mating.

‘Good, I am very proud of you Quinn, Rachel is a very happy claim and this is a credit to you, your Mother is also very happy to have another mate to spend time with. May just ask one thing of you? Let your mother help with the arrangements, just a little darling, please.’ Judi has so many plans, things she was unable to do when she first mated with Russell.

'OK, the Eunuch are helping in the boathouse, I would appreciate your input on the set up.' Quinn gives her father the green light to get involved, she just hopes she can get her mother back out when the time comes.

Russell is pleased he has had this time with Quinn, she will sit by his side in the years to come and he has to have confidence in her.

 

Rachel is in the kitchen, when she first walked into the room with Dalis in tow the whole room fell silent, although she is still only a claim the whole estate has heard the news of her and Quinn being blood mates so they are all prepared to show more respect than they would usually.

Rachel has the ingredients to her sugar cookies spread out with Dalis paying close attention to the process, he will reproduce the recipe for her from now on.

‘Don’t over mix the batter Dalis, it will make the biscuit crumble instead of crunch and we don’t want that.’ Rachel instructs.

Dalis makes another note over the little human’s shoulder and sniffs the air to see what else is added.

‘Is that cloves Miss?’ Dalis asks.

‘Yes Dalis, well done.’ Rachel continues and checks the temperature on the outside of the oven.

‘Here Miss let me.’ Dalis rushes the biscuits to the oven for Rachel and smiles as he closes the door.

Rachel doesn’t know Quinn is looking for her and when Quinn walks in the kitchen she looks quizzically as the staff and stop and then stare to the floor.

‘Rach, hey Rach!’ Quinn calls from the doorway, she has never been in here and the smell is overpowering for her.

‘Quinn, come in!’ Rachel beckons her Gyste, Dalis is quickly on her shoulder and whispers some advice.

‘The smell Miss, she hates the smell!’ Dalis looks to the floor again and Rachel looks at Quinn.

Coming back out of the kitchen Quinn takes a breath to clear her senses, the oils and herbs almost made her sick in just the few moments she spent in the room.

‘Quinn? I am sorry, I didn’t realise.’ Rachel forgets sometimes, Quinn looks so similar to herself most of the time that when the differences come they can be a shock.

‘It is fine Rach, I should have called for Dalis, how are you getting on? Will you be much longer?’ Quinn is itching to start her plans and a shopping trip with her claim is part of that.

‘Twenty minutes or so, I will come find you ok?’ Rachel is keen to spend time with Quinn but she needs to finish the biscuits for Dalis to know how they are made.

‘OK I am going to the archive, I have a book I needed to check for us both.’ Quinn is going to find the mating text, she will take it with her to have the words perfected for tonight.

 

Santana is bored, Sam has taken Dave shopping again and she is left in the house, Brittney is laying down after another feed so she has no-one to entertain her.

‘Santana, hey, you looking for something in particular?’ Quinn did not expect to see the claim in the archive.

‘Not really, how about you?’ Santana hasn’t spent much time with Quinn recently and she is a little out of sorts with the Gyste’s latest behavior.

‘I want the mating text, I am planning on tonight, Rach is ready and we are going to do it in the boathouse.’ Quinn beams with the whole idea.

‘The boathouse?’ Santana knows Quinn is a little clueless but the boathouse is for business not for romance and she assumes Rachel will expect romance from her mating.

‘Yeah why not? I thought it would be romantic, we spent some of our first dinners there getting to know each other and it is thoughtful isn’t it?’ Quinn was so sure this was a good idea and now Santana has made her doubt her idea.

‘Well when you put it like that maybe, but seriously do you think it is going to be special enough?’ Santana did not think Quinn had it in her to put all this together.

‘I have the Eunuch down there now, I have plans for a recreation from one of Rachel’s favourite films, they are dressing the room and we will have Rachel’s favourite meal before.’ Quinn looks hopefully at Santana.

‘Actually, you may have pulled it back with that Quinnie, she will love it I am sure.’ Santana smiles.

‘How is David getting on?’ Quinn makes polite conversation.

‘He is even more jumpy than Rachel was, they have a really strange version of Blood-Gyste lore told to them from the breeders you know?’ Santana has laughed about it but she worries that Quinn and her kind are seen as monsters by the humans.

‘I know, Rachel has told me horror stories but I guess we make it easy.’ Quinn muses.

‘What do you mean?’ Santana thinks Quinn may open up about Pepper.

‘We have hidden away, the vamps and the Imps have come out and shared their traditions with the humans and this makes them more accessible, we are hidden behind a wall of silence and a reputation for extreme violence.’ Quinn if she ever takes the family seat will work on this, make her clan more open.

‘The Vampirie use this to their advantage though all the time, they are able to exploit this to keep the farms in check.’ Santana reads more than most and she has access to the underground press too.

Quinn knows her brother's claim is way more smart than the usual Imp, 'There will come a time when the cruelty backfires though, it happened before the great wars and it will come again, we all face our sins come the judgement.'

'You sound more pensive than usual, do you believe you will face a judgement?' Santana is not used to serious Quinn, Quinn only talks to her father about the Gyste council policy and the guru about her fates so Santana knows something is shifting in the young Gyste.

'I have Rachel to think about now, it is in her hands how I am judged.' Quinn sees the look Santana gives her and knows the Imp is thinking carefully about her next words.

'How do you decide who is worthy of the Gysye loyalty though?' Santana hints as she always does.

Quinn won't get too far into this with even her friend, 'That's simple, it's all about the taste!' Quinn winks and Santana knows she has lost the moment.

'Well when you join the council you can make a difference from within.' Santana never knows if she can truly trust the Gyste in front of her.

‘Well maybe one day eh.’ Quinn cannot change the world today she needs to mate with Rachel first.

 

Quinn hates shopping usually but shopping for Rachel is fun, the diva is enthusiastic all the time and she loves everything with a childlike innocence that Quinn is learning to embrace.

‘I just don’t understand why we need to buy a blanket Quinn?’ Rachel looks around the walls of the ceremonial shop in awe she has never seen so many prayer mats and blankets in her life.

Quinn has commissioned a prayer mat set for her and Rachel to meditate together once they mate and then they need a blanket, every Gyste has one as a child and Quinn and Rachel will need one for their first children, Quinn would go and get one alone for a pregnant claim but Rachel will be her mate and so Quinn is including her claim in the process.

‘Ma’am, I am proud to have you in my store, please come and sit and I will bring to you the very best I have to offer.’ The shopkeeper is an old Imp with a reputation for only producing the very best merchandise.

‘Thank you, I have an order and we also would like to see ceremonial Gyste blankets.’ Quinn guides Rachel to the back of the shop and sits her in a chair.

The Imp takes a second look at the Blood-Gyste who is allowing her claim to sit while she remains stood, this is odd but the Imp assumes maybe she is with child.

‘Quinn, what have you ordered?’ Rachel whispers, in most of the stores she is shopping in the main halls and not in the secondary areas as she would if she was shopping alone.

‘Prayer mats, when we mate you are to join me for meditations and I have had matching ones ordered, we will have them blessed at the mating ceremony.’ Quinn smiles at her impatient Claim who can barely sit still.

‘Ma’am, your mats, they have not been touched by the unclean, we all wear gloves too so you can assure yourself they are pure.’ The Imp lays one of the mats out for Quinn to examine.

Rachel frowns, she thought the mats are not precious until blessed, she would ask but dare not question with a strange man present so she stays with her eyes cast down.

‘Beautiful, now the blankets, please bring neutral colours.’ Quinn knows Rachel will not want blue or pink for their children.

‘Look Rach, what do you think?’ Quinn asks when the shopkeeper leaves the room.

‘These are amazing Quinn, can I touch it?’ Rachel asks.

Quinn laughs at her claim, ‘Of course you can, the unclean are the vamps, not humans babe.’ Quinn explains.

‘Oh I assumed.’ Rachel is a little embarrassed she did not realise this.

‘The vamps are considered unclean because they feed on blood.’ Quinn knows this makes no sense but Imps are rampantly racist.

‘Here we are.’ Rachel drops her eyes as the shopkeeper returns and sits back in the chair where Quinn put her. ‘When is the arrival due?’ The Imp thinks humans make the best vessels for children, their bodies are full of nutrients and they are easily replaced if they die in the process.

Quinn looks confused as the Imp gestures to the blanket. ‘Oh no, we are not ready yet but I wanted Rachel to choose for the first children and she may not get the chance as my mother is very keen to be involved in every aspect, she has already chosen for my sister and she is barely ready.’ Quinn is used to a certain liberal type around her, the bigotry of certain clans is something she rarely has to deal with.

‘Oh, she isn’t your surrogate?’ He points at Rachel and sneers, the human should be on the floor.

Quinn is lightning quick and the Imp is unable to take a breath before Quinn bares her teeth and the golden eyes swamp her usual hazel ones.

‘Down Imp.’ Quinn is at the top of her caste and because of her father’s position she is at the top of society too so the Imp has no choice but to drop to his knees.

Rachel hears the Gyste and Quinn’s harsh words and knows Quinn’s temper has risen to the surface, she knows the mistake the Imp made and feels for him but he is also a racist bigot and she cannot bring herself to care that much about his fate.

‘My claim will by tonight be my mate, do you realise what that means old man! By tonight she will be able to come here and buy your whole pitiful little shop a hundred times over, the mate of a Blood-Gyste is the very epitome of special.’ Quinn begins to calm she can feel her mate’s presence and Rachel will always be able to calm her, she opens the bond to show Rachel she is in control.

‘Please, Ma’am, I did not know, please accept my most sincere apologies for my insult.’ The Imp is trembling, the bite of a Blood-Gyste is often fatal and rarely anything other than excruciating.

Rachel is filled by the bond and thinks how she wants this man to feel the pain of humiliation as she has at his hands, just as she thinks this the Imp cries out in pain and then inexplicably deficates in his pants.

Quinn looks to Rachel and then to the Imp, _‘Come Rach, leave this animal, we will shop for our rugs elsewhere.’_

Quinn and Rachel leave the shop in silence, Quinn is calm and Rachel feels filled with the strength of the Gyste as they make their way to another store for a blanket.

 

Judi is confused, her husband has been talking nonsense on the phone in his office for a while now and none of it makes sense. The half she hears is that Quinn would never lash out at an Imp without cause and that Rachel is not pregnant, this is all very confusing and frustrating.

Russell slams the phone down and then looks at his confused mate, then he roars with laughter, uncontrollable and heaving gafaws fall from the often stern man.

‘Russell I insist you tell me what our daughter has done now!’ Judi bangs the table with her hand to get Russell attention and this only serves to make him fall back in his chair still laughing at the situation.

‘Oh Judi, my sweet darling, you really need to lighten up.’ Russell pulls himself together a little more.

‘Russell what was that call about, you said it was the Domus.’ Judi tries again and she resents being called uptight.

‘Quinn has reduced an Imp shopkeeper to a jibbering wreck in his shop!’ Russell explains but Judi fails to see the funny side.

‘And how is that funny, she had Rachel with her and Rachel will not appreciate Quinn threatening anyone.’ Judi knows they are on the cusp of mating and she is unhappy Quinn would put this is jeopardy.

‘Oh Judi believe me Rachel was not innocent in this either, she encouraged Quinn from what…’ Russell stands and opens the door, Quinn has just come in with Rachel and Russell sensed his daughter, ‘Quinn come here child.’

Quinn rolls her eyes at Rachel and kisses her claim, ‘I’ll be there in a moment, get us some of the sugar cookies.’ Quinn trots off to her father’s study.

‘Yes parents, how are we this afternoon?’ Quinn is on a high she has bought all she went out for and Rachel will have a special pendant to wear after they mate later.

Judi answers, ‘Who did you attack and why? The domus have been on the phone to your father already.’ She looks pissed so Quinn looks to her father for support.

‘The Imp shopkeeper? What happened?’ Russell clarifies.

‘Oh right, he insulted Rachel, then he pointed at her!’ The point is all kinds of wrong to the Gyste, in olden times the point was said to implicate a spell and so the insult carries on.

‘He pointed at her?’ Judi is horrified.

‘But how did he end up shitting in his pants?’ Russell asks and Judi gasps.

‘That I can’t be sure of, he might have been scared or it may have been something else.’ Quinn thinks about the incident.

‘Like what else honey?’ Judi asks.

‘Well I opened the bond to show Rachel I wasn’t out of control and she was thinking he should feel the pain of humiliation and I thought wouldn’t it being humiliating to shit in your pants and well then he did.’ Judi raises her eyebrows to question the ramble, ‘He shit in his pants just as I thought about it.’

Russell looks perplexed again by his daughter, ‘Quinn did you project that on to him?’ He asks, this isn’t possible surely.

‘I think so, he was a vile little bigot, I am pretty sure I haven’t done anything wrong though, I mean how do you explain a Gyste making you shit in your own pants.’ Quinn reasons it all out.

Russell starts to laugh again and Judi sighs, she is surrounded by children!

 

‘What did your parents want?’ Is the first thing Rachel says when Quinn comes back to the chamber.

‘Oh just the Imp, he complained to the Domus but I haven’t done anything wrong, Dad was just laughing about it all.’ Quinn explains and heads straight for the plate with biscuits.

Rachel watches Quinn stuff her mouth with biscuits and wonders what she sees in this Gyste.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn has prepared a perfect mating for her and Rachel and even Santana can see the romance of the evening...

Rachel is ready, Quinn suggested they eat in the boathouse and Rachel thinks it will be lovely, they haven’t spent much time in the boathouse since the beginning of her time at the estate.

Dilas comes into the room and hands her an envelope, he is being cryptic and even quieter than usual.

‘Thank you Dilas.’ She takes the note and reads the contents.

 

_My Darling Rachel,_

_Dilas is going to take you through to the Eunuchs and cleanse you, tonight we will mate and in keeping with the old traditions I have asked you are prepared and brought to me._

 

_I shall wait for you impatiently._

 

_Your Gyste._

 

Rachel looks to Dilas, he is smiling back at her, ‘Did you know this was happening?’ She asks still a little stunned.

‘We have been preparing for a little while, your Gyste has been busy making things ready for you and I am sure you will be happy with her efforts.’ Dilas is proud of his help with his Mistresses preparations.

 

In the Eunuch quarters Santana waits for Rachel to Rachel’s surprise, ‘Santana why are you here?’

‘Well hobbit in the old days the Eunuchs would bathe you and cleanse your skin for a Blood-Gyste like Quinn but she thought that would make you uncomfortable so I am here to help you, don’t worry you aren’t being examined like an old claim would have been.’ Santana smiles, Quinn asked her this afternoon to help out, she had read the old ritual and to have Rachel examined for ticks and fleas by the Eunuch wasn’t in Quinn’s plans for romance.

‘OK, can we get on with it?’ Rachel is impatient to begin and she knows Santana will keep her dignity intact.

The Eunuchs lead Rachel through to the chamber where she saw Pepper strip off to be cleaned and she begins to undress, ‘Hey hold back there smurfette, wait till the Eunuch have gone.’ Santana knows Rachel is ready she doesn’t even care the Eunuchs are here she just wants to get to Quinn as quickly as she can.

The bathing is done in traditional milky liquid which Santana explains Quinn has chosen for the scent, rose petals and natural oils with no animal products out of respect for Rachel’s vegan beliefs.

The clothes have been selected also by Quinn, a version of the traditional claim dress but with more detail in the dress and made from pure sheer cotton that is soft to the skin. Santana comments that the material is probably easy for the Gyste to rip from Rachel and that is why she has chosen it.

Once Rachel is prepared a traditional hood is given to the girl and she looks at the item with some confusion, she has never seen one before and Remus steps in. ‘Miss, the Gyste says you do not have to wear this, it was tradition in the times when the human was first presented at the bonding and the Gyste was only allowed to view the girl once they had mated.’

‘Wanky!’ Santana comments.

‘I will wear it, I want Quinn to have a traditional experience and I trust her.’ Rachel is excited to wear the hood and the whole experience so far has been so very special to her.

 

At the boathouse Quinn paces around and fiddles endlessly with the decor she chose with the help of her mother, Judi and Russell have promised to stay away but Quinn thinks Judi took a thousand photos before she left to mark the occasion. Quinn hopes Rachel has agreed to the cleansing, not because she thinks Rachel needs it but because it sets a tone for the traditional evening she has planned. Along with the cleansing and the dress Quinn has the traditional gifts and trinkets for her Claim and has her skin marked with Rachel’s name with a traditional tattoo to show her commitment to the bond. Dilas sends a message to let Quinn know they are on their way and Quinn lights the scented candles for the claim to arrive, she is nervous and doubts she will be able to calm her claim right now.

 

Rachel is carried in a traditional chair to boathouse by the Eunuch, Santana has done her part now and has returned to Brittney for the evening. Quinn sees her Claim being carried to her and her breath hitches at the sight, Quinn is so happy to have Rachel and she never thought when she met the little human those weeks before she would ever feel this way for her.

Three knocks to the door of the boathouse symbolises the traditional way of signalling the claims arrival with the Gyste and Quinn has to hold herself from running to the open the door, she takes slow and steady steps and when she answers is met with the flames of a torch in her face.

‘Gyste! Gyste! A claim has been made and the time has come to seal the bond!’ Remus calls out from behind the chair which carries Rachel.

‘I will take my Claim now, take her to my bed! Quinn almost giggles but follows the script.

‘Take the female to the Gyste, we have delivered our charge!’ Behind the hood Rachel listens intently to all that is said and she can understand the fear many would have felt to be delivered to a dominant Blood-Gyste in such a way.

Rachel is taken into the boathouse and gently lowered to the floor, she can smell the scented candles and feel the warmth of the log burning fire in the large room.

‘Who holds the chalice.’ Rachel hears Quinn’s voice call out.

‘I do Mistress!’

Rachel hears some footsteps and then Quinn’s voice calls out again, ‘Leave me now, I will take the girl and she will be my claim for her life, I as Gyste hold my right to mate.’  More footsteps and the door closing.

‘Rach, you ok?’ Quinn in at Rachel’s knee.

‘Yes Quinn, it has all been wonderful so far.’ Rachel says to her Gyste.

‘OK, We won’t mate right now, I have a lovely meal prepared for us, I am going to lift the hood so guard your eyes from the lights baby.’ Quinn remains at Rachel’s knee.

From under the hood Rachel nods then giggles, ‘Sorry I tried to nod, dinner would be lovely Quinn.’

Quinn moves behind Rachel and lifts the hood gently from her claim, she moves around to face her lover and then leans in to kiss her lips.

Rachel opens her eyes when the kiss ends and blinks a few times to clear her eyes.

‘Hi.’ Quinn greets Rachel.

‘Hi.’ Rachel smiles back, ‘Thank you Quinn for all this it will forever remain with me, you have made this is special for me already.’ Rachel means her words, she is overwhelmed with the effort Quinn has gone to.

 

Dinner was perfect, many of Rachel’s favourite things and both are very comfortable once the meal is finished and they move to the couch near the fire.

‘Quinn, what happens next?’ Rachel asks her claimer.

‘Well as we make love I will feed lightly from you and the mating will take hold, the bond will be made permanent and we will become blood mated when it is complete.’

Rachel kisses her Gyste, ‘I am ready.’

Quinn smiles not sure that Rachel is ready to mate but quite sure she is ready to make love again.

Quinn moves from Rachel briefly as she sets a rug on the floor near the fire, it would usually be an opulent fur but Quinn has opted for a more vegan friendly option, Quinn finishes the makeshift bed with a selection of cushions to make the experience as comfortable as possible for the both of them.

Quinn has another surprise for Rachel, she has given this much thought, the mating should usually be a show of dominance where the Gyste feeds to make the human their possession but Quinn will change this around a little to show Rachel their mating will be a partnership from this day on.

Quinn carried the little diva over to the bed and kneels to lay her down, as soon as Rachel is on the floor they begin the kissing and Rachel is quick to show her arousal to the Gyste, Rachel is desperate to feel the bond and Quinn inside her.

Quinn kneels up and strips off her shirt and bra, next she takes the jeans and boxers off her hips then shifts to kick them from her completely, Quinn is now completely naked for Rachel and her wet pussy gushes a little more for the sight.

Rachel wants to tear her own clothes off by now and Quinn leans in to kiss her again which makes Rachel even more eager, moving from her lips to her ear she whispers, ‘I am going to free you of your clothes now my love.’ Quinn moves back and smirks.

Rachel expects her clothes to be torn by the Gyste, Quinn has proved to be very adept at tearing her underwear from her on occasions and this is how Rachel imagines this will happen.

Quinn leans in and removes the thin belt from Rachel’s dress, she pulls the bottom of the dress and the whole thing comes apart leaving Rachel in just her panties that Quinn chose for the evening.

‘Well that’s a nifty little trick, is that traditional?’ Rachel asks.

‘Kind of, I had the design made for you, the panties are my favourites.’ Quinn smirks at her claim and Rachel giggles.

Quinn kisses her chastely this time than manoeuvres them so that Rachel is straddling her in her lap, they kiss a little more until Rachel is squirming in Quinn’s lap and can feel all of Quinn’s hardness pressing her sex through the white panties.

Rachel is getting frustrated she cannot reach Quinn sat like this and she wants to tease the Gyste into moving things on to the next level.

‘Quinn, please, I’m so ready for you, please.’ Rachel begs for Quinn.

‘I love you Rach.’ Quinn looks deeply into her claims eyes and then opens the bond.

Rachel gasps and struggles with the overload of emotions but she is slowly breathing as Quinn taught her and coming back to herself from the initial shock.

‘I am ready Quinn.’ Rachel assures Quinn the time has come.

‘Rach I want you to stay as we are, you have the control baby so use it.’ Quinn will stay under Rachel and allow her to dictate the pace for them both.

Quinn finally acts a little like a Gyste and rips the panties from her claim causing Rachel to gasp at the action.

Quinn moves then and positions herself at the entrance to Rachel’s sex holding her human just off her hard dick. Tonight will also be the first time they have made love raw and Quinn is keen to feel all of Rachel’s minus the usual condom.

‘Please Quinn, you are teasing me again.’ Rachel is now sharing the lust of the Gyste and is keen to take it all the way.

Quinn kisses her mate and slowly teasing her a little more lowers her down until Quinn is fully a part of her.

Rachel having the control sets off at a pace to feel some release for her desires that are threatening to explode from her. She is harder than Quinn thought she would be and she is fast and driving hard into herself on Quinn’s cock.

‘Quinn, fuck baby yeah Fuck me!’ She is pounding herself up and down as hard as she can to feel her Gyste and release her frustrations.

‘Rach, oh baby fuck, come on Rach fuck on me come on.’ Quinn is grunting on every drop Rachel makes on to her dick she is loving the way her little human is using her to gain her pleasure.

Quinn begins to look for the artery she will feed from her Gyste is coming to the surface and she is beginning to feel the primal urges she has denied herself for so long while she fucks Rachel and tonight she will finally feel complete.

‘Rach, Rach, the Gyste is coming baby, fuck, yeah.’ Quinn throws Rachel into her first orgasm on instinct, she is forcing the pleasure around both of them and she is fighting the Gyste while Rachel struggles to come back to her as she wails and cries.

‘Quinn, now baby fuck please I want to be yours.’ Rachel is still but squeezing Quinn hard.

Quinn rocks them back and forth slowly and then the Gyste comes through, her eyes are glowing brighter than ever and her teeth gleam for their prey.

Rachel looks to the Gyste, she can feel her through the bond and has complete trust in her, Quinn loves her and she wants to be owned by her Gyste completely.

Quinn moves closer to Rachel’s neck and sniffs her mate’s scent, it is pure pleasure for the Gyste to have this with another and she tastes the skin repeatedly as Rachel rocks with her and they fuck a little harder again.

The teeth are vibrating to take the bite and Quinn is ready to finally feed from the source of her love, the bite is strangely soft for Rachel and through the bond she feels the first pull of her blood.

Rachel screams out, not in pain but in white hot desire that is trying to force from her every pour and she is overloaded quickly with it all, she cums hard but this time as Quinn feeds she cannot stop the pleasure and the panting she is gasping at will surely make her pass out soon and she wants to stay with Quinn throughout this.

Quinn tastes the ambrosia of life flow into her, the small taste she had for the Claim is nothing to this and she can understand why her parents repeat this over and over, Rachel is losing her battle to stay conscious but not from the feed.

The pleasure is now too much and Rachel begins to fade, to finish the mating Quinn pushes Rachel back and then begins to thrust hard into her, she is desperate for her final release and she chases it with all her might.

Rachel feels Quinn finish the feed and then goes to finish the mounting with her new mate. She pushes them higher and higher and the finish takes her a little by surprise.

‘Rachel… My Mate! I am yours forever! Fuckkkkk!’ Quinn releases and they are both cumming hard again for Rachel this is finally too much and she flops back into the pillows gasping for her breaths, Quinn stutters to a finish trying to force the last of her seed into Rachel and then keep all of her essence in her new mate.

 

Almost an hour later Rachel comes around to the feel of Quinn gently blowing on her mark, ‘stop it!’ she tries and fails to bat her Gyste away.

Quinn laughs at the cuteness of the action, ‘missed me my pretty.’ Quinn blows again to Rachel’s annoyance.

‘Quinn! I swear I will do something!’ Rachel was going to cut Quinn off but that would punish her just as much.

Quinn opens the bond, _Baby, wakey wakey!_

To both their surprise Rachel answer in the bond, _‘If you want me awake try harder Gyste!’_

This wakes them both fully, Quinn knows her mother cannot do this with her Father and Rachel is just shocked by the sensation.

‘What in hell was that?’ Rachel turns to Quinn to ask.

Quinn smiles a bright smile, she has a mate and not their bond is so strong they can communicate through it. ‘Transference babe, we are bonded as mates and the bond is strong.’

Rachel just beams along with Quinn, they are so happy she just knows this is never going to end.

 

In the main house Russell and Judi sit in their chamber together, they have been quietly waiting for the signs of a mating in their family.

Russell pours his mate a glass of champagne and smiles, ‘It is complete!’

Together they toast the mating of their daughter and her claim.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana turns to Quinn for comfort and for once Quinn understands her friend completely...

The whole family wait for the couple at breakfast the next day, Rachel and Quinn had slept in the boathouse and had to dash to their chamber wrapped in little more than a tablecloth and what remained of Rachel’s dress, the Eunuch chuckled when the pair ran past late for breakfast after a quick shower.

Just as they enter the room Rachel opens the bond and the pair smile at each other lovingly as they walk in. Russell is the first to greet them, standing and embracing them both tightly before moving aside for his wife to repeat the action. Sam, Brittney and then their claims also have a hug for the new couple and Rachel happily accepts the show of affection from all her new family.

Once everyone has settled it is Russell who feels the bond and he smirks, Quinn feels him too and smiles back at her father.

Seeing the Gyste grinning and the little diva squeezing Quinn tightly Santana is quick to question the display, ‘OK, dish it, what is happening because y’all look like you laid a golden egg or something.’

Russell laughs out and in the bond Rachel questions her mate, _‘Do we tell her?’_

Quinn smiles and kisses her mate whispering ‘Yeah sure’ as she pulls away.

‘We have a bond!’ Rachel squeals with excitement but the room look less than  impressed.

‘As do we all!’ Santana is the first to react.

‘No.’ Russell explains, ‘A mate bond, Rachel can open it the same as Quinn and both are able to communicate through it.’ Russell smiles, his daughter is truly blessed with her new mate and the special abilities they share are quite remarkable.

The room look, Santana secretly curses her friends for this, Quinn will become the new head of the family for certain now and she is more afraid than ever that her place is threatened.

Brittney is unaffected the pregnancy is taking it’s toll on the usually happy go lucky girl and she has again been gripped by depression, Mike is trying his hardest but nothing is bringing Brittney round.

The news gives Sam a boost, he knew he would never be able to cope with the added responsibility of sitting as the head of a Blood-Gyste clan and Quinn’s obvious dominance means he will be released from this pressure.

Judi beams, she is the human mother to a remarkable Gyste, the kudos this will afford her will mean she is revered by all the women and wives on the committee.

Rachel feels the power of Quinn surge through her again, the feeling is quite intoxicating and it will take time to learn control.

 

The Eunuch are in a state over the mating, Dilas has been thrust up the line as the personal Eunuch to Rachel, she is now the mate to a dominant Gyste and as Quinn has no Eunuch at present he has the highest position after Remus and Phillip who has become a favourite with Judy. The young Eunuch will be put under immense pressure and Remus is worried the fighting for position has already begun.

‘I hold the ear of Miss Rachel, none of you wanted the job when the little human came, you all thought Miss Quinn would cast her out and you ignored her, I did not, I will stay with her you’ll see.’ Dilas defends his position.

‘You are but a child, the mate of Quinn will need a strong hand you wait and see, you will not last a week before Quinn has you gotten rid of you like Lucius!’ Ceasar an older wise Eunuch who works in the house silently dealing with problems is jealousy of the boy and Remus knows he will try and make trouble which Remus must head off.

‘The decision will remain Miss Rachel’s alone so I suggest you all move along!’ Remus will need a word with Quinn later, this needs to be dealt with to calm the ranks of the Eunuch.

 

Quinn is practically skipping around the house, she is alive in a way she has never felt, she is able to tap into Rachel at any moment and the desire for her mate is almost overwhelming.

‘Quinn, you will need to meditate this morning, have the gurus talk you through some exercises.’ Russell has been watching his daughter and her happiness is infectious, he wishes she would spread some near Brittney.

‘Sir I was just on my way there, my mate.’ Quinn beams as she says the words, ‘My mate is going into town alone!’ The privilege is only extended to the mate of a Gyste and Rachel wanted this to be her first act as Quinn’s mate.

Russell smiles, he remembers how Judi went to the coffee house in town and ordered herself drinks for hours just because she could, ‘As long as she wears the chain she will be fine, you have not made an official announcement yet and the two of you will need to set a date soon.’ Russell’s wife has been planning the ceremony since the day they blood matched and Russell is sure it will be lavish.

Quinn smiles, nods and hops off to meditate with the gurus, she has never been so keen before.

 

Sam sits with Dave in the archive, the roles for a Claim are unclear to the boy, Judi has dealt well with the ceremonial side but Dave was still convinced he would be a slave to Sam.

Santana walks in unannounced and sits at the small table, ‘We need to talk about your sister.’

Sam looks up from the book and frowns, ‘Which one, the depressed one or the powerful one!’ Sam quips it could be either.

‘Quinn and don’t joke about her power Sam it can come back and bite us on the ass!’ Santana is becoming more stressed at Sam’s apparent nonchalance.

‘What about it bothers you Santana?’ Sam asks for a reason, he can only see the good side.

‘She will take the name of the house, when Russell dies or leaves, you know that don’t you!’ Santana has thought about this all morning, Quinn with the power to decide all their fates.

‘She will, she will probably be really good for the family too! If you are worrying about my position, don’t.’ Sam knows his sister well and he has no fear of her in the future.

‘How can you say that, she will be the new Russell and if she decides to have me thrown in the cells for disrespecting you she can!’ Santana is raising her voice a little too much.

‘Dave please go and find Remus for me I have a question for him.’ Sam sends Dave on a wild goose chase to give him privacy with Santana.

‘Do you disrespect me Santana?’ Sam asks when they are alone, he leaves his voice quiet and controlled.

‘I am sleeping with your sister, I carry on like a bitch half the time and the other half I am just mean!’ Santana knows her faults.

‘Santana when my parents brought you to me I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, I still think that but so did my sister and I as her twin chose to share you with her, the fact that you fell in love with Brittney and not me is just one of those mysteries in life that we live with. Let me ask you something.’ Sam stands from his chair.

‘When the bombs went off at the naming ritual two years ago who was the first person you asked for?’ Santana thinks back to that day.

‘You, you are an idiot and went back for Brit!’ Santana was so scared that day but she never let on.

‘When the Domus came looking for the attacker of the shopkeeper in the market, who hid you?’ Santana hit the Imp with a shopping bag.

‘Quinn, she did that trick of hers to shield me!’ Santana sat in the library listening to Quinn tell the Domus he was a disgrace for coming to the house of Fabray on such a matter and if he didn’t leave she would use her right to blood and go feast on the whining shopkeeper!

‘So what makes you think you disrespect me of that Quinn would forsake you?’ Sam knows Quinn loves Santana as a sister, she would happily call Santana her blood over Brittney whom she has little in common with and Sam cannot help loving this crazy young woman who every day challenges him to be  better Gyste and claimer.

‘Quinn will one day have all the power but just as she will need me to stand at her right hand and defend her, Rachel will need you and she has a bad ass Imp bitch that most would kill for so stop all this, Quinn is not infallible and she needs the support of her family everyday, she will repay that support when the time comes I promise you.’ Sam is more stupid than an oar in the boathouse some days but he is wise and he is patient beyond anything Santana deserves and she does love him so.

 

Quinn sits patiently waiting for Rachel, she knows she is safe but she is later than Quinn expected, when the door to the chamber opens Quinn knows it is not her mate.

‘Quinn may I have a moment?’ Santana is frightening when she is polite.

‘Come in Bitchbag!’ Quinn attempts to put them back in the zone.

Santana moves and sits on the couch, she has given Sam’s words a lot of thought since this morning and he is infuriatingly right.

‘What’s it like? The ritual?’ Santana asks a friendly question.

‘Amazing, like the best sex and the best food ever rolled into one and multiplied by a million,’ Quinn gushes.

‘Wow, that sounds good.’ Santana takes a moment to digest this and Quinn can feel her hesitate.

‘San, we are friends, actually apart from my new mate you are my best friend and I would do anything for you, you repeat any of this and I will bleed you dry!’ Quinn says.

‘I am scared.’ Santana says but does not elaborate.

‘Can I open the bond?’ Quinn asks her friend.

Santana nods and looks down. The rush is something else from Quinn, Santana feels all her joy at the mating and all her love for Rachel and it is hard to cope with but she hangs in there and lets Quinn in.

After a few moments Quinn closes the bond and pulls her friend into a tight hug.

‘If Sam cast you out, I would claim you. If Brittney forgets about you, I will love you. If the world changes, I will save you. I will never let you down San, I promise you this. Just help me look after the Hobbit and we will always be ok.’ Quinn answers all Santana’s fears.

Santana lets herself weep and says nothing, she just lets Quinn hold her until the door is thrown open and Rachel skips in holding coffees.

‘Look, coffee, I have no idea how many I had and I am full so I brought some back for you but I bought them and ordered them in a coffee house alone and no the little on the corner for claims the big chain one that serves bad coffee but it doesn’t matter because I ordered them at the main counter and paid for them alone and without a Eunuch, well I had Dilas with me in case I wanted to shop and needed someone to carry for me but it was just me mainly doing it all, oh hi Santana.’ Rachel finally stops her talking.

Quinn looks on stunned, ‘No more caffeine today Rach.’

‘You are gonna have a bitch of a headache when all that wears off!’ Santana teases the little diva who pouts.

 

The door to the town car and the long legs that exit have sports shoes on, she is accustomed to arriving to a fanfare and the quiet entrance she is receiving is quite off putting.

Russell stands and watches his sister from the window of his study, she has news from the south and he suspects she also has new claims too. The car that pulls up behind her contains some of her entourage and they all are dressed like an army, this practice bothers Russell it is aggressive and he has asked his sister to refrain from bringing her serfs to the estates all dressed for war.

Judi opens the door and goes to greet her sister in law, she loves having Sue around and the children always benefit. Much has happened since she last stayed any length of time and Russell will expect to catch up privately probably all afternoon.

‘Hey Jude!’ Sue sings out and both women laugh, following behind Sue is her closest Chattels and Claims, Holly Holiday is the courtesan to Sue and holds the highest position, she has been with Sue for an age and has the ear of the Blood-Gyste in the best way. Shannon Beiste is a close second to Holly and stands between Sue and her enemies in many situations, unusually for a feed she is Gyste herself and the appointment was quite a scandal all those years ago and finally Emma Pilsbury, a strange jumpy woman who Judi finds very hard to be around, these three women have stayed with Sue through all her recent successes and the previous struggles she had with her father and the clan.

‘Sue, you look wonderful, come here and let me feel you!’ Judi and Sue embrace, they have a bond which is shared with Russell but they are close regardless.

‘I am in tip top shape as you see, I am feeding these three well and it is working out well for me, we have gone organic and it works brilliantly, I have chickens for the eggs and the meat in the car!’ Sue points back to the car and Judi sees a curly haired guy bringing a cage out.

‘OK, the Eunuch will help with that, is he new?’ Judi gestures to the guy with the chickens.

‘Oh yes William, I claimed him recently, he was languishing in a school down south trying to teach humans to sing, he makes me laugh and can hold a tune well so he is entertaining.’ Sue dismisses the importance of taking a new claim as she usually does, the Fabray’s are wealthy and Sue can support her claims well so the clan turn a blind eye to her eccentric ways.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sue and Russell have a game for Quinn to test her patience but Judi worries her daughter is anything but patient...

The new mates are together and alone for the first time today, dinner is in an hour and they were getting ready to greet Sue from her travels but they have become distracted in each other.

‘Quinn, please, we don’t have time for teasing!’ Rachel has her legs hanging over the bed and her mate is happily devouring her pussy.

‘Quinn.’ Rachel whines for more of the Gyste, she wants Quinn to make her cum so she can feel the Gyste inside her again, she knows Quinn will be thorough with her and that the Gyste is also teasing her to the point of madness because she loves it.

Quinn has her tongue in Rachel and could not be happier, the practice of cunnilingus is Quinn’s new favourite thing, the feel of Rach on her face the taste of her and the overpowering smell from her pussy are all addictive. Quinn is happy to stay in this position all night but she knows after this orgasm Rachel will demand another from her and her cock.

Quinn gives in to her own lust and that of Rachel that is coming in waves at her between her mate’s legs, she opens the bond and Rachel screams out. Quinn wastes no time and barely lets Rachel finish before she jumps up the bed and pushes Rachel’s legs apart as far as she can, kneeling before her human Quinn lets the sight of her hard dick tease Rachel again.

‘Quinn! Just fuck your mate now!’ Rachel demands and Quinn feels her balls tightening in response, in Quinn’s life only her father and her mate can command her to do anything and she loves the little diva being demanding.

Quinn guides herself to the opening of Rachel’s hot swollen pussy and smirks at Rachel, before she has a chance to chastise her mate again Quinn thrusts her hips forward and pounds the breath from Rachel’s lungs.

‘What’s up baby, you lost your tongue?’ Quinn is teasing her mate again, this time with her words and Rachel has no come back as Quinn begins a relentless pace.

Quinn holds Rachel’s ankles and manages to go deeper on each stroke, the two of them are in rapture together and they both open the bond. The effect is electric for both of them, Rachel is not able to project the way Quinn can but she feels every single hair on her body stand on end as Quinn amplifies all their pleasure with every breath they gasp together.

Rachel feels Quinn’s need, ‘Quinn show me the Gyste baby, please.’

Quinn is on the edge of her control of the Gyste and with Rachel’s encouragement she lets her primal self come forward and take the lead.

‘Rachel, my mate! Fuck you feel so tight, you are a little bitch for your Gyste aren’t you?’ The words are for their pleasure, Quinn and Rachel will both tease and taunt each other to push each other higher and higher.

‘Fuck your bitch Gyste, come on show me you are my mistress with your big cock, I am such a slut for you!’ Rachel is feeling the telltale signs of her climax and knows Quinn will feel it too.

‘Only mine! You are mine!’

‘Fuck Quuuiiiinnnn!’ Rachel cums hard with Quinn gushing hard into her pussy and still pushing them higher with the bond.

‘Stay with me Rach, please baby give me just a little more, come on please!’ Quinn stutters and thrusts erratically as she tries her best to make Rachel cum again and harder, she has focused the bond on their pleasure and the pair of them are about to explode again.

Rachel feels her heart thump harder and harder and she wonders if she may actually explode, she cannot catch her breath now and the stars she see are a mixture of pleasure and asphyxia as she cums again and loses consciousness again as they fuck.

Quinn has carried Rachel into the bathroom and holds her close as she manages to turn on the shower and awaits the warm flow of water.

‘Rachel.’ Quinn sing songs to her mate, ‘Rachel, wake up pretty girl.’ Quinn backs under the water and takes the flow on her body before she allows the jets to hit her mate.

‘Gods!’ Rachel splutters but Quinn holds her tightly. ‘Quinn, that was mean!’

‘No Rach that was necessary, we need to be and dinner in ten minutes and Auntie is there tonight for the first time in ages.’ Quinn is looking forward to seeing Sue again.

'Fine but for future reference you need to keep carrying me, my legs don't work when you do that thing with the bond!' Rachel settles as Quinn lowers her to the shower floor, the height difference isn't that great really but Rachel still needs to crane her neck for kisses and Quinn dips to meet her lips.

'Rach, can I just ask something?' Rachel nods close to the Gyste, 'It is ok when we are mounting, the words I mean, you know I don't think you are a whore or anything don't you, I guess it is just a heat of the moment thing I don't know.' Quinn looks down almost in submission.

Rachel looks at the face of her Gyste, there are some many more things she will need to learn about this girl, she has been raised to fill a role in her clan that sometimes she seems overwhelmed by, Rachel was given no choice in her lot in life but neither was Quinn and Sebastian's continued absence means the standards a Blood-Gyste must live up to come with consequences just as great as a humans. Quinn has freedoms which come at a price, she must one day oversee and be responsible for a great many people and it will be her sole responsibility as it is with Russell to provide for them financially and also keep them safe, Rachel sees this now and for maybe the first time she realises her mighty Gyste needs reassurance just as much as she does.

'Quinn, look at me... It is just a game ok, if you begin calling me a sluty bitch at the dinner table we will have a problem but I know it is all in the moment and believe me baby those words are just as much of a turn on to me as they are to you, we will find our way in this and even if that means you will need to be cuffed to the bed some nights to prove you are a good girl.' Rachel winks and sees Little Quinn twitch at the idea, 'Then that is what we will do, in the bedroom I am your bitch and I expect my Gyste to be able to handle that!' Rachel kisses her Mate chastely because they are both learning as the go along.

 

Russell stands with Judi just outside his study, Quinn only just made it to dinner and she was late which means now Russell is late waiting for her.

‘Darling, I really don’t think this will be a good idea, you know how Quinn can be.’ Judi tries again to talk Russell out of his plan for dinner, the always abrasive Sue will break a few small rules to see how Quinn reacts.

‘Judi, Sue and I will both be there, nothing will happen, just a little test to see how Quinn reacts, I won’t let it get out of hand.’  Russell reassures his wife again and the pair move to the dining room.

Inside the room Quinn was happy to greet Sue and introduce her to Rachel her new mate, Sue takes the seat Quinn usually sits at and Rachel was a little confused at first.

 _‘I thought we had to fight for the seats again!’_ Rachel whispers in the bond.

 _‘No babe none of that now we are mated, you don’t need to whisper either they can’t hear you.’_ Quinn takes Rachel’s hand and kisses the palm.

Dinner moves at a pace, the pair chat to Sue as she shows an interest in Rachel and her interests.

Judi remembers how Sue and their father behaved when she mated with Russell, the mate bond grows stronger everyday and a Gyste must learn to control both their own emotions and those of their usually human mate. In history it is usually the human in the pairing that will lose their cool regularly and Judi remembers her temper at the way Sue teased Russell in the days after their mating.

Russell is ready, usually he would open his bond with his sister to signal the start if anything but with Quinn it won’t be that easy so he and Sue have arranged a code word to start them off.

‘I haven’t seen the roses in the temple this year.’ Russell says to no-one in particular.

Judi tenses then relaxes as quickly as she can to stop Quinn from sensing her but she is too slow.

 _‘Baby, stay as relaxed as you can, something is happening.’_ Quinn drops her hand to Rachel’s thigh and Rachel tenses her leg to show she heard in the bond but continues talking to Kurt about Broadway shows they want to see.

‘Quinn, I thought you always preferred a blonde?’ Sue addresses her niece.

Quinn finishes her mouthful and Rachel does not react. ‘I have never shown a preference really, I went through a phase but this is why finding your mate is so amazing, Rachel and I didn’t hit it off when she first came to the estate, did we Rach.’

Rachel looks up on hearing her name, ‘Sorry?’ She pretends to not hear and none in the room would know as Quinn has the pair in a haze so the other Gyste cannot read them, other than Sue Quinn is the only other Fabray who displays this ability to shield her bond from other Gyste.

‘We didn’t hit it off did we.’ Quinn says again.

‘Well no, I came here without Quinn knowing or being prepared and if I am honest I wasn’t making it easy for her.’ Rachel’s answer throws Russell the most, he was sure this would get to the pair.

‘Well Quinn being more experienced must have been hard.’ Sue aims at Rachel again, along with many other differences between Mates and Claims Sue has the right to address Rachel directly as a family member and Rachel will always be expected to speak freely within the household.

‘I was a claim, we are expected as humans to come to a claimer pure, I was always told I would learn all I needed to know from my claimer and I have.’ Rachel has a cheeky wink for Quinn and with a loving smile Quinn pecks her lips lightly.

‘Yuk! I am eating!’ Santana complains. 

‘Oh be quiet Santana,’ Russell tries now, ‘A Gyste has their needs, have you talked about these Quinn, Rachel should be prepared.’ Russell hits a nerve but he is still unaware as Quinn holds firm.

 _‘I love you Quinn, you know you are all I need, be strong baby.’_ Rachel does love the bond and the benefits it allows the couple.

‘Father we both know what you and Sue are doing, please don’t test me like this at the dinner table, will I protect my mate at any cost, of course I will. Will she stand by me not matter what, I believe she will. We are different and if you want a demonstration of this we will happily oblige you but please, not here.’ Russell is taken aback a little by Quinn’s words, she is rather hot headed at times and Rachel has earned the title of diva in the house for her stroppy tantrums so the pair holding back and being reasonable is new.

Judi places her hand on her Husband, he knows what she wants.

Quinn opens the bond with Sue and her father, _'I swear I will kill anyone who tries to take my mate from me too, so don’t try that either!’_

Sue smiles and nods, this girl has untold power in her bond and whilst Sue wants to test her she would also like to see what she is capable of first.

 

After dinner Quinn joins her father and Sue in his office for a quick catch up, Quinn knows they are keen to asses her but this can wait until Quinn is more able to control the new couple.

'So was it all your father told me, he claimed that mating was the single most perfect moment in his life, he gushed like a girl so I am hoping you have a more pragmatic way of explaining it to me!' Sue takes a draw of her cigar, the smell disgusts Quinn but she can cope.

'Well I don't really have any words that fit that won't sound girlie to you, you are taken to another dimension during the mating, there is more feeling, more passion, more pleasure than anything else and the Gyste is content.' Quinn still has the dazed look of a dopey teen and Sue frowns.

'The trouble with Mated Gyste is they are weak! They have a huge weakness in the shape of their Mate, from now on Quinn you will have to defend yourself against the attacks that come at you and your little diva so be ready!' Sue isn't being a bitch, she is being practical, Quinn is now open to attack on a new side.

Russell can see the wheels turning in Quinn's mind, 'You will need to learn to control the fear my girl, in the beginning I would panic when your mother was absent from me, I would fret and pine for her it is only natural. You will need to let that fear go and in time you will be able to just know that she is safe.' 

'But what if she isn't safe, how can I be everywhere for her?' Quinn already feels the emotion of panic when Rachel is not close.

Sue smiles, 'Quinn, it will come, just let her grow.' Sue means Rachel needs to become a mate in stages and not all of that Quinn can help her with.

'Right, talk to us about the bond?' Sue steers the conversation as she often does.

'Well after we mated and Rachel woke up she could just talk in the bond, I guess it is our thing.' Quinn hasn't put too much thought into why Rachel is able to do this.

Russell is aware his Daughter has taken many of her abilities in her stride without thinking too much about the meanings behind them, 'Quinn it is unusual, when two Gyste mate this can happen, they both feel the increase in their gifts but with a human this is different, is Rachel displaying any other Gyste-like qualities?' Russell as head of the house needs to know all about his families lives to best make use of them.

'Not that we notice, she isn't projecting but I can feel the power of this growing within me.' Quinn is loathed to give up her secrets even to this inner circle of Fabray Gyste.

Sue perks up at this, she has the power to project and this is her greatest weapon. 'How so?'

Quinn needs to make a decision, trust her father and let him in or hide from the only two people who can appreciate what she is going through. 'May I show you?' 

Sue isn't keen to learn firsthand the power Quinn is trying to explain, she has a feeling it will be painful. 'Yes show me,' Russell is happy to see a new trick from Quinn.

Quinn nods then concentrates on her father's wrist, she thought better than to try this on a major organ. Russell feels nothing and wonders if his daughter will need to spend more time with the guru to focus herself, the thought barely finishes in his mind when his left wrist breaks without warning. Russell and the Gyste scream out in pain at this and he knows it is his daughter, he cannot hold back though and the Gyste will not be threatened in this way. 

Sue watches as her brother grips at his perfectly healthy wrist and wails in pain, Quinn is doing something to his thoughts and he is acting out the pain as if it is real, she is quick to block the path of her brother as he attempts to get to his attacker and between Quinn and Sue they manage to freeze the powerful Gyste in place. 

'Quinn let go now, just let it all out and release him,' Sue talks Quinn down. 'Russell take a breath and look at your wrist again.' 

Russell does as his sister suggests and sees nothing on his wrist and feels no pain, 'Fuck that was so real!' Russell twists and turns his wrist to reassure himself.

'Obviously I need to work on the control but this is new, the transference of pain to another I could not do at will before.' Quinn hopes her father doesn't decide to take revenge.

'I see, how about the other thing?' Russell hints at the nifty little orgasm trick.

Quinn reddens in the face, 'Oh well yeah that works even outside of the bond, I guess it would put any assailant off!' 

'Well it would certainly stop me in my tracks!' Sue quips.

Quinn leaves her Father to find Rachel and the others, 'She is quite amazing you know.' Sue says the obvious to her brother.

'She is, she is still young though and she make mistakes.' Russell thinks back to his father and how they fought, he rarely has real crossed words with Quinn.

'You shouldn't worry Russell, you are not him and Quinn has no reason to go to war with you!' Sue knows her brother was lost for a moment, 'Rachel's mother? Is she still owned?' Sue always has an angle.

Russell is aware Sue has a little science project on the side, her own children are part of it and Sue will often brag of the strength and power her Cheerios have gained, Russell often feels hemmed in by the world, his children may one day challenge him but right now his sister is the biggest threat to his position.

 

In the boathouse the younger Gyste have gathered, no-one expected Quinn and Rachel to join in but they are here.

‘I thought you two would be mounting till you drowned in your own sweat!’ Santana is crass as ever.

Rachel sits herself in Quinn’s lap and strokes her hair to calm her Gyste, ‘We were earlier but we are letting our dinner go down.’ She smirks at Santana.

‘If I had a mate I would be in her 23 hours a day!’ Sam laughs at Rachel’s shocked face.

‘Look Sam, Rach and I have a long time for all of that, we feel the pull to each other all the time and actually waiting and building the feeling is half the fun.’ Quinn is calm and collected.

‘Can we talk about something other than mates and women’s juices!’ Kurt makes a face.

‘Where is Brit Mike?’ Rachel asks her claim as is the social norm even if she knows Santana is probably a better ask.

Mike answers anyway, ‘Feeding, she is still tired a lot and the extras are helping her, she has been advised to spend more time with the Guru too.’ He seems tired too and Quinn feels his despair.

‘It will all be over soon, just a couple of months to go.’ Quinn tries.

‘How long is a Gyste pregnant for?’ Rachel asks the room.

‘A Gyste sheds her babies in just 5 months but a human carrying a Gyste is between 6 and 7 months.’ Santana is the fountain of knowledge.

‘Oh that won’t be too bad then.’ Rachel quips, she has been told how traumatic a Gyste pregnancy can be for a human and she is still very worried about how she will cope.

‘Did anyone notice the guy Sue has with her? He is odd for sure?’ Kurt comments.

The room seems to take a moment to think about Will, they barely noticed him.

‘Can’t say I care enough.’ Santana comments.

‘Sue says he is a very good voice coach.’ Rachel would have heard that part.

‘He has awful hair but I can seen a certain something about him.’ Kurt muses.

‘I think he is a prick.’ David speaks and the room all turn to him, he rarely says anything in the company of the family.

Quinn laughs out, ‘Shit Dave you pick your moments!’


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn is being a brat over the ceremony and Judi is not taking her bullshit lightly...

The run up to the Mating ceremony is a long drag for Quinn, she hates being separated from Rachel and she is being subjected to another fitting for her gown. As a female she is being forced to wear the tunic dress and she hates it, she wants to wear her usual trousers and tunic he father has always let her get away with but for the mating her mother has won the day so Quinn is currently being fitted again.

Judi has been planning for his day for all her children’s lives, Sam or Brittney would be getting the same attention as Quinn but Right now Quinn doesn’t feel special she feels stressed out.

‘Mama, come on, I have to be at the Domus with Rachel at four!’ Quinn wants to support her mate, there are a whole host of tests for a human these days. Gyste especially are often tricked into thinking they have mated and while no-one can be sure why the usually emotionally stunted clans are so easily fooled the blood test settles any doubts for the council.

Russell testing the blood of the pair is not allowed, he should never have come by a trust chalice but Sue and he have many contacts and the special vessel is the only way to test the blood and confirm the bond.

‘Darling stop being a pest, Rachel will go with Sue to the council and visit the Domus, you know this.’ Sue offered straight away to go and protect Quinn’s mate, Quinn could go herself but it is seen as a threatening act by the council to have the Blood-Gyste mate present at these meetings.

‘But…’

‘No Quinn, you put Rachel at risk by coddling her you know you do, let Sue do her thing!’ Judi has heard enough now, Quinn needs to buckle down or they will never have the ceremony arranged on time.

 

Sue strides towards the Domus, the intimidating building holds no fears for one Sue Silvester, she has taken down the council more times than they care to admit and she will not start cowtowing to them now.

‘Rachel, you hold your head high in there, you are the blood mate to a Fabray and as such you will be proud and show those mothers exactly what we are made of!’ Rachel nods and does as she is told, Sue likes the little diva and her feisty attitude, the strange bond she shares with her niece is still a mystery to Sue and Russell and once this is all settled they will look a little more closely into just how powerful Quinn could potentially become.

The Domus is again Leroy Berry and the sight of him fills Rachel with a little more strength, he was true to his word and she met with her biological father, he is just like her, loud and spoilt but both Leroy and Quinn seem to like it that way.

‘Sue, how lovely to see you, I am very impressed you managed to keep Quinn away.’ The chuckle makes Sue smile, she has good time for Leroy he is thorough and because of this she has learnt to trust his judgements.

‘We have her locked away in chains, the Gyste is very testy without her mate!’ Sue jokes but Russell threatened to chain Quinn for a disagreement she had with her brother last week, Quinn has only a tenuous hold on her temper when Rachel is not around, Russell threatened to chain her up until she learnt to control herself.

‘May I address the claim?’ Leroy asks Sue, until the ceremony Rachel will still be referred to as a claim even if Leroy and Hiram have completely accepted the mating privately.

‘You may, Rachel I will be sat over there, you carry on.’ Sue leaves Rachel to the Domus and the questions and accusations he must make about the mating.

The council treats every potential mating as a fake, that the Gyste has been tricked and the human is attempting to break the laws by trapping the Gyste in a false marriage, this way the true matings like Quinn and Rachel's are always even more special. Rarely do humans take the fakery all the way to a blood ceremony and the Domus is there to guard against the embarrassment any clan would go through if a ceremony was arranged only to have the clan in question humiliated. The Vampirie bypass these risks as they mate through a forced ceremony and only with same caste clans, this keeps their caste system in place and means they preserve the blood lines. 

The meetings last for nearly three hours, this is quite normal and Rachel had expected it, the interrogation was long the questions are tough and the Domus does their best to force a confession. After her ordeal Rachel wonders how many true mates crack under the extreme pressure of the ritual and deny a mating, she is glad she has the backing of her new family because without Sue today she would possibly have cracked and ran. 

 

Sam is pacing he has been waiting for Dave for half an hour and his patience is wearing thin, he has decided to make the claim, questions are being asked why he is taking so long and he needs the ritual done before the mating ceremony of his sister.

‘David, where have you been?’ Sam tries not to sound too angry as the claim comes through the door carrying bags.

‘With Kurt?’ Dave is unsure why Sam is so upset he knew he was going to the mall with Kurt.

‘You should have been back an hour ago, I gave Kurt instructions!’ Now Sam is Pissed.

‘I am sorry Sam, really I had no idea.’ Dave looks down to submit.

‘No wait, it isn’t your fault look I wanted to make the claim, we have waited and I want to make sure it is settled by the time Quinn is mated and I just thou…’ Dave rushes Sam and lifts the smaller guy.

‘Yes! Thank Gods I really thought you were rejecting me it had taken so long.’

Sam just looks on stunned, Dave shows no real emotion usually and he convinced himself that the claim was backing out! Sam is pleased they have reached this point, he admits he is a little nervous about it all but from the first moment he saw Dave he was drawn to him and the way he has settled with Santana proves to Sam he was right. A claim should help to balance out the Gyste within and Santana may be the intellect Sam lacks but her fiery natures makes Sam an easy target for a fight, Dave is calm and he is also able to fight his own battles so that means Sam has back up when Santana gets them into a fight. 

'Come on Dave let's go do this, I have candles and shit!' Sam also lacks a sense of romance. 

 

Rachel is explaining all the Domus questions one by one to a bored Santana, she had given Sam some space to claim Dave but she is now regretting being so understanding when the hobbit it talking ten to the dozen.

'Rach, stop for a moment and take a breath with ya, Mother fucker you talk like a train going off the tracks half the time, how does Quinn shut you up other than with her...' Rachel has heard enough.

'Don't you dare finish that Santana, I know I am a little verbose,' Santana blurts a laugh at this, 'I know I am a little verbose but I can assure you Quinn and I have other ways of dealing with things than just common rutting!' 

Santana looks up from her nail file, 'Listen Tiny, if you are calling me a slut take a ticket with all the rest then fuck off!' Santana will not be insulted by anyone.

'What, no I was merely stating Quinn doesn't mind my chatty nature, Santana I don't think your are a slut in any way, I know you too well and you are loyal and honest and much smarter than I am.' Rachel doesn't know what has gotten into everyone they all seem a little on edge, she thought it was the ceremony but there is more. 'Santana I know I am not Quinn but open up a little here, what is bothering you?' 

Santana hasn't been able to talk to Quinn about much lately if she isn't hidden away with Rachel making whoopy she is being fitted for another outfit by her mother or in a meeting about her future with Russel and his overbearing twin, 'Rach there is a whole history surrounding me being here and it is long so let's just say I am sorry and move past this shall we.' 

Rachel is never one to let anything go and although Quinn has warned her Santana has a short fuse she will take the chance this time and press the Latina, 'Tell me, please Santana tell me, I know I am loud but I just want us to have a little of what Sam and Quinn have.' 

'OK Tiny, the abridged version,' how Quinn resists Rachel and her fucking kicked puppy look she will never know, 'My father was an Incubus, they are bad parents and have kids all over but he mated with my mother, when he died we were thrown on the shit heap and Russell stepped in to help, I was claimed by Sam which was fucking hard because Santana Diabla Lopez submits to no fucker! I fell in love with Britney and fucking Sam still stood by me, now he is taking a new claim that is probably going to kneel at his feet all day long and so where does that leave me eh?' 

Rachel understands, she understands because she is a little lost here sometimes too. Blood-Gyste are meant to be cruel and vicious but this Family and their clan are understanding and welcoming and they are loyal like nothing Rachel has ever heard of, Santana should have been cast out for rejecting Sam but he sat back and shared his Claim with his sister. Tina should have been thrown to the wolves for repeatedly putting her mistress at risk with her drugging ways but Quinn fights for her and even goes as far as to defy her father to protect the little human. Nothing about them is as it should be or maybe it is and the rest of the world is wrong for believing that humans are just food or incubators, the Fabray clan is able to live and prosper so why can't the rest. 

'My mother has given birth to sixteen children, by a freak of nature she is able to produce children that are always healthy and carry talents which make them worth something. She never complained to me she told me this world is a tough place and the best way to survive it is to adapt and forgive, Santana Sam loves you, more than I think even Quinn can understand and you know what he needs you. Sam needs you to be his eyes and ears because he doesn't see things like you do and he needs the strength you have to keep up so don't thing for a moment that Dave is coming to take anything from you. You will always be Santana and that is enough for Sam and it is enough for Quinn and it is more than enough for me so please just keep on being a bitch and overbearing and insult me everyday because that way I know you are OK and if you are Ok I am going to get through all the Fabray family can throw at me, Santana you are the glue that holds Sam together and he is never letting you go.' 

Rachel thinks she sees a tear in Santana's eye but she dare not bring attention to it, 'You know what Tiny, you are right, I am Santana Fucking Lopez and I am fucking amazing!' 

Rachel thinks this is the end of their little moment and relaxes to wait for Quinn, Santana files her nails again like she doesn't give a shit and somewhere in the house Dave becomes a part of their family.

The door to the sitting room opens and slams and Quinn rushes in and collects Rachel mid sentimental moment into her arms, ‘Sorry Satan, need my mate!’

Santana looks on bewildered and goes back to her nails again in peace.

 

‘Quinn that was very rude, Santana was interested in how it went at the Domus!’ Quinn has Rachel wrapped in her arms and is currently nibbling away at her mate.

‘Don’t care….. Need you!’ Quinn mumbles into Rachel’s neck.

‘Maybe I wanted to tell her all about the oh my Quinn, no Quinn wait for, oh Gods!’ The pair fall through the door to their chamber and neither really cares who sees.

 

‘How did our Daughter behave today?’ Russell asks his harassed looking wife.

‘Like a brat, like a spoilt brat who had her favourite toy taken from her!’ Judi throws her bags on the floor, she is sick of Quinn and her tantrums.

‘Remember how we were, the mating makes everything stronger, the bond, the feelings, the sex is better too!’ Russell winks and tries to bring his mate out of her funk.

‘Yes I remember but I am sure I wasn’t as moody and rude as Quinn is!’ Judi just remembers being so horny she thought she would die!

‘I will try and talk to her again, seriously though, how are the preparations are we still ok for Friday?’ Russell has a guest list a mile long as he prepares to show off his daughter to the world and his wife.

‘We shall be ready, no thanks to Quinn but thankfully Rachel understands the importance and has worked hard for the ceremony.’ Judi pouts, this has not been the joyous occasion she had envisaged and her children are all being so moody lately.

‘Good, Rachel is really lining up to be a wonderful Mate!’ Russell is pleased despite his mate being so stressed.

Judi looks really hard at this man, he is not a monster but she had to learn this from him, 'It isn't easy you know, being a mate to a Blood-Gyste, you are loyal and caring and so very loving, no-one would ever believe me if I told them just how you have cherished me Russell.' 

Russell senses a moment, the Gyste are naturally nurturing and always loyal but she has his heart and he still doesn't truly understand how that happened, 'We have been the best parents we could be Judes, our children couldn't have wished for a more devoted mother and I know Quinn is being a brat but it is only because she is coming to terms with love, when we mated I had to learn to breathe again because when I was with you you took my breath away. Judi I still feel the same and I would be nothing without you.' Russell ends the moment with a kiss and holds his mate close to feel the bond.

 

‘Quinn, where are the towels?’ Rachel calls from the bathroom.

Quinn comes in and looks on the shelf for a spare towel, ‘Dunno, wait I’ll get a Eunuch.’

Quinn rings for service and none comes, this isn’t like Dilas she will deal with him later so she goes into the inner chamber in search of a towel.

The place is like a rabbit warren and Quinn has no idea where to look so she opens some cupboards blindly and hopes to get lucky, in the fourth cupboard is a pile of towels and Quinn grabs a handful, turning back she walks into a tall Eunuch she does not know and drops the towels.

‘Shit, you scared me, I don’t know you do I? I was calling for Dilas do you know where he is?’ She asks the tall guy.

‘He is with the Domus.’ The Eunuch does not elaborate and collects the towels for Quinn and waits to follow her.

Back in the chamber Quinn takes the towels and dismisses the Eunuch.

‘Thank Gods I was starting to prune in here.’ Rachel jokes but sees the preoccupied face of her mate, ‘Quinn is something wrong?’

‘Dilas is at the Domus, did you know this?’ Quinn asks.

‘No, what for?’ Rachel starts to dry herself off.

Quinn leaves without further discussion and calls down to her father’s study.

‘Quinnie, you ok?’ Russell can feel a stressed child and now he knows it is Quinn.

‘Why would Dilas be at the Domus?’ Quinn asks.

‘Oh nothing unusual, you are newly mated so he is having some extra checks done, all very normal Quinnie, he will get a huge boost once he is the personal Eunuch to a mated Blood-Gyste.’ Russell sounds breezy enough to put Quinn’s mind at rest, Rachel had insisted Dilas would be up to the job with them and she gets on so well with the young Eunuch that Quinn is happy to make the change from the now gone Lucius.

‘OK, I didn’t know that’s all and no-one answered the bell.’ Quinn has her nerves settled but she still feels somewhat put out, she will be a mated Gyste soon and she has no say over anything, the household think nothing of carrying on without informing her and she would like a little more respect.

 

‘Where was Dilas?’ Rachel asks again, now dressed and in the bedchamber.

‘Oh all perfectly normal apparently, father wasn’t phased in the least so I am sure Dilas will be fine and back for the dinner tonight.’ Quinn moves in to smell her mate, she cannot take her hands off Rachel and even for a Gyste the urges are a little overwhelming.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The preparations for the Mating ceremony are complete and the couple only have to get ready but Quinn hates to be without her little diva!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK people, thanks so much for joining me on this first episode of Quinn and Rachel's journey. These will be the last two chapters of this story, Quinn and Rachel have only just begun and there are other stories I have involving the Gyste and her Mate.
> 
> I will probably leave it a little while before the next one but there is another ready to go which is the next step for the couple and brings the other family into conflict. 
> 
> Quinn and Rachel will need to come to terms with their new found freedoms and power to make the best of the lives they have to live, Sue will play a larger part in this and the friendship with Santana only grows when Quinn discovers something out about Sam which could damage all the plans she has for Rachel and their future.
> 
> The human world is in flux as Humans start to push back against the Vampire clans and their cruelty and the Gyste may again soon need to pick a side.
> 
> If this sound like something you would like please feel free to leave a comment for me, thanks again for all the wonderful support you have shown this story, I am just so overwhelmed with the kindness I have been shown.
> 
> Keep Reading x x

On the morning of the ceremony Quinn doesn’t care that Rachel is making the whirring noise on the elliptical, she is just pleased to wake up to her mate. In little more than six hours she will officially have a mate and all her dreams will be realised, Quinn never even told Sebastian how she longed to be mated even though she has been dreaming of versions of this day forever.

‘Quinnie, oh Quinnie!’ Rachel calls and Quinn jumps up to find her mate.

‘Morning baby, all worked out?’ Quinn nuzzles her sweaty mate.

‘Stop it!, yes I am happy to say I am. Put the shower on please let’s share some time before the Eunuch come and separate us.’ The tradition is for the Eunuch to take Rachel and prepare her in a fashion similar to the feeding but Quinn has been sulking all week about it.

‘I think some of these traditions are outdated though Rach.’ Quinn tries again.

‘Quinn I shall be going to the Eunuch and I shall have my preparation the same as any other mate has, I will not be denied this honour.’ Rachel has wanted to experience all of the traditions so far and she is being very compliant to her new mother-in-law despite her mate being a sulking child.

Quinn gives in, she wants Rachel to feel happy about everything and she is going to spend her life making her mate satisfied so she will start now.

 

‘How many of these fucking layers are there?’ Santana is feeling claustrophobic already and the eunuch are still coming at her with silks.

‘Santana, just for today act like my claim!’ Sam rolls his eyes at her, she looks amazing and she knows she does.

‘Sam do I have to stand behind Santana all the time?’ Dave is trying to make sure he gets this right, it will be his first official outing as a claim and he wants to make the right impression.

‘In the parade yes but after that you can move forward, just let Santana guide you.’ Sam fusses with Dave’s ceremonial garb again.

‘You know if you had a nifty bond trick like Quinn we would all know what was happening.’ Santana snipes.

‘If I had a compliant claim I would be better off too but we don’t always get what we deserve!’ Sam bites back.

 

Brittney is in a good mood, she will give birth in a few weeks and the previous black cloud has lifted, she is happily helping Mike with his outfit and humming a tune. She has found a new Guru Terri who is helping her with her moods and she is taking her meditations very seriously. Terri is helping her to accept herself more and realise she is putting too much pressure on herself as a mother, not all mothers bond with their children and Brittney is so much more than just a mother.

‘You sound happy, are you looking forward to the ceremony?’ Mike asks the mother of his children.

‘I am, Quinnie is going to shine up there today and my parents have never been happier, the whole family have tasted the rainbow!’ Brittney continues to hum as the baffled Mike stands to be fluffed.

 

‘Russell do you have the chalice for Quinn? And the bands for Rachel, have they been blessed, I know the guru blesses them again but I want to know they have been done properly in the excitement.’ Judi rattles out her instructions to her mate as he sits in his chair reading his papers for the day.

‘It is all perfect I promise my love!’ Russell smiles again as his wife has the Eunuch adjust her dress again.

‘Rachel will have Sam stand with her as protection and she is very nervous I know but you have explained to Sam about the test haven’t you.’ Judi hated the parade, the guests trying to goad her into running from her mate with insults.

‘Sam is ready, really Judes, I have been working on this just as hard as you have I promise.’ Russell is ready and looks amazing, everything for the ceremony is new and handmade so the whole family will be resplendent in their finest robes to date.

‘I know, I know I am sorry my love, I am remembering how hard this was for me and I worry about Rachel, she was never prepared for this, life with a Blood-Gyste is harder than she would ever imagine.’ Russell is not sure if there is  an insult for him in that sentence but he kisses his Mate anyway.

 

Sue stride to the chambers of her niece ready for the Mating ceremony, she has sent all her Chattels to wait for her at the great hall and they have their instructions for the day. Sue will act as the Knife for Quinn, this is the family member who tries the hardest to make Rachel run from the ceremony and then makes the cut that bleeds Rachel to prove her true blooded status. Quinn wanted to take this part from the ritual but Russell and Sue along with Rachel insisted it should be an authentic day from start to finish.

‘Quinn, you in there?’ Sue knows she is and strides forward to the bed chamber.

Quinn is putting on the last of her robes with the help of Dilas, he is being made up to personal Eunuch from today and as such is nervously fussing with Quinn.

‘Relax Dilas, Mother has everything in hand and Phillip has been preparing for this day for years so just relax.’ Quinn tries again to help her new Eunuch, he is shaking physically from the strain.

‘Dilas!’ Sue calls loudly to shock the boy, ‘Come to me!’ Dilas is a wreck but submits to the Lady of the house willingly.

Quinn watches on as Sue takes the face of Dilas gently in her hands and whispers something in his ear. The Eunuch relaxes throughout his body and Quinn is intrigued.

‘Use the bond Quinnie, it isn’t just for Rachel, take a little bite of Dilas somewhere that won’t be seen and then use the bond.’ Sue uses this outlawed trick on all her closest companions and it helps her to maintain her aura of control at all times.

‘Really, you do that?’ Quinn is stunned her Aunt would break the rules in this way.

‘Quinn we all do, use the gifts the Gods gave you and make the whole of your house stronger for the future.’ Sue smiles at a happy looking Dilas, he knows of this practice and looks forward to having the honour and feeling the bond with his Mistress.

‘OK, Dilas come here.’ Quinn may as well do it now.

Dilas approaches and Quinn steps off the stool where he was dressing her, she look at him to decide where best to mark him.

‘Where is your family brand Dilas?’ Sue asks as this is often a good place.

‘Oh My arm, here let me take this off.’ Dilas removes his tunic and Quinn for the first time sees his skin, it is scarred and marked with what looks like whip marks and different burns.

‘Dilly, what happened to you?’ Quinn is quiet as she examines the state of her Eunuch gently tracing the edges of some of his scars.

‘I was always a wilful child Ma’am the Guru’s helped me and this is why I took the vow.’ The vow is taken by all Imps looking to become Eunuch, they spend a few years learning the centering needed to remain calm enough to serve and the Blood-Gyste take them from the temples as they need them.

Quinn looks to Sue and she knows her Aunt is disgusted anyone could treat a child in this way, Dilas could not have been so wilful as to deserve his obvious beatings. Quinn cannot imagine how she would have reacted had she seen marks such as these on her Rachel, there is no law in any land that would have stopped her from killing the perpetrator.

‘Here is ok?’ Quinn rubs the forearm of her Eunuch where her is branded with the family who owned him previously, Quinn makes a mental note to maybe visit one day.

‘Yes Ma’am, no-one will see it.’ Dilas is scared but happy at the same time, he is thrilled to be a part of Quinn’s household and he has promised himself to always serve her without question, a bond with his Mistress will be the icing on the cake for him.

Quinn smiles up at the Eunuch and then lets the Gyste out, her eyes change and the teeth start for grow, she rubs his arm gently and raises it to her mouth with a final smile.

The bite is the most painful thing Dilas has ever felt but he tries to remain calm and not panic, Quinn takes a quick draw from him and like a Claiming gives back just a tiny about to bind him to her. The whole thing is over in seconds leaving Quinn sealing the cuts with her tongue almost lovingly.

Dilas looks down when his arm is released and sees the four bright red marking dots in his arm, he is filled with pride and then feels something else as Quinn opens the bond for the first time.

‘Shitballs!’ Dilas exclaims and Quinn and Sue have a burst of laughter for the boy.

Once Quinn is readied Dilas skips from the room with his new mark to prepare himself for the ceremony, 'He was tortured.' Sue exclaims from nowhere.

'I know, I have never seen anything like that before, my Chattels have marks from their owners but that was something completely different.' Quinn muses.

'Do you brand them? Your Chattels?' Sue is curious, it is Quinn's rite under the law of the council to show ownership.

'No just the mark from the bite, I have never even considered it. I guess there are more like Dilas all over but I tend not to think too hard about it, if I did I would still be at the temple with Seb.' Sue ponders this, she is rarely out of contact with Russell and she cannot image having him kept from her for such an extended period.

Quinn knows the thoughts of her Aunt even without the bond, 'It was separation or remain at the temple, I know you think me selfish but I couldn't remain there even for my twin, Sebastian is just as selfish in his own ways.'

'You will one day need a right hand, will you wait for Sebastian?' Sue was the only choice for Russell, they had always been so close they didn't even think to battle for the dominance but Sue knows Quinn and Sebastian would be different. 

'Sam will stand with me but we are assuming I will ascend to be the dominant Gyste.' Quinn feigns her reluctance to steps forward but since the day she bonded with Rachel she has felt the pull towards the power she will one day take from Russell.

'I doubt we are child, Sam will make a good right hand but he needs the Imp with him, Brittney is a distraction for the girl but Sam needs her to ascend.' Sue is powerful in her own right and she knows many things one of which is the heritage of Santana and Sue knows Santana is more than just an Imp claim in the Fabray household.

Quinn can feel the power more when Sue is around her and she understands what she needs to do, 'I will see to it that Santana understands her place, Sam will see it too.' 

Quinn and Sue understand each other, Sue often says Quinn reminds her of when she was a youngster.

 

Rachel is dressed and ready, the Eunuch are standing admiring their work. Rachel is dressed traditionally, her under dress is white and sheer then she has a half closed dress on the top to cover. The under dress will be hidden from Quinn until after the proving when their blood has been shown to be a match, the over dress is gaudy with bright colours and signifies the human female trying to fool the Gyste. The whole outfit tells a story and the ceremony will follow a strict timetable, Sam will walk with Rachel through the crowds, all are permitted to insult the Claim but must remember that Quinn may take revenge if her Mate is proved to be pure. Rachel is aware that during the ceremony Quinn will not be allowed to open the bond and keep her calm in their bubble, Rachel must make this walk completely alone for the first time since she was Claimed by the Gyste. Sue will be the final test for her, she will offer Rachel a final chance to run and leave the Gyste before the proving. Rachel has been told the proving is a bloody affair, the Vamps in the crowd are warned as the smell of Rachel’s blood will be intoxicating to the weaker clans. For the proving Sue will run a ceremonial knife over the palm of the Claim and let her blood fall into a special vessel, this vessel is made from the same precious metal as Russell’s forbidden bowl and the outcome should be the same, once Quinn has bled into the vessel their bloods will mix and disintegrate proving the mating is pure. The cut to Rachel’s palm can only be dealt with once the mating is proved and Quinn will suffer great thirst during the bleed. Both of them must remain calm and both have their will to mate tested.

Rachel is helped down by Remus who looks at the little human with a pride of a father, she has been a blessing to the wayward Quinn and he has come to adore the diva for this. Remus has seen the Gyste tear themselves apart over the years with bickering and jealousies and he knows the mating between Russell and Judi brought great stability to the clan and he hopes Rachel and her Gyste can do the same for the future generations.

‘You look perfect Miss Rachel, Quinn will be salivating I am sure.’ Remus has an odd turn of phrase but Rachel has become accustomed to the Gyste and the Imps she shares her life with now.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day is here and Quinn just needs to hold it together and ignore everyone in the room but Rachel. Sue will be by her side and Sam will be there for Rachel but the Gyste will taste blood somehow today.

Quinn stands before her clan and the assorted guests her family have brought for the day, she is the first in the great hall and must wait while all the guests arrive and pass their judgements on her. As a Blood-Gyste she must show no emotion as they various dignitaries pass her and comment on the human female she is to mate with, they are deliberately cruel about Rachel even though they have not met her yet and they are pushing the temperament of the Gyste to the limit.

The tall black Domus comes towards Quinn with his claim following behind him head down, Quinn shows Leroy nothing in her gaze and Hiram is unable to look up. Leroy approaches the Gyste and his comment almost garners a reaction from Quinn, ‘You Gyste will never be enough for our little star!’ He walks away and Quinn swears he and his claim are crying.

The head of the Vampirie clans slithers towards Quinn, he is followed by three women all in next to no clothing and Quinn knows these are thralls and not his wife, ‘I will take the little slut from you when she is proved to be a fraud!’

Quinn swallows her scream at his words because she would never let a monster like him near her enemies let alone her Mate.

Russell is next into the room, he has waited until all the guests have arrived and he is flanked by his family, Sue, Judi, Brit and Sam all walk with him towards Quinn and Quinn can see Russell has the bond open to help her mother remain in control of herself.

‘Gyste, show us the woman who would hold your hand in mating!’ The Domus in charge of the ceremony begins the ritual by calling Rachel forth.

Sue settles next to Quinn and with a nod Quinn sends Sam to collect her mate.

Rachel cannot help the tremble as she walks with Sam to the front of the room, she hears only some of the insults, slut, whore, human bitch, liar, fraud are just the ones she notices but she is aware the other words are a real insult as Sam tenses and relaxes his hand in hers.

Quinn cannot even smile at her mate to reassure her but Rachel expects this and is not phased so far.

‘Woman what do they call you?’ The Domus is reading the ancient texts.

‘Rachel Barbra Berry!’ Rachel holds her head high as she has practised.

‘You claim to be the mate of this Fabray clan member!’ It is an accusation more than anything.

‘Yes, I am her blood mate!’ Rachel again makes her case.

‘Who would speak for the Gyste?’ The Domus calls Sue forward.

‘I do, I am the knife.’ Sue follows her lines with pride, this is her proudest moment.

‘Rachel do you still demand the mating.’ Rachel quakes as the Domus speaks, she knows what is coming.

‘I do, the Gyste has made me her mate.’ Rachel is insistent, Quinn feels herself tense and she wills the Gyste down for now, her only instinct is to protect her mate and for the next few minutes she has to stand by and allow Rachel to be harmed.

‘Your blood is all the proof required.’ The domus tells the room and Quinn feels sick.

‘Rachel, you are a fraud and a liar, leave now and no harm will fall on your family, stay and I will bleed you to show the world you are a liar!’ Sue takes a deep breath, no-one thinks Rachel will run but the next part will be horrific to them all.

‘I am no liar, I am the mate to Quinn Fabray and I will have my Gyste today.’ Rachel feels Sam squeeze her hand tightly aware the cut is coming.

Sue steps forward, Rachel has been given every opportunity to leave and not go though with this but she has stood her ground and stands tall now as Sue takes her hand and opens her palm upwards. The knife is the sharpest it can be and the pressure needed to cut the skin of a human is next to nothing, Sue makes a steady cut through the hand fully aware that Rachel will not immediately feel the pain but the sight of the blood may send her into shock.

Under Rachel’s hand the Domus holds the metallic vessel and Sue allows the bright red blood to fall from Rachel’s palm.

Quinn smells the blood of her mate and feels the pain with Rachel, not through the bond but because she is emotionally in agony for her little human diva.

The vessel is allowed to half fill and Sam holds Rachel tightly, Sue lets her other hand go and as it falls to Rachel’s side the blood drips from the wound onto the floor.

The Domus is taking an age to make his next demand and Quinn is struggling not to kill him. Finally he turns to Quinn.

‘Gyste show yourself!’ Quinn lets the Gyste out and her teeth drop quickly, Quinn takes her own wrist and bites herself into the vein.

Quinn’s blood flows from the bite and she rushes it over the vessel to prove the Mating quickly, until the Domus sees the results she cannot heal her Mate and Rachel has been bleeding for a long time for a human.

The whole room holds their breath as the two bloods mix in the vessel, in a moment the reaction is complete and the Domus raises the vessel high for all to see, as he turns it only dust falls from it and the room erupts.

Quinn is free to move finally and she lunges for her Mate opening the bond as she does. _'_ _Hold on baby, I’ve got you.’_

Quinn takes the hand that is cut and with her teeth still bared and her eyes all golden she runs her tongue over the cut, she sucks the cut gently to start the healing and allows the blood to be tasted by her Gyste to please its desires.

 _‘Quinn, please be quick.’_ Rachel is panicking now she has never been bled before and she doesn’t know how much she can lose.

The cut is healed and the family are crowding around the couple to ensure Rachel is OK and that Quinn can remain calm, a Gyste will often retaliate during a ceremony where their claim or Mate is threatened.

Quinn holds Rachel tightly to feel her close and the diva is coming back to herself and relaxing into the embrace. Russell is soothing his mate as Judi remembers her fears at this stage, the blood they lose is minimal but the sensation of bleeding is frightening. Quinn brings Santana into the bond to show her Rachel is OK and the Imp smiles for the first time, Dave is scare witless by all this and Sam holds his hand now to reassure his new claim.

‘Rach, let’s get this rag off you baby.’ Quinn pulls away and opens the over dress to take it off, under the dazzling white dress takes Quinn’s breath from her, it is perfect as is her Mate.

 

The celebration meal is long, longer than anything Rachel has ever sat through and almost all of the guests have paid tribute to the new couple, Quinn’s cheeks hurt from smiling and Rachel is tired of having her forehead touched by strangers.

Quinn brings Santana into the bond with her and Rachel, _'_ _Sanny oh Sanny, look at the jugs on that!’_

Santana laughs out at this she knows who Quinn is talking about, a pompous High-blood Vamp with a real problem with plastic surgery, Quinn and Santana encountered her a few years ago and she requested a threesome with them.

 _‘Who is she?’_ Rachel asks.

 _‘She wanted to eat Santana a few years back and I had to step in to keep Santana from bolting after her!’_ Santana launches her spoon at the back of Quinn and Russell turns quickly as the metal hits the floor.

He mouths to Santana to behave but he knows the bond is open and Quinn is involved in something with her.

Sam turns and picks up the spoon for his claim, ‘Titty McVittie is here for you!’ He sing songs and Santana cannot catch a break in all this.

'Rachel Dear it is almost over now, just the last few words form the Domus and the guests will start to leave.' Judi pats the hand of her daughter's new mate.

'Honestly I think my ass is flat now!' Russell chokes on his ceremonial drink as Rachel and Judi chit chat next to him, his wife will be happy to have a companion in the household.

Sue catches the eye of her brother and they share a moment 'Quinn, bring Rachel with you I have something private for you both.' Russell stands and Quinn leads Rachel with her to follow Russell to a side room.

Just outside the room Russell stops, 'Rachel you are part of us now, I wish I could give you more than this but for now it is the best I can do, please go in and spend a little time.' Russell pushes the door to the room open and Rachel walks through it, Quinn offers her father a questioning look and Russell smiles a somewhat sad smile back to her.

On the other side of the door stands Shelby, she is dressed well but look frail to Rachel's eyes. 'Mama!' Rachel rushes forward and Quinn scans the room, they are alone with Shelby so Rachel is free to express herself.

'Oh baby, look at you, I am so proud of you Rach.' Shelby and Rachel cling to each other and take comfort in the familiar.

After an age of hugging it out Rachel remembers her Mate, 'Oh Quinn, I am sorry, Quinn this is my mother, mother this is my mate.' Both Rachel and Shelby squeal out at the term, there were many outcomes for Rachel Shelby feared but to be the Mate of a High-Blood Blood-Gyste was never even a thought.

'Ma'am,' Quinn shows her mother-in-law submission and Shelby is taken aback by the act, Shelby has never had a Gyste show her even respect before and Quinn is far above any she has ever known.

'Quinn stop it, Mama Quinn needs your approval I think.' Rachel has a dazzling smile and Shelby is completely stunned how this Gyste family behaves.

'Erm, of course, I am pleased to give my blessing Ma'am.' Despite Quinn's show of manners Shelby is not going to take a chance and insult the Gyste.

'No please, Quinn, my name is Quinn, thank you Ma'am for such a wonderful daughter, I am truly honoured to call her mine, please know I will always cherish her you have my word.' Quinn takes Shelby's hand and places Shelby's palm on her forehead. If Shelby was another Gyste or Blood-Gyste she would have touched Quinn in this way to show her acceptance but Shelby would never dare to reach for the face of a Blood-Gyste as an owned human.

Shelby breaks down in tears, her daughter will forever be safe now and she can rest assured that her future is secure, Rachel kisses the cheek of her Mate in thanks and then comforts her mother again, they hold each other whispering words of comfort until a door at the other end of the room opens and a tall dark looking Imp enters, 'Shelby, time's up now, we must leave.'

Quinn sees Rachel cling tighter to her mother and makes her way to the Imp, she offers her hand and the man who is taller possibly than even Leroy takes it. 'Thank you sir for this time with Shelby, I know you didn't have to do this and please know I shall remember this in the future, please feel free to call on me should you even need anything.' Quinn makes her gratitude clear.

The Imp smiles, 'Ma'am I would never turn down the request of a Fabray.' He is being sarcastic and Quinn knows it.

'I am grateful,' Quinn pulls him a little closer, 'If I hear that Shelby spends even one minute in pain whilst she resides with you I will slaughter your household myself!' The Imp shy's away from the piercing golden gaze of the Gyste as his heart rate quickens to a frightening speed, he is becoming breathless then this golden eyed devil smirks and releases his hand, 'see, even without my teeth I can make you squirm.' The Imp knows somehow Quinn was causing his chest to tighten and he fears her power for real this time.

'Mama, I love you!' Rachel says as Shelby makes her way to her now much quieter owner, when she gets back to the farm she will be surprised to learn she has moved into more luxurious quarters and that her chores are taken down to a minimum.

 

The new couple are the last to leave as is the ritual, they are exhausted and they both feel close to collapse, Russell smiles at his Daughter and her mate, they have made him and his wife so proud today and everything has gone completely to plan.

‘Quinnie, Dilas has readied your chamber for you and the guests have all gone now, congratulations you have both been absolutely perfect all day, thank you for the joy you bring to me and your mother.’ Russell encloses Rachel in his arms and she feels secure and settled with this terrifying man who rules the family with an iron fist at times.

‘Daddy, it is official now she is mine so if you don’t mind.’ Quinn gestures to Russell to move along and he laughs at his wilful child.

‘OK Quinn, go be with your mate and don’t forget the babies we are owed!’ Russell kisses his daughter and winks.

As Russell leaves them alone at last Quinn takes Rachel’s hand and heads for the exit, ‘I am afraid I won’t be able to make babies tonight Rach, I am too tired!’

They both laugh and head for their bed chamber finally together.

 

FIN


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank You all for taking the time to read this....

Thanks for all your comments and Kudos on this story, from the beginning this was always meant to be a part of a series and I still plan on doing that. 

 

The concept of the stories is to follow Rachel and Quinn through three phases of their lives and to show the trials and tribulations they will face, the idea of the Gyste and the Claim has been with my puddled mind for a while and I was just looking for an outlet for this tale. 

I wanted to use this page to answer some questions that may have popped into your head reading this story.

 

**Rachel**

Rachel's biological parents are Hiram and Shebly but she was farmed, a process used to keep the human numbers high and clear of illness for the Vampire clans to feed on and also the Blood-Gyste. Rachel would have grown up with her mother present until the age of around thirteen when she would have been taken to a finishing school to learn the ways of her promised family. Rachel had been promised to an Imp clan to bare children for them similar to Shelby, this is also why she knows so little of the Blood-Gyste and their customs. All Rachel knew was the tales told her in the school and these were mostly exaggerated lies such that children often tell, Rachel would have been very scared of the Blood-Gyste clan that took her home because she had no idea what to expect.

 

**Quinn**

Quinn is technically the youngest of the Fabray children being born a few minutes after Sebastian, she has however always shown a dominance that her siblings lack. Russell talked the Domus into allowing Quinn home when she failed to control her tempers at the Temple and she has always felt bad about leaving Sebastian behind. Quinn has a childlike obsession with being Mated but she also sees it as the next step to taking over from her father as the main Gyste in the family. Quinn is loyal where her family are concerned and she takes her role as a Mistress very seriously but she has a weakness for those whom she thinks she needs to protect, this will lead her into trouble very time.

 

**Blood-Gyste**

The Blood-Gyste feed like a Vampire would but to a lesser extent, they have a small second stomach which keeps the primal Gyste satisfied and calm, without the blood they would revert back and begin hunting for food. The Gyste have eveolved to control their tempers during puberty but those who cannot do this will be either kept forever at a Temple of if their families are unable to afford this they would be put to death to keep the primal Gyste away from the human population.

The Blood-Gyste has no natural equal, they are able to live without the blood of humans where the Vampire is only able to sustain themselves this way. The bite of a Blood-Gyste is poisonous to the Vampire and the two clans never mix, this is another reason why Quinn and Mercedes would never have been able to be together, Quinn would have thought she could suppress this desire to be with Mercedes but a mated Gyste needs the blood of it's mate. 

The Blood-Gyste is only made weak by two main things, the female human who can tie a Blood-Gyste to them for life with a form of witchcraft and a rare metal which acts as a weakening chain to keep the Primal Gyste down, when a Blood-Gyste cannot let the Gyste out they are no stronger than an Imp and have no teeth as defence. 

The Blood-Gyste can have children with all the clans but there is a greater chance of the child being Blood-Gyste with a human either male or female which is why they take humans mainly as claims. The Gyste comes in three forms, the Blood-Gyste which has the need to feast on blood and is the strongest of the group, The True Gyste who have no need to feed on blood and are fully integrated into the clans but are the weakest of them and the Hornets who do not feed on blood but the Aura of other clans and are secretive and separated from the clans after many years of in-fighting. The Hornets live away from the other clans and practice a form of witchcraft to allow them to remain strong like a Blood-Gyste which is illegal. 

 

**Domus**

The Domus is the over all law makers and enforcers, they act as police, judge and jury in all crimes and usually come from Imp blood. The main Imp clans which operate within the Domus practice extreme truth and will never allow a crime to go unpunished, they make and uphold the laws of the land and no Clan dare go against a ruling from them.

 

**The Council**

A council is set up in all the sectors to oversee the wealth of the area, they are made up of the High-Blood families and each family will have a seat on the Council to air their views and get the best for their Clan. The Fabray family holds a high seat on the Council and both Sue and Russell sit on the Council of elders, this way they are able to do business across the sectors and keep Fabray Inc. runnig smoothly. 

The Council will also decide on conflicts within the Clans and rule accordingly, none of the Clans will act against a ruling from the Council after the great wars and so now a few High-blood Families control almost all the wealth throughout the lands.

 

**Imps**

Imps come from many Clans, they have a whole gambit of abilities from second sight to strength to telepathy and none are the same, they all feed on the Aura of others but do so just by association so are considered harmless to the Vampire clans. 

 

**Incubi**

The Incubus clans feed on the Aura of others and mainly during sexual contact, they are considered great lovers and have a reputation for breeding without concern for the children. They rarely for a bond to either the children they have or the other parent to the children and both male and female will usually abandon their children without a second thought.

I hope this has given you a small insight into where my crazy thoughts are on this whole different world, I am trying not to put too much into these stories but instead allow the backgrounds to come naturally throughout, I think you can become quickly lost in these sort of things and lose sight of the original storyline. 

I Have tried to give answers to a few of the questions regarding the backgrounds of the characters but also I hope that mostly my writing has given you enough for each character to keep you interested and involved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or ask questions


End file.
